


Être Avec Toi ?

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Yann est un grand séducteur qui passe ses nuits dans un club gay à repérer son prochain amant éphémère. Un jour, son dévolu se jette sur un jeune brun qui semble noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, la raison ? Il vient de se fiancer...





	1. Un Changement Décisif

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, alors je vous présente mon nouveau projet ;-)
> 
> Je sais, c'est totalement cliché, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :-)
> 
> Je n'ai pas abandonné Famille(s), mais j'étais plus inspirée par ce projet là aujourd'hui, et comme le premier chapitre était terminé, je vous le poste ;-)
> 
> À bientôt

Yann se réveillait doucement, le soleil sur son visage amenait une douce chaleur en ce matin de septembre. Il s'étira silencieusement, les yeux toujours clos. Son bras gauche tendu sur la place vide à côté de lui, lui appris malheureusement, que son amant avait déjà déserté l'appartement. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Le jeune homme était fiancé, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu le revoir, et savourer son corps une deuxième fois.

Deux fois avec le même homme, il y a longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Plusieurs années même, en y repensant. Yann avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait ramené Martin chez lui, dans son appartement. Depuis quand faisait-il ça ? Il se contentait d'habitude des coins reculés du club, il ne laissait personne pénétrer son intimité, sa vie privée. Mais lorsque Martin était revenu au club la veille, l'avait arraché à son amant du jour, l'écartant de Yann avec force, le regard noir et un simple "trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre, il est occupé ce soir !", le troisième homme avait eu un regard gourmand qui invitait clairement Yann et Martin à finir la soirée à trois, ce qu'ils avaient refusé, Yann rétorquant qu'il n'était pas du genre à partager, et Martin s'était jeté sur ses lèvres.

Pas du genre à partager ? Vraiment Yann ? Et son fiancé tu l'oublies ? Oui, il l'oubliait. Après tout, si Martin était revenu, c'est qu'il en avait envie, alors au diable son fiancé ! Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier la veille, lorsque sa langue avait immédiatement cherché celle de Yann, pas plus lorsque le plus vieux lui avait pris la main pour le guider hors du club jusqu'à son appartement, et encore moins lorsqu'il l'avait fait tomber sur le matelas totalement nu, à sa merci, le regard noir de désir, presque suppliant. Yann ne s'était pas fait prier, et ils avaient consumé leur désir si fougueusement et en même temps si tendrement, que Yann se demandait encore pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, même s'il ne regrettait rien.  
Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et son cœur se réchauffa immédiatement devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Martin était accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main, il fumait calmement, sans un bruit. Observant sans doute le Rhône sur lequel l'appartement de Yann avait une vue imprenable, c'était sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait choisi. Mais ce que Yann préféra, fut l'absence de vêtements sur le corps de son amant. Non seulement il n'était pas parti mais il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler quoique ce soit. Cette simple information réconforta le propriétaire des lieux. Son amant ne semblait pas décidé à partir de si tôt.

Il se leva sans bruit, ne voulant pas déranger le jeune homme, pas tout de suite. Il s'avança lentement vers lui, nu également. Avec douceur il embrassa son épaule, puis le creux de son cou tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Martin ne sursauta pas, au contraire, un soupir d'aise quitta ses lèvres, soupir qui n'avait rien à voir avec la cigarette qu'il venait tout juste de consommer. Il passa ses bras sur ceux de Yann, appuya un peu plus sa tête contre la sienne. Yann se redressa légèrement. Le baiser qui suivit fut empreint de tellement de tendresse qu'il laissa les deux hommes dans un état plus qu'agréable. Ils restèrent muets, enlacés contre cette fenêtre ouverte. Caressant légèrement les bras de l'autre, frottant leur tête l'une contre l'autre. Martin adorait la texture de cette chevelure poivre et sel sur son front.

Après plusieurs minutes, Yann finit par briser le silence :

\- Tu as faim ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Martin se contenta d'hocher la tête. Yann commença à se détacher mais Martin le ramena tout de suite à lui. Yann sourit et se recala bien contre son amant, la tête posée sur son épaule alors que celle de Martin la rejoignait.

\- Pas tout de suite, soupira Martin, on est pas à cinq minutes...

Yann sourit à nouveau, et ils restèrent encore un instant enlacés ainsi. Les minutes s'écoulaient mais ça ne comptait pas. Aucun des deux ne voulait que cet instant prenne fin, il était bien trop précieux.

*****

Les deux amants s'étaient finalement décidé à se lever. Yann s'était habillé rapidement et était sorti pour acheter de quoi manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Bon, il était presque onze heures, appelons ça un brunch. Il venait tout juste de cuire des œufs et un peu de bacon pour accompagner le tout. Il avait pris sa douche depuis déjà quelques minutes mais il n'avait pas encore quitté son peignoir.

Assis tranquillement sur un des tabourets qui faisait face à sa cuisine américaine, Yann survolait les cours qu'il avait préparé pour le lendemain. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin, le repos était fini. Bien sûr il avait déjà eu sa pré rentrée avec ses collègues, revoir sa meilleure amie Arianne lui avait fait le plus grand bien, même s'ils passaient toujours une partie des vacances ensemble, il ressentit souvent le besoin de la voir, qu'il se sente bien ou non. Elle était toujours là, soutien indéfectible depuis toutes ces années. Elle était aussi là pour lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses quand il en avait besoin. C'est aussi ça être amis. Yann souriait en repensant à certains souvenirs, mais ses pensées furent vite détournées vers la présence, toujours aussi inexplicable pour lui, de Martin sous sa douche.

Depuis sa dernière histoire d'amour, Yann s'était juré de ne jamais plus s'attacher à personne, et ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne voulait plus avoir à souffrir jamais, la séparation faisait bien trop mal. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années, mais il n'était toujours pas guéri. Les plaies étaient encore profondes, et loin d'être cicatrisées, il avait peur qu'elles se rouvrent à tout moment. C'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait passer du temps dans ce club, à la recherche d'amants éphémères, d'étreintes que l'on oublie une fois le soleil levé mais qui font tellement de bien sur le moment. Il ne repartait jamais de ce club sans avoir assouvi ses désirs. Il avait peut-être déjà 43 ans, mais il était loin d'être repoussant et il connaissait son charme et l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les autres hommes et il savait très bien en jouer.

Peut-être Martin avait-il été le premier à résister à ses avances. D'ordinaire dans ce club, la séduction n'était pas très difficile. Tous venaient trouver les mêmes choses, l'alcool et le sexe, alors il n'était jamais très difficile de séduire. Pour Yann, ce t'ait presque trop facile. Assis sur son tabouret habituel au bar, il regardait la piste de danse face à lui comme un chasseur observe sa proie. Et quand il la trouvait, il ne la laissait partir sous aucun prétexte, elle était sienne. Mais ce soir-là, il y a un mois, il avant croisé deux yeux noisettes étincelants et il n'avait pu résister à leur appel enivrant. Après beaucoup d'efforts, il avait bel et bien terminé la soirée avec Martin, son corps pressé contre le sien, sa bouche contre sa peau, sa langue léchant encore distraitement la pulpe de ses doigts. Jamais Yann n'avait ressenti une telle puissance dans un moment pareil. Et de ça non plus, il n'avait pas guéri. Mais ces marques là n'étaient pas désagréables. Pas encore.

L'inquiétude n'eut pas le temps de se glisser dans son cœur. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. C'est les cheveux encore mouillés et une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille que Martin fit son entrée dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Yann le dévorait des yeux, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Martin était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son regard s'attardait sur son visage, ses cheveux bruns, peut-être un peu trop long pour certains, mais juste assez pour que les mains de Yann puissent s'y perdre. Ses yeux noisettes qui semblaient apprécier tout autant le spectacle qu'ils avaient devant eux. Même si la ceinture était fermée, la position assise de Yann faisait que son peignoir était légèrement ouvert au niveau de son torse et Martin sentait déjà les frissons du désir courir sous sa peau. Cette façon que Yann avait de le regarder n'arrangeait rien.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour, tromper son compagnon, son désormais fiancé. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Il avait tout bonnement été incapable de résister au charme de l'homme qui se tenait à nouveau devant lui. Il aurait voulu se sentir coupable ce soir-là, il aurait dû. Il aurait aussi dû se sentir coupable pour cette nuit et peut-être aussi pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne regrettait rien, sinon il ne serait pas revenu la veille. Il avait un peu honte tout de même, d'avoir fait autant de kilomètres pour revoir un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant. Un homme dont il ne connaissait rien sauf le corps, le nom, l'odeur, le son de la voix. Les images qui se rejouaient devant ses yeux toujours ouverts auraient pu le faire flancher à elles seules.

Depuis quand était-il aussi faible ? Mais tout paraissait si simple avec Yann, si naturel. Comme quelque chose qui aurait toujours dû être, qui avait toujours été, de loin, sans qu'aucun des deux ne le sache.

\- Jolie tenue, lança Yann comme pour tenter de percer un peu la tension qui était revenue entre eux.

\- Merci, je te donnerai le nom de mon styliste, mais je crois que tu as le même, ajouta Martin avec jeu. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais engagé une cuisinière.

\- Ah oui j'ai oublié, sourit Yann pas vexé pour un sou, j'ai aussi oublié de lui dire que j'avais un invité, du coup, y'a rien pour toi c'est dommage.

\- Ah ouais ? rit Martin.

\- Après, reprit Yann clairement moqueur, tu peux toujours supplier.

Martin releva un sourcil dans sa direction. Il était provocateur, et Yann devait bien avouer qu'il adorait ça. Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, toujours aussi provocant. Il vint s'asseoir très lentement sur le bar de la cuisine de Yann, juste face à lui, ses jambes retombant pile entre les cuisses de son amant. Hasard ? Rien ne semblait être dû au hasard dans cette scène des plus érotique. Yann le défiait du regard, attendait la suite, voulait voir à quoi ressemblait un Martin dominateur.

Le pied du brun remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse, soulevant le vêtement par endroit. Mais pas trop. La gourmandise sera pour plus tard. Il remontait de plus en plus, atteignant presque l'entrejambe de Yann, mais s'arrêtant juste à la limite, faisant sourire le poivre et sel. Son pied redescendit, puis il recommença son petit manège, remontant juste un petit peu plus haut cette fois. Yann tentait de rester impassible face à ce petit jeu qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Il ne lâchait pas Martin des yeux. Comme ce regard pouvait être hypnotisant en cet instant. Yann allait ouvrir la bouche pour provoquer d'avantage son jeune amant, mais, comme s'il l'avait senti, Martin remonta son pied un peu plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait dû, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Yann. Il sourit victorieux, mais Yann n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se ressaisit rapidement et Martin reprit son petit jeu.

Il allait l'avoir à l'usure. Il l'aurait à l'usure. Martin allait épuiser sa résistance, son contrôle, et ce serait Yann qui le supplierait. Son aîné n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris ses intentions et il ne comptait pas se laisser avoir. Il posa sa main sur la jambe immobile du jeune homme, et commença à la caresser du bout des doigts, innocemment. Martin ne montra rien, mais ce petit attouchement le rendait déjà fou. Non. Il ne pouvait pas craquer tout de suite, il ne devait pas craquer en premier. Il continua sa caresse, remontant à chaque fois un peu plus haut. Puis il s'attarda sur son entrejambe, cessant ces va et vient, les réduisant peu à peu, jusqu'à ne plus la quitter.

Yann était un maître du self contrôle et Martin commençait à perdre patience. Puis, la main de Yann sur sa jambe se rapprochait de plus en plus de son point sensible, il allait bientôt... Trop tard, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux alors que Yann atteignait la pliure de son genou, juste à l'arrière, au creux de l'articulation. Une simple caresse à cet endroit et son corps était parcouru de frisons incontrôlable qui le faisaient trembler légèrement tellement ils étaient puissants. Il se sentait faible d'avoir été découvert si tôt. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Yann avait un sourire triomphant. Il appuya sa caresse à cet endroit précis et Martin serra les lèvres pour tenter de se contrôler, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait peut-être perdu cette bataille mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il chassa la main de Yann et ke fit reculer sur son tabouret. Debout entre ses cuisses, il ferma les yeux un instant en sentant leur entrejambe se frôler. Yann avait toujours ce sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Martin en avait assez. Il était prêt à l'embrasser pour l'effacer mais il s'arrêta juste à temps. Il attrapa la ceinture de son peignoir avec autorité avant de la défaire lentement tout en dévorant son aîné du regard. Il avait envie de lui, terriblement envie de lui. Il en écarta tout aussi lentement les pants, caressant distraitement la peau nue sous le tissu. Un autre regard et il ne put se retenir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, passant une main possessive dans ses cheveux les tirant légèrement, mordillant ses lèvres jusqu'à l'entendre gémir contre lui, le laissant suffocant alors qu'il s'écartait pour mieux s'agenouiller devant lui.

Cela ne dura peut-être que quelques secondes mais Yann crut vivre une éternité. Les lèvres de Martin était si proches et pourtant si loin de son désir, et son cadet prenait un malin plaisir à ralentir son avancé. Quand enfin ses lèvres s'étaient posé sur cette peau si sensible, Yann avait soupiré de soulagement même si pour l'instant il ne faisait qu'embrasser. Martin n'avait pas fini de jouer avec sa patience. Qu'importe! Ils avaient le temps. Yann sentit une chaleur exploser dans son cœur alors qu'il comprenait qu'il allait pouvoir profiter de Martin encore quelques temps. Plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il caressa le visage de son amant du bout des doigts, il était si beau, toujours aussi beau. Est-ce que son fiancé se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait ? Non. Yann. Pourquoi penses-tu à ce mec dans un moment pareil ? Depuis quand t'inquiètes tu de ce genre de choses ? Il sentit bientôt la langue de Martin commencer à l'effleurer, chassant ainsi son fiancé de ses pensées. Sa main se posa plus fermement sur sa joue, accentuant ses caresses, et Martin fit de même autour de sa virilité, refermant bientôt ses lèvres sur elle, alors que la main de Yann allait se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Martin lui arrachait des soupirs rauques, alors que sa langue ne cessait de le torturer. Le plaisir était de plus en plus grand, le rendait presque fiévreux. Il ne détachait pas son regard de celui de Martin, il ne voulait pas, il aimait tellement l'observer. Et puis, pour combien de temps pourrait-il encore le faire ? Martin reviendrait-il le voir après ? Encore une fois, un geste appuyé du jeune homme chassa ses pensées et ses doigts se crispèrent dans la tête chevelure douce faisant gémir Martin. Ce son, comme ce son était doux à es oreilles. Il voulait l'entendre encore. Il voulait écarter Martin un instant, le soulever jusqu'au bar, l'embrasser jusqu'à s'asphyxier, faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité, l'entendre gémir à nouveau.

Pas cette fois. Il allait laisser Martin triompher de lui, et s'il le fallait, plus tard, il userait de son charme pour retenir son amant juste quelques minutes de plus. Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de s'attarder. Martin accéléra ses mouvements, les appuya encore plus. Les yeux rivés sur Yann, conquérant, il n'attendait qu'une chose, que son aîné perde définitivement le contrôle. Il sut qu'il avait gagné avant même de l'amener à la délivrance, quand des gémissements passèrent enfin la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir, Martin avait gagné. Yann rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, terrassé par l'orgasme que les lèvres et la langue de Martin venait de lui prodiguer. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de gémir en le voyant ainsi, totalement offert.

Comment résister à une telle vision ?

Martin remonta à lui, déposant des baisers le long de son torse, puis de sa gorge, s'attardant un instant sur la mâchoire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, sa serviette s'échouant sur le sol. Yann l'encercla de ses bras, le garda tout contre lui alors que leurs langues bataillaient. Les yeux de Martin étaient encore noir de désir. Yann avait besoin de le sentir défaillir contre lui. Avec empressement, il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à l'objet de son désir et entama un rapide va et vient. Martin gémit, se colla contre lui, l'embrassa encore, mordilla son cou, le lobe de son oreille, son bassin accompagnant toujours les mouvements de cette main sur lui. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Yann pour qu'un gémissement plus rauque que les autres parviennent à ses oreilles, que le corps de Martin se cambre et finissent légèrement tremblant contre lui.

Puis un autre baiser, un sourire, des rires. Encore un baiser, une petite taquinerie et finalement, le petit déjeuner fut partagé.

*****

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et nos deux amants ne dormaient toujours pas. Martin reprenait le train pour Paris très tôt, il ne voulait pas gâcher le si peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, déjà habillés, ou plutôt encore habillés. Enlacés, Martin avait la tête posée sur le cœur de Yann, il écoutait ses battements réguliers. Il était bien. Dans ses bras, il était bien.  
Il aurait dû trouver ça étrange, de se sentir si bien, d'être si à l'aise, avec quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien. Mais non, il savait juste, qu'il était heureux d'être là, et triste de repartir dans à peine deux heures.

\- Martin ? souffla Yann.

\- Oui, murmura t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu..., hésita Yann, pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Martin soupira légèrement, il l'avait attendue cette question, crainte. Il s'était que sûrement Yann n'en aurait rien à faire. Après tout, vu son comportement lors de leur rencontre, il se doutait bien qu'il était un habitué de ce genre de "plan".

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Martin. J'avais juste, envie de te revoir.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Yann.

\- Tu t'attendais à plus ? s'interrogea Martin.

\- Peut-être, j'en sais rien, chuchota Yann.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent d'habitude ? demanda Martin.

\- Qui ça ? s'étonna Yann.

\- Les autres, lâcha Martin, je suppose que je ne suis pas le premier à revenir.

Il y avait comme une pointe de regret dans la voix de Martin, qui fit naître une sorte d'espoir chez Yann, qu'il chassa très vite de son esprit.

\- Oui, certains sont revenus, admit Yann, mais je ne les ai pas laissé. J'ai jamais eu envie. Aucun... Avant toi.

Malgré lui Martin sourit. Peut-être avait-il une certaine importance aux yeux de Yann finalement ? Peut-être pouvait-il espérer quelque chose avec lui ?

Et Guillaume dans tout ça ? Tu y penses Martin ?

Non, il n'y pense pas. Pas quand il est dans les bras de Yann. Il oublie cet homme qu'il aime et qui partage sa vie. Il oublie le poids de l'anneau à sa main gauche. Et tout ce qu'il signifie...

 


	2. Doutes

_\- Ralentis un peu sur la boisson, ricana Martha alors qu'elle le voyait finir un autre cocktail._

_\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter, mais j'encaisse bien tu sais, lui répondit Yann en souriant._

_\- Pas mal ta proie du jour, remarqua Martha en désignant l'homme qui dansait face à eux._

_\- Mouais, j'ai connu mieux, mais ce soir y'a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, soupira Yann._

_La barmaid rit franchement alors qu'elle nettoyait les quelques verres vides abandonnés par les clients. Au début, elle n'aimait pas trop Yann, elle le voyait venir régulièrement au club et repartir à chaque fois avec un homme différent, mais Yann l'avait fait rire, ils avaient discutés ensemble et elle avait appris à l'aimer elle aussi. Puis, il était l'un des seuls à prendre le temps de discuter avec elle, de s'intéresser à elle. Elle avait une fois, tenté de lui demander pourquoi il n'essayait pas de se poser, surtout à son âge. La colère avec laquelle il avait rejeté cette question avait suffi à la convaincre de ne plus aborder le sujet. Mais parfois, elle le taquinait un peu._

_\- Celui d'hier était pas mal, non ? dit-elle avec jeu._

_\- Il ressemblait à quoi déjà ? demanda Yann._

_\- T'es sérieux ? se moqua Martha._

_\- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, si tu crois que je me souviens de tous ! s'exclama Yann._

_\- Tu connais leur nom ? lui demanda Martha._

_Yann la regarda le sourcil relevé l'air de dire : « T'es sérieuse », et les deux partirent en fou rire. Le sourire de Yann s'évanouit quand sa proie du jour vint se rasseoir à ses côtés. Il avait l'air un peu collant, Yann n'aimait pas trop ça, mais bon, après tout ce n'était que pour une nuit. Il était plutôt beau, finement musclé, les cheveux blonds et longs, sûrement un des touristes qui passaient l'été à Avignon. Tant mieux, au moins il n'aurait pas à le revoir, celui-là ne reviendrait pas l'embêter il l'espérait. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il le laisserait faire._

_\- Tu viens danser, ou tu restes au bar toute la nuit ? susurra son futur amant à son oreille._

_Il leva les yeux au ciel en regardant Martha, elle lui sourit, et Yann finit par suivre le beau blond sur la piste de danse. Il dansait collé serré contre lui, Yann sentait ses mains possessives sur ses hanches et les chassait fermement. S'il pensait avoir le contrôle sur lui, il se trompait. Yann se détourna un instant de lui, n'y faisant plus attention. C'est là que son regard se posa dans un coin du club, à une table. Là, un jeune homme se trouvait seul, un verre devant lui qui semblait le fasciner plus que de raison. Il semblait jeune, sûrement plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Yann remarquait même à distance, les grains de beauté qui semblaient recouvrir son visage, son cou, et sans doute le reste de son corps. Le jeune inconnu détourna enfin les yeux de son verre, sentant probablement le regard de Yann sur lui. Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement à l'instant où le regard noisette du jeune homme croisa son regard gris. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants avant que Yann n'abandonne le beau blond pour se diriger vers lui. Sa soirée venait de prendre un tout autre tournant, tout comme sa vie, mais cela, il l'ignorait._

_*_

Yann ne se connaissait pas ainsi, il avait l'impression de découvrir un autre homme, ou peut-être retrouvait-il l'homme qu'il avait été, il y a déjà plusieurs années. Il avait été dur de laisser Martin repartir ce matin. Yann avait tenté de le retenir, jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait couvert de baiser dans son lit, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Martin avait fini par inverser leur position pour pouvoir se détacher de son emprise. Il allait craquer et il le savait, et la moue frustrée de Yann avait presque eu raison de son self control. Il avait attrapé son sac et s'était dirigé vers la sortie, Yann avait été tenté de ne pas bouger, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il l'avait rattrapé et l'avait plaqué avec douceur contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, et l'avait embrassé avec force. Martin s'était laissé faire, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, ne retenant pas le gémissement qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres alors que la langue de Yann venait chercher la sienne.

\- Ecris-moi cette fois, avait-il murmuré contre ses lèvres.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, avait souri Yann.

Martin l'avait embrassé tendrement, et avait quitté l'appartement. Il fut surpris de retrouver Yann derrière lui, qui avait pris ses clés rapidement pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare, pour son plus grand plaisir. Un dernier baiser, tendre, presque amoureux, échangé sur le quai de la gare, et Martin était parti.

Malgré la tristesse qu'il éprouvait après le départ de Martin, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il arriva au lycée, sur sa belle Harley, lunette de soleil sur le nez, blouson de cuir.

\- Et tu t'étonnes encore que les ados craquent pour toi !

Yann aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, il se retourna, fit glisser ses lunettes pour pouvoir regarder son amie avec ses beaux yeux gris. C'était totalement cliché, mais ça les faisait bien rire.

\- T'es juste jalouse Ariane, avoue ! se moqua Yann.

\- Si elles savaient les pauvres, soupira Ariane.

\- Tu penses que je ne serai plus élu meilleur prof du lycée ? s'offusqua Yann.

\- Parce que tu l'es peut-être ? demanda Ariane songeuse. Ça ne me dit rien.

\- Le vote populaire, madame la directrice, le vote populaire, sourit Yann.

Les deux rirent avant se saluer comme il se devait, et c'est côte à côte qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des profs, où ils retrouvèrent leurs collègues, tous plus ravis les uns que les autres en cette belle journée de rentrée ! Yann devait sûrement être le seul professeur souriant en ce lundi matin. Il se moqua d'ailleurs plus d'une fois de la mine fatiguée des autres professeurs, ne recevant que de maigres soupirs comme réponse. Personne n'était d'attaque aujourd'hui, c'était désespérant. Après avoir fait couler un café, et s'être servi une tasse, il rejoignit Ariane dans son bureau pour pouvoir discuter un peu avant le début de la journée.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque au début, se contentant de banalités, racontant son week-end en famille, se plaignant des réunions auxquelles elle allait devoir assister. Yann n'enviait vraiment pas son rôle, il ne rêvait pas de devenir proviseur un jour, sa place de professeur de français lui convenait parfaitement, il se sentait beaucoup plus libre ainsi.   
Son portable vibra dans sa poche, et son cœur s'emballa à l'idée de découvrir le nom associé à ce message.

_**Je crois qu'on arrive bientôt, je sens la pollution d'ici ! Ah ! Enfin je peux respirer normalement !** _

_Bonne intoxication !_

**_Trop aimable ! Bonne rentrée Yann ;-)_ **

_Comment tu sais ça toi ?_

**_Tu devrais mieux ranger tes cours ou être plus discrets quand tu les prépares :-)_ **

_Il fallait me dire que j'avais accueilli un espion chez moi ;-)_

_**Non, un fon observateur c'est tout ! Envoie moi un message ce soir que je sois sûr que tes élèves ne t'ont pas assassiné... Ou inversement :-P** _

_Promis ;-) Renvoie moi un sms quand tu es arrivé._

**_Oh c'est mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi (-:_ **

_Par pure politesse..._

_**Mais bien sûr ;-)** _

Yann fut coupé par l'alarme qui sonnait définitivement la fin des vacances. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, il quitta le bureau de son amie, qui ne fit même pas de commentaire sur son comportement. Elle n'essaya même pas de savoir avec qui il venait de tout juste de discuter. Yann s'en étonna un peu mais ne dit rien. Elle préparait sûrement l'interrogatoire pour plus tard...

*****

Martin pouvait enfin se poser chez lui. À peine arrivé, il jeta son sac sur le lit et s'écroula. Il avait besoin de sommeil, la nuit avait été courte. Mais qu'y avait-il à regretter ? Non, il ne regrettait pas d'être resté éveillé toute la nuit dans les bras de Yann, d'avoir profité de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Était-il possible d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un que l'on connaît à peine ? Pouvait-il lui manquer à ce point ? Il avait failli rester ce matin, jusqu'au dernier moment il avait hésité. Et une fois que les portes du train s'étaient refermées, qu'il ne voyait plus son visage qu'à travers une vitre épaisse, il lui avait semblé que son cœur se brisait un peu. Et dans les yeux de Yann, la même tristesse, peut-être la même sensation de vide alors qu'ils se séparaient.

Martin passa ses mains sur son visage. Qui était-il pour penser de telles choses ? Qui était-il pour ne penser qu'à Yann ? N'était-il pas fiancé depuis peu ? Depuis un mois exactement et deux jours exactement. Martin s'en souvenait très bien. L'attitude étrange de son compagnon, ses mains moite, son ton hésitant. Martin s'était inquiété, vraiment, mais il n'avait absolument pas vu venir la demande en mariage. Ça avait été un choc de le voir mettre un genou à terre et lui poser la question. Il n'avait pu dire autre chose que oui, mais à peine le mot était-il sorti de sa bouche, qu'il avait ressenti une chose étrange sur laquelle il n'avait pas encore mis de mot. Mais il se sentait mal depuis, il avait peur de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision. Pourquoi ?

Une vibration dans sa poche le tira de ses pensées moroses.

_Alors ? J'attends mon message !_

_**Tu t'inquiètes tellement c'est beau Yann, fais attention quand même !** _

_J'ai survécu à ma première heure, des fois ça t'intéresse._

**_Redis moi ce soir, je veux être sûr que tu sois encore en vie._ **

_Pourquoi ? Tu comptes revenir ?_

**_Peut-être :-)_ **

Était-ce vraiment la réponse qu'il aurait dû donner ? S'il avait voulu être honnête avec son fiancé, il n'aurait même pas dû envoyer le moindre message à Yann, et il n'aurait pas dû y retourner. Mais s'il avait voulu être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait dû répondre "oui bien sûr ! Je n'aurais même pas dû partir, je prends le premier train !". Oui c'est ce dont il avait envie au fond de lui, et il savait que c'était mal, et surtout que c'était totalement irrationnel. Il s'endormit, terrassé par la fatigue.

C'est un torse qui vint se coller à son dos qui le réveilla doucement. Il reconnaissait très bien cette odeur, celle de son compagnon. Il était rentré.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, lui souffla Guillaume à son oreille.

\- Salut toi, sourit doucement Martin.

Guillaume se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement et Martin sourit contre ses lèvres. Il était encore fatigué, alors il se cala bien contre lui, tenant fermement la main de son fiancé contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

\- T'as encore fait la fête toute la nuit avec Hugo, se moqua gentiment Guillaume.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, murmura Martin.

\- Va falloir que t'arrêtes d'aller à Avignon, tu reviens toujours crevé, chuchota Guillaume.

Martin ne répondit pas, il se sentait coupable, pour la première fois depuis un mois. Il se sentait coupable. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Guillaume, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Guillaume était un amour, le meilleur homme dont il aurait pu rêver avoir à ses côtés. Mais alors, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de se marier avec lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi, alors qu'il était collé à Guillaume, c'était l'image de Yann qui occupait ses pensées ?

\- Mon cœur ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Guillaume en se relevant légèrement.

\- Oui, juste un peu fatigué, souffla Martin. Tu restes avec moi ?

Guillaume sourit et se replaça tout contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, entrelaçant leurs jambes. Il lui avait tellement manqué, ses voyages l'épuisaient, mais il faisait partie de son métier, et il aimait son métier. Alors il prenait son mal en patience, sachant pertinemment qu'il retrouverait toujours son Martin chez eux en revenant.

*****

Yann était au bout après cette première journée, ses secondes étaient vraiment des petits diables, et les premières avaient l'air vraiiiiment motivés pour leur bac de français.

\- Ah sauvez moi ! s'exclama Yann.

\- On échange si tu veux, sourit Ariane.

\- Alors non merci, s'empressa de répondre Yann.

Ariane rit de bon cœur et remit le nez dans ses dossiers qui semblaient occuper tout son bureau. Yann s'installa face à elle et se fit suffisamment de place pour survoler son travail, voir les cours qu'il avait le lendemain, se faire un compte rendu de la journée, s'efforcer de retenir le nom de ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il avait posé son téléphone sur le bureau, et passait son temps à décrocher de ses fiches pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas loupé un message. Il soupirait à chaque fois qu'il faisaient ça. Il se trouvait pathétique. À quoi bon attendre un message qui n'arriverait sûrement pas ? Martin ne lui avait rien renvoyé depuis ce matin. À l'heure qu'il était, il devait être avec son fiancé, en train de rattraper le temps perdu, et perdu dans ses bras, il devait l'oublier.

\- Yann ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Ariane.

\- Hein ? Euh oui, oui, juste un peu fatigué je suppose, répondit Yann un peu gêné.

Ariane referma le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, joignit ses deux mains sur le bureau et se contenta de fixer Yann. Ce dernier détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il savait que ça signifiait qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et qu'elle avait bien compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. En même temps, Yann n'avait pas vraiment était des plus discrets entre ce matin et maintenant, n'importe qui, qui le connaissait un minimum se serait rendu compte que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude.

Ariane se recala au fond de son fauteuil, bras croisé. Dans ces moments là, Yann se sentait comme un coupable en plein interrogatoire par un agent de la CIA. Il en avait froid dans le dos.

\- Tu commences à parler quand tu veux Yann, dit simplement et calmement Ariane.

\- Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ? demanda Yann d'une petite voix.

\- Faire quoi ? fit semblant de s'étonner Ariane.

\- Ça ! Je me sens comme un enfant grondé ! s'exclama Yann mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, ok, tu vas me dire à qui tu envoies des messages depuis ce matin ? finit par demander Ariane agacée.

\- À....

\- Ne me réponds pas Ali, ou Mouloud, ou Charlotte, je sais que c'est faux, le coupa immédiate Ariane.

\- Mais t'es pire qu'un agent des services secrets ma parole ! s'agaça légèrement Yann.

\- Peut-être, bon, tu accouches ? s'impatienta Ariane.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? soupira Yann.

\- Qui te donne le sourire comme ça depuis ce matin, et t'agace maintenant parce qu'il ne te répond pas assez vite, répondit simplement Ariane.

\- Juste, quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré au club, Martin, expliqua Yann.

Ariane manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'elle venait de d'avaler. Elle regarda Yann avec des gros yeux.

\- Quoi ? s'interrogea Yann.

\- Martin ? répéta Ariane.

\- Oui...? s'étonna Yann.

\- Martin, répéta encore Ariane en baissant les yeux, essayant de d'assimiler l'information.

\- Oui, c'est quoi le problème ? s'agaça Yann.

\- Tu te rappelles de son prénom, fit remarquer Ariane toujours sous lz choc.

\- Et alors ? s'exaspéra Yann.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me donne un nom depuis...

Ariane ne finit pas sa phrase, elle ne voulait pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à son ami, elle l'avait trop vu souffrir. Yann haussa les épaules, et replongea dans ses fiches.

\- Tu es heureux ? demanda Ariane.

\- Je crois oui, je l'aime bien, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il revienne encore, soupira Yann.

Encore une fois elle manquant de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Revenir ? Encore ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as revu ? s'étonna Ariane.

\- Oui, il est revenu hier soir, expliqua Yann, il m'a laissé entendre par message qu'il pourrait revenir, mais je n'y crois pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Ariane. Il est revenu te voir, vous vous êtes envoyés des messages, il doit vouloir garder le contact.

\- Il est fiancé, murmura Yann en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh...

\- Oh ? sourit Yann. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- Il est fiancé, mais il est venu te voir, te revoir, énuméra Ariane.

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il hésitait, qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait pris la bonne décision, souffla Yann.

\- Fais attention à toi Yann, lui dit tendrement Ariane.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Yann sans comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, confia Ariane en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui Ariane, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, et tu me connais je...

\- Oui, je te connais. C'est pour ça que je peux dire que tu es déjà très attaché à lui, soupira-t-elle. Sois prudent, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se serve de toi juste pour calmer ses angoisses.

Une vibration sur le bureau et l'attention de Yann fut tout de suite ramènera à son téléphone.

_**Toujours vivant ? Je m'inquiète tu sais...** _

_Oui, toujours vivant, mais vidé. Tu as pu te reposer ?_

**_Oui, heureusement,, rappelle moi de dormir la prochaine fois ;-)_ **

_Je ne sais pas si je le ferais :-)_

**_Point trop de prétention mon cher ;-)_ **

_On en reparle la prochaine fois..._

Yann souriait et ça réchauffait le cœur d'Ariane autant que ça le serrait. Elle espérait que ce Martin, qui, qu'il puisse être, ne ferait pas souffrir son ami. Il ne savait pas quels tourments l'attendait s'il venait un jour à le blesser.

\- Tu me ramène ? demanda Ariane.

\- T'as pris un casque ? s'enquit Yann.

\- Non mais tu as toujours le tien, répondit-elle.

Yann sourit et ils quittèrent le bureau tous les deux. Il fit un bon détour avant de ramener enfin Ariane chez elle. Autant profiter du temps pour faire une petite balade. À moto on oublie tout.

*****

Deux semaines étaient passées, et Martin n'avait pas écrit une ligne depuis. Il se tenait devant son ordinateur encore en pyjama, son café refroidissant à côté de lui. Rien. Rien ne venait. Aucun mot. Comme il pouvait détester ses pannes d'inspiration, ce syndrome de la page blanche. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Allez Martin, on essaie. Il commença une phrase mais à peine était-il arrive à la moitié qu'il l'effaça agacé.

\- Bordel de merde ! s'énerva Martin.

Guillaume arriva dans le salon à ce moment là. Il fermait ses boutons de manchettes en admirant son fiancé. Même comme ça, au réveil, les cheveux ébouriffé, le corps dans un pyjama trop grand et trop vieux, Guillaume le trouvait irrésistible. Il en avait toujours été ainsi après tout, dès leur première rencontre. Il sourit en le regardant s'énervent devant cette page blanche, il était adorable quand il n'arrivait pas à écrire. Mais cela n'arrivait que très peu, et ne durait pas longtemps. Il s'approcha de Martin, l'entoura de ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe. Martin était loin d'être détendu, et même son étreinte n'y changeait rien. Ça devait vraiment être un gros blocage.

\- Ça va venir mon cœur, le rassura Guillaume, tes mots vont revenir.

\- Ça tu vois, j'en suis pas si sûr, soupira Martin.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, et à chaque fois, ça revient, sourit Guillaume.

\- Pourquoi tu restes pas avec moi ? demanda Martin avec douceur malgré une certaine tristesse.

\- Ne commence pas, tu sais que tu arrives à me retenir facilement. Tu ne dis rien d'habitude, murmura Guillaume.

\- D'habitude tu ne pars que un ou deux jours, là tu pars deux semaines, fit remarquer Martin.

\- Je sais mon amour, mais c'est important pour la boîte, lui dit Guillaume.

\- Et la Chine, sérieux ? C'est loin ! geignit Martin. Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi...

Guillaume rit, plaça sa main sous son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Martin gémit contre ses lèvres et passa sa main dans la nuque de son compagnon. Comme Guillaume aimait sentir la froideur de l'anneau qu'il portait à sa main gauche, quel bonheur ! Dans un peu moins d'un an, il serait à lui pour toujours. À lui. Guillaume n'en revenait toujours pas. Martin se retourna complètement, collant chaque millimètre de son corps à celui de son fiancé. Ne laissant aucun répit à sa bouche, lui donnant à peine assez de temps pour respirer. Guillaume avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille mais quand Martin commença à onduler du bassin, il se détacha légèrement.

\- Mon cœur...j'ai un avion à prendre, crut-il bon de rappeler à contre cœur.

\- T'as encore le temps, on a encore le temps, susurra Martin en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

\- C'est déloyal, soupira Guillaume le plaisir montant en lui.

\- Redonne moi l'inspiration, souffla Martin contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec force.

Guillaume gémit à son tour et Martin sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- Ça c'est du chantage, geignit Guillaume alors que Martin dégraffait les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Mais, murmura Martin d'une voix terriblement sensuelle, tu adores ça.

Sa main se posait maintenant sur son entrejambe dans une caresse appuyée, et Guillaume se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre sous les assauts fiévreux qu'il recevait. Martin le débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, ils avaient certes un peu de temps, mais pas tant que ça. Mais Martin voulait tout de même profiter un peu de son corps. Il en embrassa chaque partie, laissant sa langue glisser certains endroits, s'attardant sur ses deux morceaux de chair qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Guillaume le laissait faire, comme toujours. Trop de heureux de le sentir ainsi, de sentir son désir et contre lui. Il l'aimait tant.

La langue de Martin glissa jusqu'à son intimité, lui arrachant un petit cri se surprise suivit d'un gémissement rauque alors que Martin appuyait ses caresses. Une main posée sur son entrejambe le caressait lentement, Martin allait le rendre fou. Ce dernier observait son compagnon, la tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres martyrisées par ses dents, totalement offert, il pouvait exaucer le moindre de ses désirs. Il se détacha de lui, le fit se retourner tandis qu'il se débarrassait à son tour de son surplus de vêtements. Guillaume releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir l'observer, ce corps, ce corps somptueux. Il songeait parfois qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur d'avoir Martin pour lui, seulement lui. Il s'en mordit les lèvres et Martin lui sourit presque prédateur avant de s'allonger sur lui. Guillaume soupira de plaisir à sentir sa peau nue, chaude, parfaite tout contre lui. Martin embrassa ses épaules, sa tempe et s'empara de ses lèvres, une main dans ses cheveux grisonnant. Guillaume lui mordit la lèvre alors qu'il se retrouvait en lui. Ils se regardèrent, le temps que Guillaume s'habitue à sa présence, puis Martin commença à bouger. Guillaume fermait les yeux, savourant tout du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Après tout il allait en être privé pendants deux semaines. Les mains de Martin parcouraient son dos, caressaient ses épaules. Le plaisir montait en eux et les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores. Martin avait fermé les yeux lui aussi et fut plus que troublé quand il les rouvrit. Son regard s'était posé sur la chevelure argent de son compagnon, et il se surprit à y superposer une autre chevelure de la même couleur, un corps plus mince, plus petit. Martin secoua la tête, "non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à lui maintenant !" pensa-t-il.

\- Guillaume, gémit-il comme pour se ramener à la réalité.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'un râle plus rauque que les autres s'échappe des lèvres de son compagnon, il le suivit de près, un autre visage sous ses paupières, les dents enfoncées dans ses lèvres pour ne pas crier le nom d'un autre. Il s'écroula sur Guillaume, reprenant difficilement son souffle, et tentant de retenir les larmes de honte qui menaçaient de couler. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt à tout avouer à Guillaume.

Non Martin, tu n'es pas prêt à renoncer à Yann. C'est ça, ton problème.

*****

Vednredi, 16h, le week-end enfin ! Deux semaines que Yann avait repris le chemin du lycée, il reprenait enfin le rythme. Il ne se plaignait pas, il aimait son métier, mais tous les ans c'était la même chose, il le savait. Il fallait reprendre le rythme, c'était l'affaire de quelques jours. Il en avait parlé avec Martin, il passait beaucoup de temps à lui écrire tous les jours, et Martin lui répondait à chaque fois. Leurs conversations n'étaient pas fluides, Yann devant tout de même assurer ses cours et Martin devant sûrement faire attention à la présence de son fiancé, mais elles étaient là, nombreuses.

Yann s'inquiétait un peu, car il n'avait pas reçu de messages depuis la veille au soir. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer, il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Martin. Par dessus tout, il espérait que Martin n'ait pas décidé de tout avouer à son compagnon, et de ne plus jamais lui parler. Oui il s'était attaché au jeune homme, plus rapidement et plus profondément qu'avec n'importe qui. C'était comme un coup de foudre, même si Yann avait du mal à l'admettre, n'ayant jamais cru en ce genre de choses. Mais Yann ne décrivait pas ça comme de l'amour au premier regard, non, il ne pouvait pas encore parler d'amour. C'était une affection profonde, une sensation de connaître Martin depuis des années, et lui faire confiance alors qu'au fond, il ne connaissait rien de lui. Martin était comme une évidence qui s'imposait à lui. La pièce manquante d'un puzzle que l'on ignorait avoir oublié.

\- Arrête de rêver Yann, chantonna presque Ariane à ses côtés.

\- Je ne rêve pas, se défendit Yann.

\- Ok, alors ne penses pas trop, se corrigea-t-elle dans un gloussement.

\- Tu fais quoi de ton week-end, madame la directrice ? demanda Yann.

\- Je vais voir mes parents, souffla-t-elle, Papa m'a dit que Maman n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps, je voudrais aller la voir. Ta mère va bien, toi ?

\- Oui, mes neveux sont enfin retourné chez ma sœur, alors, elle se sent un peu seule, moins d'animation, rigola Yann, mais elle va bien.

\- C'est sûr que ça doit la changer d'un coup, je peux te dire que....

Ariane s'arrêta en remarquant que Yann ne l'écoutait pas et c'était stoppé. Il regardait sur le trottoir d'en face et Ariane suivit son regard. Un jeune homme brun se tenait adossé contre le mur, une cigarette à la main. Avisant le regard de son ami, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du fameux Martin.

\- Je vais rentrer à pied, lui dit-elle, on se voit lundi. Bon week-end Yann !

\- Oui, à toi aussi, embrasse tes parents pour moi, lança Yann sans la regarder une seule fois.

Son casque de moto sous le bras, il traversa pour rejoindre Martin qui lui souriait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne sut comment le saluer, alors il ne fit rien. Martin posa simplet sa main sur son avant bras pour le garder proche. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne voulait pas faire ça ici, au milieu de la rue. Et Yann ne voulait sans doute pas faire ça devant ses élèves.

\- Tu es là pour combien de temps ? demanda Yann sans même le saluer.

Martin rit en le dévorant des yeux, le cœur de Yann s'emballait, il aurait voulu en calmer les battements mais il en était incapable, Martin était-il là.

\- Une semaine, lui murmura Martin probablement trop proche de son visage pour deux "amis".

\- Et tu t'es dit, "tiens je vais aller squatter chez Yann", se moqua Yann.

\- Peut-être, rit Martin, j'espérais que tu ne me laisserais pas à la rue.

\- Je croyais que ton meilleur ami vivait ici, répliqua gentiment Yann.

\- Oui, souffla Martin, mais ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir.

Yann lui lança un regard clairement moqueur, meilleur défense face à la boule de tendresse qui venait d'exploser dans son cœur. Il coulait serrer Martin contre lui, maintenant, il en avait besoin.

\- Tu m'emmènes faire un tour ? demanda Martin en regardant son casque.

\- T'as un casque et une veste ? répondit Yann.

\- Non, mais toi si, rétorqua Martin avec assurance.

Yann rit de bon cœur et sans réfléchir, prit la main de Martin pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa moto. Il lui donna son casque et sa veste, démarra la moto, laissa Martin s'installer derrière lui, contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tiens toi bien ! lui dit Yann.

\- Je suis bien accroché chauffeur, on peut y aller, rit Martin en resserrant sa prise.

Yann rit à son tour et alors il démarra, savourant le contact de leur corps. Une semaine, Martin serait avec lui pendant une semaine...


	3. Ensemble

_Yann s'approchait lentement du jeune homme brun qu'il avait aperçu. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quitté une seule fois et aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à rompre le contact. Plus Yann s'avançait, et plus il était hypnotisé par la beauté de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Une beauté exquise que Yann avait rarement observée, il avait terriblement envie de le toucher. Sa peau semblait douce et chaude, Yann s'imaginait déjà y faire courir ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa langue. Il s'imaginait tenir le jeune homme entre ses bras, il pouvait déjà voir ses traits marqués par le plaisir, il imaginait sa voix. Ces images auraient suffi à le faire flancher s'il n'avait pas été aussi maître de lui. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur._

_\- Bonsoir, le salua Yann d'une voix terriblement charmeuse._

_Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, il était plus que troublé par cet homme qui se présentait devant lui. Il était si beau, si séduisant, nul doute que beaucoup devaient tomber dans ses filets. La chevelure argenté, les yeux de la même couleur, mais peut-être plus brillants, presque hypnotisants sous cette lumière. Il n'était peut-être pas très grand, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme. Le jeune homme pouvait déjà sentir le désir monter en lui._

_Non. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ça, pas aujourd'hui. Ses pensées étaient loin d'être agréables, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul. Seul avec son verre, seul avec ses problèmes. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un homme aussi diablement attirant ce soir._

_\- Allez vous en, cracha le jeune homme, je suis pas disponible pour ce que vous cherchez !_

_\- Et qu'est-ce que je cherche ? demanda Yann en prenant place face à lui._

_\- Tirer un coup avec le premier que vous trouvez à votre goût, répliqua simplement le jeune homme avec un regard noir._

_\- Joliment formulé, sourit Yann._

_Il interpela Martha de loin, et elle lui amena tout de suite un verre. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait toujours ce regard noir, et pourtant, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour quitter sa chaise, ni déloger Yann de la sienne._

_\- Si je suis là, juste pour discuter, tu me laissera ? demanda Yann toujours charmeur._

_\- Vous allez me tutoyer toute la soirée ? rétorqua le jeune homme._

_\- Oh ? Tu imagines déjà passer toute la soirée avec moi, c'est plaisant, sourit Yann._

_Les yeux bruns qui lui faisaient face auraient pu le tuer s'ils avaient été des revolvers_ , e _t_ _le brun ne bougeait pas. C'était une petite victoire pour Yann. Il prit son verre et avala une gorgée sans détacher son regard de celui du jeune homme. Il jouait, et son "partenaire" le savait très bien. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec ce genre d'homme, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était abordé de la sorte, certainement pas la dernière. Certains d'entre eux venaient le draguer ouvertement devant son fiancé. Aucune honte, et le jeune homme ne doutait pas qu'avec l'homme face à lui, ce ne serait pas différent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se débarrasser de lui._

_\- Vous voulez quoi ? s'agaça Martin. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas la personne pour vous ce soir, et vous êtes encore là ! Il vous faut quoi pour me laisser tranquille ?!_

_\- Ton nom, répondit calmement Yann avec un sourire._

_Le jeune homme le défia du regard, Yann ne se démonta pas, il reprit une gorgée de son cocktail sans cesser de le regarder. Le poing du brun se resserra autour de son propre verre, mais Yann fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ce comportement énervait le jeune homme au plus haut point, mais s'il voulait une chance d'être tranquille, il devait céder._

_\- Martin, finit par dire l'intéressé._

_\- Enchanté Martin, répondit Yann avec satisfaction._

_Un petit sourire, et Yann se leva, laissant Martin seul à sa table. Yann ne le vit pas, mais le devina, Martin ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait pas espéré qu'il le laisse tranquille si facilement, ce n'était pas comme ça que faisait les hommes dans son genre._

_\- Je n'aurais pas droit à votre nom ? demanda Martin agacé._

_\- Si bien sûr, sourit Yann sans pour autant cesser de s'éloigner._

_Martin se rembrunit, comment était-il possible qu'un homme le mette dans un état pareil ? Il avait pourtant eu ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait laissé tranquille, seul, mais finalement, cela l'énervait encore plus. Pourquoi cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, avait abandonné la partie si rapidement ?_  
_Yann avait lancé les dés, la partie ne faisait que commencer..._

_*_

 

Yann conduisait sur les petites routes du Vaucluse, sans vraiment savoir où il les emmenait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était de rouler, trop vite sûrement, mais Yann adorait ça, et Martin ne semblait pas se plaindre. C'est ce que Yann avait toujours aimé avec la moto, une sorte de sentiment de liberté, juste sa moto et lui, sur la route. La liberté. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui il y avait un nouvel élément dans son équation, Martin. Mais à son grand étonnement, ça ne changeait rien au résultat. La liberté. Ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille ne l'enfermaient pas, ils le protégeaient, le gardaient à l'abri. Son rire lorsqu'il prenait un virage à pleine vitesse lui donnait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Il était bien, très bien, trop bien sans doute. Peu importe, il était sur sa bécane, Martin derrière lui, contre lui. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour sourire. 

 

Après presque une heure passée à moto, Yann s'arrêta enfin, dans les hauteurs, Martin ne savait pas où, mais quelle importance ? Devant eux s'entendaient des champs, dont un de lavande qui le fit sourire tellement c'était cliché. Un village pittoresque était érigé un peu plus bas, ils venaient tout juste de le passer en moto. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Martin montait sur un tel engin, mais il adorait ça. Il admira Yann enlever son casque, passer une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel qui avait été légèrement aplatis pendant le voyage. Il s'approcha finalement de lui, la tentation était trop forte. Il lui avait manqué, ça ne faisait que deux semaines, mais il lui avait manqué. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il réarrangea sa coiffure lui-même, et Yann sourit. Ce sourire lui avait manqué encore plus. 

 

\- Tu es coiffeur alors ? se moqua Yann. 

 

\- T'en aurais besoin, mais non, répondit Martin sur le même ton. 

 

\- Je suis pas sûr de te garder chez moi, tu vas peut-être devoir aller à l'hôtel, lança Yann. 

 

Martin effaça vite son sourire moqueur en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur cette bouche si tentante. Sa main toujours dans ses cheveux s'y agrippa plus fermement et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Yann le tenait contre lui, le tirant par le col de sa veste, le gardant tout contre lui. Il le sentait contre le sien, le désir bien réveillé du jeune homme. Leur proximité sur sa moto avait fait monter leur désir, et leur séparation, si courte fut-elle, n'avait rien arrangé. À bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent juste assez pour pouvoir respirer. Martin effleura les lèvres de Yann à nouveau, il voulait y goutter encore. 

 

\- On rentre ? supplia presque Martin. 

 

\- Si pressé que ça ? rit Yann. 

 

Il ne rit pas longtemps, la main de Martin venait de se poser entre ses jambes dans une caresse appuyée et il ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Il lui mordit la lèvre en représailles, et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau collés sur la Harley de Yann, direction Avignon. 

 

*****

 

Ils venaient tout juste de pénétrer dans l'appartement du plus vieux que Martin le plaquait contre le mur de la petite entrée. Yann l'entourait tout de suite de ses bras, tenant fermement ses hanches. Ce baiser était des plus passionnés, traduisant l'impatience et la frustration des deux amants. Leurs gestes étaient frénétiques, leurs vestes se retrouvèrent vite au sol, Martin poussa Yann sur le canapé et se hâta de lui retirer ses bottes. Yann inversa leur position et fit de même avant de guider Martin jusqu'à la chambre. 

 

Le dos du plus jeune heurta le matelas et le corps de Yann vint le surplomber. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, affamées, ils se dévoraient littéralement. Yann passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Martin et le lui retira avant de s'attaquer à sa peau avec voracité. Ses lèvres aspiraient chaque centimètres de ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Les mains de son amant ne cessait de caresser le sien en retour et alors qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas, Martin reprit la main en lui enlevant son haut à son tour. Yann retourna l'embrasser tout aussi violemment et Martin gémit contre lui. La chaleur de leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre les fit frissonner de plaisir. Le désir bien ancré au creux de leurs cuisses, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas craquer le premier. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus soudés mais leurs regards oui. 

 

Un défi, voilà ce que c'était, et au plus grand plaisir du poivre et sel, ce fut Martin qui céda le premier et s'attaqua à sa ceinture. Yann le laissa faire avant de s'occuper de lui à son tour. Une fois totalement nus l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. La tête fermement enfoncée dans l'oreiller, Martin savourait les caresses de son aîné. La main de Yann ne cessait de l'effleurer, jouant avec sa patience alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, Yann le cajola plus fermement et Martin ne retint plus les sons qui venaient du fond de sa gorge. Une autre caresse appuyée, des dents sur ses boutons de chairs, Martin rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, il était au bord de l'implosion. 

 

\- Yann, gémit Martin, prends moi... Je t'en supplie... Prends moi. 

 

C'était tout ce qu'il attendait et pourtant une chaleur explosa en lui en entendant cette plainte. Jamais une telle supplication n'avait engendré un tel désir en lui, mais Martin était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu connaître avant. Quelques secondes et Yann unissait leurs corps, Martin rejetait à nouveau la tête en arrière, les traits légèrement plissés par la douleur mais surtout marqués par le plaisir. Alors que Yann attendait comme un signe de sa part pour lui dire qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger, Martin effleura son visage de ses doigts, Yann embrassa sa paume avant que les lèvres de Martin ne se posent sur les siennes. Alors, il commença à bouger, et apprécia le gémissement qui s'échappa de son jeune amant. Leurs mouvements furent à nouveau frénétiques, les emmenant à chaque fois plus près de leur chute. Alors que Yann se croyait en contrôle, Martin inversa leur position, surplombant son amant, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans cette position. Martin le sentit. 

 

\- Laisse-toi faire, susurra Martin à son oreille. 

 

\- Tu rêves un peu, souffla Yann. 

 

\- Je crois pas non, murmura son amant avec jeu. 

 

Martin bougea au dessus de lui et Yann ne put s'empêcher de gémir. 

 

\- Laisse-toi faire Yann, chuchota Martin, laisse-toi faire. 

 

Martin l'embrassa plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et Yann gémit contre ses lèvres, passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa à son tour. Alors Martin reprit ses mouvements, les faisant tous deux soupirer de plaisir. Ils ne détachaient pas leurs regards, et le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre ne faisaient qu'augmenter le leur. Martin sentait son amant au bord du précipice, alors il plongea dans son cou, mordillant la peau tendre, la suçotant. Yann gémit plus fort contre lui, une main fermement attachée à la chevelure brune. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le marquer ainsi, et si Martin avait déjà mordillé son cou, il ne l'avait jamais fait avec autant de force. Martin s'arrêta un instant et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il posa son pouce sur ses lèvres en un geste tendre et retourna mordiller son cou avec la même force. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Yann ne se laisse emporter par une vague de plaisir intense. Martin s'était relevé pour le regarder et ne résista pas à cette vision. 

 

Ils mirent du temps à reprendre leurs esprits, Martin resta allongé sur Yann, sa tête enfoui dans son cou, ses lèvres se posaient par intermittence sur cette peau tendre marquée par ses soins. Yann caressait ses cheveux, embrassait sa tempe. Ils étaient heureux, et pas une seule fois, Martin ne pensa à Guillaume. 

 

*****

 

Martin se réveillait, collé à Yann dans son lit, et depuis longtemps, Martin n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi juste. Il se colla un peu plus contre lui, Yann encore endormi, resserra ses doigts autour des siens. 

 

\- Tu n'as pas cours ce matin ? chuchota Martin. 

 

Yann gémit un peu alors qu'il se réveillait. 

 

\- Allez petite marmotte, se moqua gentiment Martin.

 

\- On est samedi monsieur le génie, marmona Yann. 

 

Martin pouffa avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il se détacha de Yann et roula sur son dos, son aîné attrapa l'oreiller pour le mettre sur sa tête. Martin rit en le voyant faire, il avait déjà remarqué que son amant n'était pas du matin. Il le taquina. 

 

\- Tu fais comment pour te lever quand tu as cours à 8h, monsieur le professeur ? 

 

\- Ça c'est la semaine, aujourd'hui on est samedi, râla Yann. 

 

Martin rit à nouveau, Yann lui asséna un coup d'oreiller. Martin l'attrapa, se mit à califourchon sur Yann et l'embrassa alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux. Comme Yann pouvait être beau quand il riait. Martin adorait les petites rides qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Il y posa ses doigts pour les caresser doucement, leurs rires s'évanouirent, laissant place à un silence confortable. Yann caressa sa joue en retour, et ils se regardèrent. 

 

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Yann. 

 

\- J'aime te voir quand tu souris, répondit Martin. 

 

\- C'est que tu es un grand romantique, se moqua gentiment Yann. 

 

\- Je suis sûr que tu adores ça, sourit Martin. 

 

Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau et Yann l'entoura de ses bras et les fit glisser sur leurs flancs. Yann ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il était dans l'inconnu depuis le début de cette relation. Et puis, Martin était fiancé, alors que serait leur relation dans quelques mois, ou simplement quelques jours ? Il ne savait pas vraiment où était le cœur de Martin, s'il pensait à lui alors qu'il s'abandonnait entre ses bras, s'il pensait à lui, aujourd'hui, maintenant. 

 

\- Comment va ton fiancé ? demanda Yann. 

 

\- Yann, soupira Martin. J'ai pas envie qu'on parle de lui. 

 

\- Alors on parle de quoi ? souffla Yann. 

 

\- Tu me parles de toi ? proposa Martin en se blotissant contre lui. 

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? murmura Yann. 

 

\- Ce que tu veux, tout, ton enfance, d'où tu viens, ta famille, tes amis, ton boulot, énuméra Martin. 

 

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir Martin, s'agaça un peu Yann. 

 

Martin soupira, oui il voulait lui poser une question précise. 

 

\- Tu as toujours été comme ça ? Tu ne t'es jamais posé ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de plus ? s'enquit Martin. 

 

Yann soupira, il n'avait pas repensé à ça depuis longtemps, ou très peu, et il n'avais pas envie d'y repenser. Pas alors qu'il était avec Martin, si bien depuis si longtemps. Il délogea Martin sans ménagement et se leva. Enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Martin soupira à son tour, et se sentit coupable, apparemment Yann souffrait. Il s'était posé la question lorsqu'il s'était rencontré, s'était demandé si Yann ne cachait pas beaucoup de faiblesses sous cette apparente confiance. Il avait eu raison. Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit Yann. Il était face à sa cafetière et Martin se blottit contre lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son omoplate. Comme un souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu ici. Il fit comme si rien ne c'était passé, il sentait bien que c'était le mieux pour Yann, il n'était pas prêt à parler de cette chose qui lui serait le cœur. Était-ce récent ? Ou plus ancien ? Une peine de cœur ? La perte d'un être cher ? Martin ne savait pas, mais il avait peur que quelqu'un lui ait fait du mal, qu'une personne lui ait brisé le cœur et l'ait poussé à ne plus vouloir s'ouvrir aux autres. Martin espérait pouvoir panser ses blessures, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tant qu'il y aurait Guillaume. Il changea de sujet. 

 

\- Alors, tu me fais visiter aujourd'hui ? demanda Martin. 

 

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer au touriste ? se moqua Yann. 

 

\- Oh que oui, et toi, mon cher, tu vas jouer au guide touristique, rit Martin. 

 

\- Tu sais que ça veut dire faire autre chose que prendre du bon temps ? rigola Yann. 

 

\- Oh, une balade main dans la main dans les rues de la vieille ville, ça peut être sympa aussi, sourit Martin. 

 

Il l'embrassa entre deux rires et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. 

 

\- Martin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rigola Yann. 

 

\- T'as besoin d'une douche et moi aussi, et je suis pour l'écologie, répondit Martin avec jeu. 

 

*****

 

C'est ainsi que la semaine passa entre eux. Tout le week-end, ils le passèrent à visiter la ville, Yann montrant à Martin tous les endroits qu'il aimait. Certains étaient très touristiques, ce qu'aimait beaucoup Yann, c'était passer des heures au dessus du palais des papes, regarder le Rhône et juste, arrêter de penser, pendant quelques instants. Martin avait beaucoup aimé ça aussi. Ils s'étaient assis tous les deux sur un rebord, Yann derrière lui, ses bras autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas eu peur d'être reconnu, après tout, à part son meilleur ami et son mari, il ne connaissait personne à Avignon. La semaine fut plus longue, ne pas avoir Yann toute la journée avec lui s'avéra plus dur que prévu, et il s'en voulut de ressentir plus le manque de Yann que celui de Guillaume. 

 

Il avait accumulé les mensonges cette semaine, et nul doute qu'il les accumulerait encore dans les semaines à venir. Guillaume ne méritait pas tout ça, mais il n'avait pas encore le cœur de lui dire quoique ce soit. Comment dire à quelqu'un que l'on a aimé si fort, qu'on ne veut plus de lui ? Qu'on a du mal à s'imaginer continuer sa vie avec lui ? Mais tout ça, Martin n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer. Au fond de lui, il savait tout ça, il n'aimait plus Guillaume. Pourquoi ? Il serait bien incapable de répondre à cette question. C'était simplement, un amour qui était à présent totalement consommé. Il n'y avait plus de flamme à raviver, en tout cas pas du côté de Martin.

Il était déjà temps de se dire au revoir et Martin se sentait si mal. Il rangeait toutes ses affaires, mais son ordinateur était encore sur la table du salon. Il n'en revenait pas, en une semaine il avait écrit bien plus que dans les derniers mois. D'ailleurs il avait tout recommencé depuis le début, pensant que les phrases qu'il avait écrites jusque là ne valaient rien et ne reflétaient en rien, l'histoire qu'il voulait aujourd'hui raconter. Son personnage principal était un dragueur invétéré, allant toujours dans le même club, multipliant les conquêtes et un jour, un jeune homme arrive, attire l'œil du dragueur invétéré, et une belle histoire d'amour commence. Et le nom de son personnage, Yann.

\- Un jour, tu vas devoir me laisser lire tout ça, sourit Yann en arrivant à son appartement.

\- Pas tant que ce ne sera pas terminé, répondit Martin.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Yann.

\- Un jour, peut-être, répondit Martin, mystérieux.

Yann avisa son sac déjà prêt sur le canapé, il savait que Martin devait repartir ce soir, mais c'était toujours aussi dur, peut-être pire. La semaine qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été si belle, si hors du temps. Yann n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps et devoir laisser partir ce bonheur sans être sûr de pouvoir le retrouver, était la chose la plus éprouvante au monde.

\- Yann ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Martin.

\- Si, si, ça va, répondit Yann.

Il n'allait pas laisser une telle faiblesse se montrer. Il avait déjà montré une faiblesse de trop à Martin, et même s'il avait une affection certaine pour lui, il n'était pas prêt à laisser l'armure se fissurer à ce point. Mais il ne pouvait le duper, Martin lisait en lui, mais il ne dit rien, il lui tendit juste la main, et Yann vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Martin replaça les quelques mèches de cheveux grisonnantes sur son front puis posa sa main sur sa joue. Yann en embrassa le creux avant de la recouvrir de la sienne et de plonger son regard dans celui de Martin. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, sans rien dire, comme ça leur arrivait souvent. C'est Martin qui brisa le contact visuel pour se blottir contre lui. Yann posa sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Yann ?

\- Hmm....

\- Je...je veux revenir, hésita Martin, après je veux dire...je veux te revoir...Yann ?

\- Si tu ne reviens pas, je fais le chemin jusqu'à Paris, je te retrouve et si je tombe sur ton fiancé, je l'attache à une chaise et je te kidnappe, murmura Yann d'une voix rauque.

Martin eut le souffle coupé un instant en entendant cette voix si rauque à son oreille. Les mains de Yann glissait sur son dos, faisant courir des frissons sous sa peau et malgré lui, sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Son désir se réveillait bien trop vite en présence de Yann, mais il ne le rejeta pas et ses lèvres allèrent chercher les siennes alors que son amant glissait sa main dans son boxer. Il allait être en retard chez Hugo, mais peu importe.

*****

Cette fois Martin n'avait pas laissé Yann l'accompagner, et puis Yann ne l'avait pas demandé ou montré la moindre envie de venir. Il savait qu'il se rendait chez son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de l'accompagner. Alors Martin l'avait embrassé encore et encore, lui transmettant toute son affection et son désir de le revoir. Ils le savaient tous les deux, ils allaient se revoir, et sûrement plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Martin se stoppa net en arrivant en bas du bâtiment. Face à lui, appuyé contre sa voiture, les bras croisés, le regard dur et plein de reproches. Martin lui lança le même regard en se dirigeant vers la voiture, il passa à côté de lui.

\- Pas maintenant Hugo ! cracha-t-il.

Son ami ne dit rien et le laissa s'installer sur le siège passager. Il mit le contact, posa les mains sur le volant, mis son clignotant pour sortir de sa place mais se tourna une dernière fois vers Martin qui fixait sa vitre avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Ok, pas maintenant, lâcha Hugo, mais va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu fabriques mec parce que je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre !

Martin ne répondit rien, ne fit pas le moindre geste, il resta totalement impassible. Hugo est soupira bruyamment et démarra enfin. Alors qu'il quittait cette rue, Martin lança un dernier regard vers l'appartement et l'homme qui l'habitait. Cette bulle de bonheur qui venait d'éclater. 

 


	4. Savoir ce que l'On Veut

_Yann avait rejoint sa première proie, laissant Martin dans l'incompréhension derrière lui. Le jeune homme n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire de partir, et pourtant, maintenant que c'était le cas, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Yann sentait ses yeux sur son corps et en ressentait une grande satisfaction. Le blond qu'il avait appréhendé en premier lui paraissait bien fade maintenant, comparé à la beauté qu'il venait d'avoir le loisir d'observer et qui occupait toutes ses pensées désormais. Mais bon, il était temps de jouer son premier coup. Il avait déjà lancé les dés et apparemment, son adversaire avait décidé de rester en observation. Très bien, pensa Yann, je vais lui donner quelque chose à observer._

_Alors qu'il l'avait négligé la première fois, Yann prit le beau blond par les hanches et commença à onduler contre lui dans une danse sensuelle. Le regard de Martin était des plus noirs face à ce spectacle et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Cet homme jouait clairement avec lui et il se sentait comme un pantin entre ses mains. Ce qu'il pouvait faire être pathétique ! Sa main était crispée sur son verre qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis que son "admirateur" était venu s'asseoir à sa table. Non. S'il avait vraiment voulu être honnête, c'était depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard alors qu'il dansait sur cette même piste._

_Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Yann sut que son coup avait fonctionné, Martin était jaloux, son regard parlait pour lui. Le blond qui dansait avec lui jeta un coup d'œil vers ce rival qui semblait lui ravir l'homme sublime qu'il avait entre ses bras. Après tout, le poivre et sel était revenu vers lui, c'est que ce petit brun ne devait pas vraiment l'intéresser. Mais il avait la désagréable impression de n'être que le second choix et il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Il raffermit sa prise sur son futur amant d'un soir tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le brun. Yann n'appréciait guère cet élan de possessivité mais il servait son jeu._

_Les deux hommes qui avaient eu la chance d'obtenir une seconde de son attention se défiaient du regard, ils auraient pu se tuer sur place. Yann se plut à croire qu'à une autre époque, ses deux proies se seraient provoquées en duel pour gagner ses faveurs. Il ne les aurait donné à aucun des deux. Ou peut-être que si. Il n'aurait pas laissé Martin prendre un tel risque, même si la pensée que l'on puisse se battre pour lui l'enchantait au plus haut point. Le beau blond lui agrippa la ceinture et était prêt à la défaire, Yann l'arrêta net. Il le fit se retourner et il dansait maintenant son torse contre son dos, ainsi il avait une magnifique vue sur Martin et le regard de feu qu'il lançait à sa première proie._

_Son adversaire ne semblait pas prêt à jouer son coup alors Yann décida de prendre les devants. Sans prévenir, il abandonna à nouveau le beau blond, se dirigea vers le bar, récupéra ses affaires que Martha avait gardé pour lui._

_\- Tu repars bredouille ? se surprit la barmaid._

_\- Qui a dit ça ? s'étonna Yann._

_\- Tu vas quitter le club sans avoir rien fait, fit remarquer Martha._

_\- Oh, mais la soirée n'est pas finie, lui répondit Yann avec un clin d'œil._

_\- Pauvres gamins, soupira Martha en regardant les deux jeunes hommes._

_Yann rit et quitta le club. Il n'accorda aucune attention à aucun des deux hommes. Il sortit sans se retourner._

_Martin bouillonait de l'intérieur. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Une minute il se frotte contre un pauvre mec qui est le cliché du bogoss de séries américaines pour adolescente en chaleur, et la minute suivante il se casse sans demander son reste ? Et après lui avoir fait un numéro de charme par dessus le marché ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?_

_Yann avait allumé une cigarette dès qu'il avait franchi les portes du club. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait une présence arriver en furie derrière lui._

_\- C'est quoi votre problème ? cracha Martin._

_*_

Hugo n'avait pas fait plus de commentaire pendant le trajet. Il n'habitait finalement pas très loin de chez Yann, mais les règles de circulation et le centre-ville d'Avignon rendait le trajet en voiture plutôt long. Martin n'avait pas décollé les yeux de sa vitre, essayant seulement de conserver un peu le bonheur et le bien-être que lui avait procuré cette semaine passée au côté de Yann. L'arrivée à l'appartement de son meilleur ami se fit dans le même silence froid. Martin récupéra son sac, ils montèrent au premier étage, Hugo ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement dans lequel Hugo vivait avec son mari depuis peu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne retint pas son enthousiasme de revoir le meilleur ami de son mari.

\- Mon Tintin ! s'écria le mari d'Hugo en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Et je suis censé ne pas être jaloux, soupira Hugo. Moi, j'ai pas le droit à un câlin.

\- Je suis sûr que t'as d'autres avantages avec Vincent, se moqua Martin.

\- Oh ? Tu nous proposes un plan à trois ? s'enthousiasma Vincent. Monsieur le futur jeune marié veut profiter encore un peu ?

La mâchoire de Martin se contracta mais Vincent n'en vit rien. Le jeune écrivain se reprit vite et rit à sa blague, Hugo pas du tout.

\- Je voudrais pas être responsable de votre divorce, lança simplement Martin le sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'entends ça mon chéri ? Il prétend être une bête de sexe ! s'offusqua Vincent.

\- Oh il est endurant, répliqua Hugo amer.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? l'interrogea Vincent un peu jaloux. Vous m'avez caché des choses.

\- Ah non merci, je passe mon tour, les grands blonds musclés c'est vraiment pas mon truc, rit Martin.

\- J'espère bien ! s'exclama Vincent. C'est vrai que ton style c'est plutôt les hommes aux cheveux gris, tu dois être un peu gérontophile.

\- Guillaume n'a que 6 ans de plus que moi, fit remarquer Martin.

\- Ouais mais il en fait 10 de plus, ajouta Vincent.

Martin rit, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'offenser avec Vincent, il savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Mais après tout, il se souvenait très bien d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui une fois. Vincent était alors sur le point de faire sa demande en mariage à Hugo et pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, il s'était amusé à calculer leur compatibilité amoureuse, et bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de calculer également celle de Martin et Guillaume. Il ne l'avait pas avoué à Martin, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'ils ne finiraient pas leur vie ensemble. Pour lui c'était évident, Guillaume l'aimait trop, beaucoup trop, et Martin, même s'il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments, n'avait clairement pas la même flamme dans le cœur, pas les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux. Vincent se sentait mal pour Guillaume, car son amour à lui était bien visible, un amour inconditionnel, il pensait vraiment que Martin était l'amour de sa vie. Martin l'aimait différemment, Guillaume était comme un socle sur lequel se reposer, une épaule à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher, une bouée de sauvetage en quelque sorte. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour finir sa vie ensemble.

\- Le dîner est prêt, j'espère que t'as faim Tintin ! dit joyeusement Vincent.

\- Je suis affamé, souffla Martin avec le sourire.

\- T'as dû te dépenser beaucoup aujourd'hui, rétorqua Hugo.

Vincent regarda son mari puis Martin, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui cachait encore ? Il y avait clairement un froid entre eux, et il se demandait ce que sous-entendait Hugo avec ses répliques. Il ne dit rien, mais se jura d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour amener les plats qu'il avait préparé jusque dans le salon tandis que Martin déposait ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis.

*****

La tension entre Martin et Hugo n'avait pas faibli pendant le repas. Et Vincent avait fait de son mieux pour garder tout de même une bonne humeur autour de la table, au moins une façade, car c'est ce que c'était. Une fois le repas terminé, Hugo et Martin s'étaient chargé de la vaisselle dans un silence quasi religieux. Vincent eu eut froid dans le dos. Il était rare que les deux meilleurs amis ne se parlent pas et ne rient même pas ensemble. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis presque deux mois maintenant. Vincent était totalement perdu. Comment avaient-ils pu devenir à ce point distant en quelques jours ? Pas un seul message échangé ces derniers jours, et même le départ de son mari pour la gare lui avait paru étrange. Hugo n'avait mentionné aucun horaire de train et Martin avait bien dit qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul pour les rejoindre. Tout ça était trop étrange.

Ils avaient ensuite regarder un film dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom, sans un mot. Même Vincent n'osa pas parler. Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Vincent prévint tout de suite Hugo.

\- Écoute mon chéri, je ne veux pas te voir dans ce lit avec que Martin et toi vous ayez parlé.

\- Mon cœur c'est vraiment pas le moment de....

\- Je veux pas le savoir, tu bouges ton joli petit cul et tu vas lui parler, je supporterai pas cette tension pendant une semaine. Allez !

Une petite claque sur ses fesses et Hugo céda en se dirigeant vers le salon. La porte du balcon était ouverte, Martin fumait, assis sur une chaise. L'appartement d'Hugo et Vincent était situé juste à côté des remparts, littéralement, malheureusement, il n'était qu'au premier étage, et la vue n'était pas très impressionnante. De l'autre côté des murs, se trouvait l'université d'Avignon et la gare du centre-ville, ce qui facilitait la venue d'invité dans leur appartement. Martin observait la vue qui s'offrait à lui, et regrettait déjà l'appartement de Yann et sa magnifique vue sur le Rhône du haut du 6ème étage.

Il n'aimait pas cette situation avec son meilleur ami, mais après tout, il avait raison d'être en colère contre lui. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi, même si pour lui Yann n'était pas n'importe quoi. Il était perdu. S'il prenait quelques minutes pour réfléchir, il savait très bien que ce qu'il faisait était mal, et totalement contradictoire. Il comprenait Hugo. À vrai dire, il avait besoin de parler, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et Hugo était toujours le choix évident.

\- T'observes les étoiles ? Tu veux lire ton avenir ? se moqua Hugo avec reproche.

\- Je crois pas à ces trucs là, mais t'as raison, ça m'aiderait bien, soupira Martin.

\- T'es prêt à me dire ce que tu fabriques ? s'agaça Hugo.

Martin soupira, il allait commencer à parler.

\- Non, tais-toi, c'est moi qui commence, le coupa Hugo. Que je me fasse un petit résumé, cet été, au mariage, tu étais venu me voir pour me dire que tu doutais de ta relation avec Guillaume. Que tu sentais que quelque chose n'allait plus entre vous, que ce n'était plus vraiment ce que tu voulais. Puis, un mois plus tard, tu viens ici pour notre pendaison de crémaillère, et tu me dis qu'il t'a demandé en mariage et que tu as accepté. J'aurais pu me dire que vous aviez réglé vos problèmes, sauf que t'avais pas la tête du mec heureux d'être fiancé. On t'a amené dans ce club pour te changer les idées, et toi ? Tu t'es bourré la gueule et t'as fini la soirée avec un inconnu ! Bon, c'est tout, tu m'as dit, c'était qu'une fois, de toute façon je ne le reverrai pas. Et l'autre jour, je te vois au-dessus du palais des papes, dans les bras de ce mec ! Tu l'as vu une deuxième fois, bravo...

\- C'était pas la deuxième fois, souffla Martin.

\- Pardon ?!

\- C'était la troisième, je suis revenu y'a deux semaines pour le voir, expliqua Martin.

Hugo se remit dans le fond de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait décidément pas le comportement de Martin. Alors c'était la troisième fois ? Et puis, pourquoi était-il revenu voir ce type ?

\- Ok, soupira Hugo, pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien Hugo je...

\- Non ! s'exclama Hugo. Y'a une raison, il y a une raison et tu le sais, ne me sors pas des "j'en sais rien", pas à moi !

\- Je l'aime bien, murmura Martin, ça me fait du bien d'être avec lui, et je crois que c'est réciproque.

\- Je serai content pour toi si t'étais célibataire, pensa Hugo, mais t'es fiancé mec ! Tu te maries l'été prochain.

\- Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? s'énerva Martin.

\- Bah on dirait ouais ! s'emporta à son tour Hugo. J'avais pas un amant dans mon placard quand j'étais fiancé à Vincent ! Je lui ai pas dit oui à contre cœur ! J'étais heureux de me marier avec lui, et je suis heureux de l'être aujourd'hui !

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit oui à contre cœur ! se défendit Martin.

\- Continue à te dire ça, rétorqua Hugo, t'arrivera peut-être à t'en convaincre mais ça te rendra pas heureux !

\- Pfff, t'as jamais aimé Guillaume de toute façon ! répliqua Martin.

\- J'ai mes raisons, soupira Hugo.

\- Ah oui, lesquelles ? Dis-moi ! exigea Martin.

\- Il te garde prisonnier chez vous, tu vis dans une prison dorée mon pauvre, cracha Hugo.

\- Je m'en échappe facilement de cette prison puisque je suis là ! fit remarquer Martin.

\- C'est pas de ça que je parlais, expliqua Hugo. Il te garde pour lui, comme s'il avait peur de te perdre. Il ne t'a jamais présenté sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues.

\- Je connais sa famille ! s'emporta Martin.

\- Ouais, tu connais sa sœur et il n'a aucune intention de les inviter à votre mariage. Il n'est jamais venu nous voir, n'est venu à notre mariage que pour te surveiller, il s'accrochait à toi comme une sangsue, se souvint Hugo. J'ai même pas pu avoir un instant seul avec mon meilleur ami, et vous êtes partis hyper tôt !

Martin soupira, il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de son meilleur ami, il le savait. Seulement, il n'avait jamais vu sa vie sous cette angle, ni son compagnon d'ailleurs. La culpabilité serra son cœur, il connaissait la crainte de Guillaume. Son fiancé avait toujours eu peur de le perdre, peur de ne pas être ici, peur que Martin pense qu'il trouverait mieux. Alors oui, Guillaume pouvait avoir l'air d'un homme possessif, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, c'était juste un homme qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Et son passé y était pour beaucoup, mais ça, Hugo l'ignorait.

C'était peut-être ce qui avait le plus touché Martin lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Il s'en souvenait encore, il était assis à la terrasse d'un café, son ordinateur devant lui, cherchant l'inspiration en regardant les passants face à la mer. Lequel d'entre eux deviendrait son personnage principal ? Avec qui allait-il discuter afin de publier son deuxième roman ? C'est là qu'il l'avait vu, assis à l'autre bout de la terrasse, il semblais l'observer du coin de l'œil depuis quelques temps. Martin ne s'était pas fait prier et avait abandonné sa table pour se joindre à celle de Guillaume. Ce dernier avait été surpris, mais l'avait laissé s'installer et ils avaient commencé à discuter. Ils s'étaient éternisé, Martin appréciait beaucoup l'humour du trentenaire, ils avaient quitté le café, fait un tour le long des plages, puis à la fin de la journée, Guillaume s'était confié à lui. Il venait de vivre une rupture difficile, il espérait que le soleil du sud lui ferait un peu oublié son ex, et le fait qu'à cet instant, il était sans doute dans les bras d'un autre. Sa détresse avait ému Martin aux larmes, ils décidèrent de se revoir, et quelques semaines plus tard, de retour à Paris tous les deux, ils avaient fini par devenir plus, jusqu'à se fiancer récemment.

Alors oui, Martin comprenait parfaitement le besoin de Guillaume d'être toujours rassuré, et cette façon qu'il avait de ne pas vouloir trop l'exposer à son entourage, qui selon lui, adorait son ex et le rendrait responsable de la rupture. Martin ne s'en formalisait pas, et puis, il y avait quelque chose de beau à se savoir aimé autant. Mais parfois, Martin se sentait coupable de ne pas l'aimer autant. Il ne l'aimait pas aussi inconditionnellement que Guillaume l'aimait lui, mais il l'aimait tout de même.

\- C'est pas sa faute Hugo, souffla Martin avec une tendresse certaine, son ex l'a trompé, avec un ami proche en plus, il a juste besoin d'être rassuré. Et puis, c'est pas comme si il m'empêchait de sortir ou de voir mes amis, parce que ça je ne l'accepterai jamais.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette façon qu'il a d'être avec toi dès que vous n'êtes pas seul, soupira Hugo.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton mariage, lui dit Martin, j'aurais dû être plus présent pour toi.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est du passé, le rassura Hugo. Maintenant explique moi alors, pourquoi tu es retourner voir...

\- Yann, murmura Martin.

\- Yann, répéta Hugo, pourquoi tu es retourné voir Yann alors que tu as accepté d'épouser Guillaume et que t'as pas l'air décidé à le quitter.

Martin soupira, mais il était soulagé que son meilleur ami se soit calmé, il était loin d'aimer leur dispute, même si celle-ci était plus que justifiée.

\- J'en sais rien, enfin...je sais pas vraiment je...

Il prit une grande inspiration, il avait du mal à trouver un sens à tout ça. Il avait du mal à savoir quels étaient vraiment ses sentiments, il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner Yann, il voulait le revoir, pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, il pensait à lui tous les jours, toutes les heures.

\- Je me comprends pas vraiment Hugo, avoua Martin, j'aurais jamais pensé le...tromper un jour. Me comporter comme son ex, mais je sais pas, avec Yann c'est...différent.

Hugo ne disait rien, ne voulait pas l'interrompre, il sentait que Martin devait parler, exprimer lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à le couper.

\- Quand je suis avec lui, reprit Martin, je sais pas, c'est comme une évidence tu vois ? Je saurais pas vraiment t'expliquer, je suis bien avec lui, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir à faire semblant, d'être toujours vrai. Il n'y a pas de masques entre nous.

\- Mais il y a quoi entre vous ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis cette soirée au club ? demanda Hugo.

\- Je suis revenu le voir, il y a quinze jours, Guillaume était en Allemagne trois jours pour le boulot, raconta Martin. J'avais envie de le revoir, juste, je voulais le revoir. Je suis retourné au club, je l'ai vu au bras d'un autre, ça m'a énervé, j'ai viré le mec et Yann m'a pris par la main pour qu'on aille chez lui.

\- De ce que j'avais entendu sur lui, il ramenait jamais personne chez lui, il restait au club, lui dit Hugo.

\- Pas avec moi, même la première fois, c'était chez lui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pas l'habitude de ramener des gens chez lui, encore moins de les revoir, sourit Martin.

\- Ça me dit pas ce que vous êtes, parce que ça a quand même l'air d'être un peu plus que deux hommes qui prennent du bon temps, remarqua Hugo.

\- On vient de passer la semaine ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'on faisait autre chose que...prendre du bon temps, rougit Martin.

\- Vous en avez parlé au moins ? Qu'est-ce que lui pense de ça ? insista Hugo.

\- Je sais pas, on en a pas parlé, on s'est juste dit qu'on voulait se revoir, répondit Martin.

\- Vous devriez en parler, souffla Hugo. Écoute mec, tu sais que je serai là pour toi quoique tu fasses, mais il faut que tu mettes de l'ordre dans ce que tu ressens. Et surtout, faut que tu réponses à une question.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Martin.

\- Tu veux vraiment épouser Guillaume ?

Martin ne répondit pas, son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine et les larmes n'étaient pas loin de couler. Guillaume ne méritait pas tout ça, il ne méritait pas qu'il lui mente mais il ne méritait pas non plus qu'il le quitte. Et puis, pourquoi le quitter ? Avait-il seulement une raison valable ? Guillaume en aurait oui, après ce qu'il lui avait dit fait avec Yann. Mais lui ? La nausée le prit en songeant qu'il ne valait pas mieux que l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

Hugo posa une main sur son épaule en soupirant et souhaita tout de même une bonne nuit à Martin, qui lui répondit du bout des lèvres. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre. Vincent avait déjà éteint la lumière et semblait endormi sous les draps. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour avoir un semblant de fraîcheur pendant la nuit, ils devaient bien admettre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore habituer au climat du sud. Hugo rejoignit son mari sous les draps, se colla à lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Vincent, qui n'était pas encore endormi, attrapa sa main pour entrelacer leur doigts sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous avez réglé vos problèmes ? grogna Vincent sans se retourner.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas, le rassura Hugo en embrassant son épaule.

\- Cool, j'aime pas quand vous êtes comme ça, mais va falloir que tu m'expliques le problème, chuchota Vincent.

\- C'est pas à moi de le faire mon cœur, s'excusa Hugo.

\- Ok, je mènerai ma petite enquête, sourit Vincent. Bonne nuit chéri.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur, susurra Hugo.

*****

Yann rentrait du lycée, le lundi était certainement sa journée la plus chargée, il prenait à 8h, commençait avec un cours de 2h avec premières littéraires, puis encore deux heures avec ses secondes, il les détestait, classe pleine d'enfants qui n'ont aucune envie de travailler ni même au moins d'écouter. Heureusement l'après-midi il était avec ses terminales, il pouvait souffler un peu. C'était encore un cours de 2h, mais au moins, les élèves étaient attentifs et c'était un petit groupe de 15 élèves. Malgré cela, il était toujours heureux de rentrer chez lui, malgré la masse de travail qui l'attendait encore. Il avait des copies à corriger pour le lendemain, pour ses troisièmes. Il avait accepté de s'occuper d'eux cette année, d'habitude il ne restait qu'au lycée. Mais bon, manque d'effectif, il n'allait pas faire le difficile.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers il repensait à Martin, et à sa presque promesse de revenir. Il n'était parti que depuis trois jours, mais il sentait déjà le manque dans son cœur. Le pire serait sûrement de rentrer chez lui et trouver l'appartement vide. Ça avait été assez dur de passer le week-end seul mais son épreuve serait ce soir, quand il ouvrirait la porte et découvrirait son canapé inoccupé, l'odeur d'agrumes absente. Il n'avait envoyé aucun message à Martin depuis, s'imaginant que le jeune homme voudrait sans doute profiter de son meilleur ami sans être dérangé par un amant trop possessif.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu pensais trop, rit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il releva la tête qui était restée bloquée sur les clés dans sa main. Il mit un instant à se convaincre que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Que ce n'était pas ses pensées ni cet espoir fou qui avait décidé de se matérialiser sous ses yeux.

\- Eh Yann ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Martin en s'approchant de lui.

Yann posa tout de suite sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, il voulait s'assurer qu'il était réel. Martin le comprit et lui sourit, Yann releva les yeux et lui sourit à son tour. Et sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa tendrement en posant sa main sur sa joue. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Martin ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Ils avaient la réponse tous les deux mais n'osaient pas encore la formuler, mais dans leurs pensées.

\- Je te manque déjà ? se moqua Yann.

\- J'avoue, murmura Martin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Yann se détacha pour ouvrir sa porte et invita Martin à entrer, et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Yann déposa son sac sur la table basse et alla chercher sa bouteille d'eau dans le frigo avant d'en servir un verre à Martin. Ils restèrent proches en buvant, silencieux, mais leurs mains jointes sur le plan de travail étaient bien suffisantes.

\- J'ai encore quelque copies à corriger pour demain, je vais pas être de très bonne compagnie, s'excusa Yann.

\- Tu veux bien que je reste à côté de toi avec mon ordinateur ? demanda Martin.

\- Bien sûr, je nous fais du café ? proposa Yann.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Martin.

Alors Yann mit sa cafetière en route et sortit ses copies tandis que Martin tirait son ordinateur de sa sacoche pour venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de Yann. Une fois leurs mugs de café sur la table basse, ils pouvaient commencer à travailler. Être à côté de Yann inspirait beaucoup Martin, chacune de ses expressions le faisaient chavirer un peu plus. Comme d'habitude, il se sentait extrêmement bien à ses côtés.

L'heure tournait, le paquet de copies de Yann diminuait, les pages du futur livre de Martin défilaient, le blanc faisait place au noir et pour une fois, Martin était plutôt content de son travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, il était grand temps de préparer le dîner !

Il se leva et Yann l'observa se diriger vers la cuisine et commencer à inspecter l'intérieur des différents placards et celui du frigo. Yann rit légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Martin les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu comptes faire à manger là ? releva Yann.

\- Exactement monsieur Barthès, un problème ? ironisa Martin.

\- Donc, je vais pouvoir finir de corriger mes copies et me mettre les pieds sous la table ? poursuivit Yann.

\- Oui ? s'agaça Martin.

\- Tu vas pas m'empoisonner ? s'inquiéta faussement Yann.

Il reçu son torchon en guise de réponse et il rit. Martin s'avança pour le récupérer, Yann lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Martin l'embrassa à son tour avant de s'écarter légèrement au dessus de lui.

\- Tu vas avoir le meilleur repas de ta vie, prépare toi ! lui dit Martin.

\- Tu mets la barre haute, tes chevilles ça va ? se moqua Yann.

\- Tu verras, susurra Martin de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Martin s'en retourna dans la cuisine et Yann replongea dans ses copies. Il aurait voulu ne prêter aucune attention à Martin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, de l'observer cuisiner. Il avait l'air de s'y connaître effectivement, et Yann l'admirait. Rester concentré sur ses copies fut difficile mais finalement, il y arriva.

Martin avait dressé la table, s'était même permis de sortir une bouteille de vin. Tout ça était très romantique et réchauffait le cœur de Yann. Voir le jeune homme si à l'aise dans son appartement, connaissant le contenu de chaque placard, il aurait pu croire qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Et pour couronner le tout, Martin avait cuisiné un plat italien, des spaghetti all'Amatriciana.

\- C'est presque cliché, rit Yann.

\- Ne mens pas, tu adores ça ! répondit Martin avec jeu.

Ils commencèrent à manger, Martin surveillait la moindre réaction de Yann, il attendrait son approbation, et son amant prenait un malin plaisir à rester impassible ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Mais autre chose perturbait Yann et il avait besoin de réponses.

\- Pourquoi tu es là Martin ? demanda-t-il.

Martin soupira, il attendait la question et elle était légitime.

\- Je voulais qu'on parle tous les deux, soupira Martin.

\- Je t'écoute, murmura Yann la gorge serrée.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre, mais après tout, leur histoire avait toujours été vouée à finir ainsi. Alors il attendait sa sentence, mais elle ne vint pas. Martin avait quitté sa chaise et était venu s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Yann n'avait pas réagi, trop perturbé par la scène. Martin posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa profondément, langoureusement, il alla caresser sa langue de la sienne tout en jouant amoureusement avec les mèches grises trop longues qui chatouillaient sa nuque. Il quitta ses lèvres mais garda son front collé au sien.

\- Je suis égoïste mais, commença Martin hésitant, je voulais que tu saches que...je tiens à toi, enfin, plus que ça, c'est un peu ridicule et incensé. Je ne suis pas libre mais, je veux pas que nous deux ce soit juste...juste du bon temps comme ça quand je suis de passage.

\- T'es en train de me demander de devenir l'amant que tu caches dans ton placard c'est ça ? demanda Yann.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis égoïste, soupira Martin. Je peux pas quitter mon fiancé, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il ne mérite pas ça, mais...je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, de vouloir être avec toi.

Yann lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, Martin se sentit fondre sous ce doux geste.

\- Tu viens ici quand tu veux, aussi longtemps que tu veux, murmura Yann contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer doucement. Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'entre nous ce soit seulement ça.

Martin soupira de soulagement et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas mis de mots sur ses sentiments, mais c'était inutile, Yann l'avait bien compris, et ses sentiments n'étaient pas différents.

\- Tu commences à quelle heure demain ? demanda Martin.

\- Je ne travaille que l'après-midi, répondit Yann.

\- On va pouvoir traîner un peu au lit, sourit Martin.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis débarrassèrent la table, firent la vaisselle ensemble avant de se préparer pour aller se coucher.

\- Ton meilleur ami ne va rien dire ? s'inquiéta Yann.

\- Non, répondit Martin, je l'avais prévenu que je ne rentrerai sûrement pas. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, Martin vint se blottir tout contre Yann qui le serra dans ses bras en retour. Il huma son parfum d'agrumes, savoura la texture douce de ses cheveux sous ses doigts.

\- Sinon, tu finis à quelle heure ? chuchota Martin contre sa peau alors qu'il soupirait d'aise sous ses caresses.

\- 17h, t'as pas encore tout retenu ? rit doucement Yann.

\- Je te donnerai rendez-vous quelque part, poursuivit Martin sans relever.

\- T'es bien mystérieux, souffla Yann.

\- Tu verras demain, sourit Martin.

\- Très bien, soupira Yann. Bonne nuit petit chaton.

Martin rit doucement contre sa peau, mais il est vrai que dans cette position et sous le toucher exquis des doigts de Yann dans ses cheveux, il devait ressembler à un petit chaton.

\- Bonne nuit mon gros matou, susurra Martin.

Yann ne releva pas, mais il apprécia beaucoup l'utilisation du possessif par Martin. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans cette position. Heureux d'être ensemble.


	5. Jalousie ?

_Yann continuait de fumer comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes, et il devait admettre qu'il en était étonné lui-même. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le jeune homme le suive dehors, même s'il avait avancé ses pions pour ça. Il en était heureux, et pas seulement parce que ça flattait son égo, mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il désirait un homme à ce point. Il faut dire que Martin était d'une rare beauté, les autres étalons présents dans le club faisaient pâle figure à côté de lui, et Yann était toujours très objectif sur le sujet._

_\- C'est ça votre plan maintenant ? M'ignorer ? s'énerva Martin._

_Yann porta de nouveau sa cigarette à sa bouche sans dire un mot, sans mémé se retourner. Il adorait tester la patience de ses conquêtes d'un soir, et Martin ne faisait malheureusement pas exception. Yann l'entendit soupirer d'agacement, il prit peur, il sentait que le jeune homme allait lui échapper, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre._  
_Il se retourna légèrement pour lui tendre son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, il avait stoppé sa fuite. Martin le fusilla du regard, mais son expression face au paquet en disait long, il avait très envie de fumer. D'un geste agacé il en saisit une et commença à chercher son propre briquet dans la poche de sa veste._

_À ce jeu là, Yann fut plus rapide, et il s'avança vers lui pour la lui allumer dans un geste terriblement aguicheur. Les yeux noisettes du jeune homme étaient des plus hypnotisants sous la lumière de la flamme. Yann eut un instant le souffle coupé alors que leurs regards s'étaient verrouillé. Martin ne l'avouerait pas tout de suite, mais les orbes grises qui le fixaient le rendaient fébrile, elles étaient vraiment magnifique._

_Martin finit par reprendre ses esprits et se recula aussitôt, tenant à garder une distance de sécurité entre lui et son interlocuteur. Ils portèrent tous deux leurs cigarettes jusqu'à leurs lèvres sans jamais cesser de se regarder. Yann sourit de nouveau et brisa le silence qui avait amené une tension grandissante entre eux._

_\- Je t'ai laissé tranquille, pourquoi tu me cours après Martin ? demanda-t-il innocemment._

_La mâchoire de Martin se contracta, il aurait bien mis une belle gifle à cet homme. Il l'agaçait au plus haut point, sûrement parce qu'il avait raison ! Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi à l'extérieur ? Un inconnu ! Très séduisant certes, mais un inconnu tout de même ! Il avait complètement oublié ses amis Hugo et Vincent à l'intérieur du club._  
_Il chosit la meilleure défense du monde, l'attaque._

_\- Vous venez m'aborder sans que je ne demande quoique ce soit, je vous dis de me laisser tranquille, vous réclamez mon nom, je vous le donne et ensuite vous allez vous frotter contre le premier type que vous croisez ?!_

_\- Oh jaloux c'est ça ? ajouta Yann satisfait devant le regard noir qui lui était adressé encore une fois. Techniquement, je l'avais trouvé avant toi, et comme tu n'avais pas l'air enthousiaste, je suis retourné le voir._

_Martin devait bien avouer que cet aveu flattait son égo, et même si cet homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom l'agaçait, cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder le troublait. Il se surprenait à l'observer, à l'admirer, à le déshabiller du regard. Il ressentait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, elles auraient dû le culpabiliser mais elles lui faisaient du bien._

_\- Il avait pas l'air heureux que tu l'abandonnes, lâcha Martin moins agressif._

_Yann sourit en entendant le tutoiement dans la bouche de Martin. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres et voulu se gifler de céder aussi facilement._

_\- Un peu trop collant à mon goût, avoua Yann, puis trop baraqué, pas vraiment mon genre._

_\- Cliché ambulant surtout, pouffa Martin._

_Yann rit, et Martin esquissa un sourire. Il commençait à céder, Yann le sentait. Il voulait jouer, mais la mine un peu triste que Martin avait depuis le début de la soirée l'intriguait vraiment. Il se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus sur un des hommes qu'il voulait voulait séduire._

_\- Si tu me disais plutôt quel chagrin tu cherchais à noyer dans l'alcool, proposa Yann._

_\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, et c'est vraiment pas l'endroit, soupira Martin._

_\- Ok, on a qu'à aller faire un tour en bécane, ça te changera les idées ! Et c'est beaucoup plus efficace que les cocktails de Martha, même s'ils sont délicieux, sourit Yann._

_Il tourna les talons pour aller démarrer sa moto, il laissa le moteur tourner un peu, le temps d'ouvrir le top case pour récupérer son casque et sa veste. Martin le regardait, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. L'envie était forte. Il n'était jamais monté sur une moto même si ça l'avait toujours tenté._

_\- T'es sûr d'être apte à conduire ? demanda Martin non sans une pointe d'inquiétude._

_\- Parfaitement, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? rit Yann._

_Martin leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Yann avait presque gagné mais il ne devait pas aller trop vite. Il s'appuya sur sa moto et plongea son regard dans celui de Martin. Ils se regardèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Yann aperçoive une lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Martin. Il rouvrit son top case et en sortit un deuxième casque, une deuxième veste et les tendit à Martin. Ce dernier les attrapa et Yann enfourcha sa bécane, attendant que Martin veuille bien prendre place derrière lui, mais le jeune homme tardait. Sa veste enfilée mais son casque toujours sous le bras._

_\- T'as besoin de ma permission ? sourit Yann._

_\- J'aimerais juste connaître le nom de celui qui va peut-être causer ma mort vu son taux d'alcoolémie, ironisa Martin._

_\- Ça a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça puisque tu es prêt à monter avec moi, fit remarquer Yann._

_\- Ton nom, s'agaça doucement Martin un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_\- Yann, céda le motard._

_Martin en paru satisfait, il enfila son casque et se plaça derrière lui, les bras autour de sa taille. Yann était ravi, la soirée s'annonçait des plus belles._

_*_

Martin avait dormi beaucoup mieux que les jours précédents. Le lit de Yann semblait le meilleur endroit du monde pour son sommeil. Il se réveillait plus heureux que jamais, il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'il souriait un peu bêtement en sentant les mèches grises qui chatouillaient son front. Il laissa doucement ses paupières s'ouvrir et put enfin observer le visage de Yann. Leur front se touchaient presque, leurs nez se frôlaient. Martin sourit de plus belle en comprenant qu'ils avaient passé la nuit si proche l'un de l'autre, complètement nus. Il se souvenait s'être endormi tout contre Yann, la tête délicatement posée sur son cœur, et ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Yann s'était sûrement distancé dans la nuit, Martin avait compris que son amant n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un. Il en avait été blessé au début, avait ressenti comme un vide la nuit, il lui manquait la chaleur du corps de Yann contre le sien. Aujourd'hui il l'était moins, et puis, même s'il n'avait pas passé toute la nuit contre lui, ils étaient très proches ce matin, presque l'un contre l'autre. C'était un bon signe, Yann s'habituait à lui, et recherchait de plus en plus sa présence.

Le jeune homme détaillait le visage endormi qui lui faisait face. Il regrettait un peu que Yann ne soit pas encore éveillé, il aurait voulu pouvoir observer ses beaux yeux gris d'aussi près. Et puis après tout, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, et les quelques minutes qui le séparaient du réveil de Yann lui laissaient tout le loisir de l'observer. Ses traits détendus, son petit sourire en coin, s'il rêvait, cela devait être agréable. Il tendit la main pour caresser ses joues, le piquant de sa barbe de trois jours qui était doux sous ses doigts. Yann émit quelques sons, peut-être était-il en train de se réveiller ? Martin sentit une chaleur éclater en lui en observant les petites rides qui se formaient sur son front et au coin de ses yeux. Il ne manquait qu'un sourire sur son visage, et le gris de son regard, et tout serait parfait.

Il laissa glisser sa main de la joue de Yann à son dos, la fit descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il le caressait du bout des doigts, et appréciait les frissons qu'il voyait courir sous sa peau, et les soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Sa main continuait inlassablement son mouvement de va et vient sur sa colonne, lentement, tendrement. Yann semblait apprécier le geste et se réveillait doucement. Martin observait le moindre de ses mouvements, et finalement, il ouvrit les yeux. Le cœur du brun rata un battement devant leur profondeur. Allongé ainsi dans son lit, la douce lumière du soleil sur son visage, encore un peu endormi, Martin le trouvait magnifique. Bien plus que d'habitude. À cet instant, il pensait que se réveiller ainsi tous les jours serait la plus belle chose au monde.

\- Hey, souffla Yann.

\- Hey toi, lui répondit Martin sur le même ton, ramenant sa main sur le haut de son front pour le caresser tendrement.

\- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda Yann dans un souffle à peine audible.

Martin fit "non" de la tête et rapprocha son visage de celui de Yann pour l'embrasser doucement. C'était un geste si anodin, si naturel, une évidence, comme toujours. Yann avait placé sa main derrière sa nuque, et caressait distraitement les mèches brunes. Il en enroulait une autour de son index et Martin lui souriait. Il ne pensait pas à Guillaume, juste au bonheur qu'il ressentait de pouvoir toucher et embrasser Yann aussi librement. Il se rapprocha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Tous les deux souriaient entre chaque baiser, prenaient le temps de respirer, laissant leur souffle chaud se poser sur le visage de l'autre en une douce caresse, jusqu'à ce que Yann gémisse contre sa bouche. Il était rare qu'il laisse ses sons s'échapper de ses lèvres si vite, mais Martin en fut ravi. Il avait envie de lui, terriblement.

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps, sa main glissa lentement le long du corps de son amant. Caressant distraitement son torse, s'attardant sur ses boutons de chair, faisant frissonner Yann de plaisir. Il n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour protester ou reprendre le dessus, et finalement, il ne savait pas s'il en avait vraiment envie, et la main de Martin vint s'emparer de lui, et il le laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux un instant, soupira de plaisir, Martin le fit doucement rouler sur son dos et resta collé à lui pendant que sa main continuait son va et vient.

Il n'était peut-être pas assez réveillé pour reprendre le contrôle totalement, mais suffisamment pour tirer Martin vers lui, encore un peu plus, obligeant sa main à se détacher de lui pour pouvoir garder son équilibre. Il rit alors que Yann le regardait tendrement et caressait son visage.

\- Monsieur n'aime pas être privé de son contrôle ? se moqua doucement Martin.

\- C'est pas tout à fait ça, susurra Yann.

Et Martin comprit tout de suite quand le bassin de son amant ondula contre le sien, et qu'un cri de surprise lui échappa. Il était trop concentré sur le plaisir de Yann et en avait oublié le sien. Il se mordit la lèvre, embrassa à nouveau son amant, plus profondément, sa langue força le passage pour rencontrer celle de Yann, et ce fut à son tour de bouger son bassin, arrachant un nouveau gémissement au quarantenaire. S'embrassant à en perdre la tête, ils bougeaient leurs bassins en rythme, savourant chaque gémissement de l'autre comme s'il s'était agi du leur. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que l'on peinait à les distinguer, ils percevaient les moindres sensations de l'autre, les tremblements, les frissons, les vagues de chaleur, tout.

À son plus grand étonnement, ce fut Yann qui céda le premier, se laissant emporté par un plaisir intense dont Martin ne manqua pas une miette. Il avait rouvert les yeux pour pouvoir l'observer et dû user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas finir tout de suite. Il avait besoin de l'observer ainsi, encore un peu, juste quelques secondes. Son propre plaisir le prit par surprise, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Yann qui venait de reprendre ses esprits pour pouvoir le regarder céder à son tour. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux mi-clos, Yann caressa à nouveau sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Martin s'écroula contre lui, et il l'accueillit dans ses bras.

À son tour, il lui caressa le dos, comme Martin l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, et il le sentit frissonner contre lui. Martin sourit contre sa peau, releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Fais attention, murmura Yann contre ses lèvres en souriant, je pourrais vite m'habituer à ce genre de réveil.

\- Moi ça me plaît bien, rit doucement Martin. Mais je voudrais pas t'épuiser ! À ton âge, c'est pas raisonnable...

\- Le vieux t'emmerde Martin ! rétorqua immédiatement Yann.

Martin rit et l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément, comme pour se faire pardonner. Mais Yann n'était pas du genre à oublier un affront.

\- Tu vas me payer ça, je te l'assure, répliqua Yann.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? demanda Martin joueur.

\- Tu verras bien...

*****

La librairie, voilà où Martin lui avait donné rendez-vous. Yann s'était retenu de sourire juste à temps, il devait se contrôler. Malheureusement pour Martin, sa surprise n'en serait pas vraiment une, mais Yann appréciait le geste. Il s'était senti comme une adolescente lors de son premier amour lorsqu'il avait fait ses "recherches". Qui allait taper le nom de son amant sur google en espérant trouver quelque chose ? Il avait raison, une adolescente à son premier amour. Mais après tout, Martin aussi avait fait des recherches sur lui, pour savoir ce qu’il faisait, alors pourquoi n’aurait-il pas le droit de faire de même ? Ses recherches n’avaient pas été fructueuses au début, il ne faisait que tomber sur des profils facebook ou twitter, mais jamais il ne trouva celui de Martin. C’est finalement en se rappelant avoir vu le jeune homme écrire, qu’il s’était dit que peut-être était-il écrivain ? Il avait tenté, sans vraiment d’espoir et il l’avait trouvé : Martin Weill, jeune écrivain de 30 ans, auteur à succès de trois romans et d’un quatrième en cours d’écriture. Yann avait ri en voyant la photo qui accompagnait cette petite biographie, elle devait dater, Martin avait vraiment l’air d’un adolescent tout juste entré au lycée.

Il avait immédiatement commandé ses romans, impatients de lire ses mots, et puis, pour un professeur de français, c’était tout à fait naturel. Il les avait dévorés, les uns après les autres, et venait tout juste de finir le dernier quand Martin était revenu le voir. Il avait adoré, surtout il avait l’impression de connaître Martin plus intimement maintenant. Peut-être comprenait-il mieux ses mots parce qu’ils le connaissaient déjà ? Ce n’était de toute façon pas important. Ses mots l’avaient touché, tout simplement. Il avait aimé le personnage de son premier roman, un homme perdu, qui découvre son homosexualité et ne sait pas comment gérer cette information. Il n’est pas dégoûté ou révulsé par ça, mais il a peur, il ne sait pas où aller, il ne comprend pas, parce qu’on ne lui a jamais expliqué, et il a peur de demander. Yann s’était reconnu dans ce jeune homme, et dans tous les autres personnages finalement. Le deuxième était un homme d’une trentaine d’années, perdu après avoir été quitté par son compagnon, trompé. Celui-là avait été dur à lire pour Yann, faisant remonter à la surface trop de mauvais souvenirs, qui étaient encore trop douloureux, malgré la présence de Martin.

Il arrivait enfin à destination, en pensant au dernier livre, celui pour lequel Martin était là. Le nouveau propriétaire de la librairie avait organisé une rencontre avec lui, et vu le monde qu’il pouvait voir à travers les vitrines, ça avait eu du succès. Yann ne connaissait pas très bien cette librairie, il y était allé une fois des années auparavant et n’y avait jamais remis les pieds. Les libraires qu’il y avait à l’époque étaient vraiment incompétents et il avait bien compris que la boutique ne tenait que grâce aux habitants du quartier qui profitaient de sa proximité. Pourtant, quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait été revendue, sûrement à un prix dérisoire vu son déclin croissant depuis le début de l’année. Apparemment, le nouveau propriétaire semblait bien s’en sortir et être plus compétent que le précédent. Yann était allé voir sur internet, Hugo Clément, c’était son nom, apparemment il ne venait pas de la région, il venait tout juste d’emménager à Avignon.

Il se décida à entrer dans la librairie, la rencontre était déjà bien avancée, Yann constata qu’un petit café avait été installé au fond de la librairie. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée, le professeur commençait sérieusement à envisager y venir plus souvent maintenant, même s’il avait ses habitudes dans sa librairie de quartier. Martin était assis à une table et dédicaçait ses romans à tous ceux qui le voulaient, et ils étaient nombreux. Yann ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu en le voyant, et toutes ces jeunes filles qui se précipitaient pour pouvoir avoir l’occasion de lui parler, rougissante et riant pour un rien, c’était vraiment très comique. Martin finit par remarquer sa présence, et surtout son sourire moqueur, mais il lui sourit à son tour. Ses yeux brillaient, Yann le trouvait vraiment magnifique comme ça, il avait l’air tellement heureux. Un jeune blond qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui arriva derrière lui, un café à la main et Yann devina qu’il s’agissait du propriétaire, Hugo. Martin et lui avait l’air très proches, et Yann sentit un sentiment qui lui était étranger depuis plusieurs années, et refaisait surface d’un coup, et qui portait le doux nom de jalousie. Mais le sentiment fut furtif, il fit rapidement le lien entre Hugo Clément, et le meilleur ami de Martin, Hugo, il était évident qu’il s’agissait d’une seule et même personne.

\- Plutôt bon écrivain ce Martin Weill, lui lança une voix masculine qui s’était considérablement approché de lui.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Yann qui n’avait pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation.

\- C’est la première fois que je vous vois dans cette librairie, reprit l’homme d’une voix sensuelle qui agaça un peu Yann, vous n’êtes pas un habitué.

\- Pas vraiment, c’est pas dans mon quartier, soupira Yann.

\- Oh, au fait, je me présente, Julien, je suis serveur au restaurant juste en face, continua joyeusement l’homme.

\- Enchanté, souffla Yann.

Martin qui était toujours occupé avec ses dédicaces, ne manquait pas une miette de la scène et il avait vraiment envie de tordre le cou de ce mec. Pour qui il se prenait ? Il pensait vraiment avoir le moindre chance avec Yann ? Ce n’était vraiment pas son type, et s’il continuait à le coller comme ça, Yann allait certainement l’envoyer bouler. Il avait vraiment l’air agacé, et l’homme lui, s’accrochait, il ne voulait pas lâcher son amant, et Martin commençait à en avoir assez. Personne n’avait le droit de venir draguer Yann devant lui, personne ! Et certainement pas un homme comme lui ! Il bouffait son amant du regard, il était tellement attiré qu’il en bavait, c’était vraiment dégoûtant à voir, il allait en vomir.

Une main sur le bras de Yann !? C’en était trop ! Il allait bien faire comprendre à ce mec que Yann était à lui, et à personne d’autre !

\- Excusez-moi un instant, lâcha Martin, je dois aller saluer quelqu’un, je reviens tout de suite !

Et il abandonna sa chaise pour rejoindre Yann, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, qui n’en pouvait plus du pot de colle, lèche bottes, qui avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Martin arriva à sa hauteur, et sans même réfléchir à son geste, prit Yann par la taille avec autorité avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, pour un baiser plus long que prévu, mais peu importe ! Il était là pour marquer son territoire. C’était sans doute une réaction puérile, mais c’était la seule qui lui était venue à l’esprit. Hors de question qu’il laisse ce mec trainer plus longtemps autour de Yann.

\- T’es un peu en retard, je croyais que tu viendrais plus, soupira Martin faussement vexé.

\- Désolé, les cours tu sais, s’excusa Yann en riant.

\- Ok, je te pardonne, sourit Martin avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

\- On dirait que t’as du succès, remarqua Yann avec un sourire.

\- Oui, je suis surtout content pour Hugo, ça lui fait une belle pub, j’espère qu’il continuera à avoir du monde, lui confia Martin.

\- Euh, je suis…

\- T’as cinq minutes qu’on se mette un peu à l’écart ? proposa Martin en ignorant copieusement Julien.

\- Quand tu veux, tu le sais, sourit Yann.

Martin lui prit la main pour l’emmener dans la petite cour derrière la librairie. Hugo ne fit aucune remarque, mais avait bien observé la scène et surtout le comportement de Yann avec son meilleur ami. Il était au moins rassuré sur ce point. Yann ne semblait pas jouer avec lui, et c’était déjà bien. Par contre, le comportement de Martin lui faisait peur. Il venait très clairement de lui faire une crise de jalousie, ce qui lui indiquait que son ami était déjà très amoureux de Yann, car il n’était pas du genre jaloux, mais d’un autre côté, Hugo savait qu’il n’était pas prêt à quitter Guillaume. Cette histoire allait faire beaucoup de mal.

A peine étaient-ils à l’abri des regards que Martin plaqua Yann contre le mur pour l’embrasser avec force, sa jalousie rampait encore sous sa peau. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Yann était totalement retourné par ce baiser, tellement qu’il en réclama tout de suite un autre avant de s’écarter pour observer Martin.

\- Ce mec avait l’air collant, soupira Martin.

\- Jaloux ? se moqua Yann.

\- Hein ? Ça va pas ! se défendit Martin gêné. Je voulais juste te débarrasser d’un mec gênant.

\- Un peu lèche bottes sur les bords, mais que veux-tu ? Personne ne résiste à mon charme, rit Yann. Même pas toi…

\- Ca c’est…

\- La pure vérité ? le coupa Yann.

\- Tu m’agaces, tu le sais ça ? s’exaspéra Martin.

Yann rit et l’embrassa encore profondément tout en caressant ses cheveux, et Martin le lui rendait bien. Leur petite chamaillerie avait laissé place à de la tendresse, comme toujours. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Martin mit fin au baiser mais garda son front collé au sien, il avait les yeux baissé, sûrement par pudeur, il caressait distraitement les hanches de Yann, et un de ses poignets. C’est Yann qui le força à relever la tête vers lui en plaçant deux doigts sous son menton. Il lui sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je voulais que tu saches ce que je faisais, lui souffla Martin en baissant les yeux à nouveau.

\- J’apprécie le geste, et en fait, ajouta Yann en sortant un livre de sa sacoche, ça fait quelques jours que j’espère avoir une dédicace !

Martin écarquilla en le voyant sortir son premier roman de sa sacoche. Alors il était au courant ? Depuis quand ? Lesquels avait-il lu ? Avait-il aimé ce qu’il avait lu ?

\- Eh, calme-toi petit chaton, je vais pas te manger ! se moqua légèrement Yann.

\- Tu…Tu les as lu ? demanda Martin encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Mais ? Quand ça ? Comment t’as su ?

\- T’as fait des recherches sur moi pour trouver mon lycée, je me suis permis de faire pareil, expliqua Yann avec le sourire.

\- T’as aimé ? l’interrogea Martin.

\- Oui, beaucoup, je t’avoue que parfois ça me rappelle des choses que je préfèrerais oublier, mais, ça m’a vraiment touché, tu as beaucoup de talent Martin, le félicita Yann une certaine mélancolie dans la voix.

\- Merci, souffla Martin en baissant le regard à nouveau.

Ce geste fit sourire Yann qui lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le menton pour rapprocher son visage du sien et coller leurs lèvres. Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s’ouvrit, c’était Hugo.

\- Désolé du dérangement, s’excusa Hugo, mais on t’attend mec, fit remarquer Hugo. Je peux pas retenir tes fans indéfiniment.

\- J’arrive tout de suite, répondit Martin, tu restes encore un peu ?

\- Ca va pas être possible, j’ai une réunion importante, soupira Yann désolé.

\- Oh, on se voit tout à l’heure alors ? demanda Martin déçu.

\- Oui, bien sûr, tiens ! dit Yann en sortant un trousseau de sa poche. Prends ça, je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle heure je vais rentrer, mais j’essaierai de ne pas être trop long.

\- Oh…ok, à tout à l’heure, répondit Martin troublé par ce qui venait juste de se passer.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail avec cette librairie, je la conseillerais à mes élèves, dit Yann à Hugo.

\- Merci beaucoup, j’apprécie le geste, sourit Hugo.

Et Yann partit, laissant Martin encore troublé qui caressait le trousseau entre ses doigts. Hugo eut un regard triste en le voyant faire. Quand allait-il se réveiller ? Quand allait-il comprendre qu’il était amoureux de Yann et plus de Guillaume ? Serait-il assez stupide pour aller jusqu’à épouser Guillaume l’été prochain ?

Yann n’allait pas loin, dans le lycée du quartier. Ariane avait accepté qu’il y ait un partenariat entre leurs deux établissements pour la troupe de théâtre. En tant que metteur en scène de la troupe de son lycée, Yann se devait d’assister à cette réunion, et de rencontrer leur professeur de théâtre, en espérant bien s’entendre avec lui ! Il arriva dans la salle où avait lieu la réunion, salua la professeur de français qu’il connaissait bien et qui vint tout de suite lui présenter leur nouveau collègue et directeur de la troupe du lycée.

\- Yann, je te présente Vincent, dit-elle joyeusement, Vincent, je te présente Yann.

\- Enchanté, sourit Vincent.

\- De même, répondit Yann en acceptant la main qu’il lui présentait.

Le grand frisé souriait toujours, sa bonne humeur semblait contagieuse, et Yann se dit qu’il apprécierait sûrement beaucoup cet homme. Sans que ni l’un ni l’autre ne sache quel lien unissait leurs moitiés respectives.

 

*****

 

Quand Yann rentra enfin à son appartement après avoir bu quelques verres en compagnie de Vincent, il retrouva Martin assis sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, probablement en train d’écrire son futur roman. Il prit un instant pour l’admirer, concentré sur son écran comme il l’était, il ne l’avait pas entendu rentrer. Il devait avouer qu’il aimait énormément ce t-shirt gris. Il ignorait pour quoi, mais il trouvait toujours que cette couleur lui allait à ravir. Se sentant sans doute observé, Martin finit par relever les yeux de son ordinateur et à son tour admirer Yann. Il était heureux qu’il n’ait pas encore retiré ses lunettes, plaisir coupable, il les adorait. C’était peut-être le cliché du prof de français, mais Martin adorait vraiment ça. Il finit par se lever pour l’embrasser comme le ferait n’importe quel couple, et les deux se sourirent à nouveau.

\- Ca a été ta réunion ? demanda Martin.

\- Oui, très bien, ce prof de français est génial, je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser, s’enthousiasma Yann.

\- Pas trop non plus, le prévint Martin.

\- Je te croyais pas si possessif, se moqua Yann.

\- Je suis pas possessif !

Yann releva un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction et Martin ne put rien faire d’autre que baisser les yeux. Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour chercher le petit « cadeau » qu’il avait fait à Yann en rentrant à l’appartement. Yann le suivit, et l’observa attraper ses deux romans qu’il avait dû chercher et trouver dans sa table de nuit. Il avait une très belle vue sur le creux de ses reins, c’était très agréable. Martin se retourna les livres à la main mais demeura immobile. Le regard gourmand, séducteur, presque prédateur de Yann le laissait figé près du lit. Il sentit le frisson familier du désir le long de sa colonne et sa chaleur se loger délicatement dans son bas ventre. Il se demandait comment il était possible qu’un homme lui fasse autant d’effet par un simple regard. Yann se mordit les lèvres, encore appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Martin déglutit difficilement et l’interrogea du regard. Yann laissa ses yeux se perdre le long de ce corps qu’il désiré ardemment puis les fixa à nouveau sur les orbes noisettes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Déshabille-toi, souffla simplement Yann d’une voix très sensuelle.

Malgré lui, un soupir d’anticipation s’échappa de ses lèvres et des frissons coururent sous sa peau. Pourquoi obéit-il si facilement ? Il n’en sut rien, mais il enleva lentement son t-shirt, découvrant son torse finement musclé que Yann détailla avant de s’approcher de lui. Il restait proche de son amant, alors que celui-ci descendait à présent ses mains jusqu’à sa ceinture. Yann le regardait faire et appréciait le spectacle. Il posa finalement ses mains sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur battre sous sa peau hâlée. Martin le regardait et Yann finit par faire de même. Sans détacher son regard, Martin desserra sa ceinture et son pantalon s’échoua rapidement sur le sol. Seul son boxer faisait encore rempart à sa nudité. Yann vint caresser son aine du bout des doigts et Martin s’empressa de faire tomber cette dernière barrière de vêtements.

Satisfait, Yann poussa délicatement son amant jusqu’au lit. Il le surplomba, toujours vêtu. Il entendait la respiration de Martin se faire plus courte, plus rapide. Il l’embrassa avec passion, force, une main possessive placée sur la joue de son cadet qui finit par gémir contre lui. Les mains de Martin voulurent se faufiler sous son t-shirt mais Yann l’arrêta tout de suite, et accueilli son soupir de frustration avec un sourire conquérant. Il maintenait ses mains à distance, le regardait, le désir couvrant ses yeux comme ceux de Martin. Il glissa son nez le long de sa joue, jusqu’à ce que sa bouche se retrouve au niveau de son oreille. Il laissa un instant son souffle chaud caresser sa peau, et ne souffla ces quelques mots que lorsqu’il sentit que Martin perdait patience.

\- Caresse-toi, murmura Yann.

Une autre plainte. Yann fit le chemin inverse pour que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Les yeux de Martin l’interrogeaient, comme s’ils lui demandaient de répéter ce qu’il venait juste de lui chuchoter à l’oreille, alors il le fit, tout en rapprochant encore plus son visage, tellement que leurs lèvres s’effleuraient déjà.

\- Caresse-toi, susurra-t-il à nouveau.

Martin ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler et Yann s’empressa d’y faire passer sa langue, étouffant les mots qu’il voulait prononcer. Martin se laissa embarquer par cette fougue, et savoura le goût de la langue de Yann, il le garda contre lui et finalement obéit. Lentement, il fit glisser sa main jusqu’à son érection déjà douloureuse et soupira de contentement au contact de ses doigts, il ferma les yeux un instant. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient, bien trop rapide au goût de son amant.

\- Pas si vite, lui souffla Yann en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Va doucement…

Il guida ses mouvements un instant, sans jamais détacher son regard du sien, Martin en avait le souffle coupé. La profondeur de ses yeux gris l’aspirait tout entier et il s’y perdit un instant. Il ne faisait plus attention à quoique ce soit. Juste à l’homme au-dessus de lui, son regard dans le sien, son souffle contre sa peau, et sa main sur son bras. Quand Yann finit par retirer sa main, Martin eut soudain froid, mais il ne s’arrêta pas, il ne pouvait pas. Yann caressa son visage du bout des doigts, tout en continuant de le regarder. Il avait envie de lui, de le toucher, de le faire sien encore une fois, mais il lui avait promis qu’il lui paierait son affront de ce matin, et c’est exactement ce qu’il allait faire. Et puis, voir ses yeux mi-clos, ses dents martyriser ses lèvres, et ses traits marqués par le plaisir, était bien suffisant. Pour une fois, il voulait profiter de cette vision, s’y perdre juste quelques instants, et seulement après, il pourrait y participer à nouveau.

\- Yann, gémit Martin, je t’en supplie…

\- Non, murmura Yann, je veux te regarder.

Yann posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et Martin gémit plus fort, accélérant malgré lui le mouvement de sa main sur son membre. Yann ne dit rien, c’était le bon moment, alors il le laissa faire. Entendre le plus jeune gémir de cette façon lui réchauffait le cœur. Martin rejeta la tête en arrière un instant, et Yann ne put résister à l’appel de sa gorge. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour apposer ses dents sur la peau offerte. Il était doux, ne voulait pas le marquer trop fort, il ne laissait que de petites marques rouges derrière lui, mais c’était suffisant. Martin avait glissé sa main libre sur sa nuque, comme s’il voulait le garder contre son cou, encore un peu. Mais c’était un autre point sensible chez lui, et bientôt il fut incapable de résister, et sa main cessa son va et vient pour se poser sur la joue du Yann qui s’arrêta net. Il le défia du regard avant d’attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et Martin gémit de nouveau.

\- Je ne t’ai pas dit d’arrêter, chuchota-t-il.

\- Yann…

\- Continue…

Martin obéit à nouveau, et reprit son va et vient encore plus rapidement. Son plaisir ne cessait d’augmenter et le comportement de Yann n’arrangeait rien. Il avait abandonné son visage pour venir embrasser son torse. Martin ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores et Yann adorait ça, mais il était sûr qu’il pouvait le faire crier. Il vint suçoter avec insistance ses deux boutons de chairs, les fit durcir entre ses dents et un cri de surprise résonna dans toute la pièce. Martin faillit s’arrêter de nouveau pour supplier Yann, mais il se retint, il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien, Yann avait décidé de le torturer.

Il sentit ses lèvres revenir vers lui et gémit contre elle sans jamais cesser de se caresser. Un nouveau cri de surprise lui échappa lorsque les doigts de son amant se glissèrent jusqu’à son intimité, effleurant sa main sur leur passage. La gourmandise qu’il voyait dans les yeux gris lui faisait perdre pied, et alors que les doigts de Yann le faisait sien, il agrippait sa main libre à son t-shirt pour ne pas tomber. Il n’allait pas tenir longtemps, les sensations étaient bien trop fortes. Ses gémissements se transformaient peu à peu, tous, en cris de plaisir et Yann avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, il espérait sa délivrance proche, et elle l’était.

\- Yann je…je vais…je vais…

\- Vas-y, viens pour moi…

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Martin pour être emporté par un raz de marée de plaisir intense, la tête rejetée violemment en arrière, sa voix rauque résonnant dans tout l’appartement, peut-être dans tout l’immeuble, et la chaleur de Yann encore tout contre lui.

Alors qu’il reprenait doucement ses esprits, il aurait voulu le serrer tout contre lui, mais Yann avait quitté le lit. Martin le cherchait à tâtons sans le trouver, jusqu’à ce que son corps le surplombe à nouveau. Nu. Ils se regardèrent, et avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Yann le possédait enfin. Leurs regards toujours liés, le désir les voilant quelque peu, Martin crut cependant que c’était la première fois qu’il pouvait voir au plus profond de son âme. Yann était à nu, au sens propre comme au figuré. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant face à cette réalisation, et il se fit doux, caressa son visage délicatement. Il n’y avait plus rien autour d’eux. Le monde entier, l’univers, avait disparu. Il ne restait plus dans leur univers, que l’homme qu’ils tenaient tout contre eux. Et même alors que Yann commençait à bouger, rien ne changeait, si ce n’est le plaisir qui refaisait surface toujours plus exquis. Ils n’arrivaient pas à détourner le regard, c’était beaucoup trop dur. Yann voulait le posséder totalement. Juste pendant ces quelques minutes, cet instant si éphémère, il voulait le posséder. Il le voulait à lui, et seulement à lui. Son univers c’est ici qu’il se balançait, dans ses yeux. Ce n’était que lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux, leurs visages collés et leurs regards accrochés, que Martin était à lui, et seulement à lui.

L’orgasme les frappa sans qu’ils ne l’aient vu venir. Leurs bouches entrouvertes à seulement quelques millimètres l’une de l’autre, si proches qu’ils ne purent résister au besoin urgent de s’embrasser et de faire de leurs deux plaisirs, un seul. Leurs lèvres restèrent scellées un long moment, l’oxygène leur manquait, ils étaient au bord de l’asphyxie mais ils ne voulaient pas que cet instant prenne fin. Quand finalement, ils ne purent plus se retenir, ils se détachèrent, à contre cœur, leurs visages toujours collés l’un à l’autre.

Yann finit par s’écrouler sur lui, le souffle court, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Il embrassa plusieurs fois la peau à laquelle il avait accès alors que Martin l’entourait de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Le cœur de Yann rata un battement, quand il se rendit compte que les seuls mots qu’il avait envie de prononcer, qui en briseraient pas cet instant de bonheur, étaient « je t’aime ».


	6. Se Dire Au Revoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, je publierai la suite plus rapidement ;-)

_Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, peut-être même une heure, quelle importance ? Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé les limites de la ville, et se trouvaient maintenant sur des petites routes de campagnes. Etrangement, Martin n'avait pas peur. Collé à Yann sur cette moto, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Il ne pensait pas à l'alcool qui coulait dans les veines de son conducteur, il ne pensait pas à la vitesse bien trop élevée à laquelle ils roulaient, non, il était paisible. Yann n'avait pas tort, un tour en moto semblait bien plus efficace que les cocktails pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il se sentait totalement libre, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune obligation, plus aucune contrainte, il était libre. Il se sentait si bien qu'il fermait les yeux par moments, suivants aveuglément les mouvements de Yann, bougeant avec lui comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un seul corps, ce qui ne le gêna même pas._

_Pourtant, il avait très bien compris l'intention de Yann. Cette petite balade en moto n'était pas un cadeau qu'il lui faisait pour qu'il oublie ses problèmes, ce n'était qu'une nouvelle ruse pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Martin devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de presque sensuelle à être ainsi collés l'un à l'autre sur une moto, aucun mot échangé, juste la proximité des corps. Sans y faire attention, sa prise s'était fait plus tendre autour de la taille de son conducteur. Yann eut un sourire satisfait, mais n'avoua pas que derrière cette satisfaction se cachait un plaisir différent de celui qu'il était venu chercher ce soir._

_Apercevant enfin son « repère » comme il l'appelait, Yann ralentit progressivement pour s'arrêter en douceur tout proche de la rivière. Martin descendit en s'appuyant sur les épaules de Yann, et sans se l'expliquer, eut soudain froid alors que l'air était encore agréable et qu'il n'avait plus le vent contre lui comme c'était le cas quelques secondes plus tôt. Il retira son casque et ses gants et se recoiffa un peu. Il vit Yann faire de même après avoir coupé le contact. Le plus vieux alla tout naturellement s'asseoir contre un arbre tout proche du cours d'eau et s'alluma une cigarette qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt dans le top case. Martin accepta sans mal celle qu'il lui tendait et sans qu'aucun des deux n'en ait fait la demande, il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Yann, et ils fumèrent en silence._

_Ils pouvaient observer la pleine lune depuis l'endroit où ils étaient assis. Martin songea un instant que c'était une mauvaise blague, digne d'une comédie romantique niaise. Il pouffa légèrement avant de porter à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Yann l'observait, détaillait son visage que l'éclat de la lune rendait plus pâle mais pas moins beau. Pour la première fois il se demanda d'où il pouvait venir, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, s'il avait beaucoup de conquête, il n'aurait sans doute pas de mal à trouver son bonheur s'il le voulait. Yann ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un jeune homme aussi beau depuis longtemps, en tout cas pour lui. Martin avait à la fois tout d'un jeune homme lambda, et d'un jeune homme d'exception. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait que Yann ne pouvait pas réellement se comporter comme il le faisait habituellement. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de lui avoir proposé de monter sur sa bécane ! Jamais il ne l'avait encore fait, et jamais il n'avait envisagé le faire._

_La moto était presque quelque chose de sacré pour lui, en tout cas quelque chose de très intime, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et à de très rares privilégiés, auxquels venaient apparemment de se rajouter Martin. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi en lui proposant, il l'avait fait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, ou ne voulait pas la voir. Il se tira vite de ses pensées quand Martin finit par poser son regard sur lui._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Martin surprit d'être observé de la sorte._

_\- Rien, souffla Yann en reprenant sa cigarette, tu es beau, mais je ne suis sans doute pas le premier à te le dire._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Depuis quand il se laisser aller ainsi ? Depuis quand il ne gardait plus le contrôle d'une situation ? Martin rougit face à ce compliment. Oui, il avait l'habitude qu'on l'aborde souvent dans la rue, au café ou ailleurs, hommes ou femmes, ils semblaient tous attirés par lui d'une certaine façon, et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Yann le trouva des plus adorables à réagir ainsi aux compliments, et il sourit._

_\- Te moque pas, sourit Martin._

_\- Je ne me moque pas, se défendit Yann._

_\- Un peu quand même, rit Martin._

_Yann le suivit dans son rire, et leur complicité le frappa. Ils ne leur avaient fallu que quelques heures pour rire ensemble de cette façon, il avait suffi que Martin cesse d'être sur la défensive pour qu'ils se parlent de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. Quelque chose semblait les lier l'un à l'autre sans qu'ils ne sachent ce que c'était. Ils avaient l'air de se faire confiance comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Comme si cette rencontre avait toujours été une évidence._

_\- Alors, dit Yann pour se redonner une contenance, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

_\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais pas en parler, répliqua sèchement Martin._

_\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Yann._

_\- On se connait pas, je vois pas pourquoi je te parlerai de ça, soupira Martin._

_\- Justement, on se connait pas, je ne te jugerai pas, et je ne pourrais le raconter à personne, fit remarquer Yann. Alors, raconte-moi._

_Martin sembla peser le pour et le contre. Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés ? Ce n'était pas la bonne question, il lui faisait déjà confiance, leur ballade en moto l'avait bien prouvé. Non, la vraie question était de savoir s'il était lui-même capable de s'avouer quel était le problème._

_Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et acheva de la consommer._

_\- Je me suis fiancé hier, lâcha tristement Martin._

 

 

_*_

  
Yann et Martin s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient à peine bougé depuis la fin de leurs ébats, aucuns des deux n'avaient voulu briser cet instant qui semblait détaché du temps. Ils s'étaient serrés un peu plus, installés plus confortablement, s'étaient regardés longuement, leurs yeux semblant transmettre tout ce que leurs lèvres se refusaient à dire. Puis, terrassés par le sommeil, Martin s'étaient retournés et Yann était venu tout naturellement coller son torse contre son dos, sa main sur son cœur, nouée à celle de Martin, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient endormis.

C'est dans cette même position que Martin fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone posée dans son sac au pied du lit. Il grogna, allait prendre pour raccrocher directement mais le nom qui s'affichait l'en empêcha. Il hésita un instant, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de lui répondre alors qu'il était encore dans les draps de Yann, dans les bras de Yann.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, s'il ne répondait pas, il s'inquiéterait.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, murmura Martin toujours un peu endormi.

\- _Bonjour mon amour, je te réveille ?_ s'inquiéta Guillaume.

\- Légèrement mais c'est pas grave, le rassura Martin.

- _Je suis désolé, je suis tellement heureux que je ne pensais plus au décalage horaire,_ s'excusa Guillaume.

\- C'est rien je t'ai dit, sourit Martin, qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?

\- _On a bouclé le contrat,_ s'enthousiasma Guillaume, _je suis à l'aéroport, je rentre aujourd'hui !_

Aujourd'hui ? Martin se releva d'un coup et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Yann avait quitté le lit et la chambre. Mais où était-il parti ? Quand ? Martin se souvenait pourtant s'être réveillé dans ses bras, et avoir senti sa chaleur alors qu'il prenait son téléphone. Il avait même senti les lèvres de son amant entre ses omoplates, il en était certain. Il était tellement préoccupé par Yann qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était censé réagir verbalement à l'annonce de Guillaume.

\- _Mon amour ? Tu es là ?_ demanda Guillaume.

\- Euh oui, oui, désolé j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ? se ressaisit Martin.

\- _Je te disais que que je rentrais aujourd'hui mon amour,_ répéta Guillaume tendrement.

\- Oh mais c'est super, dit joyeusement Martin, du coup, tu veux que je rentre ?

\- _J'ai quelques jours de congés du coup, j'espérais qu'on pourrait se faire un week-end, rien qie tous les deux,_ proposa Guillaume.

\- Bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir, dit Martin.

\- _Super,_ soupira joyeusement Guillaume, _ne te presse pas, tu peux rentrer ce soir, ça risque d'être dur se trouver un tgv aussi tard, et jz n'arrive qu'en soirée. Ti m'envoies un message pour me dire à quelle heure tu arrives ? Même si c'est tard, je viendrait te chercher._

 _-_ Oui, bien sûr, on fait comme ça, je ne rentrerait pas trop tard ne t'inquiète pas, souffla tendrement Martin. Mais repose toi, tu vas avoir le décalage horaire dans les pattes, je rentrerai en uber.

\- _Tu es sûr ?_ insista doucement Guillaume.

\- Certain, répondit Martin avec assurance.

- _Je dois aller embarquée, à ce soir mon amour,_ murmura Guillaume. _Tu me manques._

 _-_ Toi aussi tu me manques mon cœur, à ce soir, chuchota Martin.

Guillaume semblant hésiter un instant, comme s'il allait dire autre chose mais son collègue l'interrompit alors il raccrocha.

Ce soir, il serait de retour chez eux ce soir, et Martin savait que Guillaume serait rassuré s'il ne rentrait pas trop tard. Puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son compagnon reste éveillé trop longtemps, il serait sûrement fatigué. Mais ses préoccupations ne durèrent pas longtemps et son inquiétude refit surface.

Où était Yann ? Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de quitter le lit, il prit son boxer qui était resté près du lit et enfila la chemise bleue de Yann qui se trouvait sur la chaise près de la porte. La salle de bain était déserte et il aurait entendu des bruits, Yann n'était certainement pas là, alors il se dirigea vers le salon. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite et il vit que le balcon avait été ouvert et que c'était certainement là que Yann se trouvait. Avec hésitation, il s'avança. Une fois sur le balcon, il aperçut Yann sur le petit matelas qui était installé, une sorte de méridienne de fortune qu'il affectionnait quand le temps était clément. Il fumait, allongé sur cette méridienne, vêtu simplement de son boxer, la tête sur le gros coussin à carreaux, un bras en support sous ses cheveux, il observait les étoiles.

Martin s'avança vers lui et vint naturellement se blottir contre lui et embrasser son cœur. Yann passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui, sans détacher son regard des étoiles. Il avait encore mal et c'était dur à avouer. "Bonjour mon cœur", voilà les trois mots qui avaient brisé le sien quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas pu en entendre plus, il s'était rapidement extirpé des draps pour retrouver sa meilleure compagne de solitude, la cigarette. Il doutait pour la première fois en sentant Martin contre lui. Pensait-il à son fiancé ? Était-il avec lui ou perdu dans un avion ou à Paris ? Comme pour se rassurer, il lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa le haut de son front.

Martin caressa sa poitrine et son ventre du bout des doigts, griffant légèrement la peau par endroit, donnant des frissons à son amant. Puis, il soupira fortement, il devait lui dire.

\- Je dois rentrer aujourd'hui, il est dans l'avion, soupira Martin.

\- Je croyais que tu ne repartais que dimanche, dit simplement Yann.

\- Il a bouclé son dossier plus tôt que prévu, il a posé ses congés, il rentre ce soir, expliqua tristement Martin.

\- Alors tu devrais préparer tes affaires, tu en as laissé pas mal chez Hugo, souffla Yann comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas.

\- Je sais, murmura Martin contre sa peau, je sais.

Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur son cœur, et se blotti encore plus contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, il aurait dû avoir encore plusieurs jours avec le professeur, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Yann ne semblait même pas s'en soucier et il n'était pas très réactif à ses petites attentions. Martin soupira à nouveau et quitta les bras de Yann qui le rattrapa aussitôt pour le surplomber sur sa méridienne. La main posée sur son cou, presque possessive, il le défiait du regard.

\- Tu comptais aller où ? lui chuchota Yann dans son oreille.

\- Je...

\- Tu dois être chez toi ce soir pas avant, le coupa Yann sa voix devenue plus rauque.

Il avait placé son pouce juste sous son menton pour le forcer à mettre légèrement la tête en arrière, laissant ainsi à Yann tout l'accès qu'il désirait à son cou. Yann joua avec lui, avec sa patience. Il ne fit qu'effleurer sa peau pour commencer, puis, mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille et Martin geignit contre lui.

\- Yann, dit Martin le souffle court, c'est pas l'endroit...idéal pour ça...

\- Personne ne peut nous voir, c'est le dernier étage, susurra Yann. Mais, essaie de te retenir un peu.

Il attaqua son cou presque violemment, mordillant la peau tendre sans la marquer même s'il en crevait d'envie. Martin retint difficilement son gémissement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu où il se trouvait. La main de Yann abandonna sa place pour glisser le long de son torse découvert. Yann était plus tendre, prenant son temps, effectuant plusieurs va et vient sans jamais descendre plus bas que le nombril de son jeune amant. Il sourit en remarquant enfin la tenue de Martin, un sourire ému, touché. Il se glissa à nouveau jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Ma chemise te va à merveille, murmura t-il en léchant son lobe.

\- Je la préfère sur toi, souffla Martin en tournant la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna faussement Yann en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- J'adore quand tu portes des chemises, avoua Martin. Surtout celle-là...Yann !

\- J'y penserai, promis Yann un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

Il avait appuyé sa main sur l'objet de son désir et Martin vit noir un instant. Yann le rendait fou et il adorait ça, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer de lui. Sa simple présence ici en était la preuve, il devenait totalement accro à Yann et il n'en était pas effrayé, bien au contraire.

Yann le libéra de son boxer, mais ne lui retira pas sa chemise, il le trouvait irrésistible ainsi, il ne voulait pas gâcher cette vision. Martin le vit se soustraire à son propre vêtement pour se retrouver nu contre lui. La sensation de son désir contre le sien l'embrasa un peu plus et malgré lui, un gémissement résonna. Il rougit de honte que les voisins l'aient entendu mais Yann rit tandis qu'il s'agenouillait entre ses cuisses. Martin arrêta de respirer, il n'attendait qu'une chose, sentir la bouche de Yann se refermer sur lui, mais ce dernier semblait amuser par la situation. Martin finit par inspirer fortement.

\- Yann, je t'en supplie...

Il rit, de ce rire que Martin aimait tant et son vœu fut exaucé. Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour étouffer ses cris, les premières caresses appuyées le forcèrent à se mordre les doigts pour ne pas crier. Yann se fit alors plus doux, il le regarda tendrement alors qu'il allait lentement pour que Martin ne termine pas tout de suite, il voulait profiter encore un peu de cet instant. Martin reprit peu à peu le contrôle. C'était beau de le voir ainsi, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de se contrôler, les yeux à moitié clos qui le fixaient plein de désir. Le voir essayer de contenir son plaisir ne faisait qu'attiser le sien. Le regard de Martin voilait de plus en plus, il était plus que prêt, Yann le sentait, mais, ce qu'il fit ensuite les surprit tous les deux.

Yann s'était placé à califourchon sur lui, et avant que Martin n'ait pu réagir, son amant s'était laissé posséder dans un râle sonore qui eut également raison de son propre contrôle. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, à se regarder, le souffle court. L'un comme l'autre se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Est-ce que Yann venait vraiment de faire ça ? Martin tendit la main jusqu'à sa poitrine, la fit descendre le long de son flanc pour la loger au creux de sa hanche. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Yann s'était fait sien, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps en réalité, mais ça, Martin l'ignorait. Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie passée, ou très peu, et ne pouvait donc qu'imaginer. Il n'imaginait pas Yann capable de perdre le contrôle, lui non plus ne s'était plus imaginé dans une telle position. Les yeux rivés dans les siens, il se pencha sur lui, joignit leurs mains au-dessus de sa tête et reprit ses mouvements. Martin se sentait comme aspiré par ce regard, le désir semblait paradoxalement les rendre beaucoup plus profond. Leur étreinte était plus intense que celle qu'ils avaient partagé avant de s'endormir. Martin se rendait compte que Yann s'offrait à lui, qu'il lui faisait une sorte de cadeau. Il y avait de la détresse au fond de ses yeux, alors Martin l'embrassa avec force, libérant une de ses mains pour la poser sur le visage de Yann. Il le rassurait, de quoi, il ne le savait pas. Il voulait juste lui montrer qu'il était là, avec lui, ensemble.

Son premier mouvement de bassin les fit gémir tous les deux. Yann allait lentement, il devait se réhabituer aux sensations. Il les avait presque oublié, et avait oublié à quel point il les aimait. Mais il n'aurait pas laissé n'importe qui le toucher de cette manière, Martin encore une fois, était l'exception. Et il lui faisait confiance, une confiance aveugle. Ses mouvements de bassins se firent plus rapides et leurs gémissements suivirent. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparés une seule fois et quand elles le furent, Yann ne put s'empêcher d'apposer son pouce sur ses lèvres. Martin avait la bouche entrouverte, et sa langue venait caresser le bout de son doigt avant de le prendre en entier. Mais il fermait les yeux, et Yann ne voulait pas de ça. Il retira son pouce pour reprendre la main de Martin et nouer leur doigts. Il embrassa son amant durement et s'écarta d'un souffle à peine.

\- Regarde-moi, gémit Yann. Ne ferme pas les yeux...

Martin obéit, libéra à nouveau sa main pour la placer dans la nuque de Yann, garder son visage proche du sien. Il finit par libérer son autre main pour la replacer sur la hanche de Yann, accompagner ses mouvements pour qu'ils se fassent plus vigoureux encore. Ils se mordaient les lèvres tous les deux. Martin aurait voulu pouvoir crier son plaisir comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, dire à Yann à quel point il aimait ça, à quel point il avait envie de lui, à quel point il voudrait recommencer après. Et juste, lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas repartir. Jamais.

L'orgasme qui le cueillit m'empêcha de s'inquiéter de cette pensée et sous la force des sensations il griffa la peau de Yann qui à son tour se laissa chavirer, étouffant son ultime gémissement contre les lèvres de son amant.

_Je ne veux pas partir..._

_*****_

Cachés au bout du quai, Yann et Martin ne parvenaient pas à se séparer. Yann s'était fait porter pâle auprès de son lycée. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à laisser Martin si tôt, il partait déjà beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Appuyé contre le mur, Martin accueillait tous les baisers de Yann comme s'ils s'étaient agis des derniers. Il avait refusé qu'Hugo et Vincent ne l'accompagnent, malgré l'insistance de ce dernier. Il n'avait passé que très peu de temps chez eux, voulant se réfugier dans les bras de Yann au plus vite.

\- Ne m'oublie pas, souffla Yann contre ses lèvres.

\- Jamais, murmura Martin.

Leurs souffles chauds se mélangeaient, les rendaient étrangers à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, tellement qu'ils faillirent ne pas entendre l'annonce prévenant de l'arrivée du train de Martin. Yann le retint aussi longtemps qu'il le put, s'accrocha désespérément à ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'à contre cœur, Martin ne s'éloigne. S'il restait une seconde de plus, il ne repartirait pas. Il regarda son amant les larmes aux yeux, sa main posée sur la vitre comme s'il pouvait encore le toucher, mais c'était fini. Pour l'instant.

C'est avec encore l'image de Yann devant les yeux, que Martin arriva en fin se soirée gare de Lyon. Son compagnon l'attendait sur le quai le sourire aux lèvres que Martin lui rendit comme il put. Il attrapa ses bagages, descendit sur le quai, et se réfugia dans les bras de son compagnon. Il avait besoin de réconfort et Guillaume avait toujours su le conforter.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé mon amour, lui souffla Guillaume.

\- Je suis plus tout jeune, faut que j'arrête les soirées, sourit Martin.

Guillaume rit et lui fit relever la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément. Martin voulut se perdre dans ce baiser, oublier tous ceux qu'il avait échangé avec un autre homme ces derniers jours. Guillaume sourit, appremment, il était plus que ravi de retrouver son fiancé aussi fougueux.

\- On rentre ? proposa Guillaume.

\- Oui, murmura Martin.

Guillaume lui sourit et le fixa de ses beaux yeux verts, Martin lui rendit son sourire mais ne put s'empêcher de superposer des yeux gris aux siens.  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur voiture, Guillaume lança joyeusement.

\- J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup été à la maison ces derniers temps, du coup, j'ai discuté avec mon patron et il est d'accord, je ne partirai plus jusqu'à décembre au moins !

\- Oh.. Mais... C'est super ! Merci mon cœur !

Décembre ? Deux mois ? Il n'allait pas voir Yann, pendant deux mois ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les précédents, je m'en excuse, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu :-)


	7. S'oublier ?

_Yann ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cet aveu. D'ordinaire, il aurait sûrement rit, car il était vraiment ridicule selon lui, d'être aussi triste alors que l'on vient de se fiancer. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se moquer du jeune homme à ses côtés, tant sa détresse semblait grande. Mais surtout parce qu'il se souciait bien plus de lui qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, et n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire fuir. Il le voulait, plus que n'importe qui._ _Pourquoi ? Était-ce ses yeux noisettes qui l'hypnotisaient ? Ou bien cette chevelure brune qui semblait le mettre au défi de la caresser ? Ou encore ce corps finement musclé qui tout simplement l'attirait ? Il n'avait pas la réponse._

_Il avait juste l'air perdu, dans l'incompréhension, les sourcils froncés. Finalement ce fut le rire amer de Martin qui se fit entendre._

_\- Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ? pouffa Martin._

_Yann ne réagit pas tout de suite, qu'était-il censé lui dire ? Il n'avait pas vraiment toutes les informations pour pouvoir le critiquer._

_\- Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu ne te réjouis pas, lança Yann d'une voix faible._

_Martin sembla réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide. Pourquoi ne se réjouissait il pas ? Apparemment il n'avait pas la réponse, ou refusait de l'avoir. Quelle genre de personne était-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde, être heureux de se marier ? C'est vrai, il vivait avec Guillaume depuis plusieurs années, ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu, ne s'étaient même jamais disputé. Ils avaient un magnifique appartement dans Paris, une belle vie, une dont beaucoup de gens rêverait. Mais était-il heureux ainsi ? Oui, il l'était, en tout cas, cette vie lui convenait très bien. Guillaume travaillait beaucoup certes, lui restait dans leur appartement pour écrire ses livres. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire tous ces petits boulots qui avaient fait partie de sa vie depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée. Il avait suffisamment de reconnaissance pour s'en passer. Et puis, ils jouissaient d'une certaine sécurité financière ensemble. Le mariage semblais être la suite logique de leur histoire, mais malgré lui, Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un goût amer._

_\- Je sais pas trop, soupira Martin. Je devrais être heureux, faire la fête, profiter avec lui, commencer les préparatifs, mais... J'en ai pas envie._

_\- Je serais sûrement comme toi dans cette situation, mais j'aurais dit non, pensa Yann._

_\- Tu aurais dit non à l'amour de ta vie ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire si tu veux mon avis, répliqua amèrement Martin._

_\- Je le ferai, répéta Yann._

_\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? demanda Martin._

_Yann ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas prévu que cette conversation l'amènerait à repenser à lui, il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser._

_\- Je suis contre le mariage, je vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai, même si j'étais amoureux, répondit-il finalement._

_Martin leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas vraiment pour le mariage non plus, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à répondre non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Ça aurait brisé le cœur de son compagnon, ça aurait été comme lui dire "je ne t'aime pas". Yann se perdit un instant. S'il avait été honnête, il lui aurait répondu "parce que je l'ai déjà fait"._

*

 

Un baiser sur son épaule, un corps nu contre le sien, une main dans la sienne, posée sur son cœur, il n'y avait pas de meilleur réveil pour Martin. Il se cala un peu plus contre ce corps, frotta doucement sa tête contre la sienne. Un doux réveil comme il les affectionnait tant. Il voulait rester encore un peu dans ce lit, profiter encore de quelques minutes. L'hiver lui faisait toujours cet effet là, et encore plus décembre. Les nuits étaient si longues qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir sommeil en permanence, comme beaucoup de gens sûrement. L'envie d'aller se coucher avec le soleil et de ne se lever qu'avec lui. Mais son compagnon n'était pas de ces gens là, et après tout, il devait aller travailler. 

 

\- Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? lui souffla Guillaume après avoir déposé un autre baiser sur son épaule. 

 

\- Mmh, fut la seule réponse de Martin. 

 

\- Je te laisse te réveiller tranquillement petite marmotte, je vais me doucher, sourit Guillaume. 

 

Un baiser déposé sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux sont encore clos et le froid envahit les draps. Ça, au moins, ça le réveillait vite. Ses yeux s'ouvraient naturellement, mais son corps se refusait à bouger encore quelques instants. Peut-être était-ce le moment de la journée qu'il aimait le moins, car c'était le moment où toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient, venaient le torturer. Et toujours le même visage qui se formait dans son esprit, le même nom sur le bout des lèvres. 

 

\- Yann, murmura Martin. 

 

Comme si le seul fait de prononcer son nom le rendait plus réel, le ramenait à lui, juste un instant. Il refermait les yeux et pouvait imaginer qu'il se réveillait dans ses bras, qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur, qu'il embrassait ses lèvres si douce. La culpabilité lui faisait rouvrir les yeux, en se rappelant que Guillaume n'était pas très loin, il était juste à côté, sous la douche, Martin pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau sur les parois. Il retint un sanglot. Il était perdu. Que faire ? Yann avait l'air d'avoir trouvé la solution pour lui. Martin tendit la main vers sa table de chevet pour attraper son portable, un maigre espoir faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Et à chaque fois, la même déception. Aucun message, aucun appel. 

 

Depuis plus de deux mois c'était la même chose. Il avait envoyé un message à Yann, pour le prévenir de ce que Guillaume avait fait pour lui, pour le prévenir qu'ils ne se verraient pas avant au moins deux mois. Et Yann n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis. Il était sûrement passé à autre chose. Il l'avait sûrement oublié.   
Non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Oh, bien sûr, Martin ne se croyait pas irremplaçable, mais les mots de Yann lui revenaient en tête "ne m'oublie pas". Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça, si lui était prêt à l'oublier ? Et puis, tous ces gestes, cette tendresse et cette passion, cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait, cet aveu à demi mots qu'ils...qu'ils... Martin ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase, même en pensée. Sa gorge se nouait comme s'il avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute, il en était incapable. 

  
Yann lui manquait, terriblement, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et ce silence le tuait. C'était un peu hypocrite de sa part, il n'avait renvoyé aucun message, pensant que Yann préférait qu'on le laisse seul. Après tout, il ne se devait rien, et il s'imaginait que Yann était sûrement retourné au club, avait trouvé d'autres distractions. Des "distractions", ce mot lui brisait le cœur, en le disant, il se rabaissait à ça, et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être une autre "distraction" pour Yann, et il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir été, sinon Yann ne l'aurait pas traité ainsi.

\- Toujours au lit ? se moqua gentiment Guillaume en se penchant sur lui.

Ses pensées le laissèrent en paix un moment, chassant l'image de Yann pour lui éviter encore plus de culpabilité. Guillaume le regardait tendrement, il était bon de se sentir aimé de la sorte, les doigts de son fiancé sur son visage l'apaisaient, et il pouvait presque oublié son amant. Presque. 

 

\- T'as mal mis ta cravate, soupira Martin. 

 

Il se releva légèrement pour se tenir assis et Guillaume suivit son mouvement. Martin entreprit de défaire ce nœud, si on pouvait qualifier cela de nœud et se mit à l'ouvrage. Il se doutait bien que Guillaume faisait exprès de mal mettre sa cravate pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper lui même après. C'était Martin qui lui avait appris à bien faire ses nœuds de cravate quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors il aimait quand son compagnon s'en occupait à nouveau. 

 

\- Voilà, souffla Martin, là c'est parfait. 

 

\- Merci, susurra Guillaume avant de l'embrasser passionnément. 

 

Martin se laissa embarquer par cette passion, il prit son compagnon dans ses bras et le fit lentement s'allonger sur lui. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur, il en avait terriblement besoin, mais Guillaume le stoppa. 

 

\- Mon amour, on n'a pas le temps, soupira Guillaume. 

 

\- Tu veux pas reprendre des congés ? chuchota Martin. T'as bien un peu de temps pour ça. 

 

\- J'aimerais bien, mais non, souffla Guillaume en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. 

 

Martin geignit déçu, il aurait voulu sentir son compagnon tout contre lui, mais il en avait décidé autrement. 

 

\- Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ? demanda Guillaume. 

 

Martin n'était pas de cet avis, il inversa leur position pour se retrouver sur lui. Sans lui demander son avis, il s'attaqua à son pantalon avec gourmandise, et Guillaume ne trouva pas la force de le repousser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Martin pour caresser cette peau sensible de sa langue et obtenir de son compagnon ces gémissements étouffés qu'il aimait tant. 

 

*****

 

Yann tournait, et retournait son téléphone dans ses mains. Deux mois et dix jours, voilà le temps qui s'était écoulé. Deux mois et dix jours. Yann ne se rappelait pas avoir senti la lenteur du temps à ce point. Il lui semblait que deux années s'étaient écoulées, qu'il avait vécu une vie entière. Comment une seule personne pouvait changer à ce point votre perception du monde ? Comment Martin avait-il pu à ce point bouleversé son mode de vie ?  
Martin. Martin. Martin. 

 

Ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers le jeune homme, jamais il ne le quittait. Son souvenir l'apaisait et le torturait à la fois. Comme une lame qui vous caresse avant de percer votre peau. Voir son visage dans son esprit lui rappelait sans cesse que le jeune homme n'était plus avec lui, et ne le serait probablement plus jamais.

 

_"Je suis bien arrivé, tu me manques. Il ne partira pas pendant au moins deux mois, il s'est arrangé avec son patron, pour moi. Ce sera long sans toi. Tu me manques..."_

 

Un seul petit message, un seul, et plus rien n'allait. Il avait été incapable de répondre. Il se souvenait clairement du moment où il avait ouvert ce message. Le sourire sur son visage s'était évanoui dès qu'il avait lu la deuxième phrase. Son cœur déjà meurtri par son absence se brisa presque instantanément. Deux mois c'était beaucoup trop long. Deux mois sans Martin c'était une éternité. 

 

\- Yann ? l'interpela Vincent. 

 

\- Qu... Quoi ? sursauta Yann. 

 

\- Réveille toi Yannus, t'es dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure, rit Vincent. 

 

\- Pardon, je vais aller prendre l'air, excusez-moi tous, dit Yann en quittant le petit théâtre du lycée. 

 

Vincent donna quelques indications aux élèves et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Yann à l'extérieur. Ce dernier avait déjà allumé une cigarette et se tenait adosser au mur se brique. Vincent soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il connaissait assez bien ce regard, il avait eu longtemps le même, il savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait remarqué l'air mélancolique de Yann ces dernières semaines. Il ne lui avait pas fallu le fréquenter trop longtemps pour s'apercevoir que le professeur se cachait derrière une façade, un masque. Il avait l'air en confiance, sûr de lui, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais tout le monde peut être atteint, en particulier par l'amour. Personne n'est à l'abri. 

 

Vincent s'approcha de Yann et lui piqua une cigarette sans que son ami n'y oppose la moindre résistance. Il s'adossa au mur à ses côtés et ils fumèrent quelques instants en silence, avant que Vincent ne le brise. 

 

\- Alors Yannou, parle-moi de cette peine de cœur, lâcha Vincent conspirateur. 

 

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Yann. 

 

\- Pas à moi mon petit poney, je connais ce regard, tu penses à quelqu'un, alors dis-moi qui t'a brisé le cœur, insista Vincent. 

 

\- Il ne m'a pas brisé le cœur, rectifia Yann. 

 

\- Donc il y a bien quelqu'un, se félicita Vincent. Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

 

\- On s'est pas vu depuis deux mois, ni même envoyé des messages, rien, soupira tristement Yann. 

 

\- Deux mois ? C'est une blague ! s'exclama Vincent. Comment ça se fait ? 

 

Yann soupira à nouveau, plus par gêne que par tristesse. Qu'allait donc penser Vincent ? Allait-il le juger ? Allait-il se moquer ? Il en aurait tout à fait le droit, et quelques années en arrière, Yann aurait certainement fait de même. 

  
\- C'est compliqué, lâcha Yann.

\- L'amour c'est toujours compliqué, mais encore, répondit Vincent bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Il est fiancé, avoua Yann.

Il n'avait même pas relevé l'emploi du mot amour, il ne semblait plus lui faire aussi peur qu'avant. Et après tout, à quoi bon le nier plus longtemps ? Il était évident que ce n'était pas qu'une simple affection, qu'une amitié améliorée, comme certains auraient pu l'appeler. Non, leurs sentiments étaient bien plus profond que ça, en tout cas les siens, il ne pouvait pas parler pour Martin.

À sa grande surprise, Vincent ne semblait pas le juger. Il avait juste l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire, réfléchir à sa situation, à ce qu'il ferait dans sa situation.

\- Et ça l'empêche de t'envoyer un message ? s'énerva légèrement Vincent. T'es quoi ? Son petit jouet qu'il a oublié sous son lit ?

\- Vincent, répliqua Yann, je suis pas mieux, j'ai rien envoyé non plus.

\- Vous faites bien la paire tous les deux, soupira Vincent. Si ça se trouve de son côté il se dit que tu ne veux plus de lui, du coup il retombe dans les bras de son fiancé, bravo Yannus !

\- Il a rien envoyé, c'est qu'il doit avoir tourné la page, rétorqua Yann, puis, je suis censé faire quoi ? Il est fiancé, il va jamais le quitter pour moi.

\- Ah bah c'est sûr que si tu restes à te morfondre dans ton coin, ça va pas changer ! le réprimanda Vincent.

\- Ça ne changerait rien, il...

\- Il est fiancé et il préfère aller voir ailleurs ? Dis moi, combien de fois il est venu te voir ? demanda Vincent pour prouver sa thèse.

\- J'en sais rien, soupira Yann, trois, quatre fois, on a passé une semaine ensemble en septembre et...

\- C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu nous fais, lança Vincent. Si tu ne lui dis pas que tu veux qu'il reste, il va jamais le savoir. Si tu ne lui envoies pas de message, il peut pas deviner qu'il te manque.

\- Il veut sûrement de l'espace, et si je l'appelle quand il est avec son fiancé ? T'imagines la gêne ? avança Yann.

\- Mais tuez moi ! supplia théâtralement Vincent. Il te rappellerai plus tard. T'as qu'à lui laisser un message érotique, je suis sûr qu'il résisterait pas longtemps.

\- Vincent ! rougit Yann.

\- Aha ! T'es pas aussi confiant que t'en as l'air ! se moqua gentiment Vincent.

Yann rit, Vincent avait toujours le don de le faire rire. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et semblait atteindre tous ceux qu'ils côtoyaient. Yann l'aimait beaucoup, et était ravi de pouvoir maintenant l'appeler son ami. Toutes les répétions de théâtre de leur troupe lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il pouvait un instant laisser ses problèmes au placard, rire, s'oublier un instant sur la scène du théâtre, en compagnie de ses élèves avec qui la distance était rompue. Pendant ces heures-là il n'était plus M. Barthès, il était simplement Yann, et il aimait beaucoup ça. Après tout, dans une troupe de théâtre, il n'était pas habituel de se vouvoyer.

\- Je pensais plus que ça m'arriverait, sourit Yann.

\- Quoi ? Tomber amoureux ? demanda Vincent le sourire aux lèvres.

Yann soupira, était-il capable de le dire à haute voix ?

\- Oui, murmura Yann. Mais j'ai pas choisi le plus simple.

\- C'est sûr que tu te compliques un peu la vie mon petit poney, ricana Vincent. J'espère qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir, c'est tout.

Yann le regarda reconnaissant et Vincent lui sourit. Entre eux s'étaient noué un lien très fort mais totalement platonique. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur l'autre, et que jamais ils n'auraient à se justifier de quoique ce soit. Vincent venait de lui prouver une nouvelle fois.

\- Appelle-le, lui dit Vincent encourageant. Par contre tu rentres chez toi, je veux pas assister à toutes vos cochonneries même à distance, beurk !

Vincent fit mine de vomir et adressa un dernier sourire à son ami. Il espérait vraiment que ses paroles allaient faire leur chemin et que Yann allait suivre ses conseils et se battre pour cet homme, qui qu'il puisse être. Mais au fait ? Pourquoi il ne connaissait pas son nom ? À peine rentré dans le théâtre, Vincent fit demi tour pour courir après Yann et les lycéens le regardèrent un peu perdus, même si ce genre de comportement venant de leur professeur ne les étonnait plus trop.

\- Yann ? l'appela Vincent.

Trop tard ! Son ami était parti vite, plus aucune trace de lui.

\- Mon vieux Vincent tu ramolis, geignit-il seul au milieu de la cour déserte.

*****

Martin tournait en rond dans cet appartement, il n'arrivait plus à écrire depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'il avait compris que Yann ne lui répondrait pas. Toute son inspiration était parti, son personnage n'évoluait plus, comme s'il n'existait plus. Martin avait le sentiment qu'il ne finirait jamais ce roman, en vérité, il n'avait pas envie de le finir. Il le laisserait sûrement tel quel, comme un moyen de garder Yann près de lui, avec lui, pour toujours.

Il n'avait pas de photo de lui, non. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient dans l'instant, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à se prendre en photo. Après tout, il n'y a que les couples qui se prennent en photo, et ils ne sont pas un couple. Pas officiellement, ni même officieusement d'ailleurs. Martin se posait de plus en plus de questions sur sa relation avec le professeur de français. Que ressentait-il pour lui ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? L'aimait-il ? Et s'il l'aimait qu'en était-il de Guillaume ? Il avait peur de trouver les réponses à ces questions, et surtout d'en affronter les conséquences. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus Yann lui manquait, et plus il avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour le quarantenaire étaient bien plus forts et bien plus profonds que ce qu'il s'était figuré.

Martin était allongé dans son lit, il tentait de se reposer, il était tellement fatigué. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette saison ! Yann. C'est son visage qui revenait à lui pour l'apaiser et peut-être pour autre chose. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'est son regard prédateur qui lui revint en tête, de ce jour où il l'avait totalement dominé, où Martin l'avait laissé prendre le contrôle de tout. Ce simple regard, ce souvenir, réveillait son désir, bien plus que ne l'avait fait le corps de Guillaume contre le sien. Il revivait la scène, il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Yann distinctement à son oreille, ce souffle rauque qui lui avait dit "caresse toi". Les yeux clos, il commençait à faire descendre ses mains, déboutonnait son jean et se caresser. Il ne pouvait retenir ses soupirs de plaisirs, quand il pensait à Yann, tout était décuplé. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, il allait succomber, le nom de son amant au bord des lèvres.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans la pièce et le laisse dans une grande frustration. Il a envie de jeter son portable, de réprimander fortement celui qui a put l'interrompre, qui que ce soit.

_Yann_

C'est le nom qui s'affiche sur son écran. Est-il en train de rêver ? Est-ce son esprit qui s'imagine que Yann l'appelle ? Est-ce juste un espoir qui se matérialise dans son esprit ? Il doit le savoir, alors il prend son téléphone et glisse son doigt vers la droite pour répondre.

\- Allô ?

Rien, pas un mot au bout du fil, Martin en était sûr, il avait rêvé. Mais alors il l'a entendu, ce souffle dans son oreille, ce même souffle qui quelques secondes plus tôt faisait monter en lui un plaisir intense.

Yann avait retenu son souffle un instant, il avait hésité jusqu'au dernier moment. Il avait passé des heures à regarder ce nom dans son répertoire, ce nom qu'il n'avait osé touché depuis plus de deux mois.

\- Martin...

\- Yann...

Ils étaient au bord des larmes, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire la joie qu'amenait le fait d'entendre leur prénom de la voix de leur amant. C'était comme si la Terre s'était enfin remise à tourner, avec une seule voix.

\- Je croyais que tu devais pas m'oublier, lança Yann la gorge encore serrée.

\- J'aurais dû te retourner le compliment, répondit Martin encore essoufflé.

\- Peut-être, soupira Yann. Tu me manques Martin.

\- Tu me manques aussi Yann, souffla Martin. Je pense à toi sans arrêt.

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, lâcha tristement Yann.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, répliqua Martin, je pensais que tu avais tourné la page.

\- Et t'oublier ? rétorqua Yann. J'en suis incapable Martin, je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Je l'espérais, avoua Martin.

\- Martin ? demanda Yann.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Martin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu pensais à moi ? murmura-t-il de cette voix rauque qui le rendait tout chose.

Martin sentait son désir se réveiller encore plus, ce n'était plus son souvenir, c'était bien la voix de Yann dans son oreille. Comme un réflexe, sa main redescendit jusqu'à son bas ventre, un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Yann ne rata rien de tout cela, même à 700km de lui, il devinait exactement ce que faisait son amant. Lui même allongé dans son lit, sa main fit le même chemin que celle de Martin, son désir à lui était tout aussi réveillé que celui du jeune homme.

\- Oui, gémit doucement Martin, tout le temps.

\- Tu te caresses ? demanda Yann à son tour le souffle court.

\- Oui, soupira Martin de plaisir alors que la voix de Yann l'embrasait de plus en plus.

\- Continue, susurra Yann, surtout ne t'arrêtes pas...

\- Et toi ? osa Martin avant de laisser un nouveau gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Je peux t'imaginer, lui souffla Yann, je te revois sous moi, comme la dernière fois. Tu étais magnifique.

\- Je veux que tu recommences, geignit Martin. Quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu recommences.

\- Quand ? s'enquit Yann alors que sa main accélérait ses mouvements.

\- Bientôt, chuchota Martin avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait, je te le promets.

\- Martin...

Martin entendit son amant succomber au plaisir et il ne put empêcher la vague de l'entraîner à son tour. Sa voix résonna dans tout l'appartement et il ne se préoccupa pas de savoir si les voisins pouvaient l'entendre ou non. Rien n'avait d'importance, juste Yann et le plaisir qu'ils s'étaient donné mutuellement à travers un téléphone. Ils reprenaient tous les deux leurs souffles, et appréciaient d'entendre celui de l'autre. Les yeux clos, ils pouvaient presque imaginer qu'ils étaient ensemble à nouveau, et ils voulaient être ensemble, ils ne pensaient qu'à ça.

\- Ce week-end, dit Martin déterminé.

\- Quoi ? se surprit Yann...

\- Je viendrai ce week-end, je te le promets, lui assura Martin.

\- Mais, et ton fiancé ? s'inquiéta Yann.

\- Ne parle pas de lui, sanglota presque Martin. Je serai là, je te promets.

\- Tu as gardé les clefs ? demanda Yann.

\- Je ne les aurais jamais jeté, lui dit Martin.

\- Alors arrive quand tu veux, même au milieu de la nuit, lui demanda Yann à demi mots.

Martin sourit, les larmes aux yeux à nouveau, touché par cette demande qu'il savait sincère. Ils se parlèrent longtemps, si longtemps que Martin crut presque s'arracher le cœur quand il dut raccrocher alors que Guillaume n'allait plus tarder à rentrer. Quand son fiancé lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il mit sa tristesse sous le compte du manque d'inspiration.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il annonça à Guillaume son intention d'aller passer le week-end à Avignon chez Hugo, espérant ainsi renouer avec l'inspiration. Guillaume s'en rejouit à la surprise de Martin. Son fiancé n'avait pas voulu lui dire plus tôt qu'il passait le week-end dans sa famille et qu'une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas venir avec lui.

\- Tu vas leur annoncer notre mariage ? demanda Martin curieux.

\- Pas encore, soupira Guillaume, je veux pas le faire avant Noël.

Martin ne dit pas un mot de plus, il ne voulait pas se disputer, mais les mots qu'Hugo et lui avaient échangé se rappelaient à lui: "Il ne t'a jamais présenté sa famille, ses amis". Pour la première fois depuis des années cela parut bizarre à Martin, et il se demanda, pourquoi ?


	8. Non-dits

_Un silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes, et aucun n'était disposé à le briser. Martin n'avait rien à ajouter et Yann était tout à coup envahi par ces souvenirs qui se rappelaient à lui sans qu'il ne puisse les rejeter. Machinalement, il se sortit une nouvelle cigarette et tout aussi machinalement il en tendit une à Martin, que ce dernier accepta silencieusement et ils se remirent tous les deux à fumer le regard dans le vide. La vapeur grise agissant comme un brouillard dans lequel vagabondaient leurs pensées. C'était comme si chacun d'eux était seul à cet instant, et se rejouait la scène où leur compagnon leur avait posé cette simple question : "Veux-tu m'épouser"._

_Martin revoyait tout, et comprenait encore plus à quel point Guillaume avait organisé sa demande dans les moindres détails. Le lieu de leur rencontre, un restaurant au bord de la mère, une balade sur la plage au soleil couchant main dans la main. Lui avec ses doutes qui lui martelaient le cœur depuis plusieurs semaines, et Guillaume, qui l'arrêta un instant, posa un genou à terre, lui fit la plus belle déclaration d'amour du monde, qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Et cette bague qu'il lui avait tendue, accompagné de la question. Le cœur serré devant ses yeux remplis d'amour et d'espoir, ses lèvres n'avaient pu dire non. Guillaume avait enfin pu respirer à nouveau, il avait retenu un sanglot de bonheur, lui avait mis la bague, s'était relevé et l'avait pris dans ses bras, soulevé pour le serrer encore plus fort, heureux de savoir que cet homme serait à lui pour le restant de ses jours._

_Yann aussi revoyait cette scène, celle qui lui avait probablement valu la fin de sa plus belle histoire d'amour. Son compagnon l'avait emmené en vacances à Chambéry, pour qu'il voie sa famille, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que Yann était toujours plus heureux lorsqu'il était dans sa Savoie natale. Il n'avait quitté son foyer que par amour pour lui, et la Bourgogne ne remplaçait malheureusement pas la Savoie dans le cœur du professeur. Yann se souvenait que son compagnon avait bien voulu venir skier avec lui, alors qu'il restait d'ordinaire avec sa mère dans le chalet, qu'il leur avait loué un chalet rien que pour eux, dans la montagne, pour qu'ils aient une nuit à eux. Qu'ils s'étaient prélassés dans le jacuzzi, sur la véranda qui donnait une magnifique vu sur toute la vallée. Puis, cette bague qu'il avait vu au fond de sa flûte de champagne, le sourire ému de son compagnon, cette question qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et lui, le regard désemparé et le seule réponse envisageable sur les lèvres : Non._

_\- Pourquoi tu es contre le mariage ? finit par demander Martin curieux._

_Yann soupira, lui donner ses raisons continuerait à lui rappeler combien ces principes lui avaient coûté quelques années plus tôt, combien il avait perdu avec son compagnon, et finalement, combien il était pathétique aujourd'hui. Enchaînant les conquêtes, ne se préoccupant pas du lendemain, noyant son chagrin dans des relations charnelles et éphémères, cachant derrière toute son attitude son cœur brisé._

_\- Il n'y a pas besoin d'un mariage pour prouver à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, soupira Yann. Ça n'a rien d'un engagement._

_\- Je trouvais que c'était le plus gros engagement qu'un couple pouvait prendre, rétorqua Martin dubitatif._

_\- Ah oui ? Signé un bout de papier pour payer moins d'impôts et faire une fête pour montrer qu'on s'aime plus que tout et divorcer dix ans plus tard ? répliqua Yann amer._

_\- T'as une belle vision du mariage, lâcha Martin étonné._

_\- Je vois pas pourquoi pour que mon union soit considérée comme légale je devrais me marier. Une union est légale dès qu'on l'a décidé. C'est entre deux personnes et c'est tout, pas entre deux personnes et l'état, continua Yann. Un engagement c'est, emménager ensemble, acheter une maison, faire des projets, se marier c'est juste... C'est juste perpétuer une tradition religieuse que l'on a maquillé pour nous faire croire que les choses ont changé._

_Martin ne répondit rien, finalement il se retrouvait dans les arguments de Yann, sa vision des choses lui donnaient à réfléchir, et au bout de quelques instants, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de le contredire._

_\- Je ne dis pas que les gens ne font pas ça par amour, reprit Yann, mais juste, je ne comprends pas ça, et je ne veux pas y participer. Ce n'est pas un engagement important pour moi, ce n'est rien._

_\- Je te comprends, avoua Martin. Mais pour lui c’est important, alors, je pense que je peux faire cet effort pour lui._

_Il ne croyait pas ses propres mots, et Yann le vit très bien. Cette discussion devenait bien trop intime pour lui, et même s’il faisait étrangement confiance au jeune homme, il s’était assez remémoré le passé pour la soirée. Il se releva doucement et tendit sa main à Martin qui s’en aida pour se relever à son tour._

_\- Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi, lança Yann._

 

_*_

\- Et bien sûr profitez de vos vacances pour bien relire vos livres, ou tout simplement les lire, lâcha Yann alors que tous ses élèves quittaient déjà la classe avec hâte.

Une fois qu’ils furent tous sortis, il s’écroula sur sa chaise. Les vacances étaient plus que bienvenues, s’occuper d’adolescents tous les jours étaient vraiment épuisants par moment, surtout cette classe. Yann détestait quand les élèves ne faisaient même pas d’efforts pour s’intéresser au cours, venaient sans avoir rien préparé, ni même avoir lu leurs livres. Ils passaient leur bac, n’en avaient-ils pas conscience ? Sans doute pas, comme beaucoup malheureusement, et Yann pouvait le comprendre, il n’était pas vraiment un exemple lorsqu’il était au lycée, et il comprenait de plus en plus le désespoir de ses professeurs avec le temps. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et regarda son téléphone, aucun message de Martin. Le jeune homme était pourtant censé être déjà arrivé à Avignon, mais il n’avait rien reçu. Il devait sûrement être devant le lycée à l’attendre, c’était logique. Yann ne perdit pas plus de temps et remballa ses affaires, un petit détour par le bureau d’Ariane pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

\- On se voit toujours la semaine prochaine ? demanda Ariane tout sourire.

\- Bien sûr, j’ai jamais loupé nos vacances, s’exclama Yann faussement vexé par la question.

\- Oublie pas que tu es censé donner des cours de ski à Ali, lui rappela Ariane.

\- Comme tous les ans, et comme tous les ans il va abandonner pour le spa, soupira Yann.

Ariane rit de bon cœur et Yann quitta son bureau et le lycée. Mais quand il fut à l’extérieur, il n’y avait personne. Martin n’était pas là. Yann resta un instant immobile sur le trottoir, il ne savait pas quelle devait être sa réaction. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il ressentait vraiment car en réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il se passait. Martin était-il en retard ? L’avait-il finalement abandonné au profit de son fiancé ? Avait-il décidé de passer voir Hugo avant de venir ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, jusqu’à ce que la réponse évidente lui vienne. Martin avait dû se rendre directement à l’appartement, comme il le lui avait dit parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il patiente à l’extérieur trop longtemps. Ce qu’il pouvait être bête quand il s’y mettait. Il prit sa moto et démarra, pressé de retrouver enfin son amant, et de profiter de lui pour ces quelques jours.

Martin lui avait annoncé que finalement il pourrait rester au moins jusqu’à la veille de noël, et qu’il rejoindrait son fiancé après. Il ne l’avait pas formulé ainsi, mais Yann avait compris le message. Alors qu’il conduisait, les deux discours contradictoires qu’il recevait ces derniers jours se rejouaient dans son esprit. Quand Martin était parti, Yann s'était senti de plus en plus seul et avait eu besoin du réconfort de celle sur qui il pouvait toujours compter, Ariane. Il avait aussi Vincent depuis peu, et il devait bien avouer que s’être lié d’amitié avec le professeur de théâtre lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Malheureusement, ses deux amis avaient des discours très différents concernant sa relation adultère. Les deux ne voulaient que son bonheur bien sûr, mais Ariane avait vu Yann au plus mal après sa dernière rupture, et elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait le retrouver encore plus mal le jour où Martin lui briserait le cœur, car elle en était persuadée, ça arriverait. Vincent n'était pas de cet avis, il ne cessait de pousser Yann à se dévoiler, à se battre pour son amant, à gagner la partie, car oui c'était un match, et pour lui, Yann avait l'avantage et devait le garder. Tous les messages qu’ils s’étaient échangés allaient dans ce sens, mais la vérité c’était que Yann n’était pas encore prêt à se dévoiler à ce point.

Son ex compagnon se rappelait à son esprit de plus en plus ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que Martin et lui avaient repris contact. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à toute leur histoire et à quel point il avait souffert lorsqu’elle avait pris fin. Sa vulnérabilité lui inspirait presque du dégout, il ne voulait pas redevenir cet homme-là, mais il avait l’impression que c’était déjà le cas, qu’en tombant amoureux de Martin, il était redevenu le Yann d’avant. Etait-ce une mauvaise chose ? S’il était honnête avec lui-même, il se rendrait compte que ce Yann n’avait jamais cessé d’exister, mais qu’il s’était juste caché derrière cette façade qu’il avait créée. Être amoureux c’est être faible, c’est être à la merci de quelqu’un d’autre, c’est laisser la propriété de son cœur à quelqu’un d’autre, et Yann n’était pas encore prêt pour ça.

Yann arriva enfin chez lui, mit sa moto au garage et se hâta de monter les escaliers jusqu’à son appartement. Devant sa porte, il se tendit. Et si Martin n’était pas là ? S’il avait finalement décidé de rester avec son fiancé ? Sois courageux Yann ! s’encouragea-t-il. Il se sentait tellement ridicule. Il finit par ouvrir la porte, et toutes ses craintes s’envolèrent instantanément. Des chaussures marron se trouvaient juste sur sa gauche, une parka verte était pendue au porte-manteau, une petite valise était restée dans son entrée, et juste devant son canapé, Martin venait tout juste de se lever. Yann l’observa un instant et le trouva encore plus beau que dans son souvenir, ce pull bleu marine lui allait à la perfection et épousait sa fine musculature que Yann rêvait déjà de redessiner. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et c’était comme si une certaine gêne s’était installée entre eux. Le sourire de Martin était timide, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se comporter, ces deux mois sans se parler avaient laissé une marque. Mais elle fut vite oubliée. Yann se hâta de se débarrasser de son sac et de son manteau, et Martin sut qu’il pouvait bouger. Ils se jetèrent littéralement dans les bras l’un de l’autre, passant immédiatement leurs bras dans le dos de leur amant. Ce contact leur avait tellement manqué, Yann retint un sanglot alors que la chaleur de Martin l’enveloppait tout entier. Le plus jeune enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira à plein poumon cette odeur dont il avait été trop longtemps privé. Il déposa plusieurs baisers dans le creux de son cou, il avait besoin de retrouver le gout de sa peau sur ses lèvres. Yann avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et lui massait doucement la tête, Martin savourait cette douce caresse autant qu’il le pouvait, alors que les lèvres de Yann embrassaient ses tempes, sa joue, le creux de son oreille, la base de son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à se réapproprier le corps de l’autre, à retrouver ces caresses si familières. Sans un mot, Martin guida doucement Yann jusqu’au canapé, le fit s’asseoir avant de se placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Les mains posées sur son cou, il frotta un instant sa tête contre la sienne, leurs regards se verrouillèrent, et enfin, doucement, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Ils soupirèrent de concert, ils se sentaient revivre à ce simple contact. Il n’y avait rien de fougueux ou de passionnel, juste un baiser tendre qui les fit frissonner tellement ils l’avaient appelé de leurs vœux. Ils s’accrochaient l’un à l’autre comme s’ils avaient peur de tomber, mais surtout parce qu’ils avaient peur de vivre un rêve et que l’autre ne leur échappe à nouveau, et ça ils ne pouvaient le supporter. Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d’oxygène se fit malheureusement ressentir. Les mains de Martin sur le cou de Yann, les mains de Yann sur les hanches de Martin et leurs yeux qui ne pouvaient se quitter. La tête de Yann reposait sur le dossier du canapé, et Martin ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger la sienne, non, il voulait rester tout contre lui, son nez contre les siens, et ses lèvres à seulement un souffle des siennes.

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué, murmura Yann sans résister à l’appel de ses lèvres.

\- Tu n’imagines pas à quel point tu m’as manqué toi aussi, souffla Martin.

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, lentement, sensuellement, et Martin sentit bientôt les mains de Yann se faufiler sous son pull, il frissonna à ce contact et se recula légèrement.

\- Je veux juste sentir ta peau, chuchota Yann avant de réclamer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Martin ne dit rien de plus, et imita les gestes de son amant, lui aussi avait l’envie irrésistible de sentir à nouveau sa peau nue sous ses doigts. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans rien se dire de plus, juste l’un contre l’autre, leur peau chaude sous les doigts de leurs amants et leurs lèvres qui se rencontraient tendrement encore et encore. Ce n’est que lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l’appartement qu’ils revinrent brutalement sur Terre. Yann se demanda qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure, mais Martin interrompit ses pensées en embrassant son cou, et l’extrémité de son épaule qui se dévoilait légèrement sous son pull. Martin se leva, et se dirigea vers le téléphone pour ouvrir la porte d’entrée, et Yann l’entendit simplement dire « c’est au sixième étage ». Il se leva alors pour rejoindre Martin et lui demander ce qu’il en était. Le jeune homme était en train de fouiller dans son sac et en sortit son portefeuille, Yann crut comprendre mais se tût. On sonna à la porte et Martin alla ouvrir, on lui tendit un sac et Martin paya le livreur. Martin se retourna et sourit en voyant le regard ravi de Yann sur le sac qu’il avait en main.

\- Je me suis dit qu’on n’aurait pas vraiment envie de cuisiner, sourit Martin.

\- Et tu t’es dit, je suis chez Yann, mangeons des sushi ! s’enthousiasma Yann.

\- J’ai pas pris que ça, mais effectivement, rit Martin.

Il s’approcha pour l’embrasser plus profondément, et sans délier leurs lèvres le fit reculer jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve assis sur une des chaises, lui retrouvant sa place sur ses genoux. Yann rit, Martin déposa le sac sur la table, dessina les lèvres de son amants du bout des doigts avant de retourner l’embrasser avec passion. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point Yann lui avait manqué avant cet instant. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Il était à sa place dans ses bras, il le savait, il n’avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne d’autre, pas même avec Guillaume.

\- Je suis tellement heureux d’être avec toi, susurra Martin.

Yann se contenta de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras, et cette réponse suffit à Martin. Un dernier baiser et il déballa enfin leur dîner, attrapa un sushi qu’il tendit à Yann avec jeu pour qu’il ait l’honneur de la première bouchée. Ils rirent, et Martin caressa ses petites rides au coin de ses yeux. Tout. Absolument tout chez Yann lui avait manqué.

 

*****

 

Vincent marchait joyeusement dans les rues du centre-ville, il aurait voulu profiter de ses deux semaines de vacances avec son mari, mais lui devait encore travailler quelques jours. Ils allaient passer noël dans la famille de Vincent, et ce dernier était plus que ravi de retrouver sa Saône-et-Loire natale, et surtout de retrouver ses parents. En attendant, il profitait d’une journée ensoleillée, sans mistral à l’horizon, pour profiter des rues quasiment vides de la ville. Vincent avait hâte d’être en été et de pouvoir enfin vivre le festival, pour un professeur de théâtre c’était un rêve. Il voulait voir les rues se remplirent d’artistes, voir tous ces théâtres éphémères s’ouvrir et pouvoir assister à tous les spectacles possible. Il ne participerait pas au festival cette année, mais avait bon espoir d’y participer dans les années à venir, il fallait encore qu’il se fasse un petit nom, après tout, il était encore nouveau dans cette ville.

Il arrivait vers son appartement en passant par la rue des teinturiers. Leur propriétaire les avait prévenus que pendant le festival, il risquait d’y avoir pas mal de nuisances sonores étant donné les nombreux théâtres qui se trouvaient aux alentours, que ce soit dans leur rue ou dans celles-ci. Si Hugo avait semblé un peu refroidi par cette information, Vincent lui avait sauté de joie à l’idée de pouvoir passer un mois entier à trainer tous les soirs dans les théâtres et les cafés. Hugo avait souri attendri en voyant son enthousiasme, et s’était rappelé que ce grain de folie faisait partie des raisons qui l’avaient poussé à l’épouser, et ils avaient finalement pris cet appartement.

Alors qu’il s’engageait dans la dernière partie de la rue, Vincent sourit en voyant un couple d’hommes s’embrasser à pleine bouche sur l’un des bancs en pierre près des vieilles roues à aubes. Il se réjouissait de voir que les mentalités évoluait tout de même, car aucun passant ne semblait se préoccupait que ce soit deux hommes, et cela réchauffa un peu le cœur du professeur de théâtre. C’est quand les deux hommes se séparèrent que Vincent se figea. Il écarquilla les yeux et resta encore quelques seconds dans l’incapacité de bouger. Il réussit à se ressaisir, il ne voulait pas que les deux hommes le remarque, alors il fit rapidement mais discrètement demi-tour et se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui lui vint à l’esprit, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il arriva à la librairie, et malgré son impatience, prit un instant pour observer son compagnon concentré sur ce qui devait être le bon de sa dernière livraison. Il avait engagé un libraire en plus pour les fêtes de fin d’années, et on pouvait dire qu’il avait bien fait. Beaucoup de personnes venaient encore acheter des livres comme cadeau de noël, comme quoi, il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qu’on lit. Mais très vite, il ne tint plus et il pénétra dans la librairie. Si Hugo eut d’abord envie de sourire, il se rembrunit vite face au regard de son mari qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Quelque chose le tracassait, et il allait le dire bien trop vite, alors Hugo se dépêcha de lui attraper le bras pour l’emmener dans la petite cour à l’arrière de la librairie. A peine étaient-ils sortis que Vincent prit la parole.

\- Martin trompe Guillaume ? demanda Vincent de but en blanc.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? lui demanda Hugo à son tour le temps de trouver la réponse adéquate.

\- Ne répond pas à ma question par une autre question, est-ce que Martin trompe Guillaume ? insista Vincent légèrement en colère.

Hugo soupira en baissant la tête et finalement acquiesça. Vincent se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment n’avait-il pas remarqué tout ça ? Depuis tous ces mois ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas fait le lien lorsque Yann lui avait donné le nom de son amant ? Ce qu’il pouvait être bête ! La dispute de son mari avec son meilleur ami lui paraissait beaucoup plus logique maintenant, mais il se sentait un peu trahi, car cela voulait dire qu’Hugo était au courant depuis des mois et ne lui avait rien dit. Mais ce sentiment fut vite balayé lorsqu’il se rappela de la détresse de son ami. Yann avait été mal ces deux derniers mois, pratiquement depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, et avait enfin retrouvé le sourire cette semaine, après qu’il lui ait conseillé de rappeler son amant.

Vincent avait de la peine pour Yann, il connaissait l’amour que Guillaume portait à Martin, et celui que Martin portait à Guillaume et il avait encore du mal à s’imaginer que Martin puisse le tromper. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Yann était séduisant, mais Martin n’était pas le genre d’homme à tromper sa moitié, et pourtant c’est ce qu’il faisait depuis au moins fin septembre s’il se référait à la dispute de son mari, mais depuis fin août d’après Yann. C’est-à-dire après leur pendaison de crémaillère, quand ils avaient emmené Martin dans ce club qu’il se change les idées. Vincent se souvint que Martin avait disparu en fin de soirée et qu’il était revenu aux aurores chez eux, Hugo lui avait dit qu’il avait préféré être seul et il avait eu la désagréable impression qu’il lui mentait. Vincent pouvait dire aujourd’hui qu’il avait eu raison.

\- Yann est un type bien, lâcha enfin Vincent.

\- Il a l’air, moi je ne le connais pas, soupira Hugo.

\- Tu sais ça depuis le début, pas vrai ? demanda Vincent.

\- J’ai su qu’ils avaient couché ensemble ce soir-là, répondit Hugo, mais Martin avait dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Puis je les ai revu ensemble quelques semaines plus tard, juste avant qu’il vienne chez nous.

\- D’où votre dispute, termina Vincent.

\- Oui, souffla Hugo.

\- J’arrive pas à croire qu’il trompe Guillaume, c’est pas ce genre de gars, confia Vincent.

\- Je pense qu’il est un peu perdu et qu’il se complait là-dedans, mais si tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi, je dois te dire que cet été, un après notre mariage, Martin m’avait dit qu’il pensait à le quitter, avoua Hugo.

\- Pardon ???

Vincent était sous le choc, son mari ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Vincent comprenait encore moins le comportement de Martin, s’ils avaient parlé de ça après leur mariage, ça voulait dire que Martin avait accepté la demande de Guillaume après ? Ça n’avait vraiment aucun sens.

\- On s’est engueulé parce que je le comprenais pas, et je le comprends toujours pas, expliqua Hugo. Je veux dire, il réfléchissait à quitter Guillaume, puis il a accepté de l’épouser, pour ensuite noyer son chagrin dans l’alcool et avec Yann, et depuis Yann et lui n’ont pas arrêté de se voir, et…je crois que je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Il n’a jamais souri comme ça avec Guillaume.

\- Yann est amoureux de lui, lui intima Vincent.

\- J’ai remarqué oui, soupira Hugo. Et j’ai bien peur que Martin ne lui brise le cœur, se marie avec Guillaume pour tout regretter quelques mois plus tard. S’il n’y avait pas eu Yann…

\- Yann n’est pas fautif ! s’emporta Vincent. Il n’a pas forcé Martin, et ce n’est pas lui qui joue avec l’autre, n’inverse pas les rôles !

Hugo resta un instant figé face à la colère dont faisait preuve son compagnon en prenant la défense de Yann, il n’avait sûrement pas compris à quel point ils étaient devenus proches si rapidement. Il ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une certaine jalousie. Vincent le vit et se rendit compte qu’il s’était peut-être énervé trop vite alors il prit Hugo dans ses bras et s’excusa.

\- Désolé, j’aurais pas dû m’emporter comme ça, murmura Vincent. Mais, je connais Yann, et je connais Martin, peut-être pas aussi bien que toi mais…Yann est vraiment quelqu’un de bien, et tu ne peux pas l’accuser des problèmes de Martin. Notre Tintin n’a qu’à savoir ce qu’il veut, et faire preuve d’un peu de courage.

\- Je sais, reprit Hugo, ce que je voulais dire c’est que ça aurait été plus simple si Martin n’était pas tombé amoureux d’un autre, ça a dû beaucoup le perturber. Tu sais que Guillaume a déjà été trompé ?

\- Oui, Martin m’en avait parlé, un jour où je lui ai demandé ce qu’il lui trouvait vraiment, parce que, j’ai jamais vraiment compris, et il m’avait parlé de ça, que sa détresse quand ils se sont rencontrés l’avait touché, expliqua Vincent.

\- Je pense qu’il n’arrive pas à se résoudre à lui faire la même chose, lui confia Hugo.

\- Peut-être, mais Yann ne mérite pas ça, pas plus que Guillaume, plus il attendra et plus il les fera souffrir, dit Vincent un peu amer.

\- Je sais, soupira de nouveau Hugo.

\- Yann aussi a été trompé, lâcha tristement Vincent.

Hugo le regarda curieux, et Vincent accéda à sa demande silencieuse.

\- Il a été avec un homme pendant plusieurs années, le grand amour apparemment, commença Vincent, il avait quitté son boulot, sa famille, ses amis, sa ville pour lui. Au bout de plusieurs années de vie commune, son ex l’avait demandé en mariage et il a refusé.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? s’étonna Hugo.

\- Il est contre le mariage, et il m’a dit que son ex le savait, mais qu’il avait sûrement espéré qu’il ferait une exception pour lui, j’en sais rien, poursuivit Vincent. Enfin, toujours est-il que quelques mois plus tard, son ex le quittait pour un autre, qu’il voyait depuis plusieurs mois mais il n’avait pas eu le courage de lui dire plus tôt. Ils s’étaient pourtant promis que cette demande ne changeait rien entre eux, Yann l’avait assuré qu’il l’aimait comme un fou, mais apparemment le mariage était plus important que ça pour son ex.

Hugo s’adossa au mur, pensa à son meilleur ami, à Yann et à Guillaume, à ce qu’il leur faisait subir sans vraiment le vouloir. Il était grand temps qu’il prenne une décision, qu’il fasse enfin un choix entre son fiancé et son amant, et au fond de lui, Hugo espérait qu’il choisirait Yann, et pas seulement parce qu’il avait du mal à accepter Guillaume, mais parce qu’il savait sans doute mieux que Martin, que ce dernier n’était plus amoureux de son fiancé depuis longtemps et que son cœur appartenait désormais à Yann.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Vincent.

\- Rien, répondit Hugo, ce n’est pas à nous de faire quoique ce soit. C’est à Martin de se bouger le cul.

\- Botte-lui les fesses ça lui fera pas de mal, pouffa amèrement Vincent.

Hugo rit, il fallait avouer que son mari n’avait pas tort. Il l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser, il était heureux que leur couple soit loin de ces problèmes, et il espérait que ce serait toujours le cas.

 

*****

 

Ils n’avaient plus qu’une seule journée à passer ensemble, une seule. Le cœur de Martin se serrait en pensant aux quelques heures qui le séparait de son départ. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser qu’il avait déjà passé cinq jours avec Yann, il avait l’impression d’être arrivé à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Le temps semblait filer aussi vite qu’un éclair lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble. Alors il faisait tout pour profiter de lui au maximum, il avait trainé son amant jusqu’à la chambre quand ce dernier aurait préféré nettoyer leur vaisselle du soir. Martin s’était copieusement moqué de lui tout en l’embrassant et en lui retirant ses vêtements avec hâte. Yann s’était finalement laissé faire, et la chambre avait vite retrouvé les sons auxquels elle était habituée.

Ils étaient encore nus l’un contre l’autre, Martin profitait de la chaleur de son amant, il restait délibérément allongé sur lui, la tête contre son cœur. Il pensait de plus en plus à ceux qui allaient passer après lui dès qu’il serait parti. Il pensait à tous les hommes qui avaient goûté à sa peau avant lui, tous ceux que Yann avait tenus dans ses bras, et qu’il devait encore chercher dès qu’il n’était plus là. Martin avait toujours été persuadé que Yann n’avait pas abandonné ses habitudes, et c’était normal, ils n’étaient officiellement rien l’un pour l’autre. Peut-être simplement que Yann trouvait un certain réconfort dans le fait de retrouver le même amant régulièrement pendant que les autres n’avaient droit qu’à une nuit avec lui. Après tout c’est ce qu’il avait fait après leur première fois, il était retourné au club, Martin l’avait retrouvé avec un autre homme, prêt à passer à l’acte, il était évident que cela avait recommencé les fois suivantes.

Il n’y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant, mais depuis quelques semaines, probablement depuis leur dernière séparation, cette certitude le dérangeait. Il n’avait pas vraiment eut le temps de s’y attarder avant, leur séparation étant courte, et leurs messages nombreux, mais passer plus de deux mois sans se parler avait renforcé cette conviction. Et elle lui brisait le cœur. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas être le seul homme dans la vie de Yann, et il se savait égoïste de penser ainsi. Il avait un statut spécial bien sûr, puisqu’il était le seul vers qui Yann revenait encore et encore, le seul avec qui il se montrait doux et prévenant, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir plus.

\- A quoi tu penses ? chuchota Yann en caressant ses cheveux.

Yann le sentait réfléchir contre lui, le sentait mal à l’aise, sentait que quelque chose le tracassait, et il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui occuper l’esprit. Il espérait que ce n’était pas son fiancé, même si c’était la réponse la plus plausible, il ne voulait pas que son amant pense à son compagnon alors qu’ils étaient au lit ensemble, c’était impossible.

\- Rien, c’est pas grave, marmonna Martin.

Yann pouffa, Martin était un piètre menteur, il espérait qu’il était meilleur que ça avec son fiancé, sinon, cela voulait dire qu’ils étaient grillés depuis longtemps ou que son fiancé était vraiment aveugle ou idiot, ou les deux.

\- Pas à moi Martin, rétorqua Yann, tu mens très mal et je sens qu’il y a un truc qui te tracasse.

\- Je t’assure, c’est pas important, soupira Martin.

Il se mit sur le dos, un bras en soutien derrière sa nuque, il fixait le plafond avec attention. Yann s’était retourné sur son flanc et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Martin hésitait, devait-il lui demander ? Non, il ne devait pas, mais il en mourrait d’envie, il voulait savoir, il _devait_ savoir.

\- Combien il y en a eu Yann ? murmura Martin.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Yann qui ne comprenait pas la question.

\- Combien il y en a eu...depuis qu’on s’est rencontré, hésita Martin. Tu as été avec combien ?

Martin avait la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux en posant cette question. Il n’osa pas se tourner vers Yann, il regretta d’avoir posé la question, non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il se retourna pour demander à Yann de ne pas lui dire mais son amant quitta le lit immédiatement. Il n’en revenait pas que Martin ose lui poser une question pareille, et surtout, il était blessé qu’il puise penser ça de lui. La colère grondait en lui, et il ne voulait pas la laisser prendre le dessus. Il attrapa ses vêtements qui gisaient encore sur le sol, souvenir de leurs ébats fougueux quelques minutes plus tôt, souvenir que Martin venait de briser d’une simple question. Il sortit de la chambre et chercha à s’occuper, cela en ferait rire plus d’un, mais la vaisselle abandonnée dans son évier fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il fit couler l’eau chaude et commença à frotter les plats, ignorant totalement les bruits qui venaient de la chambre et qui auraient pu lui indiquer que son amant le rejoignait.

Martin n’avait pas vraiment apprécié la fuite de son amant. Sa question était légitime, il avait le droit de savoir combien d’homme avait pu profiter de Yann, lui savait qu’il était avec son fiancé, alors pourquoi n’avait-il pas le droit de savoir ce que son amant faisait quand ils n’étaient pas ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? s’énerva Martin. J’ai le droit de savoir non ?

Yann laissa retomber brutalement l’assiette qu’il avait dans les mains et se retourna vers Martin le regard dur. Martin s’immobilisa, ce regard le terrifia un instant, jamais il n’avait vu ses yeux aussi noirs de colère.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, vociféra Yann. Pour qui tu te prends ??!!

Martin se ressaisit rapidement, il ne voulait pas passer pour le fautif, mais s’il avait vraiment été honnête, il se serait rendu compte qu’il était en faute.

\- J’ai le droit de me poser la question, se défendit Martin, quand je suis revenu te voir, je t’ai retrouvé au club, avec un autre mec, je suis en droit de penser que tu as continué. Je ne te le reproche pas, je te demande juste de me dire combien.

\- Non ! Non tu n’as aucun droit Martin ! s’emporta Yann.

Martin allait répliquer mais Yann le coupa.

\- Est-ce que je te demande combien de fois tu baises avec ton fiancé quand tu rentres chez toi ? Est-ce que je te demande si tu penses à lui quand on est ensemble ?

\- Tu…

\- Tu as passé deux mois sans m’envoyer le moindre message, sans faire le moindre effort pour savoir comment j’allais, alors oui, moi aussi j’aurais pu, mais tu vois, te savoir avec lui pendant plus de deux mois loin de moi, ça me bouffait de l’intérieur, mais tu n’en a rien à foutre !

\- Yann, c’est pas vrai je…

\- Tu quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise combien Martin, vraiment ? Tu veux savoir ?

\- Yann…

\- Tu veux savoir oui ou non ?!?!?

Martin avait les larmes aux yeux et était bien incapable de répondre, il ne comprenait que maintenant à quel point il avait dépassé les limites. Yann avait raison, il n’avait aucun droit de lui demander ce genre de choses alors qu’il rentrait toujours voir Guillaume, et qu’il n’avait pas cessé d’être intime avec lui. Il était pire qu’égoïste, il faisait souffrir l’homme qu’il aimait… La bile lui monta à la gorge alors que son esprit venait enfin de se l’avouer. Il le savait, il le savait depuis le début, il était amoureux de cet homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il avait eu tous les indices du monde, d’abord le manque de lui, le désir de vouloir être avec lui tout le temps, la peur qu’il puisse penser du mal de lui, son visage qui se superposait à celui de Guillaume pendant l’amour, ce trou béant dans sa poitrine ces dernières semaines et ces larmes qui avaient emplis ces yeux à l’instant où il avait retrouvé son appartement, son odeur. Il l’aimait tellement plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé personne, tellement plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé Guillaume…

\- Personne, cracha finalement Yann.

Martin resta immobile et muet face à cet aveu.

« Personne. »

Yann continua à le fusiller du regard, il attendait une réponse, quelque chose, une chose qui ne vint pas et qu’il n’eut pas la patience d’attendre. Il retourna dans la chambre pour ramasser le reste de ses affaires, Martin ne bougeait toujours pas, il se tourna néanmoins vers lui lorsqu’il le vit ressortir de la chambre tous ses vêtements sur le dos prêt à sortir.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Martin d’une petite voix rendue faible par les sanglots.

\- Mais là où tu voulais que j’aille depuis des mois, répondit Yann d’un ton sarcastique, tu m’as fait réaliser que je m’étais privé de beaucoup de choses pour toi. Je vois pourquoi t’aurais le droit de t’envoyer en l’air et pas moi. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai tu m’en veux pas ?

\- Yann…

\- Je ne veux pas te revoir quand je rentrerai, soupira rageusement Yann.

\- Yann…non, je t’en prie, supplia Martin

\- Rentre chez toi, saute sur ton fiancé en rentrant, prend le sauvagement dans votre appartement puisque t’as l’air d’aimer ça apparemment. Et n’oublie pas de laisser les clés que je t’ai données !

Martin voulut l’arrêter mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, Yann claqua la porte de son appartement, laissant son amant le cœur brisé au milieu de son salon. Egoïstement, il se sentit libéré, soulagé. La jalousie, les sentiments qu’il avait enfoui depuis tout ce temps avaient éclaté. Il rencontra rapidement le froid mordant de la nuit, et se rendit compte seulement à cet instant qu’il n’avait remis que son t-shirt. L’hiver était peut-être moins impitoyable que dans sa ville natale, mais le froid n’était pas moins présent. Il sentit ses joues s’humidifier et réalisa qu’il avait commencé à pleurer dès qu’il avait tourné le dos à Martin pour sortir. Pitoyable, ridicule, c’est ce qu’il était, c’est tout ce qu’il avait fui depuis sa dernière histoire, mais apparemment, c’est qu’il devait être au fond de lui. Ne pas retombez amoureux Yann, c’est ce que tu t’étais promis.

Mais il n’avait pas tenu sa promesse, il était tombé fou amoureux de Martin, et il doutait qu’il pourrait en guérir un jour.


	9. Se Dévoiler

_Martin s'étonna que Yann lui propose de le ramener, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il abandonnerait la partie. Etait-il déçu ou soulagé ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être avait-il jugé Yann trop vite, peut-être n'était-il pas un égoïste qui ne se souciait que de son propre plaisir. Il repensa à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, ce qu'ils avaient partagés, il lui semblait que Yann s'était ouvert à lui, et c'était sans doute quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent. D'une certaine manière, Martin se sentit redevable. Yann ne le connaissait pas et pourtant il s'était intéressé à lui, soucié de lui. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, ce n'était pas un moyen d'obtenir quoique ce soit, ça ne faisait pas partie de son jeu, Martin en était persuadé. Ses yeux n'avaient pas eu le même éclat, et quand ils avaient parlé de mariage, il lui avait semblé que ses yeux s'étaient teintés de tristesse. Yann ne lui avait jamais paru être à ce point lui-même qu'à cet instant._

_\- Tu penses que j'ai été idiot d'accepter sa demande ? demanda Martin alors que Yann enfilait ses gants._

_\- Je pense que tu as l'air de regretter ta décision, répondit simplement Yann en haussant les épaules._

_\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Martin._

_\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de se lancer dans un mariage à contre cœur, lui dit Yann. Si tu n'en as pas envie, tu risques de rejeter la faute sur ton fiancé et vous finirez par vous déchirer._

_\- Alors je devrais lui briser le cœur en lui disant que je ne veux pas me marier ? s'interrogea Martin._

_Yann soupira un instant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui lui avait coûté son couple, mais aurait-il survécu au mariage ? Yann n'en était pas sûr, il était bien loin d'en être sûr. Ce qu'il décrivait à Martin aurait sûrement été sa vie si ce soir-là il avait répondu "oui". Mais pour la première fois depuis six ans, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas à le regretter. S'il avait répondu positivement à sa demande, ça aurait été un mensonge et il s'était toujours juré d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Il avait tenu cette promesse, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui._

_\- Je pense que tu devrais être honnête Martin, souffla Yann._

_\- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, il est parfait, murmura Martin comme pour lui-même._

_\- C'est ton choix Martin, mais, tu sais ce qu'ils diront à la mairie, reprit Yann, le mariage c'est pour la vie, la décision que tu prends aujourd'hui, elle vaudra pour toute ta vie, est-ce-que tu es prêt à assumer ça toute ta vie ?_

_\- Tu donnes dans la philosophie ? se moqua Martin pour éviter la question._

_\- Un de mes nombreux talents, sourit Yann avec jeu._

_Voilà, le masque était revenu un instant, juste le temps de cette phrase, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne le garda pas très longtemps. Ses yeux redevinrent un peu tristes, comme si une douleur voilait leur éclat joueur mais les rendait plus profond. Martin s'y perdit un instant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà observé des yeux aussi magnifiques et aussi expressifs. "Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme", maintenant qu'il admirait ces yeux-là, Martin ne put réfuter ce dicton, et l'âme de Yann était certainement la plus belle qui lui ait été donné d'observer. Il se ressaisit quand Yann l'interrogea du regard alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il sourit timidement en baissant la tête, Yann s'inquiéta un peu, pour une raison inconnue, voir le jeune homme aussi triste lui faisait mal au cœur. Dans un geste plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, il attrapa le menton de Martin entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire relever la tête._

_\- Je suis pas sûr d'être assez courageux pour lui dire ça, avoua Martin d'un air coupable._

_Yann lui sourit tristement sans retirer ses doigts de sa peau. Martin n'était pas dans la meilleure des positions c'était certain, et il voyait bien la douleur qu'il ressentait, la culpabilité sans doute, il se souvenait avoir vu les mêmes dans ses propres yeux quand il repensait à la demande de son compagnon. Était-ce du courage ou de l'inconscience ? Pour Yann c'était simplement la vérité, et on le sait tous, la vérité blesse. La profondeur des orbes noisettes l'aspira un instant et il fut à son tour incapable de détacher son regard de celui qui lui faisait face. Martin ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il posa sa main sur le poignet de Yann qui se trouvait juste sous son menton et il vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce caresse que les deux hommes voulurent prolonger autant qu'ils le purent. Ils s'accrochaient aux lèvres qui les embrassaient avec douceur pour finalement se séparer lentement. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau sans la moindre gêne et la main de Yann quitta le menton de Martin pour retomber le long de son corps._

_\- Pourquoi ? murmura Yann._

_\- J'avais envie, répondit doucement Martin car c'était la vérité._

_\- Allez, je te ramène, souffla Yann en souriant._

_Martin le suivit, il remit sa veste et son casque, attendit que Yann mette le contact, se plaça à nouveau derrière lui et vint naturellement placer ses mains autour de ses hanches, dans un geste étrangement plus tendres que quelques minutes plus tôt._

_*_

Yann avait erré le long des remparts comme une âme en peine, et en réalité, c'est un peu ce qu'il était. Le vent glacial fouettait sa peau, il serrait ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger comme il le pouvait. Il était incapable de rentrer, et il n'en avait pas envie, il avait envie d'être seul. Il venait tout juste de verbaliser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il avait ignoré tous ces mois, il n'y qu'une chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dite, il n'avait pas dit « je t'aime ». Elle était là, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait plus eu aucune aventure éphémère depuis sa rencontre avec Martin.

Il repensa au jour où son amant était revenu le voir, et l'avait trouvé au club. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis leur nuit d'amour, mais ce soir-là, il s'était forcé à y aller. Il s'était trouvé ridicule d'être incapable de retourner dans cet endroit tout ça pour un gamin ! Il avait repéré un bel homme, qui selon les dires de Martha, ressemblait beaucoup à Martin, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, et était allé danser. Cependant, cet homme n'avait rien pour lui, en tout cas aux yeux de Yann, il perdit vite tous les atouts qui étaient les siens, lorsque son potentiel futur amant le scruta plus en détail. Il le trouvait quelconque, son teint n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il était bien bâti mais ne semblait guère éveiller son désir, ses yeux n'avaient aucun éclat, la chaleur de sa peau était gênante contre la sienne. Alors, quand l'homme s'était retourné, les yeux noirs de désirs, sûr de ce dont il avait envie, Yann s'était demandé s'il irait jusqu'au bout, s'il avait envie de découvrir la frustration que lui apporterait le corps de cet homme, mais la main de Martin avait empêché ces lèvres étrangères de s'écraser sur les siennes. Il se souvenait parfaitement des frissons qui avaient parcouru son corps lorsque la main de Martin s'était posé sur la sienne, lorsque son regard avait croisé le sien. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait immédiatement attrapé sa main pour l'emmener chez lui, il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans ce club.

Yann quitta les remparts pour s'enfoncer dans la vieille ville, c'était peut-être cliché ici, mais Yann aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Il monta ces marches qu'il connaissait par cœur pour se retrouver sur la place du palais des papes. La ville paraissait bien vide en hiver, et même pendant les beaux jours, en dehors du festival, les rues semblaient presque désertes dès que tous avaient fini leur travail. Quelques cafés et bars étaient encore ouverts, la lumière des différents hôtels éclairaient encore les pavés. Yann ne s'attarda pas, il monta encore quelques marches pour rejoindre le parvis de la cathédrale Notre-Dame des Doms. Il aimait cet endroit, il aimait la vue sur le reste de la ville, et dans la journée il se rendait souvent au jardin des Doms, pour lui c'était le plus bel endroit de la ville, malgré la grande présence des touristes. Il s'assit sur un des rebords, juste en dessous de la croix, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur ses mains. Le vent était peut-être encore plus fort ici, étant donné la hauteur, mais perdu dans ses pensées, Yann n'y faisait pas attention, il laissait son esprit le guider, et il le guida vers lui.

Son cœur se serra alors que son visage se matérialisait devant ses yeux, et la première chose qu'il mit sur ce visage fut un sourire, car c'est ce qui l'avait séduit chez lui, son sourire. Leur histoire lui revenait comme si elle avait débuté la veille. Il le revoyait dans sa combinaison de ski, en train de galérer mettre un pied devant l'autre, et c'était lui le plus doué de toute sa famille. Il était venu passé des vacances à Chambéry, Yann comme à son habitude, skiait dès que les premières neiges tombaient. Il n'avait pas vraiment su pourquoi, mais il était venu à la rescousse de cet homme, et lui avait gentiment donné quelques conseils, puis avait repris sa route. Ils s'étaient recroisés le lendemain, il lui avait proposé un verre pour le remercier de ses conseils, puis le rendez-vous s'était étendu au point qu'ils oublient tous les deux leurs familles respectives. Ils avaient échangé leurs adresses, leurs numéros, s'étaient revus, s'étaient aimés, Yann avait fini par déménager, ils avaient eu leur petit appartement rien qu'à eux, à côté de Dijon. Yann se souvint de cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'il lui avait avoué que son plus grand regret, était qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Son compagnon avait répondu que ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui, il n'en voulait pas. Yann avait eu le cœur brisé, car il avait su que si un jour, on l'autorisait à adopter, il ne pourrait toujours pas avoir d'enfant. C'était ce même jour, qu'il avait avoué à son compagnon être contre le mariage si un jour il devait être légalisé. Il revit la scène de sa demande, ce chalet, ce jacuzzi, cette bague, son regard rempli d'amour, et ce simple mot qui avait quitté ses lèvres. « Non ».

Le visage de Martin se superposa à celui de son ex, et ce même mot qui quitta ses lèvres, « non ». Yann fondit en larmes. Si Martin avait quitté l'appartement, s'il l'avait laissé, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il retournerait à ses vieilles habitudes pour toujours, ne s'attacherait plus jamais à personne. Mais s'il était resté, s'il était encore là, il devrait lui dire, toute la vérité. Lui dire les trois petits mots qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge depuis plusieurs semaines, et surtout, lui dire que c'était trop. Qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, qu'il ne voulait pas continuer ainsi. S'ils continuaient tous les deux, il ne voulait plus avoir à l'attendre, attendre ses messages, attendre de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras de nouveau tout en sachant qu'un autre en avait le droit. Il le voulait à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Il voulait construire quelque chose avec lui, comme il avait pu le faire avec son ex compagnon, seulement avec Martin, il voulait tout faire pour que cela dure jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'il envisageait vraiment de faire toute sa vie avec une personne. Il avait aimé cet homme, avait construit une vie avec lui, mais jamais il n'avait vraiment imaginé vieillir avec lui, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il se voyait avec Martin, sur son balcon, main dans la main, ses cheveux étant devenu complètement gris depuis des années, tout comme ceux de Martin. Le soleil sur leurs deux corps enlacés, leurs enfants adultes avec leurs petits enfants en train de jouer dans le salon. Oui, avec lui il voulait fonder une famille.

*****

\- _Calme-toi Martin_ , lui souffla Hugo inquiet.

\- Mais t'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? hurla Martin sanglotant. Il est parti ! Il m'a dit de quitter l'appartement, et de laisser les clés ! Il ne veut plus de moi !

\- _Mec, assied-toi, respire, et reprend depuis le début_ , lui intima Hugo autoritaire.

Martin tenta de calmer ses sanglots, les battements de son cœur qui étaient bien trop pressés. Il respira profondément, vint s'asseoir sur le canapé où se trouvait le sweat gris de Yann. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau lorsqu'il réalisa que Yann était sorti en simple t-shirt, et il s'inquiéta alors de son état. Il devait avoir bien trop froid dehors, et s'il avait pris sa moto ? S'il conduisait comme un inconscient à cause de lui et se retrouvait à l'hôpital ou...pire...et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'allonger et d'enfoui son visage dans le vêtement qui portait encore bien sur lui le parfum de Yann. Etonnamment, son odeur l'apaisa, elle agissait comme un baume sur une brûlure et il réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour reprendre sa conversation téléphonique. Et il raconta tout à Hugo : la séparation trop longue qu'ils venaient de vivre, leurs retrouvailles, ces quelques jours de bonheur, et cette question qu'il n'avait pu éviter et qui venait sans doute de lui coûter son amant. Quand il eut terminé son récit, les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, et la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de prononcer un mot de plus. De toute façon, Hugo ne parlait pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait horriblement mal au cœur pour Yann, et il comprit vite pourquoi Vincent avait lancé un regard noir à son téléphone lorsque le nom de Martin s'était affiché. Yann avait appelé son mari quelques minutes avant que son meilleur ami ne l'appelle, et maintenant qu'il connaissait la situation, il en voulait énormément à Martin. Il n'avait plus le temps de prendre des pincettes avec lui, il fallait dire les choses clairement, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

\- Hugo, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Martin complètement perdu et toujours en pleurs.

 _\- Faut vraiment que ce soit moi qui te le dise ?_ s'exaspéra Hugo.

\- Hugo...je sais pas ce que je dois faire...il ne veut plus de moi...

\- _Je t'aurais jeté depuis longtemps si j'étais à sa place, mais il ne l'a pas fait, alors si, il veut encore de toi, mais va falloir que tu te bouges le cul et vite !_ s'emporta Hugo.

\- Je...

\- _Non, non, non, tu parleras quand je te le dirai, tu vas répondre à quelques questions, t'as juste à dire oui ou non, je ne veux rien entendre de plus_ , le coupa sèchement Hugo. _Tu veux qu'il revienne ?_

\- Oui...

- _Tu veux partir ?_

\- Non !

_\- Tu l'aimes ?_

Le cœur de Martin rata un battement, il fut sans voix un instant, il ferma les yeux, laissant couler une larme sur sa joue, inspira à fond.

\- Oui... oui je l'aime...

C'était une libération, la boule dans sa gorge disparu au moment-même où il prononça ce mot, « oui ». Hugo sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine, mais la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

\- _Tu aimes Guillaume ?_ finit-il par demander après lui avoir laissé un peu de temps.

Le cœur de Martin se serra, était-il prêt à répondre à cette question-là ? Pourtant la réponse était évidente, et en un sens, il l'avait donné en même temps que sa réponse précédente.

\- Non, répondit Martin en fermant ses yeux plein de larmes.

\- _Je dois encore te dire ce que tu dois faire ?_ soupira Hugo. _Tu aimes Yann, tu n'aimes plus Guillaume, ils souffrent tous les deux de cette situation Martin, Guillaume a bien dû se rendre compte de quelque chose. Tu les fais souffrir Martin, et je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas les perdre tous les deux._

\- Mais je...

\- _Tu aurais dû parler à Guillaume cet été, avant la demande en mariage, avant Yann, si tu l'avais fait, Yann ne serait pas en train de geler à l'extérieur !_ continua Hugo, dur. _Sois courageux bon sang ! Bonne nuit !_

Et juste ainsi, Hugo raccrocha. Martin resta figé sur le canapé, indécis. Il avait répondu aux questions d'Hugo honnêtement, il voulait que Yann revienne, il ne voulait pas quitter cet appartement, il aimait Yann, il n'aimait plus Guillaume.

Hugo avait raison, il leur avait fait du mal à tous les deux. Martin n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'inquiéter de leur état à tous les deux, celui de Yann comme celui de Guillaume. Il avait tout fait de travers. Il avait accepté une demande en mariage, mariage dont il ne voulait pas car, comme il l'avait expliqué à Hugo cet été, il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait avec Guillaume, et en réalité c'était bien pire que ça. Déjà à cette époque, il ne l'aimait plus. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment dire à un homme qui vous aime, et que vous avez aimé si fort, qu'il n'est plus celui qu'il vous faut, qu'il a cessé de l'être ? Martin commençait à se demander s'il avait déjà été vraiment amoureux de Guillaume, et oui, il pouvait dire qu'il l'avait été. Amoureux et heureux, il l'avait aimé tendrement, avait voulu le protéger, lui donner ce que son ex n'avait pu lui donner, mais en fait, il en était incapable. Il ne l'aimait plus, et il avait honte de ne plus l'aimer, car Guillaume ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de ne plus l'aimer.

Et Yann...Yann... Hugo avait encore raison, s'il avait parlé à Guillaume cet été, s'il avait refusé sa demande comme il aurait dû le faire, leur histoire aurait été différente. Yann aurait sans doute était distant bien sûr, n'aurait pas tout de suite accepté cette attirance, ces sentiments pour Martin. Mais ils auraient fini par vraiment s'aimer, sans avoir peur, et ils auraient pu se le dire, purement et simplement. Martin aurait emménagé à Avignon avec lui, il aurait écrit un nouveau roman, probablement un peu différent de celui qu'il avait commencé, mais toujours avec le même personnage, Yann. Ils auraient organisé des sorties avec Hugo et Vincent, probablement plusieurs fois à la librairie, seraient partis en vacances ensemble. Martin aurait pu faire la connaissance de la famille de Yann, aurait pu aller skier avec lui. « Aurait »...

Martin prit son visage entre ses mains, attrapa le sweat de Yann, et se leva...

*****

Sur les conseils de Vincent, et peut-être aussi parce que s'il continuait à trainer dehors il allait finir congelé, Yann se décida enfin à rentrer à son appartement. Le trajet fut le plus long qu'il ait jamais eu à endurer, et il lui semblait que son cœur n'y survivrait pas. Il manquait d'air, suffoquait à chaque pas, devait s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'il ne faisait que marcher. Rentrer dans son immeuble ressemblait à un chemin vers l'échafaud, monter les marches jusqu'à son appartement fut une torture, et à chaque pas qu'il prenait, une voix en lui, lui disait de faire demi-tour. Arrivé devant la porte, il fut incapable d'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas envie de découvrir ce qu'il y avait ou n'y avait pas derrière la porte. Il ne voulait pas y pénétrer, et découvrir que Martin avait déserté les lieux, comme il le lui avait demandé. Il ne voulait pas retrouver son lit, vide de la chaleur de son corps, sentir l'odeur de son shampoing sur l'oreiller, sans pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et observer son visage se détendre sous sa caresse.

Il prit son courage à deux mains. Quitte à avoir le cœur brisé, autant que ce soit tout de suite, s'était-il dit. Il prit sa clé, l'inséra, déverrouilla la porte, et pénétra dans son appartement. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que la valise de Martin était encore là, que rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'il était parti, sauf Martin. Il n'était pas dans le salon, et Yann s'inquiéta alors. Martin aurait-il pu partir précipitamment et laissé ses affaires ici ? Les larmes commençaient déjà à remplir ses yeux, ses jambes bougèrent péniblement pour le mener jusqu'à leur...sa chambre. Et là...un corps endormi qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, encore habillé, au-dessus des draps, dos à lui. Yann laissa quelques larmes de joie couler, il n'aurait pas survécu s'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Il laissa son corps bouger à sa place et lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'allongea sur le lit, et se colla tout contre Martin, tant pis s'il le réveillait, il avait besoin de le serrer conte lui.

Martin sursauta, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il serait capable de s'endormir, le réveil indiquait déjà deux heures du matin. La culpabilité lui serra le cœur en pensant aux heures que Yann avait passé dehors, mais il pensait aussi à l'homme qui avait probablement pu profiter de son corps pendant les quelques heures qui s'étaient écoulées. C'était de bonne guerre, il l'avait mérité, il n'avait rien à dire.

\- Yann, murmura-t-il avant de s'arrêter net. Mais ?? Tu es gelé !!

Il se retourna vivement et était prêt à quitter le lit pour aller chercher un plaid mais la main glacée de Yann le retint. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et les yeux de Yann étaient si profonds, Martin fut brisé par la douleur qu'ils laissaient transparaitre. Il ne voulait pas que Martin quitte ce lit, il ne voulait pas qu'il _le_ quitte. Martin se rallongea sur le lit et serra Yann dans ses bras, il voulait lui transmettre sa chaleur, et par-dessus tout, son amour. Il avait besoin de lui transmettre son amour. Mais Yann était tout de même frigorifié, et il grelotait contre lui. Sans le lâcher, Martin attrapa le sweat gris qu'il avait emmené avec lui comme pour avoir Yann à ses côtés. Il retira ses bras un instant pour pouvoir déposer le vêtement gris sur les épaules de son amant qui eut un sourire timide de remerciement avant de retourner se blottir contre Martin, contre son cœur. Il voulait profiter de lui, même si c'était la dernière fois, surtout, si c'était la dernière fois. Il inspirait son odeur à plein poumon, comme s'il ne voulait jamais qu'elle le quitte. Martin faisait de même, il embrassait ses cheveux, ses tempes, le serrait toujours plus fort contre lui. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sincère et transparent l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha Martin dans un sanglot, je suis tellement désolé.

Yann se serra un peu plus contre lui, pas de larmes, il ne veut pas de ça, et pourtant elles sont inévitables. Ils ont besoin de verser ces larmes tous les deux.

\- J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, pleura Martin. Je...

Martin tenta de se calmer en serrant Yann toujours plus fort entre ses bras. Son amant le laissait faire et embrasser la peau dénudée de ses avant bras pour l'apaiser, et peut-être aussi pour s'apaiser lui-même.

\- J'avais pas à te demander ça, tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, s'excusa Martin entre deux sanglots.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça Martin ? demanda finalement Yann la gorge serrée.

Martin ferma les yeux un instant sous le poids de la question. Il l'avait avoué à Hugo mais il ne savait pas s'il était assez fort pour l'avouer à Yann. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de fort, ni de courageux. Il n'aimait faire de la peine aux autres et se retrouvait bien souvent à en faire plus que s'il avait été honnête dès le début. Et cette situation était la pire de toute, car elle impliquait des sentiments bien trop profonds pour être ignoré.   
Martin respira profondément, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le sweat de Yann, il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots refusèrent de sortir. Yann l'entendit et était prêt à ne rien dire et juste s'endormir dans ses bras, une dernière fois.

\- Parce que je t'aime, murmura Martin.

Le cœur de Yann fit des bons dans sa poitrine, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Martin lui dise ça. Il aurait espéré plutôt un "j'étais jaloux" mais pas ça. "Je t'aime", trois mots et une tornade d'émotions, voilà ce que c'était. Yann ne put retenir les larmes de couler. Il n'avait pas entendu ces mots depuis des années et n'avait jamais espéré ni voulu les entendre, jusqu'à Martin. Inconsciemment il avait appelé ces mots de ses vœux depuis le jour de leur rencontre, ou presque. Martin pleurait lui aussi, c'était un poids qu'on lui enlevait du cœur, il avait été capable de le dire à Yann, et il voulait le lui redire.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Martin. Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point. Je... Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

Yann ne tint pas plus longtemps, il s'écarta légèrement et Martin crut un instant que toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné en même temps que Yann s'était éloigné. Mais elles revinrent vite à lui, décuplées, quand les lèvres du professeur vinrent s'emparer des siennes en un baiser désespéré qui leur vola tout leur oxygène. Obligés de se séparer, ils ne purent se résoudre à rompre le contact physique, et restèrent front contre front, une main sur la nuque de l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Yann regardait Martin avec tellement de tendresse que ce dernier eut l'impression de mourir et revivre à travers son regard. Il l'aimait, et tant qu'il ne serait pas pleinement avec lui, il serait malheureux.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Yann sans le quitter des yeux.

Ses orbes grises étaient devenues tout à coup plus brillantes et Martin eut un mauvais pressentiment. Son "je t'aime" ressemblait trop à un adieu, il ne voulait pas lui dire adieu, il en était incapable.

\- Mais je peux plus, lâcha Yann.

\- Yann, je t'en prie...

\- Shhh, chuchota tendrement Yann en posant un pouce sur sa bouche.

Il se redressa un peu pour se retrouver assis sur le lit, Martin fit de même le cœur au bord des yeux. Yann lui caressa le visage et il ferma les yeux. Il retenait ses larmes, ses sanglots. Était-ce la dernière fois que Yann le touchait de la sorte ? Si c'était le cas, il savait qu'il le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Yann appuya un peu plus sa main et Martin ne retint pas ce sanglot là. Yann essuya une larme de son pouce, plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il l'attira à lui pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassaient encore, et Martin n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête, mais s'ils continuaient, Yann savait qu'il n'aurait pas le force de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, alors à contre cœur, il mit fin au baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter Martin, lui assura Yann en caressant à nouveau son visage. Mais, je ne peux plus être comme ça...

\- Yann je...

\- S'il te plaît, laisse moi finir, souffla t-il tendrement. Je t'aime. Et ça me tue de savoir que tu rentres pour être dans ses bras, que lui aussi peut profiter de ta chaleur, de ta peau, de tes lèvres. Je ne peux plus Martin.

Martin n'avait rien à répondre, Yann avait raison, tout comme Hugo. Il était temps qu'il mette fin à tout ça, qu'il mette de l'ordre dans sa vie, pour lui, pour Yann, pour Guillaume...

\- Tu te souviens, quand on s'est rencontré, tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas sûr d'être assez courageux pour lui dire ça. J'ai besoin que tu sois courageux aujourd'hui Martin, reprit Yann avant de sangloter sur les derniers mots.

Ses sanglots brisaient le cœur de Martin qui se savait la cause de son malheur.

\- Dis lui que tu ne veux pas te marier, dis lui que tu m'aimes si c'est vrai, sanglota Yann.

\- Je t'aime, sanglota à son tour Martin.

\- Dis-lui et reviens ici ou alors, maries toi, mais si tu reviens me voir, ça ne pourra plus être comme ça entre nous, je ne pourrais pas, pleura Yann.

Martin passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui, c'était comme la promesse qu'il lui faisait, que désormais il allait faire le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux, et juste tous les deux. Plus de troisième personne dans leur histoire, plus de Guillaume, même s'il devait le faire souffrir pour cela, il n'avait pas le choix. Attendre serait lui faire plus de mal encore.

\- Je lui parlerai, murmura Martin, je te promets.

\- Fais un choix Martin, souffla Yann qui s'était calmé. Toi et moi, on... On va laisser passer Noël, et...on se reverra au nouvel an...je veux que tu ais fait un choix ce jour-là Martin. Je ne commencerai pas une nouvelle année sans savoir si tu veux de moi ou pas.

Martin le lui promit à ce moment là. Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne dormirent pas longtemps, ils n'en avaient pas envie, ils craignaient tous deux que ce soit leur dernière nuit, et ils ne voulaient pas la gâcher même par le sommeil. La journée suivante passa de la même façon, si ce n'est que les aiguilles de l'horloge du salon semblaient plus lourdes que d'habitude, comme pour leur rappeler les secondes qui leur restaient. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de manger, en se regardant ils surent tous deux que c'était inutile de préparer quoique ce soit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait à cœur de manger. Alors ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et passèrent la journée ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Le désir qui avait dirigé leur relation dès le premier soir refit surface avec une force qu'ils n'avaient pas encore connu. Leurs corps nus s'étaient découverts plus intimement que jamais et les yeux dans les yeux, ils avaient eu pour un instant l'impression d'être enfin seuls, juste eux deux, comme si le temps était passé, que Martin avait parlé à Guillaume et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Sur le quai de la gare, ils n'avaient pas échangés de baisers comme la dernière fois. Yann avait tenu sa valise, l'avait accompagné jusqu'au train, Martin était parti s'installer. Yann n'avait pas eu le courage de rester jusqu'à son départ, mais Martin n'avait pu se résoudre à le voir partir. Il avait quitté sa place et avait appelé son nom. "C'est Toi" lui avait-il susurré contre ses lèvres après l'avoir embrassé passionnément. "C'est toi, on se voit au nouvel an. Je t'aime". C'était une promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il était déterminé, il parlerait à Guillaume directement sur le quai chez ses parents, et reprendrait un train en direction de Paris pour récupérer ses affaires et rejoindre Avignon le plus vite possible.

Quand son train arriva chez les parents de Guillaume, il l'attendait... Mais il n'était pas seul, sa sœur était avec lui. Guillaume semblait heureux, il le prit dans ses bras mais Martin se contenta de lui embrasser la joue. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler alors que sa sœur était là, et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle le salua chaleureusement, bien plus chaleureusement que le jour où il l'avait rencontré.

\- Guillaume nous a dit que vous alliez vous marier, félicitations ! s'écria t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'elle le prenait à son tour dans ses bras, Martin ferma les yeux tentant de rester impassible, ne rien laisser paraître de ses intentions. Égoïstement il en voulut à Guillaume, il se sentait piégé, alors qu'il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir l'annoncer à ses parents avant Noël. C'était le 24, ils dinaient tous ensemble pour le réveillon et ensuite, son fiancé partait en vacances avec ses amis.

Quand allait-il pouvoir parler à Guillaume ?


	10. Nereye Kadar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est tiré d'une chanson du chanteur Turc Aytekin Ataş :
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H0DHu-fUceI
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture ;-)

_Martin n'était plus qu'une ombre, un robot, totalement effacé. La main de Yann qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à la moto, le blouson de cuir sur ses épaules, le casque sur sa tête, ils étaient pour lui comme les différentes étapes de sa montée à l'échafaud. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible après cette nuit, après ce court instant passé en compagnie de Yann. C'était le retour à la réalité, sa réalité, et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir y retourner. Même s'il l'avait rejeté au départ, s'il avait souhaité que Yann ne soit pas venu lui parler, n'ait même pas posé son regard sur lui, il venait de lui offrir tout ce qu'il appelait de ses vœux. La possibilité de parler, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, et de s'éloigner de ses problèmes, juste un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais la présence du motard était, apaisante. Il lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert, sans détour, avait évoqué tous ses problèmes de couple et même admis qu'en réalité, il n'était pas capable d'y mettre fin, parce qu'il était lâche._

_Il s'était à peine entendu donner l'adresse d'Hugo à Yann alors qu'il venait de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Le retour avait un goût amer, c'était presque comme une punition, et le cœur de Martin se serrait alors que la route défilait sous ses yeux. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Yann, se collant encore plus à lui comme un enfant apeuré. Il se trouvait vraiment pathétique, il ressemblait à un enfant de trois ans qui se cache derrière les jambes de sa mère parce qu'il a peur des étrangers qui viennent le voir. Martin ne voulait pas que cet instant s'arrête, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Avignon, pour rentrer à Paris en fin d'après-midi. S'il n'avait pas été lâche, il aurait dit à Yann de l'emmener loin, le plus loin possible pour ne jamais se retourner et ne jamais regretter, mais il n'avait pas cette force. Alors il cherchait dans ce dernier contact, une étreinte réconfortante, l'espoir d'un monde où il n'avait pas le cœur déchiré de ne pas vouloir faire du mal à Guillaume, mais en même temps, d'en avoir besoin pour avancer et ne pas regretter d'avoir gâché une partie de sa vie à vivre le rêve d'un autre._

_Avignon commençait doucement à se dessiner à l'horizon, et Martin avait de plus en plus envie de se jeter sur la route pour échapper au lendemain. Il se serra encore plus contre Yann, et regretta un instant d'être sur cette moto. Pas parce qu'il regrettait d'être monté avec Yann, il n'en éprouvait aucun regret, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas enfouir son visage dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur à plein poumon, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas passer ses mains sous son t-shirt et sentir sa peau qu'il imaginait douce sous ses doigts, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il avait envie de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'imagina la scène, il faisait étrangement confiance à Yann, il suivait les mouvements de la moto comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un sur elle. Sous ses paupières ce n'était pas la route qu'il voyait, mais bien Yann. Il s'imaginait le déshabiller lentement, embrasser sa peau découverte, l'embrasser à pleine bouche guider par le désir palpitant en lui._

_Dans son monde idéal il aurait été célibataire, il aurait laissé Yann l'approcher sans rien dire, il aurait sûrement joué avec lui, et n'aurait pas seulement été son instrument comme il avait bien vu qu'il avait été ce soir. Il se serait fait désiré, aurait peut-être cédé un baiser à Yann avant de partir. Yann l'aurait peut-être suivi, et ils auraient fini la soirée ensemble, se promettant à eux-mêmes que cela ne durerait qu'une nuit, pour finalement duré toute la vie. Une larme coula sur sa joue quand il se rendit compte que ce scénario fonctionnait parfaitement, que Yann entrait parfaitement dans le tableau, qu'au fond, il ressemblait beaucoup à son homme idéal._

_\- Martin ? l'interpela Yann, le sortant de sa rêverie._

_Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'immeuble d'Hugo. Martin eut l'impression qu'il venait de faire une chute depuis un gratte-ciel tellement le retour à la réalité fut dur. Il descendit de la moto et retira son casque, il était pâle et le regard encore plus perdu que lorsque Yann l'avait vu au club. Yann avait senti que le jeune homme allait mal, il avait senti sa prise sur sa taille se resserrait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa ville. Le jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui._

_\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Yann une fois son casque retiré._

_\- Ou...Oui, ça ira, répondit Martin en bégayant un peu ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire attendri sur les lèvres du motard._

_\- T'as pas besoin que je te raccompagne ? se moqua gentiment Yann._

_\- Non, merci, j'ai pas encore besoin d'une baby-sitter, rigola Martin._

_Ils rirent ensemble et Martin contempla un instant l'homme face à lui. A nouveau il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le masque qu'il portait lorsqu'ils étaient au club, il était lui-même, et Martin crut déceler derrière son sourire, une sorte de vulnérabilité qui le touchait beaucoup. Un silence s'installa, et il n'était pas aussi confortable que les précédents. L'atmosphère était lourde, les deux hommes ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils devaient agir désormais._

_\- Bon, lâcha finalement Yann, je crois que je vais te laisser._

_\- Désolé, soupira Martin, je suppose que t'avais pas prévu de passer ta soirée comme ça._

_\- Oh, tu sais, sourit Yann, c'était pas non plus désagréable._

_Ils partagèrent un sourire complice, Yann semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, tout comme Martin, mais aucun des deux n'en eut le courage, alors Yann tourna les talons pour remonter sur sa moto._

_\- Yann !_

_Yann eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit les lèvres de Martin se ruer sur les siennes avec une violence désespérée. Passé la surprise, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Martin et répondit à ses baisers avec la même ardeur, sans se poser de question._

 

*

  
Martin n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, il se sentait piégé et trahi. C'était sans doute hypocrite et égoïste, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui venait juste de se passer. Guillaume lui avait dit « je viens te chercher », il n'avait pas mentionné sa sœur, et en plus de ça, il avait oublié de lui dire qu'il avait dit à sa famille pour le mariage ! Comment était-il censé se comporter maintenant ? Il avait vu sa sœur, ils se dirigeaient chez ses parents, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Plaquer Guillaume dans la voiture de sa sœur, ou encore mieux, juste devant la maison de ses parents ? Avec toute sa famille qui les attendait ? Piégé, c'était bien le mot. Installé à l'arrière de la voiture, il avait la tête tournée vers sa fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Le visage de Yann se matérialisa devant ses yeux, son visage détruit par les larmes, la même détresse qu'il y avait vu la veille. Son cœur se serra et les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il ne méritait pas Yann, tout l'amour qu'il lui donnait depuis tout ce temps, peut-être même depuis le premier soir. Il se souvenait de sa sollicitude, de sa tendresse, de son inquiétude. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à lui juste pour pouvoir le mettre dans son lit, il en était persuadé, et Yann le lui avait bien prouvé.

\- Martin, ça va ? demanda la sœur de Guillaume.

\- Hein ? Euh...oui, juste un peu fatigué, c'est rien Lucie, se justifia Martin.

Elle sembla se contenter de cette réponse, alors que Guillaume lui, voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait. Il le regarda dans le rétroviseur, mais Martin ne daigna pas le regarder, il n'en avait pas envie. S'il l'avait fait, son regard aurait été noir et plein de reproche, et il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais il n'avait pas non plus le droit de donner à Guillaume de faux-espoirs, leur relation était terminée, il allait y mettre fin. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ce serait demain, avant qu'il n'aille skier. Martin laissait son regard se perdre à nouveau devant le paysage de la ville natale de son fiancé. Et encore et toujours, c'était le visage de Yann qu'il voyait. Il se demandait comment il allait, s'il arrivait à oublier tous les problèmes qu'il lui causait depuis des mois en étant entouré par sa famille.

Yann lui avait parlé si souvent de sa famille, de sa ville, de sa Savoie qu'il aimait toujours plus que tout au monde. « La plus belle région de France », Martin avait pu remarquer à de nombreuses reprises, que sa région lui manquait, sinon il ne s'y précipiterait pas dès qu'il a un peu de temps libre. Il se souvenait aussi du jour où il lui avait parlé de son père, très peu de temps après leur rencontre, la tristesse dans ses yeux, et toujours cette armure qui l'empêchait de tout laisser sortir. Il parlait souvent de sa mère, il semblait avoir une relation très forte avec elle, tout comme avec son frère, Stéphane. Yann avait des photos de lui avec son frère, quand ils étaient petits, adolescent, dans la montagne la plupart du temps. Il avait aussi beaucoup de photos de ses neveux, et il avait toujours ce sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il les regardait, ou parlait d'eux, ou même parfois lorsqu'il ne faisait que penser à eux, et aux jeux qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble. Martin riait toujours lorsqu'il voyait ce sourire sur son visage, et Yann lui demandait toujours ce qui le faisait rire, ce à quoi Martin répondait « rien », en souriant, et ils s'embrassaient le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon cœur ? On est arrivé ! l'interpela tendrement Guillaume.

\- Oh, désolé, je suis vraiment fatigué, soupira Martin en descendant péniblement de la voiture.

Guillaume tenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais Martin détourna la tête, Guillaume se figea un instant mais lui embrassa la tempe. Martin ferma les yeux un instant sous la tendresse dont son fiancé faisait toujours preuve avec lui. Guillaume se sentait mal, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait occuper l'esprit de son fiancé au point de ne pas se laisser embrasser. Aurait-il découvert quelque chose à son sujet ? La culpabilité serra le cœur de Martin un instant, mais l'image de Yann lui revint immédiatement, et il se sentit encore plus mal d'avoir fait autant souffrir les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de faire semblant.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Guillaume.

\- On en parlera plus tard, murmura Martin avec un sourire triste.

Guillaume ne poussa pas la conversation plus loin, Lucie les avait rejoint et avait pris les affaires de Martin dans le coffre de la voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison familiale, Martin eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa rencontre avec Lucie. Les parents de Guillaume étaient distants, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Leurs sourires étaient clairement forcés, tout comme leurs politesses, Martin sentait bien qu'il y avait un malaise et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse leur déplaire, s'ils ne l'avaient pas rencontré plus tôt, c'était à Guillaume qu'il fallait s'en prendre. Peut-être le trouvait-il trop jeune ? Après tout, Guillaume et lui avaient six ans de différences, mais cette possibilité s'avéra totalement impossible, ou alors très hypocrite, puisque les parents de son fiancé avaient quinze ans d'écart. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir ce qu'ils lui reprochaient.

De toute façon, on ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, sa belle-mère lui indiqua la direction des chambres d'un air empressé, visiblement, elle ne voulait pas parler avec lui plus qu'elle n'y était obligée, et cela augmenta encore plus la curiosité de Martin. Lucie l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Guillaume, alors que ce dernier avait été recruté par ses parents pour les aider avec le repas du réveillon. Elle déposa son sac sur le lit, et allait quitter la pièce quand il l'arrêta.

\- Je peux te poser une question Lucie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle curieuse.

\- Vous...vous avez quelque chose contre moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? dit Lucie feignant de ne pas comprendre.

\- S'il te plaît, pas à moi, je vois bien que les sourires de vos parents sont forcés, ils ont pas vraiment l'air ravi de me voir, et je dirai presque qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas me voir, s'énerva légèrement Martin.

\- Ecoute, souffla Lucie, j'ai eu le temps de faire la part des choses, mais pour Papa et Maman c'est encore dur, il l'aime encore beaucoup tu sais, moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai juste appris à en vouloir à mon frère plus qu'à toi.

\- Lui en vouloir pour quoi au juste ? Par rapport à son ex, c'est ça ? s'étonna Martin. Enfin vous pouvez pas lui reprocher ça ! 

\- Je pense que si au contraire Martin, tromper son compagnon ça n'a rien de glorieux, rétorqua Lucie. 

\- Justement, pourquoi c'est à Guillaume que vous en voulez ? Vous lui reprochez de ne pas avoir su garder son ex ? C'est un peu stupide, non ? déclara Martin. 

Lucie le regarda sans comprendre, elle fronçait les sourcils et semblait chercher une réponse sur son visage. Croyait-il vraiment ce qu'il racontait ? “Ne pas avoir su garder son ex”, c'était bien la meilleure celle-là, ce n'est pas en le trompant qu'on… Oh ! 

\- Euh..., hésita Lucie, je vais te laisser défaire tes affaires, tu peux t'allonger quelques minutes si tu veux, t'as encore l'air fatigué, on t'en voudra pas.

\- Lucie, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?! insista Martin.

\- Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure, repose-toi ! sourit-elle gênée.

Martin s'assit sur le lit les bras croisés, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Lucie, ni celui des parents de Guillaume. Que pouvait-il bien reprocher à son fiancé ? De ne pas avoir pu garder son compagnon de l'époque, ce n'est pas lui qui avait décidé de le tromper !! Leur comportement lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange, et encore plus celui de Lucie. Elle n'était vraiment pas cohérente dans ses paroles, elle condamnait la tromperie, mais reprochait à son frère d'en avoir été victime, ça n'avait vraiment aucune logique ! 

Lucie descendit et arriva en furie dans la cuisine où Guillaume discutait avec leurs parents. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua tout de suite son frère. 

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as raconté ? cracha Lucie à son frère.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Guillaume.

\- Non, la question c'est de qui je parle, ça y est ? Tu vois où je veux en venir ? s'emporta Lucie.

\- Les enfants, calmez-vous, exigea leur mère. Lucie qu'est-ce qui t’arrive ?

Sa mère n'avait que très peu vu Lucie dans un tel état, elle qui était d'une telle douceur, il était rare qu'elle puisse s'énerver de la sorte, surtout contre son frère. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis la dernière rupture de Guillaume. 

\- Il se passe que Martin pense que c'est Guillaume qui a été trompé ! s'énerva Lucie. Tu as vraiment osé lui raconter ça ?! Ça fait combien de temps vous deux, six ans ? Et tu ne lui as jamais dit la vérité ! 

\- Écoute je… 

\- Guillaume ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ! s’emporta son père. Lui faire croire que… Lucie tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? 

\- Absolument certaine, j'ai failli lâcher le morceau devant Martin, expliqua Lucie, enfin, s'il n'est pas bête il devinera tout seul, mais… 

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?! la coupa Guillaume pris de panique. 

\- Non, c'est pas à moi de le faire, mais je te conseille vivement de le faire avant le mariage, le prévint Lucie. 

\- Mais je peux pas… Il va me détester, il… 

\- Fallait peut-être y réfléchir avant de lui mentir non ? 

Guillaume baissa la tête honteux. Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge, un tout petit mensonge, et pourtant, il craignait bien que ce mensonge n'ait été la base de leur relation, la raison pour laquelle Martin avait été attiré par lui. S'il lui disait la vérité, il allait le perdre. Martin ne pourrait pas lui pardonner de lui avoir menti aussi longtemps, et sur un sujet aussi important. Des images lui revenaient, il voyait Martin le consoler pour quelque chose qu'en réalité, ils étaient en train de commettre. Et Martin ne l'avait jamais su.   
  


**_How long, how far will this game of life continue?_ **

**_How much more are we gonna drink this water of pain?_ **   
  


Yann était assis autour de la table de la cuisine avec son frère. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, à peine avait-il déposé Martin à la gare, qu'il avait repris sa voiture direction Chambéry, il avait plus que jamais besoin de retrouver sa montagne. Sa mère n'avait pas été surprise de le voir arriver plus tôt, elle avait repéré sa voiture par la fenêtre, et s'était aussitôt levée pour venir l'accueillir. Elle l’avait pris longuement dans ses bras en apercevant son air triste. Yann avait l'air ailleurs, distrait, sa mère ignorait ce qui occupait ses pensées, mais elle savait que quelque chose le tracassait, et elle était bien heureuse qu'il soit venu se réfugier plus tôt dans la maison familiale. Stéphane les avait rejoint en début de soirée, avec sa femme et ses fils. Les garçons avaient tout de suite été mis de corvée, pour leur plus grand plaisir. 

Yann et son frère pouvaient entendre les rires de leur famille dans le jardin, ils semblaient bien s’amuser, pendant que eux, étaient en train de préparer les toasts, les huîtres et de surveiller le chapon qui cuisait doucement dans le four. Stéphane prenait des nouvelles de son frère, se moquait de lui un peu, comme il le faisait toujours, ce dont Yann ne s'était jamais plaint. Ils avaient toujours aimé se retrouver tous les deux depuis que Yann avait quitté Chambéry. Leur complicité était toujours intact malgré la distance, c'est sans doute pour ça que Stéphane sut immédiatement que quelque chose chez son petit frère était différent. Il y avait eu un grand changement dans sa vie, mais il échouait à savoir si Yann en était triste ou heureux, alors il posa la question.

\- Alors, à combien s'élève ton tableau de chasse cette année ? demanda Stéphane avec un sourire moqueur. 

Yann se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête. Ce sujet semblait passionner son frère, et chaque année il lui avait répondu, seulement celle-ci était différente des autres. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, en parler voulait dire parler de Martin, mais leur relation était encore bien trop floue pour l'instant. Même si Martin le lui avait promis, et qu'il avait envie de le croire, il ne pouvait pas savoir si son amant serait assez courageux pour mettre fin à sa relation avec son fiancé. Puis, il ne se pensait pas à la hauteur, il n'était que le type qui l'avait dragué dans un club lors d'une soirée d'été, pas celui qui partageait sa vie depuis six ans. 

\- T'es pas très causant, d'habitude ça t'amuse de parler de ça, fit remarquer Stéphane. Quelque chose ne va pas ? 

\- Non t'inquiète, ça va, le rassura Yann bien conscient que son frère n'en croyait pas un mot. 

\- Hésite pas à être plus éloquent, ça rajouterait peut-être un peu de poids à tes mots, chuchota Stéphane d'un ton conspirateur. 

\- J'ai juste pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant, sourit Yann. 

Stéphane le regarda intrigué, il le sonda du regard, tenta de deviner ses pensées, il se maudit un instant de ne pas être le professeur Xavier, ses pouvoirs lui seraient très utile parfois. Yann ne put s'empêcher de défier son frère du regard, c'était un autre jeu entre eux, que Yann gagnait souvent, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait plus autant le dessus. Il avait l'impression que son frère sondait son âme et il n’aimait pas vraiment être observé de la sorte. Stéphane se mit à sourire à pleine dents en le regardant. 

\- Petit frère, sourit Stéphane. 

\- Quoi ? s’agaça Yann. 

\- T'as rencontré quelqu'un ? s’excita Stéphane. 

Yann se mit à rougir furieusement. Pourquoi son frère devinait toujours tout à propos de lui ? 

\- Mais c'est ça ! Oui ! J'ai deviné ! Ah je suis trop fort ! se félicita Stéphane. 

\- Comment vont tes chevilles, tu penses réussir à sortir de la cuisine ? répliqua Yann sarcastique. 

\- Oh, maman va sûrement devoir faire abattre le mur, ça changera un peu, rit Stéphane. 

\- Dommage que ce soit un mur porteur, soupira exagérément Yann. 

\- Du coup ça changerait encore plus, ricana Stéphane. 

Yann ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour alors qu'il tartinait le dernier toast. Il se leva pour mettre les assiettes qu'ils avaient préparé dans le réfrigérateur. Il dut batailler avec les autres plats pour réussir à faire suffisamment de place pour tout. En regardant tout ce que contenait ce frigo, Yann pensa que sa mère avait de quoi nourrir la ville entière. Bon, au moins, il y aurait suffisamment de restes pour tenir la semaine. Stéphane s'était levé pour nettoyer les couverts qu'ils avaient utilisé, puis il alla chercher le sac de pomme de terre qu'ils devaient encore éplucher. Ce n'était pas important, malgré les rires qui leur faisaient envie dehors, se retrouver juste tous les deux étaient agréables, et puis, Stéphane était bien décidé à interroger son petit frère. 

\- Alors, si tu m'en disais un peu plus, lança Stéphane après quelques minutes de silence à éplucher les patates. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? soupira Yann bien conscient qu'il n'y échapperait pas. 

\- Comment il est ? Grand, beau, musclé, un vrai corps d’apollon ? Ou plutôt comme toi ? demanda Stéphane souriant. 

\- Plutôt comme moi ? Ça sonne un peu comme une insulte ce que tu dis, sourit Yann pas vexé pour un sou. 

\- Eh, n’esquive pas la question petit frère, le menaça gentiment Stéphane.

\- Il est légèrement plus petit que moi… 

Yann se stoppa alors que son frère venait de s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau, ce qui le fit rire. 

\- Plus petit ? C'est possible ? se moqua Stéphane. 

Yann lui lança son torchon à la figure et Stéphane rit de plus belle. Même s'il savait que son petit frère complexait un peu à une époque, par rapport à sa taille, il aimait bien de temps en temps s'en moquer. 

\- Bon, à part sa petite taille, autre chose ? poursuivit Stéphane une fois calmé. 

\- Il est brun, il a des grains de beauté partout, sourit Yann. 

\- Je veux pas tous les détails non plus, lui intima son frère rieur. 

\- Il est écrivain, continua Yann. 

\- Eh ben, un professeur de littérature et un écrivain ! Vous parlez de Baudelaire le soir au lit ? rit Stéphane. 

\- Non, y'a d'autres choses à faire, ajouta Yann d'un sous-entendu à peine voilé. 

Les deux frères partagèrent un rire complice et continuèrent leur besogne. Stéphane arrêta l'interrogatoire, Yann en avait suffisamment dit pour le moment. Il était heureux pour lui, il se souvenait à quel point il avait été malheureux après sa dernière rupture, et comment ça avait changé son mode de vie, et sa vision de l'amour. Il était ravi de voir que finalement, quelqu'un l'avait fait changé d'avis et il espérait de tout cœur que cette personne soit la bonne pour son petit frère, il le méritait. 

\- Je suis heureux pour toi petit frère, lui dit Stéphane une fois le travail fini. 

\- Heureux pour quoi ? demanda leur mère qui venait tout juste d’arriver. 

\- Pour rien, répondirent ses deux fils d'une même voix. 

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, les mains posées sur ses hanches, prenant un air un peu supérieur. 

\- Vous savez mes chéris, je vous connais comme si je vous avais fait, c'est fou non ? Et je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, et je sais que ça concerne mon petit lapin, alors ? Est-ce l'un de vous se dévoue ? demanda leur mère. 

\- ”Mon petit lapin”, et pour moi rien, comme d’habitude, bouda Stéphane. 

\- Oh soit pas jaloux mon petit vieux, se moqua Yann en tapotant sa cuisse. 

\- Oh c'est mignon le petit chouchou, répliqua Stéphane. 

\- Ah mes fils adorés, soupira joyeusement leur mère, toujours les mêmes techniques de diversion. 

\- T'as remarqué, elle utilise le pluriel pour pas te vexer, railla Yann. 

\- C'est pour pas que tu prennes trop la grosse tête, rétorqua Stéphane. 

\- Très bien, continuez, mais je finirai par savoir ce que vous me cacher, abdiqua leur mère. 

\- C'est rien de grave maman, la rassura Yann en l’enlaçant tendrement. C'est juste pas encore le moment, mais tout va bien. 

\- Tu prends bien soin de toi, je trouve que tu as encore maigri mon chéri, le réprimanda tendrement sa mère. 

\- J'ai fait le régime en vu des énormes quantités de nourriture prévues pour Noël, répondit Yann un peu moqueur. 

Sa mère lui tapa gentiment le bras, et Yann embrassa sa joue en souriant. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour le regarder dans les yeux un instant. Son fils lui sourit pour la rassurer, alors elle ne dit rien de plus. Stéphane arriva derrière elle pour l’enlacer à son tour, et très vite ses deux fils l’entourèrent de leurs bras. Ses petits-fils arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine et se joignirent à leur père et à leur oncle, pendant que leur mère se hâtait de sortir son appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant. 

Au milieu de cette étreinte familiale réconfortante, Yann se mit à penser à Martin, et à quel point il voulait que lui aussi fasse partie du tableau. Sa mère remarqua son air absent, mais choisit de taire son inquiétude, pour le moment. 

**_How long, how far, will my eyes look towards the trail?_ **

**_How much more, will this longing burn me?_ **

Martin ne se souvenait pas avoir passé un réveillon aussi horrible. La tension au sein de la famille Meurice n'avait pas faibli, elle avait même augmenté au fur et à mesure du repas. Martin était resté un peu dans la chambre, comme le lui avait suggéré Lucie, de toute façon, il n'était pas prêt à affronter de nouveau ses beaux-parents. Il était resté allongé sur le lit, il avait repensé à son échange avec Lucie, et à quel point son comportement était étrange. Il avait cherché pendant plusieurs minutes une explication, quelque chose qui rendrait ses paroles logiques, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de réponses. Et de toute façon, ses pensées se dirigèrent rapidement vers une toute autre personne, la seule qui occupait toutes ses pensées. 

Il pensa à Yann, au mal qu'il lui faisait en reculant encore un peu plus, le moment où il dirait tout à Guillaume. Il avait pensé un instant, que le faire maintenant ne devrait pas vraiment plomber l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison familiale, mais il avait rapidement rejeté cette idée. Guillaume l'avait peut-être déçu en ne le prévenant pas de la présence de sa sœur, ni du fait qu'il avait annoncé leur mariage, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire plus de mal pour aujourd'hui, la rancœur de sa famille semblait bien suffisante. Cela ferait sans doute souffrir Yann, il le savait, mais comment pouvait-il éviter de faire du mal aux deux ? Malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient promis, Martin avait attrapé son portable et envoyé un message à Yann. Rien de trop romantique, juste une petite pensée pour lui. “Joyeux Noël gros matou, profite bien de ta famille. Tu me manques“. 

Le dîner avait été une épreuve pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas tous les regards noirs que se jetaient ses beaux-parents et son fiancé, et même Lucie, malgré le fait qu'elle était probablement plus tempérée, elle semblait vraiment en colère contre son frère. Plusieurs piques furent lancées pendant le repas, et Martin semblait être le seul à ne pas comprendre leur signification. Il choisit de se taire toute la soirée, même lorsque Guillaume semblait attaqué, et de toute façon que pouvait-il répliquer puisqu'il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Mais il remarqua une chose, c'est que la distance, la froideur de la famille Meurice, était passée de lui à Guillaume. 

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin allés se coucher, ils n’avaient pas parlé, Martin était resté muet, et Guillaume n’avait su quoi dire. Il connaissait bien son fiancé, il savait que s'il engageait la conversation, Martin lui demanderait une explication sur le dîner, sur l’agressivité dont avait fait preuve sa famille, et il savait qu'il devrait lui dire la vérité. Et de ça, il était bien incapable. Comment dire à l'amour de votre vie que vous lui avez menti pendant plusieurs années ? Comment ne pas le perdre ? Guillaume sentait depuis déjà un moment qu'il était en train de perdre Martin. Même cet été, avant sa demande, il avait senti que son compagnon s’éloignait, qu'il semblait plus distant malgré une tendresse qui perdurait entre eux. Mais il avait accepté sa demande, alors tout allait bien. Guillaume avait eu tellement peur d'essuyer un refus et de le perdre à jamais. Il n'aurait pas supporté ça, pas encore. 

Guillaume avait voulu se blottir contre Martin, comme ils avaient toujours l'habitude de le faire ensemble, mais Martin l'avait rejeté. Il ne voulait pas de ce contact, de cette douceur, déjà parce qu'il était en colère contre lui et qu'il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de lui dire quoique ce soit s'il continuait à goûter à toutes ses petites attentions. Il savait tout l'amour que Guillaume lui portait, et souffrait de ne pouvoir lui rendre. En réalité, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment rendu. 

\- Mon cœur, ça va ? s'inquiéta Guillaume. 

Martin sortit de sa rêverie. Ils étaient partis très tôt ce matin pour que Guillaume aille rejoindre ses amis pour skier. Martin s'était décidé à lui parler une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à une distance raisonnable de la maison, comme chaque année, et qu'il pourrait repartir avec la voiture comme il l’avait toujours fait. Alors il pourrait retourner à Paris, prendre ses affaires et retrouver Yann. Enfin. Il avait reçu la réponse à son message en allant se coucher, “Joyeux Noël petit chaton, je t’attends, tu me manques aussi”. Ce message lui avait réchauffé le cœur et donné suffisamment de courage pour se décider à parler à Guillaume, mais il voulait être sûr que son fiancé aurait du soutien. Il ne voulait pas qu'il risque d'avoir un accident par sa faute, parce qu'il serait trop perturbé par leur rupture. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. 

\- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais ça va aller, répondit Martin. 

\- C'est pas prudent que tu prennes le volant après, tu pourrais certainement resté une n….

\- Non, je te dépose, et je repars sur Paris, je suis assez en forme pour conduire, répliqua Martin. 

\- Je voulais pas t'énerver, désolé, s’excusa Guillaume. 

\- C'est rien, c'est moi, soupira Martin. Ça ira, t'en fais pas pour moi. 

Guillaume sourit timidement, tristement, et Martin n'y fit pas attention. Pour se donner du courage, il préférait penser à Yann, et à la joie qu'il ressentirait en pouvant enfin le serrer dans ses bras en l’appelant son compagnon. 

Guillaume chassa sa tristesse et empêcha les larmes de venir se nicher au fond de ses yeux. Martin était beaucoup trop distant, il sentait le coup venir, et il n'était pas prêt. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant. 

**_Is it true what you say when your eyes lie?_ **

**_Will love come to me when I am not looking forward to it?_ **

Yann rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre pendant qu’Ali restait sur le lit à discuter avec lui. Il était plutôt rapide lorsqu'il s’agissait de s'installer dans la maison de vacances qu'ils louaient avec leurs amis tous les ans dans la montagne. Toujours le même rituel depuis plus de dix ans, mais aucun d'eux ne s’en lassait. Il racontait à Yann tour ce qu'il avait fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, et prévoyait même de venir embêter son ami le mois suivant, lorsqu'il viendrait donner une conférence à l'université d’Avignon. Il chambra encore son ami sur son poste de professeur de lycée. Depuis leurs études il n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il aurait dû passer son doctorat pour enseigner à la fac, mais ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé. 

\- Tu pourrais venir à ma conférence, j'aurais bien besoin d'un spécialiste en littérature, suggéra Ali. 

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de maîtres de conférence qui seront ravis de te venir en aide, sourit Yann. 

\- Ah, mais aucun d'eux n'égale le grand Barthès, déclama théâtralement Ali. 

Yann rit, ce que son ami pouvait être bête parfois, mais il aimait beaucoup être avec lui. Ils pouvaient toujours rire de tout et parler de tout. Ils étaient capables d’aborder tous les sujets, et de passer de l'un à l'autre sans aucun problème. Ça ne les dérangeait pas de passer d'une conversation très sérieuses sur le dernier prix goncourt, à la dernière paire de chaussures que Charlotte s'était achetée pour paraître plus grande. Et tout ça, sans transition. 

\- On va pouvoir se faire une soirée pyjama, ça va être super, s'exclama Ali. 

\- Soirée pyjama, se moqua Yann. On est plus au lycée. 

\- Non, et c'est ça qui est bien, ricana Ali. 

Les deux amis rirent de plus belle, il est vrai qu'ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble au lycée, et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, leur comportement ne semblait pas avoir changé. Yann regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir Ali aussi souvent qu’avant, surtout qu'il enseignait désormais à l'université de Savoie, s'il revenait dans sa ville natale, ils auraient l'occasion de se voir autant qu'ils le souhaiteraient. L'idée plut à Yann, et la première question qu'il se posa fut de savoir si Martin serait d'accord ou non. 

Ariane arriva dans la chambre, l'air inquiète. Ali fronça les sourcils en la regardant et Yann fit de même. 

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle à Yann.

\- Ah non hein ! s’offusqua Ali. Pas de cachotteries, vous vous voyez toute l'année, maintenant je veux tout partager. 

Ariane regarda Yann pour lui intimer que ça devait rester privé, pour son bien, mais Yann haussa les épaules. Il avait confiance en Ali, il ne lui cacherait rien des derniers événements importants dans sa vie. Ariane soupira, elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix. 

\- Il est là, soupira-t-elle. 

Yann haussa les épaules. Cette simple phrase qui lui aurait, il y a encore très peu de temps, retourné le cœur, aujourd'hui le laissait totalement indifférent. Il n'était plus amoureux de lui, depuis longtemps en fait, il avait fait le deuil de leur relation depuis longtemps. Et il avait désormais Martin, bientôt il ne serait qu'à lui, et il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de rien. 

\- Yann va s'en remettre, soupira Ali. 

\- C'est pas vraiment ça le problème, râla Ariane. Il est pas tout seul. 

\- Il a pas osé ? s’emporta légèrement Ali. 

\- Et alors ? Qu'il le ramène son mec, ça ne me fait plus rien, je vous assure, les rassura Yann en souriant. 

\- Je crois que ça ne va vraiment pas te faire plaisir Yann, souffla Ariane vraiment très inquiète. 

\- N'importe quoi, tiens je vais les saluer de ce pas, lâcha Yann toujours avec le sourire.

Ariane voulut l'empêcher d'y aller mais il sortit si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de l’arrêter. Son cœur allait se briser. 

Yann descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison pour accueillir son ex, accompagné de son partenaire, sans le moindre regret, ni la moindre amertume. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisette, et son pull bleu marine qu'il aimait tant. Les traits fatigués et agacés, il semblait pressé de partir mais avait l'air de se sentir comme piégé. Il releva la tête un instant pour regarder au loin, échapper à la conversation quand son regard croisa le sien.

Les deux amants se regardèrent un instant, surpris, choqués, paniqués, en comprenant enfin ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. 

\- Oh, salut Yann ! lança joyeusement Guillaume. 

Les deux amants se ressaisirent et Guillaume s’avança vers son ex compagnon pour le saluer, mais Yann décida de prendre la fuite et tourna les talons pour retourner dans la maison. C'était bien plus que ce que son cœur pouvait supporter. 

**_How long will these days pass by like that?_ **

**_How long will this heart stand all of this? tell me_ **

**_How long, how far will dark nights keep silence?_ **

**_How long will this puzzle go on?_ **   
  
  



	11. La Vérité

_Yann sentait l’urgence dans les baisers de Martin, le jeune homme s’accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et lui-même, ne faisait rien pour l’arrêter. Il répondait à ses baisers avec la même violence, sa main droite était passée dans ses cheveux et les tirait légèrement quand l’intensité augmentait, ce qui arracha à Martin son premier gémissement, lui faisant mordre la lèvre inférieure de Yann. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant eu envie d’embrasser quelqu’un avant Martin, surtout pas quelqu’un rencontré au club, il n’avait jamais eu cette envie, cette urgence, ce désir toujours plus puissant. Sa main gauche vint se poser sur la hanche du jeune homme, sa main droite glissa jusqu’à sa nuque et il le fit reculer jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte le mur de l’immeuble de son meilleur ami. Martin passa ses deux mains autour du cou de Yann, et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, il voulait se perdre dans cette étreinte, dans ce rêve, s’y perdre et ne jamais en revenir. Comme s’ils s’étaient transmis leurs pensées, leurs baisers se firent plus lents, plus profonds, ils caressaient tendrement la peau de l’autre, presque comme deux amoureux. Pour être sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer, Yann descendit une main le long du torse de Martin, jusqu’à atteindre la bosse de son jean, qui fit gémir le jeune homme avant qu’il ne s’écarte pour reprendre son souffle._

_Leurs visages étaient toujours collés l’un à l’autre, ils gardèrent les yeux fermés encore un instant. Yann caressa délicatement la joue de Martin de sa main libre, son autre main n’ayant pas bougé de sa place, effectuant seulement un léger va et vient du bout des doigts. Sentir que Martin avait à ce point envie de lui, le laissait le souffle court. Il comprenait que pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il perdait un peu de son contrôle, il devait absolument se ressaisir, mais il n’était pas sûr d’en avoir envie. Il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Martin, chercher son approbation, savoir ce qu’il voulait à présent. Avec un autre il ne se serait pas inquiété, il l’aurait pris par la main et l’aurait entrainé dans un coin tranquille, enfin, si ça avait été quelqu’un d’autre, il n’aurait pas quitté le club. Il aurait rejoint la « backroom » avec son amant éphémère, aurait profité de son corps jusqu’à la jouissance, ne se serait pas attardé, et serait reparti satisfait sans même se souvenir de son visage. Mais toutes ses règles, il les avait oubliées avec Martin. Il avait quitté le club, emmené Martin sur sa moto, discuté de choses très intimes avec lui, ramené chez son meilleur ami sans attendre plus de sa part. Oui, Martin était bien différent._

_Martin accrocha son regard un instant, il hésitait. Etait-il vraiment sur le point de faire ça ? En était-il capable ? S’il avait été honnête envers lui-même, il se serait rendu compte qu’il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas embrassé Guillaume ainsi, qu’il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas désiré son fiancé à ce point, lui ou qui que ce soit d’autre avant d’ailleurs. Yann éveillait tous ses sens, et il aurait pu être effrayé de la force de ses envies à cet instant, mais il n’avait pas envie d’y résister, pas aujourd’hui. Ce ne serait qu’une petite nuit, son petit secret, rien qu’à lui, personne n’en saurait jamais rien. Il pourrait assouvir ses désirs ce soir, céder aux avances de Yann, céder à son désir qui se retrouvait frustré depuis que leurs lèvres s’étaient séparés. Il n’avait envie que d’une chose, retrouver au plus vite le goût de sa langue, découvrir son corps, laisser Yann lui faire absolument tout ce qu’il voulait. Il voulait s’abandonner à lui, tout simplement. Il s’empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avec empressement, donnant ainsi son consentement à Yann, et ils furent bien vite à nouveau sur la moto._

_Yann doutait pour la première fois, il s’inquiétait. Est-ce que Martin était sûr de ce qu’il faisait ? Faisait-il ça par dépit, ou avait-il réellement envie de lui ? Il ne s’était jamais posé ce genre de questions avant, il n’en avait jamais eu besoin, et ce n’était de toute façon pas nécessaire d’habitude. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi Martin lui faisait cet effet-là, pourquoi lui et pas un autre avant lui. Il avait sûrement vu beaucoup d’homme d’une beauté à couper le souffle avant, sûrement. La vérité c’est qu’il était incapable de s’en souvenir. Quand l’un deux essayer de revenir le voir, il était bien incapable de savoir qui était la personne, généralement, c’était Martha qui le lui rappelait, ou l’homme lui-même. Il agissait sans doute comme ce que beaucoup aurait appelé un « gros connard », ignorant copieusement l’homme en question et le renvoyant sans ménagement. Serait-il capable de la même chose avec Martin ? Il était incapable de répondre à cette question, ou plutôt il refusait de donner la réponse évidente. Non. Il en serait incapable, il le voudrait encore s’il revenait, mais il était persuadé que Martin ne reviendrait pas, jamais. Alors il devait profiter de lui, tant qu’il en avait le temps._

_Il ne laissa pas le temps à Martin de dire quoique ce soit lorsqu’ils furent arrivés à son appartement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser hésiter plus longtemps. Une fois la moto mise au garage, il l’attrapa par la nuque et l’entraina dans un baiser des plus fougueux. Jamais leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent, que ce soit dans le garage, dans l’entrée, dans l’ascenseur, devant sa porte, ni une fois dans son appartement. Martin était tout à lui pour cette nuit, et il comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde._

_*_

Quand Yann revint dans sa chambre pâle comme la mort, Ali ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se tramait. Ariane n’avait pas eu le temps, ni l’envie de lui expliquer la situation, elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Yann, il ne parlait que peu de sa vie personnelle, même avec ses amis. Yann avait du mal à respirer, il était fou de rage, il avait le cœur brisé, il se sentait trahi, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle émotion avait le dessus. Ali qui était toujours aussi perdu, alla pourtant soutenir son ami qui était prêt à tomber par terre. La tête lui tournait, il avait l’impression d’être dans un horrible cauchemar dont il n’arrivait pas à se réveiller. Ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, c’était impossible. Il n’avait pas pu voir Martin avec Guillaume en bas de la maison de vacances, non, ce n’était pas possible. Il était sûrement en train de rêver, et il avait mis dans ce rêve les deux hommes qu’il avait aimé le plus au monde, Guillaume et Martin, oui bien sûr c’était ça.

Ali le tenait dans ses bras sur le lit, même s’il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Yann était dans un état pareil. Lorsqu’il était allé tout sourire rencontrer le compagnon de son ex, celui-là même pour qui il l’avait quitté, il s’était réjoui, il était enfin temps que Yann fasse le deuil de sa relation avec Guillaume, et qu’il puisse enfin s’épanouir dans une nouvelle relation. Mais le voir dans cet état, il avait l’impression de revivre le jour où il était venu le consoler quand Guillaume lui avait avoué avoir rencontré quelqu’un et avoir décidé de le quitter. Ariane à ses côtés, si elle semblait tout aussi préoccupée que lui, était aussi en colère, une colère noire, et Ali avait bien l'intention d'en connaître la raison dès que Yann irait mieux.

Ariane se rapprocha d'eux sur le lit et prit immédiatement la main de Yann dans la sienne. Il la serrait si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches. Elle détestait le voir dans cet état, c'était insupportable. Yann avait toujours été comme un petit frère pour elle, il faisait partie de sa famille, et elle ne pardonnait pas que l'on fasse souffrir sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais fait confiance à Martin, et elle avait prévenu Yann de nombreuses fois, dès le début de cette relation. Si Martin l'avait vraiment aimé, il aurait quitté son fiancé dès le début, il n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps, d'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir fait, malgré sa promesse à Yann. Quel bel hypocrite ! pensa-t-elle. Elle ne manquerait pas de lui dire deux mots.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour remonter le moral de Yann, on frappa à la porte. Le rythme cardiaque de Yann s'accéléra immédiatement, et il serra encore plus fort la main de son amie. Ali se leva en furie, prêt à en découdre avec Guillaume si c'était bien lui qui osait venir frapper à la porte de Yann, il se demandait encore comment il pouvait être encore ami avec lui. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait fait aucun mal personnellement, mais il avait laissé Yann dans un état plus que pitoyable il y a six ans, Ali n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour pour ça. Et puis, le voir ramener l'homme pour qui il avait fait subir tout ça à Yann, c'était trop, s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas accepté cela, aucun d'eux d'ailleurs. Si Mouloud, Maitena et Charlotte se montreraient peut-être polis avec ce mec, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même, ni d'Ariane ou de Laurent.

Il ouvrit la porte violemment, prêt à réprimander Guillaume, mais il se figea en découvrant son interlocuteur. Un jeune homme, à peine la trentaine si ce n'était moins, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux noisettes qui en cet instant semblaient être dans une détresse intense. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être plus grand que Yann, il était sûrement plus petit que lui, Ali commença à penser qu'il collait parfaitement au portrait que Yann avait fait de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré.

\- Excusez-moi, je croyais que c'était la chambre de Yann, balbutia le jeune homme.

\- Oui, c'est la chambre de Yann, mais tu...

\- Laisse-le entrer Ali, parvint à articuler Yann.

Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force de prononcer ces mots, entendre le son de sa voix avait été comme une dague plantée dans son cœur. Il l'avait imaginé souvent, avait cherché à mettre un visage sur celui qui lui avait ravi le cœur de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Guillaume ne lui avait jamais donné son nom, ne l'avait jamais décrit, à lui ou à leurs amis. Son rival avait toujours été invisible, comme une ombre planant sur son cœur et autour de cet homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à détester, et qu'il aimait encore. Enfin, jusqu'à récemment, et peut-être avait-il cessé de l'aimer bien avant ça, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme un pauvre adolescent préférant se complaire dans son malheur. Mais il avait connu Martin, et peu à peu, cette muraille qu'il avait batti au fil des années avait été transpercé. Dans les bras du brun il avait trouvé du réconfort, un soutien, dans ses yeux, une nouvelle raison d'aimer, et pas des moindres. Il avait réveillé en lui tous les sentiments qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir. Et maintenant il était là, face à lui, dans sa chambre. Celui qui l'avait guéri de tous ses maux, en était en fait le responsable depuis plus de six ans. Ariane le regarda pour être sûre qu'il était en état de parler à Martin, il la rassura d'un léger sourire qui ne trompait personne, mais elle le laissa néanmoins. Elle fusilla Martin du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, l'air paniqué du jeune homme ne lui fit aucun effet. Ali l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle le rejoignait dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte. Clairement, elle allait devoir lui expliquer la situation, Yann ne lui en voudrait pas. Ils s'écartèrent tous les deux de la chambre et Ariane emmena Ali dans sa propre chambre à côté. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils croisent Guillaume avant qu'elle ne lui ait tout raconté ou Ali risquait de gaffer.

*****

Réfugié dans la chambre occupée habituellement par son fiancé, Martin peinait à se remettre de son altercation avec Yann, les mots de son amant résonnaient dans sa tête tels des aiguilles qui lui transperçaient le cerveau. Quand il avait aperçu son amant, il avait compris rapidement en observant le visage de Guillaume et de tous ses amis, que Yann et lui avaient autrefois été ensemble. Il n'avait pas vraiment su comment gérer l'information, il ressentait trop d’émotions contradictoires. La joie de voir Yann, l’incompréhension, la culpabilité, envers lui et envers Guillaume, la colère quand il s’était rendu compte que Yann était celui qui avait fait du mal à Guillaume au moment où ils s’étaient rencontrés. Il avait entendu les amis de Guillaume, même s’ils restaient polis avec lui, réprimander son fiancé pour ne pas avoir prévenu qu’il venait accompagné, cette fois. Mais Martin n’avait écouté que d’une oreille, la détresse dans les yeux de Yann et sa fuite précipitée avait eu raison de son bon sens, et il avait tout simplement dit qu’il allait le voir. Si les autres avaient tenté de le dissuader, il ne les avait pas écouté, il était allé jusqu’à la chambre, mais il commençait à regretter.

Il avait l’impression de ne pas connaitre Yann tout à coup, qu’il avait à faire à une toute autre personne. Yann n’était pas le genre de personne à fuir la responsabilité de ses actes, mais Martin lui avait bien fait comprendre que Guillaume n’avait pas été le fautif dans leur histoire lorsque le ton était trop monté entre eux. Yann lui avait reproché trop de choses, il l’avait accusé d’être au courant de toute l’histoire depuis le début, de s’être servi de lui pour punir Guillaume d’une chose qu’il ignorait, qu’il était un bel hypocrite, qu’il ne l’avait jamais aimé, et n’avait jamais aimé Guillaume, qu’il avait brisé leur couple pour rien, juste pour le plaisir de briser un couple avant de se lasser de la moitié qu’il avait emmené avec lui.

_\- Dis-moi, toutes ces années, tu nous observais de loin pendant les vacances ? avait lancé Yann amer. Tu aurais dû venir profiter du spectacle aux premières loges, tu aurais aimé._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu me reproches exactement Yann ? s’était emporté Martin. Je n’étais pas au courant que c’était toi, si c’était le cas, je ne serais jamais venu vers toi, je t’aurais fui comme la peste._

_\- Oh ? Des remords ? s’était moqué Yann. T’avais pas l’air d’en avoir quand tu baisais mon mec !_

_\- Et toi quand tu lui faisais la même chose que je suis en train de lui faire avec toi ?avait répliqué Martin. Ou tu as su qui j’étais et c’est pour ça que tu t’es donné tout ce mal pour m’avoir ?_

Yann l’avait chassé de sa chambre après ça, lui criant qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher et qu’il avait toujours été sincère avec lui et avec Guillaume à l’époque, et que ce n’était pas à lui de prendre ses responsabilités. Il l’avait entendu faire valser des objets à travers sa chambre, il ne savait pas quoi, il l’avait entendu sangloter de rage, avoir du mal à respirer, mais il ne s’était pas attardé. Il était bien trop en colère pour ça. Il n’avait rien à se reprocher sur son histoire avec Guillaume à cette époque-là. Il l’avait rencontré après leur rupture, et il avait été là pour le consoler, et cette complicité qu’ils avaient développé ce jour-là s’était petit à petit transformé en une belle histoire d’amour, qui battait de l’aile depuis quelques mois. Assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, Martin se mit à pleurer. Il était bien trop tard pour lui, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision de quitter Guillaume malgré les récents évènements. Il avait envie de le protéger bien-sûr, Guillaume n’avait rien à se reprocher par rapport à Yann, rien, mais Martin ne savait pas s’il était capable de rajouter à sa peine en lui avouant l’avoir trompé avec l’homme même qui lui avait brisé le cœur avant qu’ils ne se rencontrent.

\- Mon cœur ?

Guillaume venait d’entrer dans la pièce sans qu’il ne l’entende. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes mais son fiancé n’était pas dupe et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Egoïstement Martin se laissa faire, perdu comme il était, il avait besoin de cette étreinte. S’il n’était plus amoureux de Guillaume, il avait toujours énormément d’affection pour lui, et cette affection ne pourrait pas s’en aller d’un coup de baguette magique. Guillaume lui embrassait les cheveux, caressait sa joue, essuyait ses larmes, lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, et Martin se calmait peu à peu. Il se souvenait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui, Guillaume était la personne la plus tendre qu’il connaissait, beaucoup aurait sûrement mentionné son humour qui était l’un de ses principaux charmes, il lui fallait bien l’admettre, mais c’était sa tendresse qu’il avait attiré en premier chez lui. Son humour était la garantie qu’il ne s’ennuierait jamais avec lui. Il s’était toujours demandé, et encore plus aujourd’hui, comment on avait pu tromper un homme tel que lui. Comment Yann avait pu tromper un homme tel que lui ? C’était inconcevable. Il commençait à se demander, ce qui avait poussé Yann à enchainer les conquêtes d’un soir. Il savait que la relation entre son fiancé et son amant avait duré plusieurs années, Yann était donc bien capable d’entretenir une relation longue, alors, pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolé mon cœur, j’aurais pas dû insister pour que tu viennes dire bonjour, s’excusa Guillaume en embrassant sa tempe.

\- Pourquoi tu pars encore en vacances avec lui après ce qu’il t’a fait ? demanda Martin véritablement curieux.

\- C’est mon ami, souffla Guillaume, et on est toujours partis en vacances tous ensemble, on a pas voulu que ça change malgré notre rupture.

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’emmenais jamais ? poursuivit Martin.

\- Oui, je préférais que tu restes loin de ça, tu sais très bien que je n’ai pas honte de toi, sourit Guillaume.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Martin se raidit légèrement. Cette explication tenait pour ses amis, oui, il n’y avait rien à redire, mais qu’en était-il de sa famille ? Les paroles d’Hugo lui revenait, les reproches qu’il faisait à Guillaume, cette façon qu’il avait d’avoir peur de le montrer, plus par peur de le perdre que par possessivité, le fait qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré ses amis, ni sa famille. Il se souvint qu’il n’avait rencontré Lucie que par accident pendant des vacances qu’ils avaient pris au même endroit sans se concerter. Il se souvint de la froideur de cette dernière à leur rencontre, et celle-ci se superposa alors à celle de ses beaux-parents la veille. «  _Je pense que si au contraire Martin, tromper son compagnon ça n'a rien de glorieux »_ , cette phrase, que voulait dire Lucie ? Il ne s’était pas posé la question assez longtemps, n’avait pas poussé ses questionnements plus loin, la façon d’agir de sa belle-sœur après ça avait été étrange. Martin se redressa, confus. «  _Oh ? Des remords ? T’avais pas l’air d’en avoir quand tu baisais mon mec ! »_ , ce n’était vraiment pas le genre de Yann d’accuser les gens sans preuve, et encore moins de les blâmer pour ses propres fautes. Et si… ?

\- Il s’est passé quoi entre vous Guillaume ? demanda soudain Martin dur.

\- Entre qui ? s’étonna Guillaume.

\- A ton avis ? rétorqua Martin. Entre Yann et toi, il s’est passé quoi ? Parce qu’il avait l’air de m’en vouloir beaucoup, un peu comme ta famille, ils avaient l’air de m’en vouloir beaucoup quand je les ai rencontré. Même tes amis, ils sont polis et ils sourient, mais je vois bien qu’ils sont gênés quand ils me regardent, alors dis-moi. Je sens qu’il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas !

Guillaume déglutit difficilement, la noirceur du regard de Martin lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce n’était pas du désir dans ses yeux, loin de là, c’était de la fureur. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin dans son mensonge pour reculer maintenant, mais d’un autre côté, comment pouvait-il échapper à l’explication ?

\- Ok, je vais aller demander directement à Yann, peut-être que lui il m’expliquera ! lâcha Martin en se levant.

Guillaume tenta de l’arrêter, mais Martin était bien trop rapide, il était déjà dans le couloir, et s’il lui disait quoique ce soit, tout le monde entendrait, et la vérité éclaterait au grand jour. Mais le sort semblait s’acharner sur lui, car Martin manqua de foncer sur Ariane qui sortait tout juste de sa chambre à l’autre bout du couloir. Le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite que le regard noir qu’elle lui avait adressé plus tôt ne l’avait pas quitté, elle était toujours furieuse contre lui, mais il devait savoir ce qu’on refusait de lui dire.

\- Où est Yann ? demanda Martin sans se laisser démonter par son regard.

\- Tu en as pas fait assez ?! Il est assez mal comme ça ! Et toi ! s’emporta Ariane en se tournant vers Guillaume. Comment tu as pu penser que c’était une bonne idée de le ramener ?!

\- Ecoute Ariane, se défendit mollement Guillaume, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Yann je…

\- Mais bien-sûr, tu savais très bien qu’en ramenant ton mec tu lui ferais du mal, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! s’énerva Ariane. Lui briser le cœur c’était pas assez ?

\- S’il vous plait ! les interrompit Martin. Où est Yann ?

Ariane allait le réprimander de nouveau mais Ali était arrivé, alerté par les bruits qu’il entendait depuis le salon.

\- Il est sorti, répondit-il à Martin, tu sors de la maison, tu prends le petit sentier à droite, tu tomberas vite sur lui.

\- Merci, souffla Martin reconnaissant.

Les paroles d’Ariane semblaient tout aussi mystérieuses que celles de Lucie et de Yann. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, il devait connaitre la vérité. Il quitta la maison, et suivit le chemin indiqué par Ali.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il veut à Yann ? demanda Ariane à Guillaume.

\- Il…il veut savoir…ce qu’il y a eu entre nous, balbutia Guillaume.

\- Oh, tu lui as pas tout raconté ! ironisa Ali.

Guillaume les regarda les yeux plein de détresse, ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu’il voulait leur dire.

\- Il va me détester, sanglota presque Guillaume.

\- Attends, qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit sur Yann et toi exactement ? demanda Ali perdu.

Un autre regard plein de détresse, mais aussi, de culpabilité, il n’en fallut pas plus aux deux amis pour comprendre que Martin ignorait tout.

 

*****

 

Martin avait marché quelques minutes, la peur lui tordait le ventre, et il essayait de se concentrer sur de petits détails futiles pour ne pas flancher. Il se dit que ce sentier devait être ravissant la journée, malgré la faible lumière des réverbères, il pouvait apercevoir quelques montagnes à l’horizon, la lumière de la lune était assez puissante pour que l’on distingue un peu plus que de simples ombres. La village en contrebas aidait à se faire une idée de l’altitude, et Martin remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir le vertige. Après quelques minutes de marche, il aperçut enfin son amant. Toute sa rancœur s’évanouit enfin, sa douleur lui revint en tête. Ses beaux yeux gris si profonds, il ne se souvenait pas les avoir vu si blessés, tout chez son amant aurait dû l’alerter dès le début. Il était exactement le Yann qu’il connaissait, et le rôle que lui avait fait jouer Guillaume dans son récit ne correspondait pas au personnage que Martin connaissait par cœur. Il avait cru tout connaitre de leur histoire, mais apparemment, il n’en connaissait rien.

Yann était assis dans la neige, une cigarette à la main, les genoux collés à sa poitrine, il avait l’air si fragile. Il admirait la lune, et Martin se rappela le jour de leur rencontre, ce petit coin près de la rivière où ils avaient discuté à cœurs ouverts sans rien savoir l’un sur l’autre. C’était évident, Yann ne savait rien de son identité, et n’en avait jamais rien su. S’il prenait le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes, il pouvait facilement conclure que ce n’était pas du côté de Yann qu’il lui manquait le plus de pièces, mais bien de celui de Guillaume, mais ce dernier semblait peu enclin à lui parler, alors, il fallait qu’il le demande à l’autre moitié.

\- Yann ?

Son amant se retourna d’un coup comme un animal apeuré, et Martin s’agenouilla le plus vite possible à ses côtés pour ne pas qu’il fuit. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras et Yann voulut se détacher mais le regard de Martin l’en empêcha. Il le suppliait de rester, de l’écouter.

\- S’il te plait, on doit parler tous les deux, calmement, sourit timidement Martin.

\- Moi je n’ai plus rien à dire, cracha Yann.

\- D’accord, mais moi si, s’il te plait écoute-moi, l’implora Martin.

Yann se détacha de son emprise mais resta assis à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable, il ne voulait pas sentir sa chaleur contre lui, il ne voulait plus.

\- Je ne savais pas je te le jure, débuta Martin. Je croyais ce que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure, si je l’avais su, je t’aurais fui.

\- Trop de culpabilité ? pouffa Yann.

\- Non, trop de colère envers toi, avoua Martin.

\- Et de quel droit ? s’emporta Yann.

Martin posa une main sur son avant-bras pour le calmer, et ça fonctionna.

\- Quand je l’ai rencontré, c’était en vacances, poursuivit Martin, il était assis seul à la terrasse d’un café, il avait l’air malheureux. J’étais un jeune auteur en manque d’inspiration, appelle ça du voyeurisme si tu veux, mais j’ai voulu connaitre son histoire. On a pris un café, on a discuté, et…il a fini par me dire qu’il venait de se séparer de son compagnon de longue date, parce que son compagnon l’avait trompé, avec un de leurs amis proches.

Yann se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés. Les larmes voulaient couler mais il les retenait. Son cœur était brisé, non seulement Guillaume l’avait quitté pour un autre, mais en plus, il avait osé inverser les rôles. Martin ne détacha pas son regard du sien, et toute la douleur de Yann était transparente dans ses orbes grises, il savait qu’il avait touché juste. Guillaume lui avait menti, mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

\- C’était quand ? demanda Yann d’une voix étranglée.

\- Début août, en….

\- Juste après sa demande, se souvint Yann.

\- Sa demande ? s’étonna Martin. Il…il t’avait demandé en mariage.

Yann hocha doucement la tête en fermant les yeux pour acquiescer, il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour se donner du courage. Martin était sincère, c’était évident, et s’il l’aimait, il devait connaitre toute l’histoire. Il allait faire du mal à Guillaume et il s’en voulait. Il ne le détestait pas, il ne voulait pas se venger de quoique ce soit, Guillaume était toujours son ami, mais il avait besoin de raconter cette histoire, et plus que tout, il avait besoin de la raconter à Martin.

\- Tu te souviens de notre discussion sur le mariage ? demanda Yann.

\- Quand on s’est rencontré ? Oui, je me souviens, répondit Martin.

\- Je t’ai dit que j’aurais dit non à la demande en mariage, tu m’as répondu que c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire, se rappela Yann. J’aurais dû te répondre, que je le savais, parce que je l’avais déjà vécu.

Martin écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Alors Guillaume l’avait demandé en mariage, et il avait refusé de l’épouser ?

\- On était ensemble depuis plusieurs années, j’avais tout quitté pour lui, je l’aimais comme un fou, lui raconta Yann toujours avec une tendresse dans la voix. Il avait toujours rêvé de se marier, même si la loi ne l’autorisait pas encore pour les gens comme nous, et il avait toujours su à quel point je trouvais ça ridicule et à quel point j’étais contre, et je le suis encore, tu le sais, sourit Yann en le regardant enfin à nouveau. Quand la loi a été votée, j’ai eu peur, je savais qu’il allait me demander, et je savais que je serais incapable de lui répondre oui. J’ai espéré jusqu’au bout qu’il abandonne ce projet, mais il l’a fait. De la manière la plus romantique qui soit, il avait tout prévu pour que tout soit parfait, mais j’ai dit non.

Yann déglutit difficilement, la scène était toujours douloureuse, même si la souffrance s’était amoindri depuis qu’il avait rencontré Martin et fait une croix définitive sur cette histoire.

\- Quelques mois plus tard, il m’a enfin avoué qu’il avait rencontré quelqu’un, qu’ils étaient ensemble depuis des mois, sanglota légèrement Yann, et qu’il ne voulait plus de moi. Je le savais. Je l’avais senti depuis des semaines, mais je m’accrochais à lui, je ne voulais pas le perdre, je…

Martin le prit dans ses bras, il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi, et c’était de sa faute. La culpabilité venait lui ronger le cœur. Guillaume lui avait menti, s’il était triste ce jour-là, c’est parce que son compagnon avait refusé sa demande en mariage. Il s’était mis en couple avec un homme qui n’était pas libre, et en faisant ça, il avait fait souffrir un parfait inconnu qui ne méritait pas tout ça. Et c’est de ce parfait inconnu dont il était tombé follement amoureux après plusieurs années. Tout devenait clair, c’était la raison pour laquelle Guillaume ne lui avait jamais présenté sa famille ou ses amis, la raison pour laquelle tout le monde lui en voulait, la raison pour laquelle la famille de son fiancé aimait toujours beaucoup Yann. Yann n’était pas le fautif, c’était Guillaume…et lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, s’excusa Martin entre deux sanglots.

Yann pleurait silencieusement dans ses bras. Il avait détesté ce jeune homme, celui qui lui avait couté sa plus belle histoire d’amour, celui qui lui avait volé son Guillaume, son grand amour, celui avec qui il s’était imaginé vieillir. Pourtant aujourd’hui, c’était ce rival invisible qui était le seul capable de le réconforter, c’était ce rival invisible qui était son véritable grand amour, son seul véritable amour.

\- C’est à cause de moi que tu es devenu comme ça, soupira Martin coupable.

Yann soupira contre sa peau, faisant courir des frissons sous sa peau que Martin ne put réprimer.

\- Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais aimé, pour ne plus jamais souffrir, murmura Yann contre son cou. Jusqu’à ce que tu arrives.

\- Et je suis celui qui t’a causé le plus de mal, sanglota Martin.

\- C’est quelqu’un de bien Martin, lui dit Yann.

\- Il m’a menti, il t’a quitté…pour moi…

\- Il t’aimait, il t’aime encore, j’en suis sûr, souffla Yann.

\- Je sais, pleura Martin. Mais…je ne l’aime plus…plus comme ça… C’est toi que j’aime.

Il se redressa pour regarder Yann, il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes silencieuses qui avaient coulé sur les joues de l’homme qu’il aimait. Yann se sentait tellement coupable de faire une telle chose à Guillaume, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être le plus heureux des hommes alors qu’il pouvait voir que Martin l’aimait. Lui et personne d’autre.

\- Je t’aime, répéta Martin des sanglots encore dans la voix. Il faut que je lui parle, et je vais le faire, quoique tu dises, je le ferai, même si tu dis que tu ne veux plus de moi.

Yann combla l’espace entre eux, et retrouva ses lèvres avec tendresse, et sans doute tous les sentiments qu’il n’avait jamais laissé paraitre avant. Martin s’accrocha à lui, et lui rendit chaque baiser avec la même intensité. Ils se disaient à travers leurs baisers, tout ce qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à formuler à voix haute, tout ce qu’ils avaient tut depuis leur rencontre. Ils voulaient être ensemble, plus que tout au monde. Cette histoire avait amené suffisamment de souffrance à tout le monde, il était temps qu’elle prenne fin.

Emportés par leur amour, aucun d’eux ne remarqua l’homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d’eux, le cœur brisé…


	12. Le Bon Choix

_Les lèvres de Martin ne quittaient pas les siennes, elles embrassaient avec envie et Yann le lui rendait bien. Il avait poussé son amant pour que son dos épouse le mur de l'entrée, il se tenait à présent entre ses jambes écartées, une main sur sa hanche l'autre derrière sa nuque. Leurs baisers étaient plein de fougue et de passion, c'était comme s'ils avaient envie de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Yann avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaitre, jamais il n'avait agi ainsi, jamais. Pas depuis des mois,des années, même avant sa rupture. Jamais il n'avait voulu à ce point ne faire qu'un avec un autre homme. Il voulait sentir l'odeur de Martin sur sa peau, ne plus jamais être privé du goût de sa langue sur la sienne, pouvoir passer ses doigts à loisir dans sa chevelure brune, se noyer dans ses yeux noisettes si longtemps qu'il en oublierait le monde autour de lui. A cet instant, c'est ce qu'il se passait. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour le professeur de littérature, il ne pensait qu'à l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, et qui venait tout juste de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui retirer._

_À son grand étonnement, Martin inversa leur position pour ensuite attaquer sa peau avec voracité. Yann le laissa faire un instant, abandonnant quelques peu son contrôle, juste quelques minutes. La bouche du jeune homme découvrait son torse avec empressement, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il désirait cet homme plus que tout. Il ne pensait plus à son fiancé, il ne pouvait pas, pas lorsque la chaleur de Yann iradiait sa peau. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça, il n'était pas du genre à avoir des aventures d'un soir, même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, encore étudiant, insouciant, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. Pourtant avec Yann, il semblait incapable de résister au désir qui le submergeait, alors même que le motard avait abandonné la partie quelques minutes plus tôt. Martin ne pourrait pas blâmer Yann pour cette nuit, c'était bien lui qui avait décidé de la fin de cette soirée._

_Yann lui fit brusquement relever la tête et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau jusqu'à se retrouver à bout de souffle. Le poivre et sel guida son amant jusqu'à sa chambre, le débarrassant de son haut et déboutonnant son pantalon juste avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il prit un instant pour l'observer, les cheveux décoiffés, les lèvres gonflées, le torse à découvert, et ce jean déboutonné qui semblait le défier. Il était beau, si beau, Yann en avait le souffle coupé. Martin le tira par le bras pour qu'il se retrouve sur lui et leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle. Yann caressait son corps sans s'arrêter, il aimait par dessus tout la texture de sa peau, si douce sous ses doigts, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et Martin se retrouva alors nu sous lui._

_Sa respiration était laborieuse, un éclair d'hésitation passa dans ses yeux et Yann vint l'effacer en s'emparant de l'objet de son désir. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune, faisant sourire Yann, ravi de l'effet que sa main sur son corps avait produit. Martin le voulait tellement, Yann en était électrisé. Cet homme le désirait lui plus que tout, et il se surprit à souhaiter que ce ne soit pas que pour une fois. Martin sentait le désir de Yann à travers le tissus de son pantalon, il voulait déjà le sentir en lui, il en avait envie comme jamais il n'avait eu envie avant. Il défit la ceinture de son amant dans un geste précipité qui ravit le poivre et sel, et il le libéra rapidement du reste de ses vêtements._

_À présent nu l'un contre l'autre_ _, Yann s'était placé entre les jambes de Martin, et les deux hommes avaient repris leurs baisers, leurs caresses. Yann se demandait ce dont Martin avait envie, si ses gestes allaient le brusquer, lui déplaire. Alors que leurs bassins ondulaient en rythme et que leurs désirs l'un contre l'autre étaient presque douloureux, Yann se risqua à glisser ses doigts jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant. S'il fut surpris, Martin l'embrassa rapidement de nouveau pour lui donner son consentement. Ses doigts le firent sien et le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordit les lèvres violemment, et s'accrocha à Yann comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait lui appartenir totalement, voir le plaisir dans ses yeux clairs. Il fit descendre sa main le long de son torse pour s'emparer de lui à son tour, et lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus que prêt._ _Ses yeux rivés dans les siens, il le suppliait de le posséder enfin, et son amant ne se fit pas prier pour exaucer son désir._

_Yann n'aurait su décrire les sensations, son plaisir le laissa un instant sans voix et incapable de bouger. À vrai dire, Martin était dans le même état. Ils laissèrent le temps suspendu un instant entre eux. Martin posa sa main sur la joue de Yann, que ce dernier s'empressa d'embrasser avec tendresse, ils respirèrent profondément avant que le plus vieux ne bouge enfin son bassin. C'était beaucoup trop fort, trop bon, trop intense, les deux amants ne pouvaient retenir les sons qui s'échappaient de leur gorge. Bien sûr, Yann se retint plus longtemps que Martin, il ne pouvait pas paraître aussi faible, mais il finit par lâcher prise lorsque son plaisir devint bien trop violent pour se contrôler. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient joint leurs mains et entrelacé leurs doigts, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine et laissèrent peu à peu le plaisir les submerger jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus suffisamment de souffle pour parler._

_Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot, ne se posèrent même pas la question. Ils s'endormirent tout simplement. Heureux._

 

_*_

 

 

Les deux amants étaient restés encore quelques minutes seuls, assis dans la neige, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Besoin de se dire sans mot, toutes les choses qu'ils avaient tû pendant les derniers mois. Se dire qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils ne désiraient rien de plus que de pouvoir être enfin ensemble, malgré les dernières révélations, malgré les mots durs qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre. Il était temps pour Martin de rendre son choix officiel, de parler à Guillaume, de lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de Yann. Il estimait que Yann n'était pas responsable de la fin de son couple. S'il avait eu le courage, il l'aurais quitté avant de le rencontrer et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

 

 

Ils prirent le chemin de la maison main dans la main, tant que l'obscurité et la distance leur donnaient un minimum d'intimité. Mais dès qu'ils aperçurent les lumières du salon, ils se séparèrent à regret. Il était déjà tard, ils avaient passé bien trop de temps dehors tous les deux. Quand ils furent de nouveau dans la maison, tous avaient déjà mangé et plusieurs étaient déjà parti se coucher fatigués par la route qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui.

 

 

\- Désolé, on vous a pas attendu s'excusa Laurent.

 

 

\- T'en fais pas c'est rien, le rassura Yann.

 

 

\- On vous a mis deux assiettes de côté, sourit Charlotte qui n'était visiblement pas affecté par la fatigue.

 

 

\- C'est gentil, mais j'avalerai rien ce soir, s'excusa Martin.

 

 

Il n'avait réellement pas faim, il était incapable de manger quoique ce soit. Toute cette histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il ne pouvait le nier, apprendre que Guillaume lui avait menti et que Yann n'était en rien celui qu'il avait détesté toutes ces années, le rendait inexplicablement heureux. Guillaume lui servait une excuse sur un plateau, mais c'était bien trop facile. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de lui avoir menti, si de son côté il n'était pas honnête avec lui. Il se devait d'être totalement honnête, de lui dire toute la vérité. Il allait le faire souffrir, affreusement, et malgré les agissements de son fiancé, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien.

 

 

La main de Yann dans son dos le ramena à la réalité et il sursauta légèrement.

 

 

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda son amant inquiet.

 

 

\- Il faut, répondit Martin en serrant fort sa main dans la sienne.

 

 

Ils ne faisaient pas attention à Laurent et Charlotte qui les voyaient bien se comporter comme un couple devant eux, et pas comme le fiancé et l'ex. Ils n'en avaient que faire, bientôt ils seraient officiellement ensemble, ils ne resteraient pas ici, pas cette année, mais les années suivantes oui. Martin réclama ses bras pour se donner du courage, il inspira son odeur dans le creux de son cou, comme si son parfum pouvait le protéger. Yann le serra fort contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux dans lesquels il aimait tant passer ses doigts depuis le premier jour. Puis Martin se détacha et prit les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Guillaume. Ali le croisa dans le couloir et retrouva Yann en bas, toisés par Laurent et Charlotte. Il les regarda en fonçant les sourcils, surpris.

 

 

\- Tu m'explique là, parce que je comprends pas, lâcha Laurent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

 

 

\- Nous, on est deux, rectifia Charlotte.

 

 

\- Pas ce soir, soupira Yann en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

 

 

Charlotte allait répliquer mais Ali la fit taire en posant sa main sur son bras. Un simple regard de son ami suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille plus loin. Ali était bien le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter quand elle avait une idée en tête. Laurent interrogea Ali du regard et ce dernier se contenta de soupirer et rejoignit Yann sur le canapé.

 

 

\- Vous avez parlé ? demanda Ali après avoir marqué une longue pause.

 

 

\- Oui, murmura Yann des larmes dans les yeux.

 

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? s'enquit Ali.

 

 

\- Lui parler, soupira Yann.

 

 

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir cinq minutes, le réprimanda gentiment Ali, tu ne savais pas.

 

 

\- J'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, sanglota presque Yann.

 

 

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à ses amis. Laurent et Charlotte peinaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 

 

\- Yann, arrête, reprit Ali. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, et si c'est avec Martin je suis content pour toi. Tu ne dois penser qu'à toi.

 

 

\- Wow ! On a loupé un épisode ? s'exclama Charlotte.

 

 

La réaction de son amie eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Yann un instant, mais son regard glissa vers les escaliers et il sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Martin tout seul. Il fit mine de se lever mais Ali le ramena bien vite sur le canapé.

 

 

\- Je peux pas le...

 

 

\- Si tu vas le laisser tout seul, affirma Ali avec force. C'est à lui de faire ça.

 

 

\- Mais je...

 

 

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, tu gardes tes fesses sur ce canapé ! répliqua Ali.

 

 

*****

 

 

Martin resta un instant devant la porte, incertain. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas faire un malaise et se retrouver tout de suite à l'hôpital. Ariane sortit de sa chambre et le vit immédiatement. Elle se savait dure envers lui, elle avait assez vu Yann souffrir à cause de lui ces derniers mois, et elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir le courage de dire à Guillaume "C'est fini". Elle avait l'impression qu'il se servait de Yann, qu'il était comme une échappatoire à son quotidien et qu'il finirait par le laisser quand il serait lassé.

 

 

\- Fais-le pour lui, finit elle par dire le faisant sursauter.

 

 

Il resta sans voix, incapable de savoir quoi répondre.

 

 

\- Si tu l'aimes fais-le, ou ne fais rien et disparaît, continua Ariane, c'est aussi simple que ça.

  
Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Martin ferma les yeux un instant, le cœur serré. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit enfin la porte. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Guillaume était assis sur le lit, le dos courbé, les épaules voûtées, la tête baissé. Il avait pleuré, c'était évident, même sans voir son visage et sans entendre le moindre son, Martin pouvait le dire. Son fiancé était comme un enfant pris en faute qui attend sa punition. Presque comme un condamné à mort qui attend qu'on vienne le mener à l'échafaud. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux verts, pas encore, mais il pouvait déjà les imaginer voilés d'une douleur profonde. La culpabilité lui rongea le cœur, malgré tout ce que Guillaume avait fait, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de lui faire du mal. Il avait aimé cet homme, il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, il avait été son premier grand amour et il ne pouvait pas juste effacer ça d'un revers de main. Son mensonge n'était pas pardonnable, mais ce n'est pas lui qui avait fait qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Martin se pinçait les lèvres, bien conscient que malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il le devait à Guillaume, à Yann, mais aussi à lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir et mentir à ceux qu'il aimait. Il respira fortement, il essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur bien trop rapide dans sa poitrine. C'est le moment que Guillaume choisit pour relever la tête. Ce regard. Son regard était empli de bien plus de tristesse et de douleur que Martin n'avait pu l'imaginer. Il pouvait aussi y voir une profonde culpabilité, et une sorte de résignation. Guillaume avait toujours eu le regard expressif, mais habituellement, c'était son rire, sa bonne humeur qui transparaissaient dans ses yeux verts. Martin ne se souvenait que de rares moments où son regard avait paru aussi douloureux, et c'était à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Yann. Son refus lui avait brisé le cœur c'était évident, et il avait préféré mentir que de se rappeler de ce moment.

\- Dis-le, soupira Guillaume d'une voix faible en baissant à nouveau la tête.

\- Quoi ? demanda Martin surpris.

\- Dis-le, dis-le maintenant, répéta Guillaume des sanglots dans la voix. Dis-le moi, il faut que je l'entende, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi.

Martin comprit enfin la supplique de son fiancé. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, comme on s'approche d'un enfant en pleurs, il inspira profondément avant de finalement trouver le courage de prononcer ces mots.

\- C'est fini, souffla Martin les larmes aux yeux. C'est fini entre nous.

Le corps crispé de Guillaume se détendit tout à coup, et il put enfin cesser de retenir ses pleurs. Les larmes coulaient librement et brisaient toujours un peu plus le cœur de Martin. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment agir. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras, pas dans un moment pareil, ce serait lui donner de faux espoirs ou tout simplement abuser de sa faiblesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, alors il décida de poser sa main sur son épaule en réconfort, même si, un réconfort venant de lui ne devait pas être la meilleure chose en cet instant pour son fiancé.

\- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti, c'est ça ? C'est de ma faute ? articula Guillaume après s'être calmé.

\- Oui je t'en veux, répondit Martin, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est fini.

Guillaume osa enfin le regarder, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Martin. Si ce n'était pas de sa faute, alors pourquoi voulait-il en finir ? Depuis quand voulait-il en finir ? Ce baiser tout à l'heure, n'était-ce pas une punition ? Ou bien ?

\- Depuis quand ? murmura-t-il.

\- Depuis cet été, souffla Martin coupable, je suis désolé. J'ai juste... commencé à avoir des doutes sur nous, à ce moment-là. Je pensais qu'on était arrivé au bout de notre histoire, puis, tu as fait ta demande et...

\- Non, pas ça, le coupa Guillaume qui ne supportait pas d'entendre ça, je voulais dire... Yann.

Le cœur de Martin se serra dans sa poitrine, il avait tellement honte de lui avoir fait ça. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé à Yann ce soir-là, il ne regrettait pas d'être revenu le voir, et surtout, il ne regrettait pas d'être tombé amoureux de lui, et d'avoir eu le bonheur que ce soit réciproque. Il regrettait juste que tout cela soit arrivé alors qu'il était encore en couple avec Guillaume, il ne méritait pas ça, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'il connaissait la vérité.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ! insista Guillaume devant son silence.

\- Après ta demande, quand je suis allé à Avignon chez Hugo, avoua Martin.

Guillaume se leva du lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Peut-être avait-il menti, un horrible mensonge et un trop long mensonge, mais ça ? Il ne pouvait décrire le sentiment qui s'emparait de lui alors qu'à ce moment même, il se retrouvait dans la position qu'il avait dit avoir occupé quelques années plus tôt. Il ne comprenait que maintenant la douleur que Yann avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Il avait souffert lorsqu'il avait refusé sa demande, même s'il s'y était attendu, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il n'arriverait pas à vivre sans ça. Yann avait raison, peut-être que le mariage était bien trop important pour lui, et qu'il l'empêchait de pouvoir pleinement s'épanouir dans une relation.  
Yann. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Lui qui avait toujours dit l'aimer. Et si Martin n'était que l'instrument d'un vengeance, qu'il aurait amplement mérite certes, mais une vengeance tout de même.

\- Ne fais pas ça que pour lui, lança Guillaume. Je ne dis pas ça pour moi Martin, je dis ça pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur Yann ! s'emporta Martin. Il ne savait pas, et moi non plus. Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait venu vers moi après ce que je lui avais fait ? Que je serais venu vers lui après ce que tu m'avais dit sur lui ?

\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'en quatre mois vous n'avez jamais parlé de moi ? répliqua Guillaume..

\- Il savais que j'étais fiancé, c'est tout, je n'ai jamais prononcé ton nom, et il n'a jamais voulu savoir, répondit calmement Martin décidé à protéger son amant. Tu crois que je lui ai courru après pour le plaisir tout à l'heure ?

\- Donc je suis le fautif sur tout, c'est ça ? s'énerva Guillaume.

\- Non, pas sur tout, j'aurais dû être honnête avec toi cet été, et je n'aurais pas dû accepter ta demande, reconnu Martin. Mais tu crois pas que m'avoir menti quand on s'est rencontré sans jamais me dire la vérité après c'était une bonne idée ?

\- Parce que tu crois que j'en suis fière ? hurla presque Guillaume. Je ne suis pas heureux de ce que j'ai fait, je le paie aujourd'hui. Quand on s'est rencontré je voulais juste...je voulais juste oublier que l'homme que j'aimais avait refusé de m'épouser, et je ne voulais pas qu'on m'en reparle, même si c'était pour me consoler. Je n'en pouvais plus !

\- Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité quand c'est devenu plus que de l'amitié entre nous, fit remarquer Martin.

\- Alors que tu étais ravi d'écrire ton livre sur ce pauvre homme qui retrouve l'amour après avoir été trompé ? se moqua presque Guillaume. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir Martin, j'assume ma part de responsabilité là dedans, mais repense à ton propre comportement. Tout ce que tu cherchais c'était une histoire à écrire pour être à nouveau acclamé par la critique. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de meilleure histoire !

Martin voulu répliquer, mais rien ne vint, parce qu'il y avait du vrai dans ces mots. Martin repensa au jeune écrivain plein d'arrogance qu'il était à l'époque, trop heureux d'avoir eu autant de succès avec un premier roman, et trop fier pour accepter qu'il n'avait pas d'inspiration pour une autre histoire. Guillaume avait été le personnage idéal à ses histoires, maintenant qu'il était fatigué de Martin Weill.

Et maintenant Yann jouait ce rôle. Était-il vraiment si égoïste ? Si calculateur ? Était-il incapable de s'intéresser à quelqu'un si ce n'était pour écrire un autre roman ?

\- Je t'ai aimé, sanglota Martin. Peut-être que je n'avais pas les meilleures intentions quand on s'est rencontré, mais tu n'as pas été qu'un personnage de roman pour moi Guillaume. Tu as été, mon premier grand amour, et...je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de t'épouser. Je t'ai peut-être fait plus de mal ainsi, et j'en ai fait à Yann. C'est moi le seul fautif, même si je pourrais te reprocher des choses, le principal responsable de toute cette souffrance c'est moi. Je t'ai fait souffrir, j'ai fait souffrir Yann, je me suis fait souffrir et...il faut que ça s'arrête.

\- Tu vas aller avec lui ? demanda Guillaume.

\- Je ne compte pas rester ici, et je pense pas que Yann ait envie de ça non plus, pensa Martin. Et oui, je veux être avec lui, je suis désolé Guillaume.

\- Il pourrait savourer sa victoire, pouffa amèrement Guillaume.

\- Tu connais assez Yann pour savoir qu'il n'est pas ce genre d'homme, le corrigea Martin tendrement.

Guillaume ne dit rien, il avait raison, Yann n'était pas ce genre d'homme et ne l'avait jamais été. Yann n'était pas fautif. Cette histoire, c'était entre Martin et lui, et personne d'autre. Il aurait dû être honnête avec son compagnon, et Martin aurait dû l'être aussi quelques mois plus tôt. Des souffrances auraient été épargné à beaucoup de monde, surtout à Yann. Son ex ne méritait en rien de souffrir encore à cause de lui, ou de Martin, même si la première fois ce dernier n'en avait rien su.

\- Je vais y aller Guillaume, finit par dire Martin. Je vais prendre le train pour repartir à Paris.

\- Non, prend la voiture, c'est la tienne, soupira Guillaume.

\- Guillaume je...

\- Non, s'il te plaît, ne me touche pas, le coupa Guillaume. J'ai...j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Martin baissa les yeux, laissa retomber sa main et après quelques hésitations, tourna les talons.

\- Martin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Soyez heureux, sourit timidement Guillaume. Tous les deux, et dis à Yann...dis-lui que je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je lui ai fait.

\- Merci Guillaume, sourit à son tour Martin.

Et il quitta définitivement la pièce, laissant Guillaume dévasté derrière lui. Mais l'un comme l'autre savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Avec le temps, Guillaume viendrait à comprendre que leur mariage n'aurait jamais marché, qu'ils auraient souffert tous les deux, qu'ils n'auraient pas été heureux. Et qui sait ? Peut-être avec le temps, pourront-ils être simplement deux amis ?

*****

Martin ne pouvait ignorer les sanglots qui se faisaient entendre à travers le panneau de bois, et il s'en savait responsable, il était le seul à blâmer. En refusant de faire souffrir son premier grand amour, il avait causé bien plus de peine et de douleur qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il devrait vivre avec ça toute sa vie, essayer de se pardonner d'avoir fait autant de mal aux deux hommes qu'il aura aimé plus que les autres. Être capable de vivre aux côtés de Yann, tout en sachant qu'il était responsable de sa plus grande blessure. Yann lui répondrait sans doute qu'il était aussi responsable de sa guérison, que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu enfin cicatriser et être heureux à nouveau.

Il arriva dans le salon, et se figea quand il vit Yann qui se dirigeait vers la porte un sac à la main. Il avait l'air pressé de partir et Martin se sentit trahi. Il venait de mettre fin à une de ses plus belles relations, et avait espéré pourvoir être pleinement dans celle qu'il estimait être _sa_ plus grande histoire d'amour, avec lui, avec Yann. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il entra dans une fureur noire et il attaqua tout de suite, blessé au cœur.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? lança Martin plus froid que jamais.

Yann le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre sa réaction. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Martin lui dise cette phrase sur ce ton là. Il avait l'air furieux, blessé. Mais que lui reprochait il au juste ? Peut-être une trop grande initiative trop tôt, il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Ali déjà ? Quand il comprit enfin sa méprise, il se mit à sourire, peut-être un peu moqueur et Martin se sentit vraiment bouillonner face à son comportement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'énerva Martin.

\- C'est _ton_ sac monsieur le génie, sourit Yann.

Martin baissa les yeux sur le sac, effectivement, c'était le sien, mais quand est-ce que...?

\- Ali est allé le récupérer tout à l'heure quand tu es venu me rejoindre, apparemment, Guillaume t'avait suivi, ajouta Yann un peu honteux.

Yann baissa les yeux, il détestait que Guillaume ait dû apprendre pour Martin et lui de cette façon, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait souhaité.

\- Je m'en suis douté, il m'a demandé depuis quand ça durait entre nous, souffla Martin.

Il se mordit la lèvre, honteux lui aussi, il aurait voulu être celui qui lui annoncerait de vive voix. Peut-être pas tout de suite, pour ne pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. Ou peut-être que si, il aurait dû lui dire, ne pas dire les choses ne lui avait pas vraiment réussi jusqu'à présent. Yann restait silencieux, toujours tête baissé, il devait sûrement se demander ce qui s'était passé avec Guillaume, si il avait enfin pris sa décision, fait son choix. Martin ne voulait pas le dire tout de suite, ne pas reparler de ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Il voulait se concentrer sur l'avenir, sur Yann, et lui.

\- Tu m'emmènes avec toi ? Ça veut dire qu'on part tous les deux ? osa Martin le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Yann sur le même ton.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir d'autre ? demanda Martin le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Et où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Dans le plus bel endroit du monde, sourit Yann.

Le poivre et sel avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Quel que soit cet endroit, il semblait l'aimer de tout son cœur, ce n'était pas qu'une formule toute faite. Il le considérait vraiment comme le plus bel endroit du monde.

\- Oh, rien que ça ! se moqua gentiment Martin. Et il se trouve où cet endroit ?

\- Tu verras, rit Yann.

Martin rit à son tour. Voir cette expression de bonheur sur le visage de son amant, non pas de son amant, de son _compagnon,_ était la plus belle chose qui soit au monde.

\- Tes amis ne vont pas m'en vouloir ? Ils veulent sûrement passer leurs vacances avec toi, se demanda Martin.

\- Cette année, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, je les reverrai assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas et puis, le rassura Yann, si on passait du temps tous les deux ? Je veux dire...

\- Tous les deux, comme un couple, finit Martin, je crois que c'est ce que tu voulais dire.

Yann avait compris le message, Martin était libre, et il était prêt à venir avec lui, n'importe où. Martin s'était rapproché, avait passé une main derrière sa nuque, et sans dire un mot de plus, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard gourmand posé sur ses lèvres, il l'embrassa avec tendresse, lui transmettant tout son amour dans ce simple geste.

\- T'es prêt à partir ? demanda Yann.

\- Tu permets que je te suive avec ma voiture ?

\- Tu vas pas essayer de t'enfuir ? lança Yann.

\- Alors que ce que je possède de plus précieux se trouve dans ta voiture, jamais de la vie ! se défendit Martin. Je parle bien sûr de mon ordinateur.

\- Je me disais que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi ringard ! rétorqua Yann.

Les deux hommes rirent ensemble, puis Martin baissa les yeux, un peu triste. Yann posa une main sur sa joue et Martin s'y appuya, posa sa propre main sur le poignet de Yann et le regarda à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. Il était heureux, il était tout simplement heureux. Sa décision n'avait rien changé à leur relation, et il l'espérait, n'y changerait rien avec le temps. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, qu'il avait eu peur de ça ces dernières semaines. Peur que s'il trouvait enfin le courage de parler à Guillaume, la relation si particulière qui le liait à Yann, cette manière qu'ils avaient de fonctionner ensemble, allant de taquineries en mots tendres, ne prennent fin.

Yann lui sourit timidement et avança lentement, très lentement son visage du sien. Martin n'en pouvait plus et il combla le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux pour pouvoir retrouver ses lèvres, enfin. D'abord tendre, le baiser devint vite passionné. Les deux hommes s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils voulaient ne faire qu'un. Ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre, laissaient leurs mains parcourir le corps de leur compagnon, s'accrocher à ses cheveux, sa nuque, sa hanche. Puis, petit à petit, les baisers se firent plus lents, plus profond, jusqu'à n'être que de simple caressse du bout des lèvres. Yann déposa un tendre baiser sur le bout du nez de Martin qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore, avant que son visage ne retrouve sa place au creux du cou de Yann.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, dans les bras de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de ça, de sentir l'homme qu'ils aimaient contre eux, en sachant qu'ils étaient le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Yann sourit légèrement en pensant à la situation, il était dans la maison de vacances qu'il louait depuis des années avec ses amis, la maison qui avait vu naître son histoire avec Guillaume, qui l'avait aussi vu se terminer, par la faute d'un homme, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait à l'époque. Et il se retrouvait aujourd'hui, dans cette même maison, avec dans ses bras, celui qu'il avait longtemps tenu pour responsable de son malheur, et qui paradoxalement, était le seul être avec qui il avait envie d'être.

Yann finit par se détacher de lui lentement, presque à regret. Ils se sourirent un peu bêtement sans doute, mais ils étaient heureux.

\- On y va ? proposa Yann.

\- Et c'est loin ? Le plus bel endroit du monde ? demanda Martin.

\- Une heure et demi de route à peu près, ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Yann.

La fatigue du réveillon, de la route, le trop plein d'émotion, Yann comprendrait si Martin ne voulait pas partir tout de suite, surtout s'ils ne faisaient pas la route ensemble.

\- Et si...on prenait ma voiture ? hésita Martin. Tu penses que...Ali ou Ariane pourrait prendre ta voiture jusqu'à Avignon ?

\- Oui, je pense, sourit Yann ému de cette demande.

\- Faut qu'on change les sacs de place peut-être, rit Martin.

\- Tous ces efforts pour rien, soupira Yann faussement agacé. Je suis vieux, faut me ménager petit chaton.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas mon gros matou, je peux faire la route si tu veux, répondit Martin avec jeu.

\- Comme ça tu sauras où on va, tu rêves ! C'est moi qui conduit, décréta Yann.

\- C'est ma voiture, fit remarquer Martin.

Yann haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et ils rirent de concert. Ils sortirent ensemble de la maison, déposèrent leurs affaires dans la voiture de Martin. Un rapide sms à Ali, pour lui dire de reprendre sa voiture pour repartir "chez eux". Yann savait que son meilleur ami comprendrait tout de suite. Le professeur sourit en voyant un sms de son ami Laurent "j'aurais voulu passer ces vacances avec toi comme à chaque fois, mais je comprends ton choix, j'aurais fait la même chose. Soit heureux Yann surtout, mais tu me dois une soirée avant la fin de l'année pour me raconter cette histoire en détails". Yann lui répondit en lui promettant cette soirée et en le remerciant pour son soutien, immuable.

Martin s'installa naturellement côté passager, laissant Yann conduire, le guider vers une destination inconnue. Quand Yann démarra, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander à nouveau.

\- Tu ne vas toujours pas me dire où on va ? s'enquit Martin.

\- Non, tu verras quand on arrivera, répondit Yann toujours des étoiles dans les yeux.

Martin ne s'inquiète pas, Yann semble seulement heureux de l'emmener dans "le plus bel endroit du monde". Alors qu'ils ont quitté la maison depuis quelques temps, Martin prend naturellement la main libre de Yann près du levier de vitesse. Ils nouent leurs doigts, et sans même se regarder, sourient, heureux d'être ensemble.


	13. Être Avec Toi

_Martin s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà levé mais il ne devait pas être plus de six heures._ _Il était perdu, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait couché avec un autre homme, non, il avait fait l'amour avec un autre homme. Plus passionnément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un autre, pas même avec Guillaume. Et il avait aimé ça, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer un jour. Il n'avait pas pensé à son fiancé, l'esprit trop embrumé par le plaisir que son amant avait pris soin de lui prodiguer, il avait été incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, et qu'il avait désiré de toute son âme. Le souvenir de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur son corps provoquaient encore des vagues sous sa peau. Il se rappelait parfaitement des sons qui avaient fini par s'échapper de sa bouche, faisant écho aux siens qu'il n'avait pu retenir. C'était sans doute sa plus belle nuit d'amour, et ça avait été avec un parfait inconnu._

_Il se mit assis sur le lit, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, et la tête posée sur ses mains. Il essayait de réfléchir, comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça et s'il regrettait. La réponse le frappa de plein fouet._   
_Non._   
_Non, il ne regrettait rien, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable, maintenant que l'instant était fini. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et regarda l'horizon, cherchant peut-être une réponse, une aide. Quel chemin devait-il prendre maintenant ? Devait-il tout dire à Guillaume, ou se taire et continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'avait jamais imaginé faire ça un jour, il n'était pas mieux que celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Mais ça lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien._

_Une main vint effleurer son dos. S'il en fut surpris, il ne fit aucun geste pour la déloger, et la main commençait à tracer des cercles dans le bas de son dos, puis ensuite, glissa sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'attarder sur sa nuque. Yann commença à masser doucement son amant qui semblait réceptif à ses petites attentions. Il se détendait sous ses doigts, mettait légèrement la tête en arrière, se laissait aller sous cette douce caresse. Yann ne savait pas à quel point Martin lui en était redevable. Encore une fois, il oubliait un peu ses problèmes, et, il n'avait aucune envie que cet instant s'arrête._

_\- Tu réfléchis trop Martin, souffla Yann._

_\- Tu crois ? Ça t'est arrivé souvent ce genre de choses ? pouffa amèrement Martin._

_\- Non, c'est vrai, rit légèrement Yann._

_Si habituellement, Martin se serait sûrement énervé, le rire de Yann eut le don de l'apaiser, encore une fois. Le rire de Yann n'était pas un rire moqueur, en tout cas pas envers lui. C'était de l'autodérision, Martin le comprenait aisément, mais il avait perdu la magie de leur moment, il n'était plus dedans. Yann se redressa à ses côtés, et vint embrasser son épaule doucement. Ses mains commençaient à se poser sur ses hanches et Martin stoppa ses mouvements en posant ses propres mains sur les siennes. Un simple non de la tête transmis le message à Yann, qui ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de venir chercher ses lèvres. Martin se laissa faire, Yann était étonnamment doux et le jeune homme se perdit un moment dans cette douceur._

_\- Je vais y aller, soupira Martin._

_\- D'accord, murmura Yann._

_Le motard sauta presque du lit et enfila le premier t-shirt qui lui vint sous la main avant de se diriger vers le salon et la cuisine. Martin ne fut pas aussi rapide, il s'assit au bord du lit, et resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva ensuite et prit soin de ramasser toutes ses affaires et de se rhabiller._

_À sa grande surprise, Yann était en train de fouiller dans son frigo et avait déjà préparé deux tasses de café. Martin le regarda un peu dans l'incompréhension et le plus vieux ne sembla pas s'en soucier._

_\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Martin._

_\- Tu ne quittes pas cet appartement sans avoir mangé, je suis sûr que t'as rien avalé depuis des heures, répondit Yann._

_\- Tu sais que j'ai pas besoin d'être materné, répliqua Martin avec jeu._

_\- Ah bon ? On dirait pourtant, se moqua Yann._

_Martin ne trouva rien à répondre, puisque Yann avait raison. Il l'avait un peu materné depuis la veille, écoutant ses problèmes tentant de le rassurer, autant continuer sur la même voie. Il ne fit pas plus d'histoire et s'installa autour du bar de la cuisine ouverte. Yann déposa devant lui, quelques fruits, ce qui lui restait de pain, un reste de salade._

_\- Tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant, lança Martin le sourire aux lèvres._

_\- Je peux aussi te botter les fesses pour que tu partes, répliqua Yann._

_\- C'est une promesse ? sourit Martin._

_Il baissa aussitôt les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait, Yann non plus d'ailleurs. Ils flirtaient tous les deux sans y faire attention, c'était tellement naturel, mais à quoi pensaient-ils ? Martin n'avait aucun droit de flirter, il était fiancé ! Et Yann ? Flirter après avoir couché n'était vraiment pas son genre. À vrai dire, prendre un petit déjeuner avec une de ses conquêtes était encore moins son genre._

_\- Je te remercie pour le repas, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille, lâcha finalement Martin tout en se levant._

_Yann ne dit rien, toujours un peu surpris par son propre comportement. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de repenser à toute la soirée, et il n'était pas encore prêt à analyser toute son attitude qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, ou plus. Il raccompagna Martin jusqu'à la porte, et aucun des deux hommes ne prononça le moindre mot, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Yann ne réalise qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais le jeune homme. Il lui attrapa le poignet et vint se coller à lui, son torse contre son dos. Il embrassa son cou et inspira son odeur, une dernière fois. Il caressa distraitement ses bras nus, sa poitrine._

_\- Qui que ce soit, il a de la chance, murmura Yann à son oreille._

_Martin ne put se retenir, il se retourna et l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné, désespéré, un baiser d'adieu. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme donna son numéro à Yann, qui lui donna le sien en échange. Ils savaient qu'ils ne s'appelleraient pas, ne s'enverraient pas le moindre message. Martin tournait les talons pour toujours. Ils ne se reverraient pas._

_Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce jour-là, que leur vie avait changé à jamais._

_*_

Yann souriait en regardant son amant endormi sur le siège passager. Il vint lui caresser la joue doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, qu'il puisse se réveiller sans sursauter. Martin bougea légèrement, plissa les yeux avant de les ouvrir encore endormi. Il n'aurait su décrire les sentiments qui l'envahissaient en découvrant Yann penché au-dessus de lui alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. La plus belle vision du monde. Il sourit légèrement.

\- On est arrivé ? demanda Martin sans s'inquiéter de savoir « où » ils étaient arrivés.

\- Depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais j'ai pas voulu te réveiller, sourit Yann attendri, par contre, faudrait que tu sortes maintenant parce qu'on se moque un peu de toi là-bas.

\- Oh mon cœur ! le réprimanda la voix d'une femme que Martin ne connaissait pas.

Cette voix eut pour effet de réveiller définitivement le jeune homme. Il se redressa brusquement sur son siège et put enfin observer l'endroit où Yann l'avait emmené. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas quitté les alpes, Martin pouvait encore les apercevoir au loin, et peut-être aussi assez près finalement. La voiture était garée devant une assez grande maison, assez grande pour accueillir une famille de cinq enfants, songea le jeune écrivain. Elle était située dans les hauteurs, sur ce que Martin aurait appelé une colline, et de là où il était, il avait une vue magnifique sur une ville en contrebas. Les lumières de la nuit rendaient le tout magnifique, et on pouvait deviner la neige sur le haut des montagnes. C'est alors que Martin fit doucement le lien dans son esprit, le plus bel endroit du monde, la maison familiale, les montagnes, une dame qui avait appelé Yann « mon cœur » et qui semblait avoir l'âge d'être sa mère. Ils étaient à Chambéry, la ville natale de son compagnon. Martin regarda Yann les larmes aux yeux. Il lui avait tellement parlé de « chez lui », de sa Savoie, de sa ville, de sa famille. Plusieurs fois, Martin s'était demandé pourquoi il avait quitté tout ça, et maintenant qu'il voyait l'endroit de ses propres yeux, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais il savait que si Yann l'avait amené avec lui, c'est qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il l'aimait réellement, qu'il avait envie qu'il fasse partie de sa vie pour un bon moment. Bien que leur relation ne dure que depuis quelques mois, et qu'elle ait été, disons, particulière, Martin n'était pas effrayé par la tournure des évènements. Il était ravi d'être ici, avec Yann.

\- C'est ta mère ? chuchota Martin.

Yann acquiesça en souriant, et Martin ne put s'empêcher de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Comme s'il le remerciait de l'avoir emmené ici avec lui, le remercier de sa confiance, de son amour. Yann le comprit bien, et caressa délicatement sa joue avant de s'écarter pour le laisser sortir. A peine fut il sorti de la voiture qu'il fut frappé par la ressemblance entre Yann et sa mère, surtout leurs yeux, et leurs sourires, ils avaient les mêmes. Martin se sentit tout de suite rassuré par ces yeux et ce sourire, qui lui rappelaient beaucoup ceux de l'homme qu'il aime. La mère de Yann vint l'embrasser pour le saluer, Martin réfléchit une fraction de seconde pour se souvenir de son nom, Françoise. Elle frappa gentiment le bras de son fils juste après l'avoir salué.

\- Pour qui tu me fais passer mon fils, râla-t-elle, le pauvre va avoir peur de moi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Françoise, sourit Martin, je sais qu'il raconte beaucoup de bêtises.

\- Eh ! se plaignit Yann.

Martin rit et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, un sourire éclatant toujours sur son visage. La mère de Yann les observait attendrie, elle tentait de se contrôler, elle retenait des larmes de joie. Son fils était radieux, il rayonnait de bonheur, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui la veille était dissipée. Elle se demanda si sa peine venait peut-être du fait que Martin n'avait pas été avec eux pour les fêtes, mais il était là aujourd'hui.

\- Bon, donne-moi donc tes affaires Martin, on va se mettre à l'intérieur ou vous allez attraper la mort, lança la mère de Yann.

\- Oh, ne vous embêtez pas, je vais le faire, répondit Martin un peu gêné.

\- Non, non, donne-moi ça, je m'en charge, tu dois être fatigué, insista gentiment Françoise.

\- Tu vas perdre ce combat de toute façon, soupira Yann, renonce maintenant ça vaut mieux.

Pour une fois, Françoise était d'accord avec son fils, un regard entendu vers Martin, et le jeune homme céda, se laissant guider à l'intérieur de la maison, Yann à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne.

La maison était aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle avait sans doute était rénové plusieurs fois, la cuisine semblait neuve et moderne, ouverte sur le séjour doté d'une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin qui paraissait ne jamais finir et s'ouvrir sur les montagnes. De l'autre côté du séjour, une autre baie vitrée, donnant elle sur une magnifique terrasse qui offrait une vue magnifique sur Chambéry. Martin eut soudain hâte que le jour se lève, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce panorama. Il y avait plusieurs autres pièces de ce côté, Yann lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de ses parents qui était collé à une salle de bain, et il y avait également un petit bureau. Ils prirent les escaliers qui se trouvaient juste sur la droite après l'entrée, Martin devina aisément qu'ils se rendaient vers la chambre de Yann, et il n'avait pas tort, évidemment. Son compagnon lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et Martin se demanda pourquoi.

\- Mes neveux sont encore là, ils dorment, chuchota Yann.

Martin sourit en se rappelant à quel point Yann était heureux quand il parlait de sa famille, en particulier de ses neveux, deux garçons, qui semblaient bien lui rendre son amour. Il se prit à imaginer Yann avec un enfant dans les bras, et son cœur rata un battement quand cette vision se matérialisa dans son esprit. C'était si beau à imaginer, et Martin se mit à le rêver. Peut-être pas tout de suite, c'était bien trop tôt dans leur relation, mais un jour peut-être, pourraient-ils avoir une famille à eux, tous les deux ? Yann le tira légèrement par la main le sortant de sa rêverie, il le questionna du regard et Martin le rassura d'un sourire.

La chambre était à l'image de Yann, le vrai Yann, pas celui qu'il prétendait encore être lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était le Yann sans masque. Sans surprise, les murs de la chambre étaient invisibles, cachés derrière des étagères et une montagne de livres. Sauf une, l'une des étagères ne portaient aucun livre, mais à la place, des photos. Beaucoup de photos. De lui enfant, avec ses parents, son frère, un très beau chien avec eux, que Yann semblait aimer beaucoup. Le petit enfant qu'il reconnaissait comme son amant, avait les bras enroulés autour du chien qui semblait être aux anges. Sur une autre, probablement plus ancienne, Yann se tenait sur le chien comme un homme sur un cheval, et sur une autre encore, il dormait paisiblement sur lui. Il y avait aussi des photos plus récentes, de ses neveux surtout, mais aussi de ses amis. Martin reconnut sans mal Ariane, Ali, Charlotte et Laurent, il y avait aussi, Maitena et Mouloud, deux des amis qui l'avaient accueilli avec Guillaume lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Bon, je vous laisse dormir, on se voit demain parce que moi aussi je suis fatiguée, expira Françoise. Tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner Martin ?

\- Euh, hésita Martin sortit de sa contemplation, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

\- Dis-moi au moins si tu es plutôt thé ou café, s'exaspéra faussement la mère de Yann.

\- Café, sourit Martin.

\- Très bien, bon, je vous laisse, lança joyeusement Françoise. Bonne nuit mon petit lapin, bonne nuit Martin.

Et elle quitta la pièce. Martin regarda Yann l'air moqueur.

\- Quoi ? s'agaça Yann.

\- « Mon petit lapin » ? se moqua Martin.

\- T'es jaloux c'est ça ? rit Yann.

Ils rirent ensemble et Yann déposa leurs sacs au pied d'une des étagères. Ne pouvant se retenir, il alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pour regarder l'horizon. La nuit ne ternissait pas la beauté du paysage, il aimait voir les lumières des lampadaires dessiner des formes plus improbables les unes que les autres, des torches de lumières alignées comme les petits point que peut faire un enfant avec un feutre sur une feuilles blanche. Martin avait commencé à sortir quelques affaires de son sac, mais s'arrêta un instant et regarda son compagnon observer l'horizon. Il avait l'air perdu dans sa contemplation du paysage, il avait l'air d'un enfant et Martin se sentit fondre à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de lui et encercla sa taille de ses bras, Yann se laissa aller un instant, laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule, le regarda enfin, et l'embrassa. Juste un petit baiser du bout des lèvres et il reprit sa contemplation. Martin embrassa doucement son épaule et colla sa tête à la sienne.

\- T'avais raison, souffla Martin.

\- Sur quoi ? demanda Yann.

\- C'est le plus bel endroit du monde, murmura Martin.

\- Attends, t'as pas encore tout vu, sourit Yann.

\- J'ai hâte que tu me fasses visiter, s'enthousiasma Martin.

Yann sourit en entendant cette phrase. Alors Martin ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir emmené ici. Il avait un peu hésité, s'était demandé s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour lui présenter sa famille, mais Ali avait tout fait pour le convaincre du contraire et il l'avait écouté. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait, Martin était heureux d'être ici avec lui, et touché, qu'il lui fasse confiance et qu'il l'aime au point de le présenter à la personne qui compte probablement le plus à ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés à regarder l'horizon couvert par le manteau de la nuit, Martin ne put s'empêcher de repenser au jour où il était revenu le voir, à leur réveil ce matin-là, quand Yann était venu se blottir contre lui alors qu'il fumait une cigarette accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils auraient encore beaucoup de souvenirs similaires dans les prochaines années.

\- Pourquoi tu as quitté Chambéry ? demanda soudain Martin curieux.

\- Pour Guillaume, répondit Yann hésitant en prononçant le nom de leur ex.

\- Et tu n'es pas revenu après votre rupture ? poursuivit Martin.

\- Non, ça me le rappelait trop, soupira tristement Yann, puis, Ariane était devenue proviseure à Avignon, je m'étais qu'avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me retrouver là-bas. C'est pas très loin de Chambéry, sans être tout à côté, ça m'allait bien. Et, je voulais pas forcément que ma mère voit ce que j'étais devenu.

Martin resserra son emprise sur sa taille, il voulait le protéger, il ne voulait plus qu'il souffre, et surtout pas à cause de lui. Il lui avait fait bien trop de mal, et depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir, le réprimanda Yann en se retournant.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et le fit doucement reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent enlacés sur le lit. Yann voulait le rassurer par ses baisers, lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que rien n'était de sa faute, mais peut-être avait-il besoin de le formuler à voix haute ? Il s'écarta légèrement de lui, Martin avait gardé un instant ses yeux clos et Yann caressa délicatement sa joue. Ce simple instant de tendresse entre eux lui mit les larmes aux yeux, sans doute plus facilement à cause de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

\- Tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, reprit Martin.

\- Oui, souffla Yann, c'était mon grand amour, mais l'important dans cette phrase c'est le passé.

Martin le regarda touché en plein cœur, il attendait la suite, et Yann dut vaincre sa pudeur pour lui dire le reste.

\- Tu t'en veux de m'avoir faire du mal mais tu m'as sauvé, lui affirma Yann avec force.

Le reste de sa déclaration fit pleurer Martin de bonheur, Yann effaça en quelques mots sa culpabilité, ses remords, sa peine, tout. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de se changer, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas être séparés, pas ce soir, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver ainsi, et enfin, ensemble, sans une troisième inconnu à l'équation. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, terrassés par la fatigue.

*****

Martin ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil vint réchauffer son visage. Son cœur s'emballa un peu lorsqu'il réalisa que Yann l'avait gardé dans ses bras toute la nuit et qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à le lâcher. Il se cala plus confortablement contre lui et décida de prolonger un peu la nuit, il ne comptait pas quitter ce lit sans Yann. Ce dernier ne mit pas très longtemps à se réveiller, Martin sourit en entendant ces petits grognements et ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avant de l'embrasser avec empressement. Yann gémit doucement contre ses lèvres, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le garder proche et entoura sa taille de son bras libre. Ils mirent fin au baiser, Yann n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à cet instant, et comme à chaque fois, la respiration de Martin se bloqua. Peut-être qu'en cet instant les yeux de Yann étaient plus beaux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été avant. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'aucun d'eux ne portait de masque, la première fois qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble.

\- J'ai pas rêvé alors, murmura Yann d'une voix rauque.

\- De quoi tu aurais rêvé ? demanda Martin.

\- De toi, qui venais avec moi, chez moi, répondit Yann.

\- Si c'est un rêve, je veux bien qu'il dure encore un peu, lança Martin avec jeu.

\- Et combien de temps ? s'enquit Yann.

\- Mmh, toute la vie ? Ça me parait un bon début !

Trop effrayé par ce que Yann pourrait répondre à cela, il décida de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de parler. De toute façon, Yann ne trouvait pas les mots. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire à quel point c'était son souhait le plus cher. Pour le lui faire comprendre, il lui rendit ses baisers avec la plus grande tendresse, tentant de lui transmettre toute la force de ses sentiments, mais il sentait qu'il devait aussi lui dire. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils avaient besoin de mots, de se dire les choses, c'était important.

\- Attends, souffla Yann en écartant le visage de son amant.

\- Désolé je, balbutia Martin, j'aurais pas dû dire ça je...

Yann le fit taire d'un baiser appuyé, Martin s'accrocha à lui en laissant ses deux mains sur sa nuque, il se retrouva rapidement assis sur lui et c'est seulement à cet instant que Yann mit fin au baiser.

\- Toute la vie, susurra Yann contre ses lèvres en caressant son visage, tu as raison, c'est un très bon début.

Martin sourit, heureux de savoir que Yann voulait la même chose que lui. Le temps se suspendit entre eux, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, à se regarder, à se dire "je t'aime" par la force de leur regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne rapprochent doucement leur visage l'un de l'autre et que leurs lèvres ne se scellent à nouveau. Ils prirent leur temps, savourèrent le goût de l'autre, celui de sa bouche, puis doucement de sa langue. Ils caressaient le corps de leur compagnon avec tendresse, de petites caresses du bout des doigts, une exploration douce d'un corps qu'ils connaissaient par cœur mais avaient l'impression de le découvrir.

Délicatement, ils retiraient une à une les couches de vêtements qu'ils n'avaient pas enlevés la veille avant de s'endormir. Yann toujours sous Martin, ce dernier prenait soin de réveiller chaque point sensible de son aîné. Il les connaissait tous sans exception, savait où il devait faire glisser ses doigts, où passer sa langue. Yann se laissait faire, il avait abandonné tout contrôle, il n'en voulait pas, il voulait se donner tout entier à Martin, sans retenue. Le jeune homme caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui faisant légèrement replier le genou. Sans même y penser, Yann écarta les jambes et Martin vint se placer entre elles. Leurs deux désirs se rencontrèrent enfin, et Martin ne comprit qu'à cet instant ce que voulais Yann et il en eut le souffle coupé. Il l'observa, non, l'admira un instant, cette beauté, ce visage, ce corps, ce cœur, Yann lui donnait tout. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Martin faisait doucement glisser sa main le long de son torse pour pouvoir atteindre son intimité qu'il lui offrait.

Trois coups à la porte.

\- Tonton ? T'es debout ? demanda une voix enfantine de l'autre côté de la porte.

Yann regarda Martin alarmé, c'était son neveu, il devait aller le voir. Il allait se lever, mais Martin le maintint contre le matelas et reprit le geste de sa main. Il atteignit enfin ce qu'il cherchait et Yann ne put retenir un gémissement. Il se mordit les lèvres pour se contrôler alors que les doigts de Martin le faisait sien. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, bien incapable tout à coup de former une pensée cohérente. Ni lui ni Martin n'entendirent son frère Stéphane emmener ses enfants en bas "pour ne pas réveiller tonton".

Martin faisait tout pour que Yann le regarde, ses yeux étaient si beaux quand il s'offrait à lui. Ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'il le posséda enfin. Leurs bouches entrouvertes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elles se frôlaient sans jamais s'embrasser, et aucun ne pouvait dire de qui provenaient les sons qui s'en échappaient. Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas être séparés, pas tout de suite, alors les mouvements de Martin entre ses cuisses étaient lents, pour qu'ils profitent le plus longtemps de cette échange, ce don, ce partage. Mais après un moment, envahis par le plaisir, ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir, ils avaient besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Les coups de reins se firent délicieusement violents et les deux amants tentèrent d'étouffer leurs gémissements dans leurs baisers. Ils se tenaient fermement l'un à l'autre, Martin à la nuque de Yann, Yann à la hanche de Martin, jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier râle, ils n'aient l'impression de fusionner totalement, rien qu'un instant.

Martin s'écroula sur Yann, et après quelques minutes passées à tenter de reprendre sa respiration, il se mit à rire. Si Yann aimait beaucoup ce son, il avait du mal à le comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Yann.

\- J'espère qu'on va pas avoir traumatisé tes neveux, rit Martin.

\- Oh non, geignit Yann.

Il se cacha le visage mort de honte, ce qui fit rire Martin d'avantage. Yann le frappa gentiment pour qu'il arrête de rire, ce qu'il fit. Il posa gentiment ses bras et sa tête sur son torse en souriant à plein dent.

\- T'es au courant qu'on va devoir supporter les sous-entendus plus ou moins discrets de mon frère maintenant, soupira Yann.

\- J'ai hâte, lui dit Martin espiègle.

Yann leva les yeux au ciel, ce que Martin pouvait être un gamin parfois. Mais il l'aimait aussi pour ça, et en un sens, lui aussi pouvait être un véritable enfant parfois, surtout avec son frère.

*****

\- Oh mais voilà les deux lapins, lança Stéphane plein de malice et ravi de voir le rouge sur les joues de son petit frère.

\- C'était rien ça, répondit Martin plus espiègle que jamais.

Stéphane ne s'attendait pas à autant de répondant et Yann non plus d'ailleurs, il regarda son compagnon avec beaucoup de reconnaissance et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Eh, je veux pas voir ça toute la journée, se plaignit Stéphane le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas les laisser tranquille oui, le réprimanda Françoise.

\- Et c'est encore et toujours toi le chouchou, soupira exagérément Stéphane.

\- Les garçons, vous venez ? Le café est encore chaud, dit Françoise.

Yann attira Martin avec lui et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés, Stéphane le regarda l'air moqueur et Yann n'en tint pas rigueur. Ils prirent place naturellement autour de la table et Françoise amena le petit déjeuner, c'est alors que les neveux de Yann firent leur entrée.

\- Tonton Yann ! s'écria le plus jeune d'entre eux que Yann prit tout de suite dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Romain, sourit Yann.

\- Et moi ? geignit le deuxième.

\- Viens là Thomas, sourit à nouveau Yann en attirant son deuxième neveu dans ses bras.

Martin regardait la scène attendri, et il eut vraiment la réponse à sa question. Voir Yann avec un enfant était vraiment la plus belle chose du monde. Ses neveux l'aimaient vraiment beaucoup, et la réciprocité était bien visible.

\- C'est qui ? chuchota Romain.

\- C'est ton amoureux ? demanda Thomas.

Yann sourit et regarda Martin comme pour lui demander son accord.

\- Oui c'est ça les garçons, répondit Yann.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Thomas.

\- Martin, répondit l'intéressé.

Les garçons continuèrent à poser plusieurs questions à Martin, tout en mangeant en famille. Martin se sentit plus heureux que jamais en vivant ce moment si simple. Un déjeuner en famille, la famille de Yann, qui l'accueillait comme l'un des leurs. La main de Yann dans la sienne, sur sa cuisse, sous la table. Il était heureux.

\- Tu me promets une chose ? avait demandé Martin plus tard dans la matinée, quand les neveux de Yann étaient partis et que les moqueries de son frère avaient cessé.

\- Quoi donc ? s'interrogea Yann.

\- Promets moi qu'on sera toujours des lapins, rit Martin.

\- T'es sérieux ? rit Yann à son tour.

\- Oui, j'ai l'intention de pouvoir abuser de toi encore longtemps, susurra Martin à son oreille.

\- Attention, je me fais vieux, se moqua Yann.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

**5 ans plus tard :**

Yann fut réveillé par des pleurs, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil, il était deux heures du matin. Il se demandait quand il pourrait enfin faire une nuit complète à nouveau. Un grognement sourd à ses côtés le fit sourire malgré lui.

\- C'est à ton tour, grommela t-il.

\- J'y vais, soupira Martin.

Le jeune homme se leva après quelques secondes et Yann ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur le corps nu de son compagnon alors qu'il enfilait un t-shirt trop grand pour lui pour quitter la pièce.

Martin atteint rapidement la petite chambre à côté de la leur, dans leur petite maison à Chambéry. Il regarda la vue sur la montagne qu'offrait la petite fenêtre et s'approcha vite du petit berceau pour prendre leur bébé dans ses bras.

\- Shh mon cœur, tout va bien, papa est là, murmura t-il dans les oreilles du bébé.

Martin s'installa dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce et berça doucement leur bébé. Il fut surpris de voir Yann arriver dans la pièce, le biberon à la main.

\- T'étais pas obligé de venir, chuchota Martin.

\- T'allais encore attendre une demie heure pour lui donner le biberon la pauvre, soupira Yann. Pas vrai Éloïse ? Viens dans les bras de Papa.

Martin lui donna alors leur fille et ils restèrent à ses côtés tous les deux pendant qu'elle buvait son biberon. Leur petit trésor, c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait. Elle avait déjà 6 mois, ils n'en revenaient pas. Toujours confortablement bordée dans les bras de Yann, elle tenait fermement l'index de Martin dans sa petite main et ses deux papas étaient ravis. Ils mettaient toujours beaucoup de temps à repartir de sa chambre quand elle était calmée, ils aimaient rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau.

Ils finirent par quitter la chambre quand ils furent certains qu'elle était de nouveau profondément endormie. Ils allaient rejoindre leur chambre mais Martin retint Yann et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il vint se blottir contre lui et Yann l'accueilli dans ses bras.

\- On peut faire ça dans la chambre tu sais ? murmura Yann.

\- C'est pas pareil, rétorqua Martin. J'aime bien être dans tes bras sur le canapé.

Yann sourit et embrassa ses cheveux avant d'y laisser ses doigts pour opérer un massage divin dont Martin ne se lasserait jamais.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller chez ta mère ? demanda Martin inquiet.

\- Mon petit chaton, on en a déjà parlé, grogna Yann. Ça ira très bien, on va pas devenir des clichés de parents inquiets, ça fait trop hétéro, beurk.

\- Dixcit le gars qui va à un mariage hétéro demain, rétorqua Martin.

Yann rit légèrement, il allait faire une exception pour Ali et Charlotte, depuis le temps qu'ils s'étaient tournés autour, Yann était prêt à endurer beaucoup de choses pour leur bonheur, même un mariage.

\- Tu sais qu'il sera là avec son fiancé, chuchota Martin.

\- Oui, Charlotte me l'a dit, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? demanda Yann.

\- Alex, soupira Martin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'interrogea Yann.

\- Je te l'ai pas dit mais... C'est mon ex, avoua Martin.

\- Quoi ?? s'exclama Yann en se redressant d'un coup.

Martin partit dans un fou rire qui le fit pleurer tellement il riait. Yann frappa son épaule en représailles er Martin vint cueillir ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, s'excusa Martin.

\- T'es incorrigible, sourit Yann.

\- Mais tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda Martin.

\- Ah ça, malheureusement oui, soupira Yann.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon gros matou, murmura Martin.

\- Je t'aime mon petit chaton, répondit Yann.

Un autre baiser tendre, les mêmes qu'ils échangeaient depuis maintenant cinq ans. Martin avait quitté Paris pour lui, ils étaient d'abord resté à Avignon, puis avaient décidé, après de longues discussions, d'acheter une maison à Chambéry. De là ils avaient fait beaucoup d'autres projets, jusqu'à celui d'avoir un enfant ensemble, maintenant qu'ils y étaient autorisé. Après de longs mois de procédures, Éloïse était arrivée dans leurs vies, et pas un jour n'était passé sans qu'ils ne se disent à quel point ils étaient chanceux. Chanceux d'avoir une famille, chanceux d'être ensemble. Martin le répétait tous les jours à son compagnon:

"Je serai toujours heureux d'être avec toi"   
  
  


**Fin**   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette histoire est terminée, merci à tou-t-e-s de l'avoir suivi, lu et commenté. Désolée pour l'attente qu'il y a pu avoir entre certains chapitres. Je vais de ce pas reprendre l'écriture de mon autre histoire "À travers l'objectif" et je vous dis à bientôt 


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, je n'étais pas satisfaite de la fin, il manquait beaucoup de choses, j'avais un peu bâclée, alors voici la vraie fin, et je publierai un autre chapitre où je vous regrouperai le flashback de leur première rencontre que j'avais mis par petit bout en début de chapitre.
> 
> Bonne semaine à tous, et à bientôt =)
> 
> Gabrielle

Yann était en train de remplir le salon de sa mère d’une montagne de sac, en lui expliquant tout ce qu’ils contenaient et tout ce qu’elle devait faire pour s’occuper de sa petite-fille.

\- Là tu as les couches, continua Yann sans remarquer que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel, je t’ai mis deux biberons au cas où, si elle pleure tu as son doudou là, et…

\- Eh, mon petit lapin, le coupa sa mère, j’ai eu deux enfants, et deux petits-enfants, je crois que j’ai plus d’expérience que toi.

Martin se moqua un peu de son compagnon pendant qu’il tenait encore la main de sa fille qui était blotti contre sa grand-mère. Elle regardait son père avec inquiétude, et Martin tentait de la rassurer en lui souriant. Même si elle était avec sa grand-mère, Eloïse avait toujours du mal à quitter ses papas. Ses yeux bleus de bébé étaient devenus gris, au grand désarroi de Yann. Il avait secrètement espéré qu’elle aurait les yeux noisettes, comme son Martin, mais elle avait les yeux gris, comme lui, et Martin aimait beaucoup ses yeux. Il s’amusait à dire qu’elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, et souriait en pensant que certains parents plus tard, lorsqu’elle entrerait à l’école, pourraient faire ce genre de réflexions. Peut-être en riraient-ils ensemble, sachant que cette petite fille qu’ils considéraient comme leur fille et aimeraient toujours comme tel, n’avaient en réalité aucun gêne en commun avec eux. Mais elle était leur fille, et rien ne changerait jamais ça.

\- Bon, allez-y et laissez-nous un peu tranquille, les réprimanda gentiment Françoise.

\- Allez viens mon cœur, souffla Martin, ou on va être en retard, je dois te rappeler que c’est toi le témoin ?

\- Allez, oust ! Je ne veux pas te revoir avant demain, le prévint sa mère, et pas d’appel toutes les dix minutes ou je coupe mon téléphone !

\- Mais, maman ! geignit Yann.

\- Va à ce mariage, et tu embrasses fort Ali pour moi, lui dit sa mère pleine d’affection.

\- Il va être déçu de ne pas te voir, soupira Yann.

\- Je suis trop vieille pour ce genre de choses, lui dit sa mère, je les verrai demain, et puis, il faut bien s’occuper de cette petite chipie.

Françoise en avait parlé avec Ali, elle le considérait comme son fils, elle aurait voulu pouvoir assister à son mariage, mais la vérité c’est qu’elle n’y arrivait plus. Les mariages lui rappelaient le sien, et lui rappelaient qu’elle était seule aujourd’hui. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à son propre mariage à chaque cérémonie, et avait donc décidé de ne plus y assister. Elle préférait passer la journée avec sa petite-fille, prendre soin d’elle et penser à quel point son mari aurait été heureux d’avoir une petite-fille, tout comme elle. Ali avait parfaitement compris cela, mais avait tout de même insisté pour qu’elle les rejoigne le lendemain, il tenait à ce qu’elle fasse tout de même partie de cet évènement si spécial pour lui.

\- Allez-y nom d’un chien ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Martin rit, embrassa sa fille puis sa belle-mère, Yann fit de même mais avait plus de mal à partir, alors Martin dû le tirer par la main pour l’attirer à l’extérieure de la maison et monter dans la voiture pour rejoindre enfin la mairie où avait lieu le mariage.

 

*****

 

\- C’est à cette heure-là que tu arrives ! le réprimanda Ali.

\- Désolé, on a déposé Eloïse chez ma mère et…

\- Et ta fille t’a retenu à l’aide de ses petits bras, lâcha théâtralement Charlotte, elle t’a emprisonné de ses toutes petites mains minuscules et du coup tu n’as pas pu partir plus tôt.

\- C’est à peu près ça, confirma Martin moqueur.

\- Toi t’es jamais de mon côté en fait ? remarqua Yann.

\- Pas quand je peux me moquer de toi, rectifia Martin.

Charlotte rit, embrassa Yann qui boudait encore puis s’éloigna pour accueillir les derniers invités, Martin la suivit, laissant les deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Yann regarda Ali désolé, il n’avait pas voulu être en retard à son mariage, mais Martin avait raison, il était un vrai cliché ambulant. Il s’inquiétait beaucoup trop pour sa petite fille, elle était son rayon de soleil, avec Martin, et il voulait la protéger à tout prix, sans doute trop. Il était prêt à renoncer à beaucoup de choses pour elle, et il n’était pas sûr que son compagnon les accepte tous.

\- Ca va ? demanda Ali inquiet.

\- Oui, oui ça va, s’empressa de répondre Yann. C’est à moi de se poser cette question non ?

\- C’est vrai, rit Ali, mais ça va, je me marie. Je sais ce que tu penses du mariage mais…

\- Mais je suis capable d’être heureux que mes amis se marient, je suis pas dépourvu de sentiments, se défendit Yann.

\- Je sais, et je sais aussi que ça a l’air de te faire réfléchir, je me trompe ? demanda Ali sans vraiment espérer de réponses.

\- Oui et non, soupira Yann, c’est plus compliqué que ça.

\- J’imagine que tu veux pas en parler, lâcha Ali les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu imagines bien, sourit Yann. Désolé, mais c’est pas avec toi que je dois en parler.

\- T’en fais pas, mais si jamais, je suis là, lui assura Ali.

\- Pendant ton mariage, ta nuit de noce et ta lune de miel aussi ? se moqua Yann.

\- Faut pas exagérer non plus, avoua Ali avec le sourire.

\- Ah, je me disais aussi, ricana Yann.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice. Oui Yann était contre le mariage, mais il était heureux de voir ses amis se marier, il aimait voir leur bonheur étalé au grand jour devant tous, il aurait juste aimé que l’état ne fasse pas partie de ce mariage, comme il faisait partie de tous les autres. Il aurait voulu que ce mariage ne se fasse qu’entre eux, sans que l’état ne mette son nez dedans. Il ne pourrait jamais s’empêcher de penser à ça à chaque mariage. Tout le monde se marie par amour, et personne ne pense que dans un mariage il y a trois personnes, les deux époux, et l’état.

\- Tu es prêt ? finit par demander Yann.

\- Plus prêt que jamais ! s’exclama joyeusement Ali.

\- On est là ! s’écria une voix au loin que les deux amis ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Ils se regardèrent en soupirant amusés, et détournèrent le regard pour voir Vincent arriver en courant vers eux, suivi d’Hugo qui marchait tranquillement derrière et se moquait clairement de son mari. Vincent arriva essoufflé devant Yann et Ali.

\- Salut, lança-t-il essoufflé en se tenant à l’épaule de Yann. Je t’assure, je voulais rouler plus vite, mais mon adorable mari a du mal à appuyer sur le champignon.

\- Mmh, t’es sûr que c’est pas l’inverse ? demanda Yann. Hugo ?

\- Pas vraiment, enfin disons que c’est à moitié vrai, estima Hugo. Mon très cher mari n’est pas vraiment du matin.

Ali, Yann et Hugo se moquèrent copieusement du professeur de théâtre qui offrit une mine boudeuse à son conjoint. Ali et lui s’était rencontré lors de la représentation de la pièce qu’ils avaient montés ensemble avec Yann. Ali n’avait pas voulu manquer ce projet de son ami et s’y était rendu, et en tant que maître de conférence en littérature, il ne pouvait pas y résister. Une belle amitié s’était liée entre eux et c’était tout naturellement qu’Ali l’avait invité à son mariage. Yann et Martin allaient souvent à Avignon rendre visite à Vincent et Hugo, mais aussi à Ariane, évidemment. Surtout pendant le festival en juillet, Martin allait passer beaucoup de temps avec Hugo, pendant que Yann, Vincent, Charlotte et Ali, faisaient la tournée de tous les spectacles, et Ariane se joignait de temps en temps à eux. C’était leurs vacances, et tous appréciaient ces quelques jours entre amis. En échange de leur accueil, Hugo et Vincent venaient skier en mars cher Martin et Hugo. Ali et Charlotte venaient passer quelques soirées chez eux, et toute la petite bande abusaient souvent un peu. Ce n’était plus vraiment le cas depuis l’arrivée de la petite Eloïse.

\- Et si on parlait du marié ? proposa Vincent pour changer de sujet.

\- Dis-nous Hugo, il était en retard à votre mariage ? se moqua Ali.

\- A ton avis, lâcha Hugo désespéré.

Les rires fusèrent à nouveau, le changement de sujet de Vincent n’avait pas pris.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Martin discutait avec Charlotte et Maïtena, il s’entendait très bien avec les deux femmes. Ils riaient ensemble, Charlotte rayonnait de bonheur, ses deux amis n’arrêtaient pas de lui répéter. Martin riait encore quand il vit Guillaume arriver au loin, son fiancé à ses côtés. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en le voyant arriver, il avait l’air tellement heureux, et son fiancé semblait être aussi heureux que lui. Il les imaginait très bien en train de faire des blagues ensemble, leur bonne humeur était si naturelle, Martin eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant de leurs moments, il avait été heureux avec lui. Il ne regrettait pas que ce soit fini entre eux, il était plus heureux avec Yann qu’il ne l’avait jamais été auparavant, et leur petite famille lui donnait bien plus de bonheur que le monde aurait pu lui offrir. Il était heureux pour Guillaume, il avait pu remonter la pente et trouver quelqu’un qui lui, semblait plus qu’enthousiaste à l’idée de l’épouser. Guillaume et Alex semblaient vraiment fait l’un pour l’autre, comme un évidence, autant que Yann et lui, auraient dit certains.

\- Hey, où est la plus belle des mariées ? demanda Guillaume tout sourire avant de serrer Charlotte dans ses bras.

\- Mais c’est que tu as omis la cravate, tu n’as pas recyclé un costume du boulot j’espère, se moqua gentiment Charlotte.

\- Non, je vous assure, le défendit Alex, je l’ai forcé à faire un peu de shopping pour qu’il ne me fasse pas honte.

\- D’après Alex je ressemble trop à un homme d’affaire et ça va pas avec mon côté « bobo gaucho », soupira Guillaume.

\- Ca te va bien, lui dit Martin.

\- Merci, sourit Guillaume.

\- Alex c’est ça ? demanda Charlotte. Viens que je te présente à tout le monde !

Charlotte avait bien senti que les deux ex avaient sûrement besoin de parler, ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis presque cinq ans. Ils s’étaient à peine croisés lorsque Martin était venu chercher ses affaires dans leur appartement, et l’un comme l’autre avaient été trop gênés ou blessés pour se parler. Ils avaient laissé passer les années, en s’envoyant juste un sms poli pour leur anniversaire et pour le nouvel an. Ils se contentaient du stricte minimum, pourtant ils avaient envie de renouer, sans arrière-pensée,  juste en tant qu’ami. Essayer en tout cas, de devenir ami.

\- T’as l’air heureux, lui dit Martin.

\- J’ai pas à me plaindre, sourit Guillaume. Et toi ? Comment va…Eloïse ?

Martin fut surpris que Guillaume connaisse le nom de leur fille, mais il en fut touché, il sourit de plus belle.

\- Elle va bien, répondit Martin.

\- Elle est là ? Vous l’avez emmené ? s’enquit Guillaume.

\- Non, elle est chez la mère de Yann, expliqua Martin. Elle est encore petite tu sais.

\- Oui c’est vrai, pensa Guillaume. Tu ne m’avais jamais dit que tu voulais des enfants.

\- J’y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi, et ce n’était pas possible de toute façon, réfléchit Martin, et je crois pas qu’on en ait parlé un jour, si ?

\- Non, t’as raison, on en a jamais parlé, se rappela Guillaume.

Il y eut un silence entre eux, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment continuer cette conversation, le fantôme de leur relation planait encore sur eux.

\- Je…je voulais te dire Guillaume, débuta Martin, je…je suis désolé. J’ai jamais voulu que ça finisse comme ça entre nous, c’était pas ce que j’avais imaginé.

\- Je sais, murmura Guillaume. J’aurais dû te dire la vérité dès le début, ça n’a pas aidé. Mais…en y repensant, je te remercie d’avoir mis fin à notre histoire.

Martin le regarda surpris, il ne s’était pas attendu à ça.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, rit Guillaume.

Martin baissa la tête en souriant, et rougissant légèrement.

\- Je voulais dire, reprit Guillaume, je me voilais sans doute la face, ça faisait quelques temps qu’on ne s’aimait plus comme on l’aurait dû. Je voulais sauver quelque chose qui n’existait plus avec ce mariage, alors que ce n’est pas ce qu’un mariage doit être.

\- Peut-être, j’aurais juste préféré une autre manière, j’aurais dû être plus courageux, admit Martin.

\- Tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir, t’as toujours été comme ça, ajouta Guillaume attendri.

\- Vous parlez de moi c’est ça ? lança Yann au loin.

Martin se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon qui les rejoignait, ils ne s’embrassèrent pas devant Guillaume, mais Yann passa son bras autour de la taille de Martin, et Guillaume sourit en les voyant faire. Il avait fait du mal à ces deux hommes, et il s’en voulait beaucoup, surtout pour Yann. Ils avaient réglé leurs différents, et avaient conservés leur amitié, mais malgré ça, Yann restait pudique face à lui dans ses affections pour Martin.

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi tu sais ? se moqua Guillaume.

\- Non, effectivement, reconnu Yann, les jeunes mariés nous attendent, il faut y aller.

\- Le temps que je remette la main sur mon Alex et on y va, lança Guillaume.

\- Je suis là, l’œuvre d’art est là, annonça Alex.

Lui ne se gêna pas pour embrasser son fiancé à pleine bouche et lui prendre la main, et les deux couples se dirigèrent vers l’intérieur de la mairie, afin d’assister au mariage.

 

*****

 

La soirée durait depuis des heures, Martin et Yann n’avaient même pas envie de savoir quelle heure il était. Les danses s’enchaînaient, et ni Ali, ni Charlotte ne semblaient fatigués. Yann dansait encore alors que Martin était épuisé, le passé de clubbeur de son amant devait beaucoup aider, il avait l’habitude de ça, en tout cas il l’avait eu. Ils étaient retourné plusieurs fois au club ensemble, la première fois Martha avait sauté au cou de Yann et l’avait réprimandé pour ne pas être au moins revenu la voir. Elle s’était souvenue de Martin et avait été plus qu’heureuse de savoir qu’ils s’étaient vu depuis tous ces mois, et qu’il était donc l’excuse de Yann pour ne pas être revenu. Elle était devenue une grande amie de Martin, le temps qu’ils étaient restés sur Avignon, et lorsqu’ils avaient déménagé, elle leur avait fait promettre de venir la voir au moins une fois par an et c’est ce qu’ils faisaient.

Epuisé, Martin abandonna un instant son compagnon sur la piste de danse. Yann un peu alcoolisé, ne put s’empêcher de lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses alors qu’il s’éloignait. Martin le regardant en se mordant les lèvres et Yann lui fit son regard le plus aguicheur. Le premier alla s’écrouler sur une des chaises laissé libre par ceux qui étaient déjà parti. Il se massa la nuque un moment et fut surpris d’entendre quelqu’un s’asseoir à ses côtés, et encore plus surpris de voir qu’il s’agissait de Guillaume.

\- Tu fatigues toi aussi ? lui demanda Guillaume souriant.

\- Un peu, je me fais sûrement vieux, rit Martin.

\- Arrête, ta moitié a 13 ans de plus que toi et il est en pleine forme, lui fit remarquer Guillaume.

Martin regarda son amant se déhancher sur la piste aux côtés de Vincent et Hugo, il laissa son regard glissé sur ce pantalon de costume qui était étonnamment moulant et réveillait son désir plus que de raison.

\- C’est vrai, admit Martin.

\- Martin ? Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander, enfin, _vous_ demander, lui dit Guillaume.

\- Ah ? Vas-y, dis-moi, répondit Martin curieux.

\- Eh bien tu sais qu’avec Alex, on va se marier, commença Guillaume. Ça va peut-être te paraitre bizarre, mais…j’aimerais que Yann et toi vous soyez là.

Martin écarquilla les yeux, mais se ressaisit rapidement en voyant que Guillaume était vraiment mal à l’aise, il jouait avec ses mains et n’osait pas le regarder. Il se mit à lui sourire à pleine dents et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

\- On viendra, je te remercie, lui sourit Martin.

\- Vraiment ? s’enquit Guillaume.

\- Oui, je te le promets, assura Martin.

\- Merci ! s’exclama Guillaume en le prenant dans ses bras, renversant malencontreusement une flûte de champagne sur sa chemise. Je suis désolé !

\- T’inquiètes, c’est rien, ricana Martin, je vais aller nettoyer ça dans les toilettes.

Martin se leva en posant une main amicale sur son épaule et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans les toilettes. Un peu d’air frais lui fit le plus grand bien et il en profita quelques instants, regarda un peu les étoiles et se rappela sa première soirée avec Yann ainsi. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu’il avait acheté un télescope pour les observer quelques semaines après qu’ils aient emménagé ensemble. Il se souvint qu’il avait intégré cette scène dans son dernier livre, mais après sa rupture, il avait tout effacé de ce qu’il avait écrit. Les mots que Guillaume avaient eu envers lui l’avaient fait réfléchir, il avait alors changé de point de vue, et était revenu à ce qui avait fait le succès de son premier roman, son propre point de vue.

Il alla enfin jusqu’aux toilettes et humidifia légèrement sa chemise. Il soupira en entendant la porte s’ouvrir, il n’aimait vraiment pas les toilettes publiques, même si celles du gîte étaient plutôt propres.

\- Je t’ai dit que tu étais particulièrement désirable dans cette tenue ? demanda une voix rauque qu’il connaissait par cœur.

Martin se figea en entendant cette phrase, la voix de Yann le mettait dans tous ses états, surtout quand elle était aussi rauque. Il inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser le désir s’immiscer en lui maintenant. Mais Yann vint se blottir contre lui, son désir déjà bien réveillé entre ses cuisses et Martin en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait envie de lui, il avait terriblement envie de lui, mais pas ici, c’était le mariage de Charlotte et Ali. Il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour se retourner et le repousser gentiment d’une main posée sur sa poitrine. Yann haussa un sourcil vers lui, du genre qui voulait lui dire « t’es sérieux ? ». Martin l’embrassa tendrement, murmura un « pas ici » contre ses lèvres et s’écarta pour sortir de ces toilettes qui lui paraissaient bien étroites tout à coup. Yann le rattrapa bien vite, la plaqua contre la porte et glissa une main sur son entrejambe, provoquant un gémissement de surprise.

\- Pas ici, t’es sûr ? demanda Yann provocateur en commençant à le masser délicatement.

\- Mon cœur, pas tout de suite, s’il te plait, on peut pas faire ça ici, le supplia presque Martin.

\- D’accord, on ne le fera pas, céda Yann.

Il le fit se retourner et plaqua son dos contre la porte, avant de s’agenouiller devant lui le regard gourmand.

\- Yann…

\- T’as dit qu’on pouvait pas le faire, tu n’as pas dit que je ne pouvais rien faire, répliqua Yann.

Yann baissa lentement sa fermeture éclair sans jamais détacher son regard de lui, baissa lentement son pantalon puis son boxer, et Martin le laissait faire. Il en avait tellement envie, il n’avait aucune volonté pour lui résister, et Yann le savait. Il en avait tout autant envie que lui.

\- Yann, on est pas tout seul, la porte peut pas se verrouiller, tenta Martin.

\- Et alors ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as fait promettre y’a cinq ans ? demanda Yann à quelques centimètres de son désir.

Martin s’en souvenait très bien, et n’avait aucun argument contre ça, Yann l’avait bien eu. Il rapprocha ses lèvres et bientôt il embrassa cette peau si tentante. Des baisers doux, déposés sur cette zone sensible, qui faisait mourir Martin d’impatience. Il avait déjà plongé ses doigts dans sa chevelure argenté, traduisant son empressement. Il y avait si longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas eu un moment à eux ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas blâmer leur fille pour ça, mais depuis son arrivée, ils osaient moins. Yann ne se fit pas prier et bientôt ses lèvres recouvrèrent totalement ce point sensible, Martin ne put retenir un gémissement. Yann en fut ravi et regarda son amant droit dans les yeux, il le regarda à son tour, il allait lui faire payer ça. Yann n’attendait que ça, il avait bien l’intention que son compagnon lui fasse payer ça. Il continua ses gestes, sa langue jouait tendrement avec l’objet de son désir, et jamais il ne quitta son amant des yeux. Martin tenait maintenant son visage entre ses deux mains et guidait ses gestes pour qu’il exauce le moindre de ses désirs. Yann le laissait faire, trop heureux d’entendre tous ces sons qui s’échappaient de sa bouche. Leur nuit seuls chez eux allait leur faire le plus grand bien, ils comptaient bien en profiter jusqu’au bout.

Martin entendit le rire reconnaissable de Charlotte dehors, et il se dirigeait droit vers les toilettes où ils se trouvaient. Il voulut se dégager mais Yann n’était pas de cet avis et appuya ses gestes tout en caressant son point sensible, derrière son genou le faisant frissonner de plaisir, l’amenant au bord de l’implosion. Une pression sur la porte lui fit comprendre que les jeunes mariés avaient eu une idée similaire à celle de Yann.

\- Dépêchez-vous là-dedans, on est pressé ! lança Charlotte.

Yann accéléra ses mouvements et Martin ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus sonore, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, Yann ne l’amène à la délivrance.

Il reprit difficilement son souffle alors que Yann le rhabillait doucement. Il lui attrapa la nuque pour l’embrasser avec force, gémissant contre sa bouche.

\- T’es impitoyable, susurra Martin contre ses lèvres.

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, non ? le défia Yann en s’emparant de ses lèvres.

Ils quittèrent enfin les toilettes et tombèrent nez à nez avec les jeunes mariés qui les regardaient, leur regard hésitant entre gêne, admiration et moquerie. Les deux amants se prirent par la taille en les fixant, joueurs.

\- Amusez-vous bien les amoureux, lancèrent-ils en rejoignant la salle.

A mi-chemin, Martin retint Yann par le bras. Son compagnon l’interrogea du regard.

\- Viens, on rentre, lui dit-il simplement.

Yann sourit, l’embrassa tendrement et ils partirent vers leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux, ils retrouvaient les mariés demain, ainsi que leur fille, ils avaient hâte, mais en attendant, ils allaient profiter de ce moment rien qu’à eux.

 

*****

 

Martin et Yann rejoignirent le gîte loué par leurs amis en début d’après-midi. Ali avait envoyé un message à Yann pour l’informer qu’il pouvait les rejoindre, sa mère en avait fait de même, elle était déjà sur place avec Eloïse. Quand ils avaient reçu ce message, ils s’étaient tout de suite mis en route. Ils arrivaient enfin à destination, et ils avaient tout de suite remarqué leur petite fille dans les bras de Charlotte, et la mère de Yann à ses côtés. La jeune mariée était rayonnante et elle était toujours aussi affectueuse avec la petite Eloïse. Cette dernière vit ses papas arrivés vers elle, et tendit ses petits bras vers eux, elle commençait à pleurer un peu. Yann courut presque pour la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer tout de suite.

\- Je suis là mon cœur, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux qui commençait à pousser.

\- Ah ce papa poule, se moqua Charlotte.

\- T’as passé une bonne nuit ma belle ? demanda Yann.

\- Un peu courte, mais ça valait le coup, répondit-elle pas vexée pour un sou.

\- Les toilettes étaient très sympa c’est vrai, ajouta Martin en arrivant à leur hauteur. Coucou ma chérie, tu veux ton deuxième papa ?

Eloïse tendit les bras vers lui et il l’accueillit de bon cœur. Elle se blottit contre lui, calmée maintenant qu’elle avait retrouvé ses papas.

\- Ca a été avec elle ? Elle n’a pas trop pleuré ? demanda Martin.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, tout s’est bien passé Martin, lui répondit Françoise.

\- C’est moi le cliché du parent inquiet ? se moqua Yann.

\- Tu as appelé à neuf fois mon petit lapin, donc je pense que oui, mais je suis fière de toi ceci dit, je m’attendais à plus, le félicita sa mère.

Yann s’avoua vaincu. Ils restèrent un instant à discuter avec Charlotte et Ali qui les rejoignit un peu après, les deux amants ne purent s’empêcher de faire quelques sous-entendus, auxquels les jeunes mariés répondirent avec humour. Au fur et à mesure, et surtout quand il eut sa fille sur les genoux, Yann semblait mal à l’aise, hésitant, Ali comprit que ça avait à voir avec leur discussion de la veille, il lui lança un regard entendu avant de désigner Martin, et un coin un peu plus tranquille dans le jardin. Yann finit par se lever et entrainer Martin avec lui, prétextant vouloir passer un petit moment en famille, juste tous les trois. Ils étaient près d’un banc, au fond du jardin, suffisamment à l’abri des regards pour avoir une conversation privé.

\- Alors, dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire depuis quelques semaines ? demanda Martin.

Yann n’était pas vraiment surpris, ils se connaissaient par cœur, Martin avait dû remarquer son comportement, son hésitation, se douter qu’il avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu’il n’osait pas formuler.

\- Je voudrais qu’on se marie, répondit simplement Yann.

\- Pardon ? s’étonna Martin qui ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ça.

\- J’ai toujours pas changé d’avis sur le sujet, répliqua tout de suite Yann, mais c’est juste que…c’est pour Eloïse.

Martin fronça les sourcils mais commença à comprendre où Yann voulait en venir.

\- S’il arrive quelque chose à l’un d’entre nous, je veux qu’elle manque de rien, et malheureusement, je crois que le seul moyen pour être sûr que vous soyez tous les deux en sécurité, ce soit ça, expliqua Yann.

\- Il pourrait m’arriver quelque chose aussi, ce ne sera pas forcément toi, fit remarquer Martin.

\- Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, c’est la solution pour que celui qui reste ne manque de rien pour s’occuper d’Eloïse, poursuivit Yann.

\- C’est d’accord, lui dit Martin avec force.

\- C’est vrai ? demanda Yann.

\- Oui, pour toi, pour elle, je ferai tout, lui assura Martin en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Pas de fête, pas de cérémonie, le prévint Yann.

\- Une petite soirée entre amis ? négocia Martin.

\- Hugo, Vincent, Ali, Charlotte, toi et moi, énuméra Yann.

\- Ça me va, sourit Martin, mais Eloïse et ta mère aussi.

\- Pas d’annonce officielle, rien, exigea Yann.

\- D’accord, murmura Martin en scellant leurs lèvres comme pour sceller un pacte.

Eloïse agrippa le jean de Yann au niveau de sa cheville pour attirer son attention. Elle était toute fière de marcher à quatre pattes, elle le faisait depuis quelques semaines, elle avait été un peu précoce d’après le médecin, et ses papas étaient très fiers d’elle.

\- Bravo mon cœur, la félicita Yann.

\- Je suis fier de toi ma chérie, poursuivit Martin sur le même ton.

\- Bon, les amoureux, vous nous faites l’honneur de votre présence ? s’indigna faussement Vincent qui venait d’arriver.

\- Encore en retard ? lança Yann.

\- Je répondrai bien quelque chose si ta fille n’était pas là ! rétorqua Vincent.

Yann rit et prit sa fille dans ses bras qui n’était pas ravi de ne plus pouvoir marcher. Quand ils rejoignirent leurs amis, il la déposa à terre en gardant un œil attentif sur elle. Guillaume et Alex les avaient rejoints entre temps, et Yann fut content de voir que sa mère avait accepté qu’il s’asseye à côté d’elle. Elle avait fini par mettre sa rancœur de mère de côté.

\- Martin ? l’interpela Alex alors qu’ils mangeaient tous. Guillaume m’a dit que tu étais écrivain, tu as un nouveau livre en préparation ?

\- Tu disais que tu galérais un peu pour le prochain non ? s’interrogea Ali.

\- Oui mais, plus maintenant, répondit Martin assez fier et heureux.

Si Charlotte tenta de connaitre la raison de cet élan d’inspiration, elle ne tira rien de lui, pas plus que les autres, mais elle remarqua bien le regard complice qu’il échangea avec Yann. Son compagnon avait bien compris ce qui l’avait inspiré, c’était leur amour pour leur fille, cet amour qui les faisait renoncer à un de leurs principes fondamentaux, mais un amour qui valait bien plus que tous les trésors du monde.

Leur petit trésor.


	15. Bonus: première rencontre

\- Ralentis un peu sur la boisson, ricana Martha alors qu’elle le voyait finir un autre cocktail.

\- Je te remercie de t’inquiéter, mais j’encaisse bien tu sais, lui répondit Yann en souriant.

\- Pas mal ta proie du jour, remarqua Martha en désignant l’homme qui dansait face à eux.

\- Mouais, j’ai connu mieux, mais ce soir y’a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, soupira Yann.

La barmaid rit franchement alors qu’elle nettoyait les quelques verres vides abandonnés par les clients. Au début, elle n’aimait pas trop Yann, elle le voyait venir régulièrement au club et repartir à chaque fois avec un homme différent, mais Yann l’avait fait rire, ils avaient discutés ensemble et elle avait appris à l’aimer elle aussi. Puis, il était l’un des seuls à prendre le temps de discuter avec elle, de s’intéresser à elle. Elle avait une fois, tenté de lui demander pourquoi il n’essayait pas de se poser, surtout à son âge. La colère avec laquelle il avait rejeté cette question avait suffi à la convaincre de ne plus aborder le sujet. Mais parfois, elle le taquinait un peu.

\- Celui d’hier était pas mal, non ? dit-elle avec jeu.

\- Il ressemblait à quoi déjà ? demanda Yann.

\- T’es sérieux ? se moqua Martha.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, si tu crois que je me souviens de tous ! s’exclama Yann.

\- Tu connais leur nom ? lui demanda Martha.

Yann la regarda le sourcil relevé l’air de dire : « T’es sérieuse », et les deux partirent en fou rire. Le sourire de Yann s’évanouit quand sa proie du jour vint se rasseoir à ses côtés. Il avait l’air un peu collant, Yann n’aimait pas trop ça, mais bon, après tout ce n’était que pour une nuit. Il était plutôt beau, finement musclé, les cheveux blonds et longs, sûrement un des touristes qui passaient l’été à Avignon. Tant mieux, au moins il n’aurait pas à le revoir, celui-là ne reviendrait pas l’embêter il l’espérait. De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si il le laisserait faire.

\- Tu viens danser, ou tu restes au bar toute la nuit ? susurra son futur amant à son oreille.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en regardant Martha, elle lui sourit, et Yann finit par suivre le beau blond sur la piste de danse. Il dansait collé serré contre lui, Yann sentait ses mains possessives sur ses hanches et les chassait fermement. S’il pensait avoir le contrôle sur lui, il se trompait. Yann se détourna un instant de lui, n’y faisant plus attention. C’est là que son regard se posa dans un coin du club, à une table. Là, un jeune homme se trouvait seul, un verre devant lui qui semblait le fasciner plus que de raison. Il semblait jeune, sûrement plus jeune qu’il ne l’était. Yann remarquait même à distance, les grains de beauté qui semblaient recouvrir son visage, son cou, et sans doute le reste de son corps. Le jeune inconnu détourna enfin les yeux de son verre, sentant probablement le regard de Yann sur lui. Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement à l’instant où le regard noisette du jeune homme croisa son regard gris. Ils s’observèrent quelques instants avant que Yann n’abandonne le beau blond pour se diriger vers lui. Sa soirée venait de prendre un tout autre tournant, tout comme sa vie, mais cela, il l’ignorait.

 

Yann s'approchait lentement du jeune homme brun qu'il avait aperçu. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quitté une seule fois et aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à rompre le contact. Plus Yann s'avançait, et plus il était hypnotisé par la beauté de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Une beauté exquise que Yann avait rarement observée, il avait terriblement envie de le toucher. Sa peau semblait douce et chaude, Yann s'imaginait déjà y faire courir ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa langue. Il s'imaginait tenir le jeune homme entre ses bras, il pouvait déjà voir ses traits marqués par le plaisir, il imaginait sa voix. Ces images auraient suffi à le faire flancher s'il n'avait pas été aussi maître de lui. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur.

\- Bonsoir, le salua Yann d'une voix terriblement charmeuse.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, il était plus que troublé par cet homme qui se présentait devant lui. Il était si beau, si séduisant, nul doute que beaucoup devaient tomber dans ses filets. La chevelure argenté, les yeux de la même couleur, mais peut-être plus brillants, presque hypnotisants sous cette lumière. Il n'était peut-être pas très grand, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme. Le jeune homme pouvait déjà sentir le désir monter en lui.

Non. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ça, pas aujourd'hui. Ses pensées étaient loin d'être agréables, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul. Seul avec son verre, seul avec ses problèmes. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un homme aussi diablement attirant ce soir.

\- Allez vous en, cracha le jeune homme, je suis pas disponible pour ce que vous cherchez !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je cherche ? demanda Yann en prenant place face à lui.

\- Tirer un coup avec le premier que vous trouvez à votre goût, répliqua simplement le jeune homme avec un regard noir.

\- Joliment formulé, sourit Yann.

Il interpela Martha de loin, et elle lui amena tout de suite un verre. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait toujours ce regard noir, et pourtant, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour quitter sa chaise, ni déloger Yann de la sienne.

\- Si je suis là, juste pour discuter, tu me laissera ? demanda Yann toujours charmeur.

\- Vous allez me tutoyer toute la soirée ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- Oh ? Tu imagines déjà passer toute la soirée avec moi, c'est plaisant, sourit Yann.

Les yeux bruns qui lui faisaient face auraient pu le tuer s'ils avaient été des revolvers, et le brun ne bougeait pas. C'était une petite victoire pour Yann. Il prit son verre et avala une gorgée sans détacher son regard de celui du jeune homme. Il jouait, et son "partenaire" le savait très bien. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec ce genre d'homme, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était abordé de la sorte, certainement pas la dernière. Certains d'entre eux venaient le draguer ouvertement devant son fiancé. Aucune honte, et le jeune homme ne doutait pas qu'avec l'homme face à lui, ce ne serait pas différent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se débarrasser de lui.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? s'agaça Martin. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas la personne pour vous ce soir, et vous êtes encore là ! Il vous faut quoi pour me laisser tranquille ?!

\- Ton nom, répondit calmement Yann avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme le défia du regard, Yann ne se démonta pas, il reprit une gorgée de son cocktail sans cesser de le regarder. Le poing du brun se resserra autour de son propre verre, mais Yann fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ce comportement énervait le jeune homme au plus haut point, mais s'il voulait une chance d'être tranquille, il devait céder.

\- Martin, finit par dire l'intéressé.

\- Enchanté Martin, répondit Yann avec satisfaction.

Un petit sourire, et Yann se leva, laissant Martin seul à sa table. Yann ne le vit pas, mais le devina, Martin ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait pas espéré qu'il le laisse tranquille si facilement, ce n'était pas comme ça que faisait les hommes dans son genre.

\- Je n'aurais pas droit à votre nom ? demanda Martin agacé.

\- Si bien sûr, sourit Yann sans pour autant cesser de s'éloigner.

Martin se rembrunit, comment était-il possible qu'un homme le mette dans un état pareil ? Il avait pourtant eu ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait laissé tranquille, seul, mais finalement, cela l'énervait encore plus. Pourquoi cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, avait abandonné la partie si rapidement ?   
Yann avait lancé les dés, la partie ne faisait que commencer.

Yann avait rejoint sa première proie, laissant Martin dans l'incompréhension derrière lui. Le jeune homme n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire de partir, et pourtant, maintenant que c'était le cas, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Yann sentait ses yeux sur son corps et en ressentait une grande satisfaction. Le blond qu'il avait appréhendé en premier lui paraissait bien fade maintenant, comparé à la beauté qu'il venait d'avoir le loisir d'observer et qui occupait toutes ses pensées désormais. Mais bon, il était temps de jouer son premier coup. Il avait déjà lancé les dés et apparemment, son adversaire avait décidé de rester en observation. Très bien, pensa Yann, je vais lui donner quelque chose à observer.

Alors qu'il l'avait négligé la première fois, Yann prit le beau blond par les hanches et commença à onduler contre lui dans une danse sensuelle. Le regard de Martin était des plus noirs face à ce spectacle et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Cet homme jouait clairement avec lui et il se sentait comme un pantin entre ses mains. Ce qu'il pouvait faire être pathétique ! Sa main était crispée sur son verre qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis que son "admirateur" était venu s'asseoir à sa table. Non. S'il avait vraiment voulu être honnête, c'était depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard alors qu'il dansait sur cette même piste.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Yann sut que son coup avait fonctionné, Martin était jaloux, son regard parlait pour lui. Le blond qui dansait avec lui jeta un coup d'œil vers ce rival qui semblait lui ravir l'homme sublime qu'il avait entre ses bras. Après tout, le poivre et sel était revenu vers lui, c'est que ce petit brun ne devait pas vraiment l'intéresser. Mais il avait la désagréable impression de n'être que le second choix et il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Il raffermit sa prise sur son futur amant d'un soir tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le brun. Yann n'appréciait guère cet élan de possessivité mais il servait son jeu.

Les deux hommes qui avaient eu la chance d'obtenir une seconde de son attention se défiaient du regard, ils auraient pu se tuer sur place. Yann se plut à croire qu'à une autre époque, ses deux proies se seraient provoquées en duel pour gagner ses faveurs. Il ne les aurait donné à aucun des deux. Ou peut-être que si. Il n'aurait pas laissé Martin prendre un tel risque, même si la pensée que l'on puisse se battre pour lui l'enchantait au plus haut point. Le beau blond lui agrippa la ceinture et était prêt à la défaire, Yann l'arrêta net. Il le fit se retourner et il dansait maintenant son torse contre son dos, ainsi il avait une magnifique vue sur Martin et le regard de feu qu'il lançait à sa première proie.

Son adversaire ne semblait pas prêt à jouer son coup alors Yann décida de prendre les devants. Sans prévenir, il abandonna à nouveau le beau blond, se dirigea vers le bar, récupéra ses affaires que Martha avait gardé pour lui.

\- Tu repars bredouille ? se surprit la barmaid.

\- Qui a dit ça ? s'étonna Yann.

\- Tu vas quitter le club sans avoir rien fait, fit remarquer Martha.

\- Oh, mais la soirée n'est pas finie, lui répondit Yann avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pauvres gamins, soupira Martha en regardant les deux jeunes hommes.

Yann rit et quitta le club. Il n'accorda aucune attention à aucun des deux hommes. Il sortit sans se retourner.

Martin bouillonait de l'intérieur. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Une minute il se frotte contre un pauvre mec qui est le cliché du bogoss de séries américaines pour adolescente en chaleur, et la minute suivante il se casse sans demander son reste ? Et après lui avoir fait un numéro de charme par dessus le marché ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Yann avait allumé une cigarette dès qu'il avait franchi les portes du club. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait une présence arriver en furie derrière lui.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? cracha Martin.

Yann continuait de fumer comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes, et il devait admettre qu'il en était étonné lui-même. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le jeune homme le suive dehors, même s'il avait avancé ses pions pour ça. Il en était heureux, et pas seulement parce que ça flattait son égo, mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il désirait un homme à ce point. Il faut dire que Martin était d'une rare beauté, les autres étalons présents dans le club faisaient pâle figure à côté de lui, et Yann était toujours très objectif sur le sujet.

\- C'est ça votre plan maintenant ? M'ignorer ? s'énerva Martin.

Yann porta de nouveau sa cigarette à sa bouche sans dire un mot, sans mémé se retourner. Il adorait tester la patience de ses conquêtes d'un soir, et Martin ne faisait malheureusement pas exception. Yann l'entendit soupirer d'agacement, il prit peur, il sentait que le jeune homme allait lui échapper, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre.  
Il se retourna légèrement pour lui tendre son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, il avait stoppé sa fuite. Martin le fusilla du regard, mais son expression face au paquet en disait long, il avait très envie de fumer. D'un geste agacé il en saisit une et commença à chercher son propre briquet dans la poche de sa veste.

À ce jeu là, Yann fut plus rapide, et il s'avança vers lui pour la lui allumer dans un geste terriblement aguicheur. Les yeux noisettes du jeune homme étaient des plus hypnotisants sous la lumière de la flamme. Yann eut un instant le souffle coupé alors que leurs regards s'étaient verrouillé. Martin ne l'avouerait pas tout de suite, mais les orbes grises qui le fixaient le rendaient fébrile, elles étaient vraiment magnifique.

Martin finit par reprendre ses esprits et se recula aussitôt, tenant à garder une distance de sécurité entre lui et son interlocuteur. Ils portèrent tous deux leurs cigarettes jusqu'à leurs lèvres sans jamais cesser de se regarder. Yann sourit de nouveau et brisa le silence qui avait amené une tension grandissante entre eux.

\- Je t'ai laissé tranquille, pourquoi tu me cours après Martin ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

La mâchoire de Martin se contracta, il aurait bien mis une belle gifle à cet homme. Il l'agaçait au plus haut point, sûrement parce qu'il avait raison ! Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi à l'extérieur ? Un inconnu ! Très séduisant certes, mais un inconnu tout de même ! Il avait complètement oublié ses amis Hugo et Vincent à l'intérieur du club.  
Il chosit la meilleure défense du monde, l'attaque.

\- Vous venez m'aborder sans que je ne demande quoique ce soit, je vous dis de me laisser tranquille, vous réclamez mon nom, je vous le donne et ensuite vous allez vous frotter contre le premier type que vous croisez ?!

\- Oh jaloux c'est ça ? ajouta Yann satisfait devant le regard noir qui lui était adressé encore une fois. Techniquement, je l'avais trouvé avant toi, et comme tu n'avais pas l'air enthousiaste, je suis retourné le voir.

Martin devait bien avouer que cet aveu flattait son égo, et même si cet homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom l'agaçait, cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder le troublait. Il se surprenait à l'observer, à l'admirer, à le déshabiller du regard. Il ressentait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, elles auraient dû le culpabiliser mais elles lui faisaient du bien.

\- Il avait pas l'air heureux que tu l'abandonnes, lâcha Martin moins agressif.

Yann sourit en entendant le tutoiement dans la bouche de Martin. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres et voulu se gifler de céder aussi facilement.

\- Un peu trop collant à mon goût, avoua Yann, puis trop baraqué, pas vraiment mon genre.

\- Cliché ambulant surtout, pouffa Martin.

Yann rit, et Martin esquissa un sourire. Il commençait à céder, Yann le sentait. Il voulait jouer, mais la mine un peu triste que Martin avait depuis le début de la soirée l'intriguait vraiment. Il se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus sur un des hommes qu'il voulait voulait séduire.

\- Si tu me disais plutôt quel chagrin tu cherchais à noyer dans l'alcool, proposa Yann.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, et c'est vraiment pas l'endroit, soupira Martin.

\- Ok, on a qu'à aller faire un tour en bécane, ça te changera les idées ! Et c'est beaucoup plus efficace que les cocktails de Martha, même s'ils sont délicieux, sourit Yann.

Il tourna les talons pour aller démarrer sa moto, il laissa le moteur tourner un peu, le temps d'ouvrir le top case pour récupérer son casque et sa veste. Martin le regardait, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. L'envie était forte. Il n'était jamais monté sur une moto même si ça l'avait toujours tenté.

\- T'es sûr d'être apte à conduire ? demanda Martin non sans une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Parfaitement, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? rit Yann.

Martin leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Yann avait presque gagné mais il ne devait pas aller trop vite. Il s'appuya sur sa moto et plongea son regard dans celui de Martin. Ils se regardèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Yann aperçoive une lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Martin. Il rouvrit son top case et en sortit un deuxième casque, une deuxième veste et les tendit à Martin. Ce dernier les attrapa et Yann enfourcha sa bécane, attendant que Martin veuille bien prendre place derrière lui, mais le jeune homme tardait. Sa veste enfilée mais son casque toujours sous le bras.

\- T'as besoin de ma permission ? sourit Yann.

\- J'aimerais juste connaître le nom de celui qui va peut-être causer ma mort vu son taux d'alcoolémie, ironisa Martin.

\- Ça a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça puisque tu es prêt à monter avec moi, fit remarquer Yann.

\- Ton nom, s'agaça doucement Martin un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Yann, céda le motard.

Martin en paru satisfait, il enfila son casque et se plaça derrière lui, les bras autour de sa taille. Yann était ravi, la soirée s'annonçait des plus belles.

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, peut-être même une heure, quelle importance ? Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé les limites de la ville, et se trouvaient maintenant sur des petites routes de campagnes. Etrangement, Martin n'avait pas peur. Collé à Yann sur cette moto, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Il ne pensait pas à l'alcool qui coulait dans les veines de son conducteur, il ne pensait pas à la vitesse bien trop élevée à laquelle ils roulaient, non, il était paisible. Yann n'avait pas tort, un tour en moto semblait bien plus efficace que les cocktails pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il se sentait totalement libre, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune obligation, plus aucune contrainte, il était libre. Il se sentait si bien qu'il fermait les yeux par moments, suivants aveuglément les mouvements de Yann, bougeant avec lui comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un seul corps, ce qui ne le gêna même pas.

Pourtant, il avait très bien compris l'intention de Yann. Cette petite balade en moto n'était pas un cadeau qu'il lui faisait pour qu'il oublie ses problèmes, ce n'était qu'une nouvelle ruse pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Martin devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de presque sensuelle à être ainsi collés l'un à l'autre sur une moto, aucun mot échangé, juste la proximité des corps. Sans y faire attention, sa prise s'était fait plus tendre autour de la taille de son conducteur. Yann eut un sourire satisfait, mais n'avoua pas que derrière cette satisfaction se cachait un plaisir différent de celui qu'il était venu chercher ce soir.

Apercevant enfin son « repère » comme il l'appelait, Yann ralentit progressivement pour s'arrêter en douceur tout proche de la rivière. Martin descendit en s'appuyant sur les épaules de Yann, et sans se l'expliquer, eut soudain froid alors que l'air était encore agréable et qu'il n'avait plus le vent contre lui comme c'était le cas quelques secondes plus tôt. Il retira son casque et ses gants et se recoiffa un peu. Il vit Yann faire de même après avoir coupé le contact. Le plus vieux alla tout naturellement s'asseoir contre un arbre tout proche du cours d'eau et s'alluma une cigarette qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt dans le top case. Martin accepta sans mal celle qu'il lui tendait et sans qu'aucun des deux n'en ait fait la demande, il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Yann, et ils fumèrent en silence.

Ils pouvaient observer la pleine lune depuis l'endroit où ils étaient assis. Martin songea un instant que c'était une mauvaise blague, digne d'une comédie romantique niaise. Il pouffa légèrement avant de porter à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Yann l'observait, détaillait son visage que l'éclat de la lune rendait plus pâle mais pas moins beau. Pour la première fois il se demanda d'où il pouvait venir, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, s'il avait beaucoup de conquête, il n'aurait sans doute pas de mal à trouver son bonheur s'il le voulait. Yann ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un jeune homme aussi beau depuis longtemps, en tout cas pour lui. Martin avait à la fois tout d'un jeune homme lambda, et d'un jeune homme d'exception. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait que Yann ne pouvait pas réellement se comporter comme il le faisait habituellement. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de lui avoir proposé de monter sur sa bécane ! Jamais il ne l'avait encore fait, et jamais il n'avait envisagé le faire.

La moto était presque quelque chose de sacré pour lui, en tout cas quelque chose de très intime, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et à de très rares privilégiés, auxquels venaient apparemment de se rajouter Martin. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi en lui proposant, il l'avait fait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, ou ne voulait pas la voir. Il se tira vite de ses pensées quand Martin finit par poser son regard sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Martin surprit d'être observé de la sorte.

\- Rien, souffla Yann en reprenant sa cigarette, tu es beau, mais je ne suis sans doute pas le premier à te le dire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Depuis quand il se laisser aller ainsi ? Depuis quand il ne gardait plus le contrôle d'une situation ? Martin rougit face à ce compliment. Oui, il avait l'habitude qu'on l'aborde souvent dans la rue, au café ou ailleurs, hommes ou femmes, ils semblaient tous attirés par lui d'une certaine façon, et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Yann le trouva des plus adorables à réagir ainsi aux compliments, et il sourit.

\- Te moque pas, sourit Martin.

\- Je ne me moque pas, se défendit Yann.

\- Un peu quand même, rit Martin.

Yann le suivit dans son rire, et leur complicité le frappa. Ils ne leur avaient fallu que quelques heures pour rire ensemble de cette façon, il avait suffi que Martin cesse d'être sur la défensive pour qu'ils se parlent de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. Quelque chose semblait les lier l'un à l'autre sans qu'ils ne sachent ce que c'était. Ils avaient l'air de se faire confiance comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Comme si cette rencontre avait toujours été une évidence.

\- Alors, dit Yann pour se redonner une contenance, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais pas en parler, répliqua sèchement Martin.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Yann.

\- On se connait pas, je vois pas pourquoi je te parlerai de ça, soupira Martin.

\- Justement, on se connait pas, je ne te jugerai pas, et je ne pourrais le raconter à personne, fit remarquer Yann. Alors, raconte-moi.

Martin sembla peser le pour et le contre. Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés ? Ce n'était pas la bonne question, il lui faisait déjà confiance, leur ballade en moto l'avait bien prouvé. Non, la vraie question était de savoir s'il était lui-même capable de s'avouer qu'elle était le problème.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et acheva de la consommer.

\- Je me suis fiancé hier, lâcha tristement Martin.

Yann ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cet aveu. D'ordinaire, il aurait sûrement rit, car il était vraiment ridicule selon lui, d'être aussi triste alors que l'on vient de se fiancer. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se moquer du jeune homme à ses côtés, tant sa détresse semblait grande. Mais surtout parce qu'il se souciait bien plus de lui qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, et n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire fuir. Il le voulait, plus que n'importe qui. Pourquoi ? Était-ce ses yeux noisettes qui l'hypnotisaient ? Ou bien cette chevelure brune qui semblait le mettre au défi de la caresser ? Ou encore ce corps finement musclé qui tout simplement l'attirait ? Il n'avait pas la réponse.

Il avait juste l'air perdu, dans l'incompréhension, les sourcils froncés. Finalement ce fut le rire amer de Martin qui se fit entendre.

\- Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ? pouffa Martin.

Yann ne réagit pas tout de suite, qu'était-il censé lui dire ? Il n'avait pas vraiment toutes les informations pour pouvoir le critiquer.

\- Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu ne te réjouis pas, lança Yann d'une voix faible.

Martin sembla réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide. Pourquoi ne se réjouissait il pas ? Apparemment il n'avait pas la réponse, ou refusait de l'avoir. Quelle genre de personne était-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde, être heureux de se marier ? C'est vrai, il vivait avec Guillaume depuis plusieurs années, ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu, ne s'étaient même jamais disputé. Ils avaient un magnifique appartement dans Paris, une belle vie, une dont beaucoup de gens rêverait. Mais était-il heureux ainsi ? Oui, il l'était, en tout cas, cette vie lui convenait très bien. Guillaume travaillait beaucoup certes, lui restait dans leur appartement pour écrire ses livres. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire tous ces petits boulots qui avaient fait partie de sa vie depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée. Il avait suffisamment de reconnaissance pour s'en passer. Et puis, ils jouissaient d'une certaine sécurité financière ensemble. Le mariage semblais être la suite logique de leur histoire, mais malgré lui, Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un goût amer.

\- Je sais pas trop, soupira Martin. Je devrais être heureux, faire la fête, profiter avec lui, commencer les préparatifs, mais... J'en ai pas envie.

\- Je serais sûrement comme toi dans cette situation, mais j'aurais dit non, pensa Yann.

\- Tu aurais dit non à l'amour de ta vie ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire si tu veux mon avis, répliqua amèrement Martin.

\- Je le ferai, répéta Yann.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? demanda Martin.

Yann ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas prévu que cette conversation l'amènerait à repenser à lui, il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser.

\- Je suis contre le mariage, je vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai, même si j'étais amoureux, répondit-il finalement.

Martin leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas vraiment pour le mariage non plus, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à répondre non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Ça aurait brisé le cœur de son compagnon, ça aurait été comme lui dire "je ne t'aime pas". Yann se perdit un instant. S'il avait été honnête, il lui aurait répondu "parce que je l'ai déjà fait".

Un silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes, et aucun n'était disposé à le briser. Martin n'avait rien à ajouter et Yann était tout à coup envahi par ces souvenirs qui se rappelaient à lui sans qu'il ne puisse les rejeter. Machinalement, il se sortit une nouvelle cigarette et tout aussi machinalement il en tendit une à Martin, que ce dernier accepta silencieusement et ils se remirent tous les deux à fumer le regard dans le vide. La vapeur grise agissant comme un brouillard dans lequel vagabondaient leurs pensées. C'était comme si chacun d'eux était seul à cet instant, et se rejouait la scène où leur compagnon leur avait posé cette simple question : "Veux-tu m'épouser".

Martin revoyait tout, et comprenait encore plus à quel point Guillaume avait organisé sa demande dans les moindres détails. Le lieu de leur rencontre, un restaurant au bord de la mère, une balade sur la plage au soleil couchant main dans la main. Lui avec ses doutes qui lui martelaient le cœur depuis plusieurs semaines, et Guillaume, qui l'arrêta un instant, posa un genou à terre, lui fit la plus belle déclaration d'amour du monde, qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Et cette bague qu'il lui avait tendue, accompagné de la question. Le cœur serré devant ses yeux remplis d'amour et d'espoir, ses lèvres n'avaient pu dire non. Guillaume avait enfin pu respirer à nouveau, il avait retenu un sanglot de bonheur, lui avait mis la bague, s'était relevé et l'avait pris dans ses bras, soulevé pour le serrer encore plus fort, heureux de savoir que cet homme serait à lui pour le restant de ses jours.

Yann aussi revoyait cette scène, celle qui lui avait probablement valu la fin de sa plus belle histoire d'amour. Son compagnon l'avait emmené en vacances à Chambéry, pour qu'il voie sa famille, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que Yann était toujours plus heureux lorsqu'il était dans sa Savoie natale. Il n'avait quitté son foyer que par amour pour lui, et la Bourgogne ne remplaçait malheureusement pas la Savoie dans le cœur du professeur. Yann se souvenait que son compagnon avait bien voulu venir skier avec lui, alors qu'il restait d'ordinaire avec sa mère dans le chalet, qu'il leur avait loué un chalet rien que pour eux, dans la montagne, pour qu'ils aient une nuit à eux. Qu'ils s'étaient prélassés dans le jacuzzi, sur la véranda qui donnait une magnifique vu sur toute la vallée. Puis, cette bague qu'il avait vu au fond de sa flûte de champagne, le sourire ému de son compagnon, cette question qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et lui, le regard désemparé et le seule réponse envisageable sur les lèvres : Non.

\- Pourquoi tu es contre le mariage ? finit par demander Martin curieux.

Yann soupira, lui donner ses raisons continuerait à lui rappeler combien ces principes lui avaient coûté quelques années plus tôt, combien il avait perdu avec son compagnon, et finalement, combien il était pathétique aujourd'hui. Enchaînant les conquêtes, ne se préoccupant pas du lendemain, noyant son chagrin dans des relations charnelles et éphémères, cachant derrière toute son attitude son cœur brisé.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin d'un mariage pour prouver à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, soupira Yann. Ça n'a rien d'un engagement.

\- Je trouvais que c'était le plus gros engagement qu'un couple pouvait prendre, rétorqua Martin dubitatif.

\- Ah oui ? Signé un bout de papier pour payer moins d'impôts et faire une fête pour montrer qu'on s'aime plus que tout et divorcer dix ans plus tard ? répliqua Yann amer.

\- T'as une belle vision du mariage, lâcha Martin étonné.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi pour que mon union soit considérée comme légale je devrais me marier. Une union est légale dès qu'on l'a décidé. C'est entre deux personnes et c'est tout, pas entre deux personnes et l'état, continua Yann. Un engagement c'est, emménager ensemble, acheter une maison, faire des projets, se marier c'est juste... C'est juste perpétuer une tradition religieuse que l'on a maquillé pour nous faire croire que les choses ont changé.

Martin ne répondit rien, finalement il se retrouvait dans les arguments de Yann, sa vision des choses lui donnaient à réfléchir, et au bout de quelques instants, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de le contredire.

\- Je ne dis pas que les gens ne font pas ça par amour, reprit Yann, mais juste, je ne comprends pas ça, et je ne veux pas y participer. Ce n'est pas un engagement important pour moi, ce n'est rien.

\- Je te comprends, avoua Martin. Mais pour lui c'est important, alors, je pense que je peux faire cet effort pour lui.

Il ne croyait pas ses propres mots, et Yann le vit très bien. Cette discussion devenait bien trop intime pour lui, et même s'il faisait étrangement confiance au jeune homme, il s'était assez remémoré le passé pour la soirée. Il se releva doucement et tendit sa main à Martin qui s'en aida pour se relever à son tour.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi, lança Yann.

Martin s'étonna que Yann lui propose de le ramener, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il abandonnerait la partie. Etait-il déçu ou soulagé ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être avait-il jugé Yann trop vite, peut-être n'était-il pas un égoïste qui ne se souciait que de son propre plaisir. Il repensa à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, ce qu'ils avaient partagés, il lui semblait que Yann s'était ouvert à lui, et c'était sans doute quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent. D'une certaine manière, Martin se sentit redevable. Yann ne le connaissait pas et pourtant il s'était intéressé à lui, soucié de lui. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, ce n'était pas un moyen d'obtenir quoique ce soit, ça ne faisait pas partie de son jeu, Martin en était persuadé. Ses yeux n'avaient pas eu le même éclat, et quand ils avaient parlé de mariage, il lui avait semblé que ses yeux s'étaient teintés de tristesse. Yann ne lui avait jamais paru être à ce point lui-même qu'à cet instant.

\- Tu penses que j'ai été idiot d'accepter sa demande ? demanda Martin alors que Yann enfilait ses gants.

\- Je pense que tu as l'air de regretter ta décision, répondit simplement Yann en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Martin.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de se lancer dans un mariage à contre cœur, lui dit Yann. Si tu n'en as pas envie, tu risques de rejeter la faute sur ton fiancé et vous finirez par vous déchirer.

\- Alors je devrais lui briser le cœur en lui disant que je ne veux pas me marier ? s'interrogea Martin.

Yann soupira un instant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui lui avait coûté son couple, mais aurait-il survécu au mariage ? Yann n'en était pas sûr, il était bien loin d'en être sûr. Ce qu'il décrivait à Martin aurait sûrement été sa vie si ce soir-là il avait répondu "oui". Mais pour la première fois depuis six ans, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas à le regretter. S'il avait répondu positivement à sa demande, ça aurait été un mensonge et il s'était toujours juré d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Il avait tenu cette promesse, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui.

\- Je pense que tu devrais être honnête Martin, souffla Yann.

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, il est parfait, murmura Martin comme pour lui-même.

\- C'est ton choix Martin, mais, tu sais ce qu'ils diront à la mairie, reprit Yann, le mariage c'est pour la vie, la décision que tu prends aujourd'hui, elle vaudra pour toute ta vie, est-ce-que tu es prêt à assumer ça toute ta vie ?

\- Tu donnes dans la philosophie ? se moqua Martin pour éviter la question.

\- Un de mes nombreux talents, sourit Yann avec jeu.

Voilà, le masque était revenu un instant, juste le temps de cette phrase, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne le garda pas très longtemps. Ses yeux redevinrent un peu tristes, comme si une douleur voilait leur éclat joueur mais les rendait plus profond. Martin s'y perdit un instant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà observé des yeux aussi magnifiques et aussi expressifs. "Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme", maintenant qu'il admirait ces yeux-là, Martin ne put réfuter ce dicton, et l'âme de Yann était certainement la plus belle qui lui ait été donné d'observer. Il se ressaisit quand Yann l'interrogea du regard alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il sourit timidement en baissant la tête, Yann s'inquiéta un peu, pour une raison inconnue, voir le jeune homme aussi triste lui faisait mal au cœur. Dans un geste plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, il attrapa le menton de Martin entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire relever la tête.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'être assez courageux pour lui dire ça, avoua Martin d'un air coupable.

Yann lui sourit tristement sans retirer ses doigts de sa peau. Martin n'était pas dans la meilleure des positions c'était certain, et il voyait bien la douleur qu'il ressentait, la culpabilité sans doute, il se souvenait avoir vu les mêmes dans ses propres yeux quand il repensait à la demande de son compagnon. Était-ce du courage ou de l'inconscience ? Pour Yann c'était simplement la vérité, et on le sait tous, la vérité blesse. La profondeur des orbes noisettes l'aspira un instant et il fut à son tour incapable de détacher son regard de celui qui lui faisait face. Martin ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il posa sa main sur le poignet de Yann qui se trouvait juste sous son menton et il vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce caresse que les deux hommes voulurent prolonger autant qu'ils le purent. Ils s'accrochaient aux lèvres qui les embrassaient avec douceur pour finalement se séparer lentement. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau sans la moindre gêne et la main de Yann quitta le menton de Martin pour retomber le long de son corps.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura Yann.

\- J'avais envie, répondit doucement Martin car c'était la vérité.

\- Allez, je te ramène, souffla Yann en souriant.

Martin le suivit, il remit sa veste et son casque, attendit que Yann mette le contact, se plaça à nouveau derrière lui et vint naturellement placer ses mains autour de ses hanches, dans un geste étrangement plus tendres que quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

Martin n'était plus qu'une ombre, un robot, totalement effacé. La main de Yann qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à la moto, le blouson de cuir sur ses épaules, le casque sur sa tête, ils étaient pour lui comme les différentes étapes de sa montée à l'échafaud. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible après cette nuit, après ce court instant passé en compagnie de Yann. C'était le retour à la réalité, sa réalité, et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir y retourner. Même s'il l'avait rejeté au départ, s'il avait souhaité que Yann ne soit pas venu lui parler, n'ait même pas posé son regard sur lui, il venait de lui offrir tout ce qu'il appelait de ses vœux. La possibilité de parler, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, et de s'éloigner de ses problèmes, juste un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais la présence du motard était, apaisante. Il lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert, sans détour, avait évoqué tous ses problèmes de couple et même admis qu'en réalité, il n'était pas capable d'y mettre fin, parce qu'il était lâche.

Il s'était à peine entendu donner l'adresse d'Hugo à Yann alors qu'il venait de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Le retour avait un goût amer, c'était presque comme une punition, et le cœur de Martin se serrait alors que la route défilait sous ses yeux. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Yann, se collant encore plus à lui comme un enfant apeuré. Il se trouvait vraiment pathétique, il ressemblait à un enfant de trois ans qui se cache derrière les jambes de sa mère parce qu'il a peur des étrangers qui viennent le voir. Martin ne voulait pas que cet instant s'arrête, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Avignon, pour rentrer à Paris en fin d'après-midi. S'il n'avait pas été lâche, il aurait dit à Yann de l'emmener loin, le plus loin possible pour ne jamais se retourner et ne jamais regretter, mais il n'avait pas cette force. Alors il cherchait dans ce dernier contact, une étreinte réconfortante, l'espoir d'un monde où il n'avait pas le cœur déchiré de ne pas vouloir faire du mal à Guillaume, mais en même temps, d'en avoir besoin pour avancer et ne pas regretter d'avoir gâché une partie de sa vie à vivre le rêve d'un autre.

Avignon commençait doucement à se dessiner à l'horizon, et Martin avait de plus en plus envie de se jeter sur la route pour échapper au lendemain. Il se serra encore plus contre Yann, et regretta un instant d'être sur cette moto. Pas parce qu'il regrettait d'être monté avec Yann, il n'en éprouvait aucun regret, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas enfouir son visage dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur à plein poumon, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas passer ses mains sous son t-shirt et sentir sa peau qu'il imaginait douce sous ses doigts, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il avait envie de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'imagina la scène, il faisait étrangement confiance à Yann, il suivait les mouvements de la moto comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un sur elle. Sous ses paupières ce n'était pas la route qu'il voyait, mais bien Yann. Il s'imaginait le déshabiller lentement, embrasser sa peau découverte, l'embrasser à pleine bouche guider par le désir palpitant en lui.

Dans son monde idéal il aurait été célibataire, il aurait laissé Yann l'approcher sans rien dire, il aurait sûrement joué avec lui, et n'aurait pas seulement été son instrument comme il avait bien vu qu'il avait été ce soir. Il se serait fait désiré, aurait peut-être cédé un baiser à Yann avant de partir. Yann l'aurait peut-être suivi, et ils auraient fini la soirée ensemble, se promettant à eux-mêmes que cela ne durerait qu'une nuit, pour finalement duré toute la vie. Une larme coula sur sa joue quand il se rendit compte que ce scénario fonctionnait parfaitement, que Yann entrait parfaitement dans le tableau, qu'au fond, il ressemblait beaucoup à son homme idéal.

\- Martin ? l'interpela Yann, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'immeuble d'Hugo. Martin eut l'impression qu'il venait de faire une chute depuis un gratte-ciel tellement le retour à la réalité fut dur. Il descendit de la moto et retira son casque, il était pâle et le regard encore plus perdu que lorsque Yann l'avait vu au club. Yann avait senti que le jeune homme allait mal, il avait senti sa prise sur sa taille se resserrait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa ville. Le jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Yann une fois son casque retiré.

\- Ou...Oui, ça ira, répondit Martin en bégayant un peu ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire attendri sur les lèvres du motard. 

\- T'as pas besoin que je te raccompagne ? se moqua gentiment Yann.

\- Non, merci, j'ai pas encore besoin d'une baby-sitter, rigola Martin.

Ils rirent ensemble et Martin contempla un instant l'homme face à lui. A nouveau il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le masque qu'il portait lorsqu'ils étaient au club, il était lui-même, et Martin crut déceler derrière son sourire, une sorte de vulnérabilité qui le touchait beaucoup. Un silence s'installa, et il n'était pas aussi confortable que les précédents. L'atmosphère était lourde, les deux hommes ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils devaient agir désormais.

\- Bon, lâcha finalement Yann, je crois que je vais te laisser.

\- Désolé, soupira Martin, je suppose que t'avais pas prévu de passer ta soirée comme ça.

\- Oh, tu sais, sourit Yann, c'était pas non plus désagréable.

Ils partagèrent un sourire complice, Yann semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, tout comme Martin, mais aucun des deux n'en eut le courage, alors Yann tourna les talons pour remonter sur sa moto.

\- Yann !

Yann eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit les lèvres de Martin se ruer sur les siennes avec une violence désespérée. Passé la surprise, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Martin et répondit à ses baisers avec la même ardeur, sans se poser de question.

Yann sentait l'urgence dans les baisers de Martin, le jeune homme s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et lui-même, ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Il répondait à ses baisers avec la même violence, sa main droite était passée dans ses cheveux et les tirait légèrement quand l'intensité augmentait, ce qui arracha à Martin son premier gémissement, lui faisant mordre la lèvre inférieure de Yann. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un avant Martin, surtout pas quelqu'un rencontré au club, il n'avait jamais eu cette envie, cette urgence, ce désir toujours plus puissant. Sa main gauche vint se poser sur la hanche du jeune homme, sa main droite glissa jusqu'à sa nuque et il le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de l'immeuble de son meilleur ami. Martin passa ses deux mains autour du cou de Yann, et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, il voulait se perdre dans cette étreinte, dans ce rêve, s'y perdre et ne jamais en revenir. Comme s'ils s'étaient transmis leurs pensées, leurs baisers se firent plus lents, plus profonds, ils caressaient tendrement la peau de l'autre, presque comme deux amoureux. Pour être sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer, Yann descendit une main le long du torse de Martin, jusqu'à atteindre la bosse de son jean, qui fit gémir le jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour reprendre son souffle.

Leurs visages étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils gardèrent les yeux fermés encore un instant. Yann caressa délicatement la joue de Martin de sa main libre, son autre main n'ayant pas bougé de sa place, effectuant seulement un léger va et vient du bout des doigts. Sentir que Martin avait à ce point envie de lui, le laissait le souffle court. Il comprenait que pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il perdait un peu de son contrôle, il devait absolument se ressaisir, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Martin, chercher son approbation, savoir ce qu'il voulait à présent. Avec un autre il ne se serait pas inquiété, il l'aurait pris par la main et l'aurait entrainé dans un coin tranquille, enfin, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas quitté le club. Il aurait rejoint la « backroom » avec son amant éphémère, aurait profité de son corps jusqu'à la jouissance, ne se serait pas attardé, et serait reparti satisfait sans même se souvenir de son visage. Mais toutes ses règles, il les avait oubliées avec Martin. Il avait quitté le club, emmené Martin sur sa moto, discuté de choses très intimes avec lui, ramené chez son meilleur ami sans attendre plus de sa part. Oui, Martin était bien différent.

Martin accrocha son regard un instant, il hésitait. Etait-il vraiment sur le point de faire ça ? En était-il capable ? S'il avait été honnête envers lui-même, il se serait rendu compte qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Guillaume ainsi, qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré son fiancé à ce point, lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre avant d'ailleurs. Yann éveillait tous ses sens, et il aurait pu être effrayé de la force de ses envies à cet instant, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y résister, pas aujourd'hui. Ce ne serait qu'une petite nuit, son petit secret, rien qu'à lui, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Il pourrait assouvir ses désirs ce soir, céder aux avances de Yann, céder à son désir qui se retrouvait frustré depuis que leurs lèvres s'étaient séparés. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, retrouver au plus vite le goût de sa langue, découvrir son corps, laisser Yann lui faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait s'abandonner à lui, tout simplement. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avec empressement, donnant ainsi son consentement à Yann, et ils furent bien vite à nouveau sur la moto.

Yann doutait pour la première fois, il s'inquiétait. Est-ce que Martin était sûr de ce qu'il faisait ? Faisait-il ça par dépit, ou avait-il réellement envie de lui ? Il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de questions avant, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, et ce n'était de toute façon pas nécessaire d'habitude. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi Martin lui faisait cet effet-là, pourquoi lui et pas un autre avant lui. Il avait sûrement vu beaucoup d'homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle avant, sûrement. La vérité c'est qu'il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Quand l'un deux essayer de revenir le voir, il était bien incapable de savoir qui était la personne, généralement, c'était Martha qui le lui rappelait, ou l'homme lui-même. Il agissait sans doute comme ce que beaucoup aurait appelé un « gros connard », ignorant copieusement l'homme en question et le renvoyant sans ménagement. Serait-il capable de la même chose avec Martin ? Il était incapable de répondre à cette question, ou plutôt il refusait de donner la réponse évidente. Non. Il en serait incapable, il le voudrait encore s'il revenait, mais il était persuadé que Martin ne reviendrait pas, jamais. Alors il devait profiter de lui, tant qu'il en avait le temps.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Martin de dire quoique ce soit lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à son appartement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser hésiter plus longtemps. Une fois la moto mise au garage, il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'entraina dans un baiser des plus fougueux. Jamais leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent, que ce soit dans le garage, dans l'entrée, dans l'ascenseur, devant sa porte, ni une fois dans son appartement. Martin était tout à lui pour cette nuit, et il comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde.

Les lèvres de Martin ne quittaient pas les siennes, elles embrassaient avec envie et Yann le lui rendait bien. Il avait poussé son amant pour que son dos épouse le mur de l'entrée, il se tenait à présent entre ses jambes écartées, une main sur sa hanche l'autre derrière sa nuque. Leurs baisers étaient plein de fougue et de passion, c'était comme s'ils avaient envie de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Yann avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaitre, jamais il n'avait agi ainsi, jamais. Pas depuis des mois,des années, même avant sa rupture. Jamais il n'avait voulu à ce point ne faire qu'un avec un autre homme. Il voulait sentir l'odeur de Martin sur sa peau, ne plus jamais être privé du goût de sa langue sur la sienne, pouvoir passer ses doigts à loisir dans sa chevelure brune, se noyer dans ses yeux noisettes si longtemps qu'il en oublierait le monde autour de lui. A cet instant, c'est ce qu'il se passait. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour le professeur de littérature, il ne pensait qu'à l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, et qui venait tout juste de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui retirer.

À son grand étonnement, Martin inversa leur position pour ensuite attaquer sa peau avec voracité. Yann le laissa faire un instant, abandonnant quelques peu son contrôle, juste quelques minutes. La bouche du jeune homme découvrait son torse avec empressement, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il désirait cet homme plus que tout. Il ne pensait plus à son fiancé, il ne pouvait pas, pas lorsque la chaleur de Yann iradiait sa peau. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça, il n'était pas du genre à avoir des aventures d'un soir, même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, encore étudiant, insouciant, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. Pourtant avec Yann, il semblait incapable de résister au désir qui le submergeait, alors même que le motard avait abandonné la partie quelques minutes plus tôt. Martin ne pourrait pas blâmer Yann pour cette nuit, c'était bien lui qui avait décidé de la fin de cette soirée.

Yann lui fit brusquement relever la tête et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau jusqu'à se retrouver à bout de souffle. Le poivre et sel guida son amant jusqu'à sa chambre, le débarrassant de son haut et déboutonnant son pantalon juste avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il prit un instant pour l'observer, les cheveux décoiffés, les lèvres gonflées, le torse à découvert, et ce jean déboutonné qui semblait le défier. Il était beau, si beau, Yann en avait le souffle coupé. Martin le tira par le bras pour qu'il se retrouve sur lui et leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle. Yann caressait son corps sans s'arrêter, il aimait par dessus tout la texture de sa peau, si douce sous ses doigts, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et Martin se retrouva alors nu sous lui.

Sa respiration était laborieuse, un éclair d'hésitation passa dans ses yeux et Yann vint l'effacer en s'emparant de l'objet de son désir. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune, faisant sourire Yann, ravi de l'effet que sa main sur son corps avait produit. Martin le voulait tellement, Yann en était électrisé. Cet homme le désirait lui plus que tout, et il se surprit à souhaiter que ce ne soit pas que pour une fois. Martin sentait le désir de Yann à travers le tissus de son pantalon, il voulait déjà le sentir, en lui, il en avait envie comme jamais il n'avait eu envie avant. Il défit la ceinture de son amant dans un geste précipité qui ravit le poivre et sel, et il le libéra rapidement du reste de ses vêtements.

À présent nu l'un contre l'autre, Yann s'était placé entre les jambes de Martin, et les deux hommes avaient repris leurs baisers, leurs caresses. Yann se demandait ce dont Martin avait envie, si ses gestes allaient le brusquer, lui déplaire. Alors que leurs bassins ondulaient en rythme et que leurs désirs l'un contre l'autre étaient presque douloureux, Yann se risqua à glisser ses doigts jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant. S'il fut surpris, Martin l'embrassa rapidement de nouveau pour lui donner son consentement. Ses doigts le firent sien et le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordit les lèvres violemment, et s'accrocha à Yann comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait lui appartenir totalement, voir le plaisir dans ses yeux clairs. Il fit descendre sa main le long de son torse pour s'emparer de lui à son tour, et lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus que prêt. Ses yeux rivés dans les siens, il le suppliait de le posséder enfin, et son amant ne se fit pas prier pour exaucer son désir.

Yann n'aurait su décrire les sensations, son plaisir le laissa un instant sans voix et incapable de bouger. À vrai dire, Martin était dans le même état. Ils laissèrent le temps suspendu un instant entre eux. Martin posa sa main sur la joue de Yann, que ce dernier s'empressa d'embrasser avec tendresse, ils respirèrent profondément avant que le plus vieux ne bouge enfin son bassin. C'était beaucoup trop fort, trop bon, trop intense, les deux amants ne pouvaient retenir les sons qui s'échappaient de leur gorge. Bien sûr, Yann se retint plus longtemps que Martin, il ne pouvait pas paraître aussi faible, mais il finit par lâcher prise lorsque son plaisir devint bien trop violent pour se contrôler. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient joint leurs mains et entrelacé leurs doigts, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine et laissèrent peu à peu le plaisir les submerger jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus suffisamment de souffle pour parler.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot, ne se posèrent même pas la question. Ils s'endormirent tout simplement. Heureux.

Martin s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà levé mais il ne devait pas être plus de six heures. Il était perdu, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait couché avec un autre homme, non, il avait fait l'amour avec un autre homme. Plus passionnément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un autre, pas même avec Guillaume. Et il avait aimé ça, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer un jour. Il n'avait pas pensé à son fiancé, l'esprit trop embrumé par le plaisir que son amant avait pris soin de lui prodiguer, il avait été incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, et qu'il avait désiré de toute son âme. Le souvenir de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur son corps provoquaient encore des vagues sous sa peau. Il se rappelait parfaitement des sons qui avaient fini par s'échapper de sa bouche, faisant écho aux siens qu'il n'avait pu retenir. C'était sans doute sa plus belle nuit d'amour, et ça avait été avec un parfait inconnu.

Il se mit assis sur le lit, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, et la tête posée sur ses mains. Il essayait de réfléchir, comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça et s'il regrettait. La réponse le frappa de plein fouet.   
Non.   
Non, il ne regrettait rien, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable, maintenant que l'instant était fini. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et regarda l'horizon, cherchant peut-être une réponse, une aide. Quel chemin devait-il prendre maintenant ? Devait-il tout dire à Guillaume, ou se taire et continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'avait jamais imaginé faire ça un jour, il n'était pas mieux que celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Mais ça lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien.

Une main vint effleurer son dos. S'il en fut surpris, il ne fit aucun geste pour la déloger, et la main commençait à tracer des cercles dans le bas de son dos, puis ensuite, glissa sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'attarder sur sa nuque. Yann commença à masser doucement son amant qui semblait réceptif à ses petites attentions. Il se détendait sous ses doigts, mettait légèrement la tête en arrière, se laissait aller sous cette douce caresse. Yann ne savait pas à quel point Martin lui en était redevable. Encore une fois, il oubliait un peu ses problèmes, et, il n'avait aucune envie que cet instant s'arrête.

\- Tu réfléchis trop Martin, souffla Yann.

\- Tu crois ? Ça t'est arrivé souvent ce genre de choses ? pouffa amèrement Martin.

\- Non, c'est vrai, rit légèrement Yann.

Si habituellement, Martin se serait sûrement énervé, le rire de Yann eut le don de l'apaiser, encore une fois. Le rire de Yann n'était pas un rire moqueur, en tout cas pas envers lui. C'était de l'autodérision, Martin le comprenait aisément, mais il avait perdu la magie de leur moment, il n'était plus dedans. Yann se redressa à ses côtés, et vint embrasser son épaule doucement. Ses mains commençaient à se poser sur ses hanches et Martin stoppa ses mouvements en posant ses propres mains sur les siennes. Un simple non de la tête transmis le message à Yann, qui ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de venir chercher ses lèvres. Martin se laissa faire, Yann était étonnamment doux et le jeune homme se perdit un moment dans cette douceur.

\- Je vais y aller, soupira Martin.

\- D'accord, murmura Yann.

Le motard sauta presque du lit et enfila le premier t-shirt qui lui vint sous la main avant de se diriger vers le salon et la cuisine. Martin ne fut pas aussi rapide, il s'assit au bord du lit, et resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva ensuite et prit soin de ramasser toutes ses affaires et de se rhabiller.

À sa grande surprise, Yann était en train de fouiller dans son frigo et avait déjà préparé deux tasses de café. Martin le regarda un peu dans l'incompréhension et le plus vieux ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Martin.

\- Tu ne quittes pas cet appartement sans avoir mangé, je suis sûr que t'as rien avalé depuis des heures, répondit Yann.

\- Tu sais que j'ai pas besoin d'être materné, répliqua Martin avec jeu.

\- Ah bon ? On dirait pourtant, se moqua Yann.

Martin ne trouva rien à répondre, puisque Yann avait raison. Il l'avait un peu materné depuis la veille, écoutant ses problèmes tentant de le rassurer, autant continuer sur la même voie. Il ne fit pas plus d'histoire et s'installa autour du bar de la cuisine ouverte. Yann déposa devant lui, quelques fruits, ce qui lui restait de pain, un reste de salade.

\- Tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant, lança Martin le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je peux aussi te botter les fesses pour que tu partes, répliqua Yann.

\- C'est une promesse ? sourit Martin.

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait, Yann non plus d'ailleurs. Ils flirtaient tous les deux sans y faire attention, c'était tellement naturel, mais à quoi pensaient-ils ? Martin n'avait aucun droit de flirter, il était fiancé ! Et Yann ? Flirter après avoir couché n'était vraiment pas son genre. À vrai dire, prendre un petit déjeuner avec une de ses conquêtes était encore moins son genre.

\- Je te remercie pour le repas, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille, lâcha finalement Martin tout en se levant.

Yann ne dit rien, toujours un peu surpris par son propre comportement. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de repenser à toute la soirée, et il n'était pas encore prêt à analyser toute son attitude qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, ou plus. Il raccompagna Martin jusqu'à la porte, et aucun des deux hommes ne prononça le moindre mot, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Yann ne réalise qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais le jeune homme. Il lui attrapa le poignet et vint se coller à lui, son torse contre son dos. Il embrassa son cou et inspira son odeur, une dernière fois. Il caressa distraitement ses bras nus, sa poitrine.

\- Qui que ce soit, il a de la chance, murmura Yann à son oreille.

Martin ne put se retenir, il se retourna et l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné, désespéré, un baiser d'adieu. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme donna son numéro à Yann, qui lui donna le sien en échange. Ils savaient qu'ils ne s'appelleraient pas, ne s'enverraient pas le moindre message. Martin tournait les talons pour toujours. Ils ne se reverraient pas.

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce jour-là, que leur vie avait changé à jamais.

 


End file.
